L'éveil du destin
by YongYuanAiNi
Summary: Trois ans que l’on s’est quitté, sans un mot, sans un au revoir, juste une grande déchirure au fond de mon cœur qui ne guérira jamais. Maintenant tout cela na plus tellement d’importance puisque je LA vois… c'est finit!oouuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn! fic
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjour à tous, c'est ma première fanfic, elle va être un peut longue mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Bis**

**YongYuanAiNi**

L'EVEIL DU DESTIN

Chapitre 1 : le voyage

_Vous êtes conviée au grand conseil qui réunira tous les magiciens du monde en la demeure des Li, en Chine, pour une durée indéterminée. A compté de la réception de cette lettre, vous recevrez dans une semaine votre billet pour partir en Chine immédiatement. _

_Le Grand Conseil des Sages._

…….

Comment est- ce que j'ai pu m'embarquer là dedans, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepter…

…….

Trois ans, trois ans que l'on s'est quitté maintenant, le hasard veut que nous nous rencontrions encore… Il faut croire que je suis maudite.

_………_

Voix : Sakura, tu va faire la tête encore longtemps ? je te signale que nous arrivons à HongKong, allez sourit, tu es tellement plus belle en souriant, ça te va mieux que cette…hum.. grimace !

Sakura : Tais-toi, traître, je me suis fais bernée comme pas deux alors vous allez devoir supporter ma mauvaise humeur ! J'ai horreur de ce voyage, J'ai horreur de ce Conseil et j'ai horreur de devoir aller vivre chez les LI.

Voix : il faut pas le prendre comme ça, ce petit voyage te feras un grand bien. Et puis tu ne pouvez pas refuser d'y aller, je te signale que le Conseil compte sur toi .

Sakura : Itatchi-kun, tu n'y va pas t'y mettre non plus ? C'est bien ma veine, à quoi ça serre d'avoir des gardiens s'ils n'obéissent même pas à leur maître… Quelqu'un à autre chose à me dire… YUKO-SAMA, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous moquer de moi.

Yuko : tu es tellement drôle quand tu es en colère, ça vaut son pesant d'or !

Sakura : Je suis entourer de fou…Mon dieu, pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi ?

Voix : Merci pour le compliment, c'est sympa, nous qui pensions que cela te ferais plaisir de voyager un peu…

Sakura : ET COMMENT VEUX TU QUE CELA ME PLAISE MAXIMILIUM ? HEIN ? SI ENCORE ON NE SE RETROUVEZ PAS CHEZ LES LI…

Yuko : On se calme Sakura, et c'est la tutrice qui parle donc c'est un ordre !

Sakura : Hum…

Et le reste du voyage se passa sans que personne ne s'adresse la parole.

**Ce n'est que le début, je sais, c'est pas très compréhensible, mais la suite vaut le coup ! les premiers chapitres seront plutôt court pour mettre en place la trame. Envoyez-moi vos reviews!**


	2. chapitre 2 : l'arrivée

Chapitre 2 : l'arrivée

Sakura POV

Ça y est, on y est, en Chine. Cela doit être le dernier endroit où j'aurais voulu remettre les pieds… Dire que dans quelques heures je serais chez LUI.

………

Trois ans que l'on s'est quitté, sans un mot, sans un au revoir, juste une grande déchirure au fond de mon cœur qui ne guérira jamais. Maintenant tout cela na plus tellement d'importance puisque je LA vois…

………

Maximilum, et Itatchi prennent les bagages, Yuko cherche notre chauffeur qui nous conduira vers le manoir des Li et moi …moi…je pense… je pense aux retrouvailles que l'on va avoir…je vais sûrement me faire traitée de tout les noms…je ne serais pas la bienvenue…mais, IL devra, non, ILS devrons supporter ma présence, de toute façon elle sera de courte durée puisque je devrais me rendre là-bas pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute…

Yuko : Ah, ça y est, le voilà.

Je regarde vers la direction qu'elle indique… C'est ce bon vieux Wei qui vient nous chercher. Il nous regarde et sourit gentiment.

Wei : Désolé pour le retard, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Sakura : Bonjour Wei, comment allez vous ?

Wei : Très bien, merci Melle Kinomoto, vous avez beaucoup changé !

Je lui répond en souriant, toujours aussi agréable.

Max : Bon, on y va ?

Je respire un bon coup en fermant les yeux et répond en criant : ITTEKIMAS !

Et nous voilà dans la voiture en direction du manoir des Li.

ça veut dire j'y vais, je le prend dans le sens de c'est parti !

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, je sais, ça n'a pas avancé mais il faut bien que je vous mette dans l'état d'esprit du fic car elle ne va pas être toute rose ! **

**Bis et review SVP ! J'aimerais en avoir 2 ou 3 pour savoir si ça vous plaît…**

**YongYuanAiNi**


	3. chapitre 3 : les arrivants

Chapitre 3 : les arrivants

? POV

Cela faisait en peu plus de trois jours maintenant que le monde affluait de partout dans la demeure. Ils viennent de partout dans le monde, des jeunes et des moins jeunes. Je me demande si ELLE va venir. Comment réagir, après ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a trois ans, comment vais-je pouvoir supporter la voir, elle m'a fait tellement mal…

**(vous avez sûrement reconnu qui était-ce !)**

Voix : SHAOLAN ? TU VIENS ? ON T'ATTEND !

Shaolan : J'arrive, Feng, j'arrive…

Je descends donc les escalier pour les rejoindre dehors. J'arrive devant la grande porte menant dans le jardin, je prend une grande inspiration pour me calmer un peu. Rien que le faite de savoir que je risque de la revoir me mets les nerfs à vifs. Je ressens de la colère, de la déception et de la tristesse envers elle. Vais-je tenir le coup en la revoyant ? Ca je l'ignore.

Normal POV

Tout le monde est maintenant dehors, Shaolan ayant rejoint toute la petite troupe dehors. Il s'est placé auprès de la jeune fille qui l'a appelé tout à l'heure, Feng. C'est alors qu'un homme prend la parole :

Homme : nos derniers invités ne vont pas tarder. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer le conseil des magiciens et sorciers dès cet après-midi.

Voix : Enfin, je me demandait quand est-ce qu'on allait commencer, cela fait trois jours que je suis ici, alors que je viens du bout du monde, alors qu'il y en a qui se font désirer…

Homme : On se calme, Calvin, tout le monde ici connaît votre impatience et votre manque de discernement des choses. Sachez que ces personnes qui nous manquent ont beaucoup plus de mérite que vous, vous leur devez beaucoup de respect et c'est pour moi un honneur de les avoir parmi nous.

Calvin : Excusez mon impertinence Maître Wao.

Puis le bruit d'une voiture fait interrompre la discussion. La voiture s'arrête près de la troupe. On voit Wei sortir de l'avant pour ouvrir la portière droite de la limousine. On voit d'abord sortir une grande femme assez mince, vêtue de noir, ayant pour coiffure un chignon style chinois avec deux longues mèches pendant de chaque côté de son visage ; ses yeux sont rouges sang avec une lueur rieuse à l'intérieur. Face à cette femme imposante, tout le monde avait retenue sa respiration.

Wao : Bienvenue Yuko, sorcière des dimensions.

(Et oui, j'ai emprunter aussi à tsubasa reservoir chronicle / XXX holic mais les perso et les mondes ne m'appartiennent pas enfin pas tout à fait puisque je puise mon inspiration de ces 2 mangas aussi !)

Yuko : Merci Ren, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. Et comme promis, je l'ai emmenée avec moi, mais ça n'a pas été facile, heureusement que ses gardiens étaient là pour m'aider à la convaincre. J'espère que cela va fonctionner.

Wao : seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Shaolan POV

Pendant que cette Yuko parle, je me demande de qui elle pouvait bien parler. A côté de moi tout le monde est perplexe. Je me retourne et je vois mes amis en train de discuter.

Fille1 : Tu crois que c'est de elle dont elle parle ?

Garçon : J'en sais rien Tomoyo. Je suis sans nouvelle moi aussi tu le sais.

Fille2 : Moi je pense que c'est elle, se serait logique, elle n'est pas encore ici.

Shaolan : Tomoyo, Eriol et Meiling, arrêtez. Ca ne sert à rien. Et même si c'est ELLE, il faudra elle en fasse beaucoup pour tout le mal qu'ELLE nous a fait.

Feng : tu ne crois pas qu'il serait peut-être temps d'oublier ? cela remonte à trois ans quand même.

Shaolan : Là elle peut toujours courir.

Puis on reprend le fil de la discussion entre Yuko et Wao. Puis un jeune homme sort de la voiture, grand, jeune, dans les environs de 25 ans, les cheveux long d'un gris clair presque blanc et des yeux de la d'un bleu tout aussi presque blanc. Le regard qu'il lance est froid, glacial. Il est vêtu d'un pull noir et d'un jean de la même couleur. Il est suivit d'un autre jeune homme. Il a l'air d'avoir un peu près mon âge, les cheveux blond en bataille, les yeux noisette, rieur, le teint matte. Il porte une chemise blanche et un jean noir.

_Encore un qui va se la jouer, un playboy de première._ Pense-je alors.

Je le vois se retourner et se baisser pour rerentrer sa tête dans la voiture. Je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'il dit mais il semble qu'il s'adresse à un autre personne à l'intérieur. Cette personne n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de sortir. Puis, après quelques minutes, la personne qui se trouvait dans la voiture se décide de sortir…

Shaolan (murmure) : la voilà…

**Salut et merci pour le review ! Dans ce chapitre on n'apprend vraiment trop rien de nouveau mais ça va venir, d'ici deux chapitres, l'intrigue va commencer à vraiment prendre place, vous verrez par vous-même ! Allez bis,**

**YongYuanAiNi**


	4. chapitre 4 : l'accueil

Chapitre 4 : l'accueil.

Sakura POV

On est rendu au manoir des Li… Bon sang, pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ? Pensent-ils vraiment que cela va changer quelque chose. Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas accepter ma décision ? …

Maximilium : Saki, sort de la voiture maintenant… tout le monde t'attend.

Sakura : Non, je veux pas, pourquoi vous me faites ça ?

Maximilium : C'est pour ton bien, crois moi pitchoune.

**(alors avez-vous compris ? ****J… vous verrez par la suite)**

Sakura : Je veux rentrer au Japon, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Maximilium : Ne fait pas une fixation sur le morveux et toute se bande de faux jetons, ils n'ont rien compris. Je t'en prie, tu n'est pas là pour eux mais pour accomplir une mission importante.

Sakura : Tu as raison… mais ça me fait peur de les affronter, j'ai pas vraiment envie de me disputer avec quelqu'un, je suis lasse, si lasse… Merci Max…. Allez pousse-toi, je sors !

Max : d'ac, mais je veux voir un sourire à la Sakura !

A ce moment je lui fais un beau sourire, mais il n'est plus celui qu'il était avant, je le sais, il le sait, mais ça lui fait plaisir alors ça me va…

Je sors donc de la voiture avec l'aide de Max. je regarde autour de moi pour voir tous les yeux rivés sur moi et dès l'instant où j'ai croisé son regard ambre, mon cœur a arrêté de battre. Je sens comme une profonde douleur, je le savais, la plaie est toujours ouverte, bien ouverte, je saigne encore et plus profondément. Dans son regard, je peux voir de l'amertume, de la colère, de l'incompréhension. Il m'en veux ça c'est sûr et le comprend…

………

_S'il savait, s'il savait la vérité… Mais c'est comme ça et ça vaut bien mieux. Je suis seule est je resterais seule jusqu'à la fin…_

………

Je n'arrive plus à soutenir son regard alors je détourne les yeux, c'est alors que mon regard croise celui des yeux violet se Tomoyo. Elle a bien changée, son regard est plein de tristesse. A côté d'elle se trouve Eriol. Eriol, toujours l'air aussi rassurant à ce que je vois. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ensuite je vois Meiling avec un air plutôt impressionné par ma présence. C'est vrai que j'ai changée, je suis devenue sûrement plus charismatique… malgré moi…

Une voix s'adresse à moi qui me sort de mes songes :

Wao : J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, Melle Kinomoto, nous vous attendions avec grande hâte !

Sakura : Dites plutôt que vous avez eu peur que je ne viennes pas donc vous avez corrompu ces trois zigotos pour me traîner ici…Ca passe pour cette fois, vous avez bien de la chance Wao-senseï, ils ont trouvé des arguments plutôt convaincant…

Wao : On peut savoir lesquels, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ?

Je prends à ce moment précis un sourire sadique, amusée par cette question

Sakura : Et, bien… Ils seront officiellement mes sbires durant tout notre séjour ici, et croyez moi, ils vont morfler !

Une goutte style manga apparaît sur le visage des trois concernés ayant un air désolé, atterrés par le comportement assez… puéril de Sakura

Yuko : (pense) je sens que ce séjour va beaucoup lui apporter, j'espère que cela lui permettra de mieux réfléchir sur ce qu'elle compte faire…

Wao : Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je vous propose que nous allions dans le grand salon pour vous expliquer le pourquoi de cette convocation si soudaine. Yelan avez vous autre chose à rajouter ?

Yelan : Il n'en n'est rien, passons dans le salon.

Tout le monde se dirige donc à la suite de Yelan et Wao en direction du salon, je me retourne une dernière fois avant de les suivre dans ce conseil qui va certainement changer le cours des choses…

**Voilà, chapitre terminé ! Je sais vous allez dire qu'on ne sait toujours pas le pourquoi du comment… Au prochain chapitre, je vous promets que vous apprendrez quelque chose d'assez… Il faut bien le temps de vous mettre dans l'ambiance, lol ! **

**Bis**

**YongYuanAiNi**


	5. chapitre 5 : réunion au sommet et premiè...

Chapitre 5 : réunion au sommet et premières révélations

Normal POV

Tout le monde s'est réuni dans le grand salon. Sakura, Shaolan et toute la bande ne se sont pas échangés un mot, ils se situent dans des côtés opposés. Yelan, Wao, et Yuko se placent devant l'attroupement de magiciens pour enfin leur expliquer pourquoi ils sont là.

Yelan : Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, de nombreuses choses étranges se sont produites ces derniers temps…

Calvin (sur un ton ironique) : Jusque là, rien de nouveau

Shaolan (froidement) : Calvin, la ferme.

Calvin (toujours ironique) : Mais bien sûr Li

Sakura : est-ce que on pourrait entendre ce que Mme Li a à nous dire ou est-ce trop vous demander de vous arrêter ?

La petite foule émet un petit rire moquer envers les deux concernés et ceux-ci ne répondent pas vexé par les propos de Sakura.

Yelan : Bien, merci Sakura… je disais donc que d'étranges perturbations se ressentaient partout dans le monde et nous n'avons malheureusement pas de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer.

Wao : En effet, connaissez-vous la légende d'Elos ?

Feng : oui, c'est celui qui a pactisé avec le diable pour avoir sous ses ordres les gardiens de l'apocalypse.

Wao : c'est cela, en effet mais cela ne s'arrête pas là. Grâce aux pouvoirs conféré par le Mal, il peut s'approprier toute sorte de pouvoir en les aspirant de son adversaire mais il peut aussi…

Yuko : avoir le contrôle total sur les dimensions.

Un grand silence s'abat dans la salle comme pour mesurer l'importance de ce qui a été dit.

Calvin : et quel est le rapport avec nous, c'est vrai quoi, que vient faire cette légende dans l'histoire ?

Un brouhaha se lève entre les magiciens tous perturbés par la question de Calvin.

Wao : Eh bien…

Yuko : Elos avait laissé un manuscrit dans lequel il s'est maudit en y laissant son âme avant de mourir. Ce manuscrit a été retrouvé. La personne en possession du manuscrit se retrouve posséder par l'âme noir d'Elos et veux obtenir tous les pouvoirs.

Wao : il fallait peut-être pas être aussi directe, Yuko…

Yuko : il a posé une question, je n'ai fait qu'y répondre c'est tout !

Yelan : toutes ces perturbations ont été causées par cette personne dans l'unique but de vous déposséder de vos pouvoirs, c'est pour cela que nous vous avons réuni ici, pour pouvoir vous entraîner et s'entraider dans cette lutte que ne concerne pas seulement notre monde mais aussi toutes les dimensions parallèles. C'est pour sauver notre avenir à tous que nous sommes là, ne l'oubliez pas.

Eriol : Et est-ce que l'ont peut savoir qui est la personne en question possédée ?

Yelan, Wao, Yuko : Hum…

Ils s'envoient des coup d'œil incrédule ne sachant s'il faut le dire ou pas, puis se mettent à regarder Sakura comme pour avoir l'autorisation de révéler le possesseur du manuscrit.

Sakura : Je crois qu'on vous a posé une question ?

Yuko : ça ne te gène pas ?

Sakura : là n'est pas la question.

Yelan : …il se nomme Toya, Toya Kinomoto…

Tomoyo POV

Tout le monde retient sa respiration et jette un coup d'œil à sakura, elle a l'air indifférente à cette annonce. Je la regarde avec insistance. Après tout c'est normale qu'elle soit indifférente, elle le savait déjà, mais depuis combien de temps ?

Je ressens une profonde tristesse pour elle, cela ne doit pas être facile de se dire que l'ennemi numéro 1 est son grand frère, lui qui été toujours protecteur envers elle. Je ressens de regret, regret de l'avoir laissée seule, de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider à supporter cette épreuve…Je commence sérieusement à avoir mal au cœur, tout ce que je voudrais maintenant c'est de la prendre dans mes bras et lui demander pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, c'est Eriol. Il a senti mon malaise, il a l'air désolé lui aussi.

Eriol (chuchotement) : on ira lui parler après la rénion, je crois qu'on se doit des explications.

Tomoyo (chuchotement) : Oui…

………

C'est dur, dur de savoir que l'on l'a pas été là pour un être qui nous est cher, dur de savoir que par « orgueil », nous n'avons pas chercher d'explication alors que cette personne ne cherchait qu'à nous en donner une, dur de savoir que cette personne est plongé dans un gouffre profond et qu'il n'y a personne qui arrive à la faire remonter.

………

Normal POV

Wao : maintenant que vous savez le pourquoi de votre venu, vous pouvez disposer et aller vous détendre un peut.

Tout le monde s'apprête à partir quand une dernière question se fait entendre.

Sakura : Pourquoi en Chine ?

Woa : Quoi ?

Sakura : Pourquoi en Chine ?

Yuko : La famille Li est la plus grande famille des magiciens au monde, ici la magie est connue, nous pouvons l'utiliser plus librement. De plus la famille Li possède de nombreux écrits qui peuvent nous aider dans cette lutte.

Sakura (sur un ton de provocation) : tout ça c'est du baratin. La vrai raison ?

Yuko (tout aussi provocante) : La vrai raison… Tu la connais déjà, non ?

Sakura : je voulais juste en être sûre ! Ça n'empêchera rien, tu le sais ça ?… sur ce, je vais dans ma chambre, ranger mes affaires.

Et elle sort de la pièce en laissant tout le monde perplexe par l'échange effectué avec la sorcière des dimensions.

Itatchi et Max se rapprochent de Yuko

Itatchi : il va falloir la surveiller de près.

Max : j'ai pas encore envie de la retrouver dans le même état que la dernière fois.

Yuko : on va faire en sorte de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Et (avec humour), étant donné que nous sommes ses sbires, ce ne devrais pas être trop difficile, non ? On va parfaitement veiller sur le confort de Mademoiselle !

**Voilà, encore un chapitre terminé, alors que pensez-vous ? vlà, j'espère mettre la suite bientôt ! lol !**

**Bis **

**YongYuanAiNi**


	6. chapitre 6 : réconciliation?

Chapitre 6 : réconciliation ?…

Normal POV

TOC TOC TOC…

Sakura : Entrez…

Tomoyo ouvre alors la porte

Tomoyo : Je peux ?

Sakura : Bien sûr…

Tomoyo POV

Ça y est, je suis rentrée dans sa chambre. Ça fait si longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvée toute seule toutes les deux… Je suis nerveuse. Je la vois en train de déballer tranquillement ses affaires, elle ne prête pas attention à moi…

Tomoyo : Je peux t'aider ?

Sakura : Non, ça va aller, j'ai presque fini.

……

Je n'arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à avoir une conversation avec elle. Elle est si froide, si distante… c'est affreux ma petite Saki n'est plus là, elle a disparu…

……

Sakura : si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu es venue me voir ?

Je la regarde comme étonnée de sa question

……

Peut-être pas complètement…

……

Tomoyo : Oui, hum… Eriol et moi, on voudrait parler avec toi… On voudrait discuter ensemble, se parler de tout et de rien, et puis, nous on connaît les autres, on pourra te les présenter…

Elle me regarde, l'air méfiant, comme si elle pensait qu'on allait lui jouer un sal tour.

Sakura : Je sais pas… Il y a tellement de choses qui se passent en ce moment… Je sais pas…

Je peux voir son regard devenir tout d'un coup triste, elle est blessée par nous ça c'est sûr et maintenant, elle ne nous fait pas confiance… Mais, je peut y lire autre chose, une blessure plus profonde que celle que nous lui avons infligée il y a 3 ans… Elle a l'air de tellement souffrir à cette instant que cela me fendit le cœur…

Tomoyo : Tu sais, je regrette… Je regrette ce qui s'est passé il y a 3 ans, on a peut-être mal réagi… J'ai mal réagi… Je voudrais que…

Sakura : …Ecoute Tomoyo, je ne veux pas de pitié ou quoique ce soit venant de votre part. Je sais qu'on fond de toi, tu m'en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour ma part, je n'ai aucun regret…il n'est pas bon d'avoir de regrets, ça vous gâche la vie… Si maintenant vous n'êtes pas capable d'assumer votre responsabilité dans cette histoire, c'est pas ma faute ! Alors, je t'en prie, ne viens pas jouer la « meilleur amie toujours là pour toi » dans l'unique but de te donner bonne conscience. Si vous voulez qu'on discute et qu'on mette les choses au clair, il vous faudra d'abord accepter ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 3 ans et pas avant !

Je la regarde, étonnée par son discours et blessée à la fois. Elle a reprit son air froid et impassible, et s'exprime avec un dégoût qui me blesse au plus haut point. Mais… au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle a raison, ne sachant plus quoi dire, je m'en vais sa chambre. Je m'arrête devant la porte et lui dit

Tomoyo : Je suis désolée…

Sakura : pas plus que moi…

Et je m'en vais pour de bon…

**Je sais, c'est court mais c'est pour bien placer l'atmosphère, je vous promet que par la suite ça va devenir plus long (enfin j'espère…). Bon au prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à une 1ère confrontation Sakura/Shaolan. On lance les paris, comment ça va se passer, d'après vous ? hum hum………**

**Merci a sarifa et akutatsu pour les reviews, au moin ma fic plaît un peu!**

**Allez, bis**

**(et n'oubliez pasreview ! LOL !)**

**YongYuanAiNi**


	7. chapitre 7 : la fin d'une longue journée

Chapitre 7 : La fin d'une longue journée…

Shaolan POV

Ça y est, je l'ai vue… Elle a bien changée, elle a grandi, et semble avoir beaucoup mûri…

………

Elle est même devenue beaucoup plus belle, plus belle que dans mes souvenirs…

………

Je vois Tomoyo descendre les escaliers, elle se jette dans les bras d'Eriol, en sanglotant.

Eriol : qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Tomi ?

Tomoyo : je…je… je viens de parler à Sakura… Elle a dit des choses tellement…tellement…

Elle se remet à pleurer, je sens monter en moi une profonde colère envers la personne qui l'a mise dans cette état…

Eriol (doucement) : tellement quoi ?

Tomoyo : ça fait mal… très mal de l'entendre parler…mais ça fait aussi mal que c'est la vérité…

Shaolan (nerveux) : de quoi avez vous parlé ?

Voix : et en quoi ça te concerne ?

Je me retourne surpris par cette voix que, malgré moi, je connais bien. Je la vois à l'embrasure de la porte, appuyée sur le côté, en me lançant un regard glacial qui me fait frissonner de tout mon être…

Shaolan (froidement) : ça me concerne dans le sens où elle est complètement perturbé par la conversation qu'elle vient d'avoir avec toi. Moi au moins je prends soin de mes amis…

Sakura : j'en ai toujours pris soin de mes amis, jusqu'à qu'ils me plante toute seule.

Sa voix est si froide qu'elle me glace le sang. Pourtant en l'entendant parler, j'ai senti ma colère augmenter prête à exploser comme pas deux.

Shaolan : COMME CA ON T'AS PLANTE TOUTE SEULE ? JE TE SIGNALE QUE C'EST TOI QUI NOUS A DEMANDER DE DISPARAITRE DE TA VIE, C'EST TOI QUI NOUS A REPOUSSE, C'EST TOI QUI M'A LAISSE TOMBER !

Un silence de mort plane dans la salle, tout le monde me regarde surpris

**(je tiens à signaler que dans la salle, il n'y a que Shaolan, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling et Sakura, personne d'autre !)**

C'est vrai quoi, non seulement elle nous accuse de l'avoir laissé tomber, mais en plus elle est capable de nous le reprocher .

………

Tout ça c'est de sa faute, entièrement, elle est la seule coupable de la situation actuelle…

………

Je reprends mon souffle et la regarde bien droit dans les yeux. Son expression a changé, elle est d'abord surprise puis je peut y voir comme…une pointe de tristesse…du regret peut-être ?…non c'est pas ça…comme si...elle essayait de me dire quelque chose…mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Le la regarde intensément, surpris par ce nouveau regard mais celui-ci change bien vite pour redevenir froid et indifférent.

Sakura : bien, je suppose que vous voyez tous les autres dans le même sens, je me trompe ?

Personne ne répond comme gêné par ce que je viens de dire…

Sakura :…pensez ce vous voulez… je leur avais bien dit que vous agiriez comme ça…mais bon, c'est peu-être mieux ainsi…

Je revois encore cette pointe de tristesse comme si elle était plongée dans des souvenirs douloureux, mais encore une fois cela a disparu bien vite, elle remonte son visage vers nous et nous regarde de la façon la plus froide que je n'ai jamais vue

Sakura : si vous me permettez de donner un conseil : laissez tomber, je n'en vaut pas le coup…et puis…j'ai déjà pris ma décision…

Elle part en nous laissant sur ses mots…

………

J'ai déjà pris ma décision…qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait bien dire ?

………

Feng arrive dans la salle et me sort de mes songes

Feng : Shao, on nous demande dehors, je crois qu'on va avoir nos planning des journées à venir…

Shaolan : j'arrive…

Tout le monde sort de la salle, sauf Feng qui m'attend

Feng : ça va allez ? tu as l'air contrarié…

Shaolan : ça allez ne t'inquiètes pas…

Je lui dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, et elle y répond avec ferveur. Je lui prend alors sa main et la tire dehors…

Normal POV

Wao : ah, enfin, les deux derniers…

Shaolan et Feng : excusez-nous du retard !

Wao : ce n'est rien. Bon… comme nous vous l'avons dit, nous sommes tous ici pour que nous puissions nous entraîner. Dès demain matin, les groupes d'entraînement, qui seront au nombre de trois seront affiché dans le salon. Chaque groupe aura son tuteur donc soit Yelan, soit Yuko ou soit moi. Vos tuteurs vous expliqueront en détails ce que nous souhaitons obtenir comme résultats de votre par…

Voilà c'est tous ce que nous avions à vous dire…

Ah oui, Sakura, j'aimerais qu'on discute toi et moi…

Sakura : a quel propos ?

Wao :…les marques…

Sakura (colère) : je vous avez demandé de tenir votre langue Yuko-sama, je vois que c'est trop demandé ? vous croyez pas que c'est déjà assez la merde comme ça ? pourquoi en rajouter ?

Yuko : je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est pour ton bien…

Sakura :…et moi je m'en fiche pas mal de mon bien !

Un grand silence plane dans le groupe, tous ce demandant de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

Sakura :…On va dans ma chambre…

Wao : Parfait… vous pouvez disposer, quatier libre. Demain, le petit déjeuné est à 8h. Vous pouvez passer la soirée dehors si vous le voulez.

Tous : HYAHA !

Et tout le monde part en groupe ou dans son coin heureux que cette journée soit enfin terminée, mais en pensant que les prochains jours ne seront pas de la tarte !

**Voilà terminé ! 7 chapitres quand même pour une journée. Shaolan n'est pas si indifférent que ça à Sakura, elle, elle essaye malgré tout à leur envoyer quelques messages mais pas trop non plus. Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? le prochain se passera en pleine nuit, pour bien mettre les dernières indications (et énigmes !) en route pour et après, tout va vraiment commencer ! j'espère que ça vous à plu !**

**A +**

**YongYuanAiNi **


	8. chapitre 8 : rencontre d'une nuit

Chapitre 8 : rencontre d'une nuit…

Normal POV

Le domaine des Li est maintenant très calme, la plupart des jeunes magiciens ont profité de l'occasion qui leur a été offerte pour faire le tour de HongKong, enfin ce qu'ils pourront faire, car HongKong est une grande ville !

Shaolan et compagnie sont partis faire un tour histoire de détendre un peu, vu la tension qui règne depuis l'arrivée d'une certaine personne…

Une fois rentrés ils ne font pas long feu et vont tous se coucher. Mais il y en a une qui n'arrive pas à dormir…

? POV

Bon sang, j'arrive pas à fermer l'œil ! qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive…je n'arrête pas de remuer, il faut que je sorte un peu… Je vais allez boire un coup tien, ça va me rafraîchir !

………

Je sors donc de ma chambre et me dirige vers la cuisine.

………

c'est bien calme, ça change de la journée !

………

Je me sers un verre d'eau et m'assieds à table. Je n'ai d'autre lumière que celle donnée par la pâle lune du ciel.

Voix : Alors on ne dort pas ?

Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir qui c'est

: Sakura ?

Sakura : t'arrives pas à dormir Feng ?

Feng : no…non …et toi ?

Je lui demande ça d'une toute petite voix…Elle est très impressionnante !

Sakura : Moi ? je suis insomniaque !

Elle dit ça comme si c'était naturelle je ne peut m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire

Sakura : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour une bonne nuit de sommeil !

Feng : Désolée…J'ai du mal à penser que la fameuse Sakura soit insomniaque !

Sakura : pourquoi ? chui réputée pour quelque chose en particulier ?

Je la regarde un peu intensément, surprise par son comportement. Elle a l'air si innocente en me posant la question, bien loin de la jeune fille froide et cruelle que l'on voit en journée. Ça fait bizarre . je lui souri

Feng : disons que certaines personnes m'ont raconté certaines choses sur toi…

Sakura (surprise) : …ah oui ? qui ça ? quoi ?…Je parie que c'est Tomoyo et Meiling…

Feng : dans le mille !

Ça me surprend un peu, elle est vraiment bien différente de tout à l'heure. Elle paraît si…si…si gentille…

Sakura : Je suis sûr qu'elle t'ont dit que j'avais toujours du mal à me lever le matin et que j'arrivais en retard à chaque premier cours.. ;

Feng : entre autre.. OUI…

Sakura : je le savais…ah ! c'était le bon temps !

Elle est devenue tout à coup nostalgique…

Feng :est-ce que…tu regrettes ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous il y a trois ans ?

Sakura : oui et non… bien sûr, je regrette de les avoir fait soufrir, mais…c'est mieux comme ça…disons que j'ai l'intime conviction d'avoir fais ce que j'avais à faire…et si je commence à trop remettre en doute tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à présent, je crois que je deviendrais complètement folle !…quoique je le suis peut-être déjà un peu !

Je ris avec elle, je ris et j'ai une discussion avec la froide et indifférente Sakura. Je commence à voir celle que Tomoyo m'a tant décrite.

Je reprends ma respiration et je lui pose la question qui me brûle tant les lèvres :

Feng : Dis-moi, Sakura…j'aim…j'aimerais connaître ta version des faits de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 3 ans…enfin si ça ne te dérange pas trop !

Sakura : Ma version des faits ?

Feng : Oui… je connais la version « je la hais » de Shao, celle « je regrette » de Tomi, la « j'y comprends rien » de Mei et enfin la « septique » d'Eriol… Mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est la tienne qui détient la vérité…

Sakura : ah oui ?

Feng : oui !

Je la vois me regarder d'abord surprise de ma demande puis son regard se radouci pour laisser place à une lueur de malice

Sakura : je veux bien te raconter à une condition, tout restera entre nous…

Feng : OKI !

Sakura : on avait 16 ans…à l'époque, j'étais encore la joyeuse Sakura, innocente et naïve…hum… par où commencer… Ils t'ont dit pour l'hôpital ?

Feng : oui, d'après eux c'est après ton hospitalisation que tout a dégénéré, bien que tu n'avais pas l'air bien avant.

Sakura : dans quel sens ?

Elle me demande ça avec un peu d'appréhension, comme si…elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé

………

c'est absurde !

………

Feng : ils m'ont dit que… tu as commencé à devenir agressive, que tu les traitais comme des chiens. Et le jour où ils ont voulu savoir pourquoi tu étais comme ça, tu leur a balancé toute sorte de saloperies à la figure et puis tu leur a demandé de foutre le camp de ta vie, qu'ils n'étaient rien pour toi…

Sakura : ah…

Elle était devenue si triste que j'en ai eu le cœur fendue.

Feng : ça va ?

Sakura : Hai… et si je te disais que….je …je ne savais rien de tout cela, tu me croirais ?

Feng : comment ça ?

Sakura : je me suis bien retrouvée à l'hosto, dans le coma mais…ce coma n'avait rien de « normal »… j'étais comme possédée par un mal et … quand il a réussi à prendre le dessus, je me suis retrouvé dans le coma…mais à la sortie de l'hosto, ce n'étais pas moi…non…quelqu'un avait pris mon apparence pour …me rendre plus faible…

J'étais comme submergée par son discours.

Feng : alors tout ce qui s'est passé était un coup monté pour t'atteindre ?

Sakura : on peut dire ça comme ça, oui !…et ça a marché, enfin, les premiers temps…

Feng : mais si ce n'était pas toi ? qui ? et où étais-tu ?

Sakura (souriant) : ça, je le garde pour moi…

Feng : mais tu va le dire aux autres ?

Sakura : je n'en est pas l'intention ! de toute façon, la vérité se dévoilera d'elle même à leurs yeux…mais quand ils seront prêt à l'accueillir, ce que, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas !

Elle s'approche d'un coup de moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. J'ai senti comme un frisson à son contact, comme si elle m'avait jeté un sort.

Sakura : maintenant, toi et moi on est liée, si tu t'avises à raconter ce que je t'ai dit aux autres, je le saurais et attention, mon courroux est énorme !

Elle rit.

Je la regarde étonnée, puis j'acquiesce et ris avec elle.

Feng : je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je commence à avoir sommeil !

Sakura : y en a qui ont de la chance !

Feng : tu va faire quoi ?

Sakura : hum… me promener, aller m'entraîner, j'ai de quoi faire !

Feng : bonne occupation !

Sakura : bonne nuit !

Je me dirige vers la porte, me retourne et l'interpelle une dernière fois :

Feng : Sakura… je suis contente d'avoir pu discuter avec toi

Elle me souri gentiment, et adopte un air bienveillant

Sakura : plaisir partagée ! encore une chose : appelle moi Saki !

Feng : d'ac !

Je passe la porte pour de bon et retourne dans ma chambre.

………

finalement, elle est chouette, je comprends pourquoi Shao fut amoureux d'elle…s'ils savaient la vérité… mais j'ai promis et j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne vont pas tardé à le savoir ! je l'aime bien Saki, je sens qu'on va devenir de bonnes amies…et ça Shao devra l'accepter…

………

**Voilà, fin. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Maintenant la trame est bien mise en place et dès le chapitre prochain, je garantie l'action au rendez-vous !**

**Bis et REVIEWS !**

**YongYuanAiNi **


	9. chapitre 9 : premiers combats

Chapitre 9 : premiers combats…

Normal POV

Tout le monde est déjà levé et au petit déjeuné, tous excités par les futurs entraînements.

Shaolan et ses amis se sont installé au fond de la salle et discutent tranquillement de cela.

Shaolan : j'ai hâte de commencer, je vais pouvoir bien améliorer mon incantation du feu !

Eriol : quel optimisme ! Quand il s'agit de magie, tu es toujours en forme !

Shaolan : qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Eriol : le prend pas mal, c'est bon ! Hum… si je peut me permettre…si tu tombe sur le même groupe que …

Shaolan :…je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais plus qu'on parle d'elle ! Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde !

Eriol : ok, ok, t'énerve pas comme ça !...mais tu ne pourras éviter éternellement le sujet…

Shaolan : STOP

Un gros silence se mit à planer dans la salle, tous les yeux dirigés vers un Shaolan en colère

Calvin : dit donc Li, tu pourrais bien baisser d'un ton, il y en a qui veulent manger tranquillement !

Shaolan : Calvin, quand j'aurais demandé ton avis, je te ferais signe !

Calvin : oh, oh ! Le petit Li s'est levé du mauvais pied !

Meiling : Calvin s'il te plaît, c'est pas le moment !

**(Calvin a un petit faible pour Meiling, donc il ne peut rien lui refuser !)**

Calvin : ouais…

Feng POV  
………

_Je me demande où est passé saki…je ne l'ai pas vu dans la salle._

………

Je la cherche encore des yeux en regardant autour de moi.

Tomoyo : Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Feng (gênée) : HEIN ? Moi ? Non…

J'ai bien senti qu'elle savait que je mentais. Mais je peux pas leur dire que je me suis fais amie avec Sakura, Shao me tuerait !

Puis j'entends la porte de la salle claquer ; Je me retourne et je la vois entrer se diriger vers le fond. Tout le monde s'est tu à son entrée, il faut dire qu'elle est très impressionnante ! On ressent bien qu'elle possède beaucoup de pouvoirs !

Elle passe à coté de nous sans nous jeter un regard, je vois Shao détourner ses yeux comme si sa vue lui dégoûtait. Elle s'assied près de la fenêtre au fond.

………

_…Toute seule…_

………

Je me lève et m'excuse auprès de mes amis, ils me regardent tous surpris par mon changement de comportement, surtout Shao, puis, je me dirige vers Sakura.

Je m'arrête à sa hauteur, la contemplant un moment. Elle a l'air perdue dans ses pensées, le regard vide d'expression. Elle n'a pas senti ma présence.

Feng : Je peux ?

Elle se tourne vers moi,et me regarde au début sans expression, puis, réalisant que j'étais en face d'elle, ses yeux prennent un pétillement amicale et elle me fait un sourire.

Sakura : Bien sûr !

Je m'assieds en face d'elle.

Feng : comment ça va ?

Sakura : Bien et toi ?

Feng : ça va !...Heu, Saki…Je…je voulais te remercier pour cette nuit, j'ai aimé discuter avec toi !

Saki : le plaisir est partagé !

………

_Elle est gentille, je reconnais la Sakura que Tomoyo m'a tant décrite !_

_Elle est magnifique aussi, son sourire fait rayonner tout son visage…_

………

Feng : il y a pourtant une question qui me reste en suspend…

Saki : et laquelle ?

Feng : ben…hier…maître Wao a parlé de marques…alors je me demandais …

Saki : ah ! ça ?...tu auras ta réponse bientôt…

Elle fait un grand sourire. Avec ses énigmes, elle me fait penser à Eriol sauf qu'elle est deux fois plus mystérieuse que lui !

Deux personnes s'approchent de nous deux.

Max : Ah, te voilà ! on t'as cherché partout !

Saki : j'avais besoin de prendre l'air…et je me suis entraînée…

Itatchi : On aurait pu t'aider tu sais ?

Saki : je voulais être seule…

Max : si c'est à cause de cette histoire, tu sais, on …

Saki : pitiééééé ! arrêtez ! je voulais juste me changer les idées, n'en faite pas un drame !

Je sens que je ne fait plus partie de la conversation. Je me lève.

Feng : Je vais y aller, je crois qu'il y en a un qui va me faire la tête !

Saki : ah…t'inquiètes, il ne tiendra pas longtemps, il suffit juste de lui faire les yeux de biche et alors là il se sent comme fondu et ne peut s'empêcher de t'embrasser !

Feng : ça c'est bien vrai et ça m'est très utile, surtout quand je lui « désobéi » !

On rigole toutes les deux.

Feng : bon, j'y vais.

Je me retourne.

Saki : FENG !

Feng : oui ?

Saki : Merci…

Je lui offre un de mes plus beaux sourires et retourne à ma table où je vois un Shaolan me lançant un regard noir qui tuerait n'importe qui.

………

_Je l'aime vraiment Saki ! Et ça il va devoir accepter le fait que je sois amie avec elle !_

………

Le repas se termine sans effusion de mots, tout le monde perplexe par mon agissement.

Shaolan m'attrape par le poignet et m'entraîne hors de la salle.

Shaolan : COMMENT OSES TU LUI PARLER ?

Feng : Shao, lâches moi, tu me fais mal

Shao : REPOND A MA QUESTION !

Feng : DE QUEL DROIT TU ME DEMANDE CA, MOI ELLE NE M'A RIEN FAIT, JE L'AIME BIEN MOI. JE N'AI PAS D'ORDRES A RECEVOIR DE TOI ET SI J'AI ENVIE DE LUI PARLER JE LUI PARLERAIS ET CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI VA M'EN EMPECHER !

Il me regarde surpris par cet excès de colère et soudainement m'enlace très fort contre lui

Shao (murmure à l'oreille) : je suis désolé…je suis désolé…

Feng : c'est rien…

Il arrête l'étreinte et plante son regard ambre dans mes yeux bleu profond.

Shao : c'est juste que…je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse souffrir, elle a causé déjà bien assez de dégâts…

Feng : …ne t'inquiètes donc pas, ça va aller, je maîtrise…mais…tu ne devrais pas dire ça à son sujet, c'est vrai quoi tu ne connais même pas sa version des faits…je…je suis sûr qu'elle te surprendrait…

Shao : quoi !

Feng : rien, oublie !

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse.

Feng : viens, ils vont sûrement annoncer les groupes d'une minute à l'autre.

Je le tire par le bras pas il me retient en m'attire vers lui pour m'embrasser fougueusement. D'abord surprise par son acte, je me laisse très vite faire pour lui rendre son baiser passionné…

Sakura POV

J'attends depuis un quart d'heure dans le grand salon… je me suis assise près d'une fenêtre pour voir dehors…Itatchi et Max sont avec moi mais ils se disputent, comme d'hab. depuis qu'ils ont changé de forme ils ont l'air vraiment plus humain !

Je vois Tomoyo, Eriol et Meiling entrer dans la salle, rejoint quelques minutes minutes plus tard par Shaolan et Feng.

………

Ils ont l'air vraiment heureux comme tout, je suis heureuse, au moins j'aurais réussi à leur permettre de connaître le bonheur…

………

ça y est, les trois anciens viennent d'entrer. Le silence se fait aussitôt.

Yelan commence, elle nomme les personnes qui sont avec elle…Je n'y suis pas…les autres non plus d'ailleurs…Maintenant c'est le tour de Yuko…

Max : Merde, moi je voulais rester avec la pitchoune ! pourquoi c'est toujours le même !

Itatchi : c'est comme ça, il faut quelqu'un de responsable pour veiller sur notre maîtresse…

Max : JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU INSINUES ?

Saki : hey stop vous deux ! il y a tout le monde qui vous regarde !

Ils arrêtent en voyant la vérité de mes faits et se tournent le dos, vexés.

De vrais gamins…

Eriol et Feng sont dans le même groupe de Max.

Wao s'avance et site les noms…

………

c'était tellement évident…me mettre avec Shaolan…il n'ont rien compris…c'est fini nous deux…et personne ne me fera changer d'avis sur ce que je dois faire…

………

je pousse un soupir d'exaspération qui ne passe pas inaperçu à Max et Itatchi, mais ils ne disent rien. Tant mieux, j'ai pas envie de déballer mes pensées.

On nous envoie nous préparer, on doit se présenter dans une demi heure dehors.

………

Je sens qu'ils vont tous me regarder de travers, et ce, pas parce que je suis bien foutu, mais… 

………

Normal POV

Wao : Bien maintenant nous vous proposons un petits tournoi, pour vous tester vous-même dans vos groupes respectifs.

Calvin : et qu'est-ce que gagne les gagnants ?

Yelan : une journée de repos complète quand ils le souhaitent à condition que l'on soit prévenu à l'avance, bien sûr !

Tous : COOOOOL !

Yuko : allez, tous dans vos groupes et que le meilleur gagne !

Les combats ont pris toute la matinée, les demi-finales et les finales se dérouleront dans l'après-midi, une heure après le combat.

Calvin : yes, au prochain tour, je me retrouve contre Li. HEY, LI, JE VAIS TE FOUTRE LA RACLEE DU SIECLE

Shaolan : C'EST CE QU'ON VA VOIR !

Tout le monde rigole devant ces échanges… enfin presque…

Max : Bon sang, je me retrouve contre Eriol… c'est comme si je me retournais contre Clow !

Saki : tu n'es plus à son service et je te signale qu'il n'est plus tout à fait Clow. Il est tout simplement Eriol…

Max : Ouais mais…ça fait bizarre !

Itatchi : te plains pas, Eriol, c'est du gâteau comparé à Sakura !

Saki : Itatchi-kun redouterait son affrontement avec moi ?

Itatchi : c'est que tu n'a plus rien à voir avec celle que j'ai affronté lors du jugement dernier. Tu es devenue forte, très forte !

Saki : Merci, je prends ça pour un compliment !

Voix : alors ça s'est bien passé ?

Saki : Yuko-Sama ! Hai, ça va…un peu trop facile à mon goût. Mes tours ne durent pas plus de 5 minutes ! et pourtant je ne suis pas à mon maximum !

Yuko : disons que c'était surtout pour voir le niveau des autres, il faut dire que vous, on connaît votre potentiel, enfin… presque…

Itatchi : comment se sont passé les matchs du « ventre sur patte » ?

Max : HEY, MOI JE NE T'AI PAS INSULTE !

Saki (goutte de manga) : ils sont exaspérant !

Yuko (goutte de manga) : je te le fais pas dire ! bon…j'y vais, on va reprendre…

Les groupes sont rappelé dans leur terrain pour assister à leurs matchs respectifs. Ceux qui ont déjà été éliminé peuvent aller voir les matchs des autres terrains.

Demi-final Eriol/Maximilium

Eriol POV

Je porte une grande robe de sorcier noir avec mon cercle magique dessiné dessus façon orientale avec un pantalon blanc et des ballerine noire. Comme chapeau, j'en porte un oval avec mon cercle aussi dessus, tout cela fait par ma chère et tendre.

Tomoyo : fais attention, on ne le connaît pas…

Pour toute réponse, je lui donne un baiser .

Tomoyo : attention tu es filmé !

Et on rit tous les deux. Je m'avance sur le terrain et vois mon adversaire qui m'attend au milieu. Il porte un haut asiatique jaune avec un soleil doré brodé dessus. Son haut lui arrive à mi-cuisse et possède une grande ceinture blanche qui pend sur le côté. il est vêtu d'un pantalon blanc asiatique aussi ainsi que des ballerine jaune.

Max : Je tiens à dire que c'est un honneur pour moi d'affronter la réincarnation de Clow Reed.

Eriol : merci de me faire un tel honneur !

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

………

Je suis sûr de le connaître mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir… 

………

Yuko : le combat peut commencer !

Je fais apparaître mon sceptre et lance ma première attaque mais mon adversaire a disparu.

Max : ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras, Eriol !

Il est derrière moi. Je ne l'ai même pas senti, d'ailleurs je ne sens pas son aura. J'utilise la magie du vent pour me déporter.

Eriol : comment fais-tu ça ?

Max : quoi ?

Eriol : tu utilise la magie mais on ne sent pas ton aura !

Max : ah !…j'ai une bonne maîtresse…

Il fonce sur moi, je lui envois des éclairs mais il va trop vite une fois de plus, il a disparu de mon champ de vision.

Tomoyo : ERIOL ATTENTION !

Je regarde au dessus de moi, je le vois avec des ailes dans le dos. Un sourire de victoire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Max : c'est fini

Je me reçois une pluie de feu sur moi, j'ai mis en place mon bouclier mais il faiblit

………

Il a une force incroyable ! Qui est-il ? 

……..

il augmente la dose de son feu.

Mon bouclier lâche.

Je me retrouve expulsé du terrain en moins de deux

Tomoyo : ERIOL !

Je me relève, péniblement et sourit à Tomoyo pour lui signifier que ça va. Elle se précipite sur moi et m'aide à marcher.

Je me rapproche du terrain et vais saluer Maximilium.

Eriol : félicitation, tu as gagné !

Max : merci, ça va, je t'ai pas trop fais mal ?

Eriol : non, ça va ! je m'en remettrais !

Je le fixe encore droit dans les yeux

………

Il me dit quelque chose, j'en suis sûr…

………

A ce moment je suis attiré par quelque chose qui est sur son oreille.

Une boucle d'oreille grise avec une pierre rouge dessus…

Eriol (murmure) : Kérobéros…

Il me regarde surpris ; il a entendu mon murmure.

Tomoyo : qu'est-ce que tu a dit ?

Eriol : Co comment elle a fait ? Même Clow en était incapable ! c'est tout simplement incroyable ! tourne toi pour voir …méconnaissable !

Max : Merci, merci, je sais. J'avoue que je préfère cette forme, je suis plus à l'aise et au moins, le n'ai plus besoin de me cacher pour manger !

Eriol : si tu es…ça veux dire que…Itatchi…

Max : c'est bien lui !

Eriol : mais…

Tomoyo : …est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer, j'y comprends rien à vos histoires !

Eriol : bien sûr ma puce. Et bien Maximilium est …Kérobéros !

Tomoyo : QUOI ! whaou ! tu es magnifique.

Max : ouais, je sais ! de toute façon, j'ai toujours été un Don Juan. Si tu veux parler de Yukito, il va bien, Saki les avait séparé quelques temps avant de nous attribuer nos nouvelles formes. Il est tout simplement humain.

Tomoyo : c'est génial ça !

Eriol : mais comment a-t-elle fait ? elle est donc devenue si puissante, en seulement 3 ans ? comment ?

En entendant ma question, maximilium a pris un air sombre

Max : disons que…elle n'a pas eu le choix…vu là où on l'a retrouvée …

………

Quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave est arrivée à notre fleur de cerisier, beaucoup plus grave que le fait que son frère soit un ennemis, je le sens…

On aurait dû rester auprès d'elle…

………

Demi-final Shaolan/Calvin

Shaolan POV

Je suis au centre du terrain, Calvin ne s'est pas encore pointé.

Wao : CALVIN DEPECHEZ VOUS !

Calvin : ça va, ça va, j'arrive…

Il entre sur le terrain tout fier et sûr de lui.

Calvin : je vais t'exploser !

Shaolan : c'est ce qu'on verra !

Je porte un costume vert chinois avec le ying et le yang dessus, une ceinture orange, u, pantalon blanc et des ballerine verte. J'ai aussi un chapeau vert. C'est le même costume que lors de la chasse aux carte, costume traditionnel de la famille LI. Calvin porte un marcel noir, un pantalon noir et des boots de la même couleur. Par dessus, il porte une longue veste rouge avec la tête d'un loup noir dans le dos.

Wao : GO

On fait apparaître nos épées respectives. On se précipite dessus. Tout va très vite. C'est un vrai duel à l'épée.

_FLASH BACK_

_Calvin : LI !_

_Shaolan : quoi ?_

_Calvin : tout à l'heure, je veux un duel à l'épée, sans magie. Le premier désarmé ou sorti du terrain a perdu. Ça te dis ?_

_Shaolan : Ok !_

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

On enchaîne les coups à une vitesse fulgurante.

………

C'est qu'il se débrouille bien mieux que je le croyais !Mais il n'est pas assez rapide… 

………

d'un coup de maître je fait virevolter son arme dans les airs, pour la voir atterrir en dehors du terrain. Je pointe mon arme sous la gorge d'un Calvin à terre.

Shaolan : jamais un Li ne perd à l'épée.

Calvin : ………

Je lui tend la main pou l'aider à se relever. Il la saisit.

Calvin : j'aurais ma revanche…

Shaolan : quand tu veux !

Il s'en va vexé. Je vois Mei me regarder pour me féliciter et partir à la recherche de Calvin.

Je sens deux bras fin m'enlacer la taille, je sourit et me retourne pour l'embrasser.

Feng : Belle victoire…

Shaolan : Et ta demi finale ?

Feng : j'ai mis KO mon adversaire en à peine trente seconde !

Shaolan : t'y va vite en besogne toi !

Feng : je ne voulais pas manquer l'occasion de te voir en pleine action !

Shao : je suis comblé !

Et je l'embrasse encore une fois…

Demi-final Sakura/Itatchi

Itatchi POV

On est tous deux sur le terrain se regardant droit dans les yeux. On peut y lire toute sa détermination et sa rage de vaincre.

………

Elle a bien changée… 

………

je suis vêtu d'un haut asiatique blanc à reflet bleuté, avec une lune bleu clair brodée sur le devant , d'un pantalon asiatique blanc et de ballerines bleues. Au niveau de la taille je porte une ceinture bleu clair. Sakura est vêtue d'un débardeur dos nu noir, d'un short rose pâle arrivant mi-cuisse avec des bottes noir à lacets arrivant mi-mollet. Par dessus le tout, elle porte une longue veste à manche longue violette avec une capuche.

Wao : c'est parti !

Je fais apparaître une boule d'énergie et lui envoie des pics de glace. Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce, toute souriante avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

De la fumée recouvre le terrain. Soudain un vent violent dissipe la fumée en créant un tornade autour de ma maîtresse.

Itatchi : Windy…

C'est la première fois que je vois windy aussi puissante

………

Sa puissance a encore augmenté, elle n'a donc aucune limite ? 

………

perdu dans cette pensé, je n'ai pas fais attention à l'attaque qu'elle lance.

Max : HEY, ITATCHI, REVEILLES TOI !

Je regarde alors la tempête qui m'empêche de voir Sakura et c'est alors que je vois qu'elle est en train de faire une concentration d'énergie.

Itatchi : ques qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Sakura : un de mes nouveaux tours ! tu va voir, c'est impressionnant !

La lumière qui indique la concentration d'énergie devient de plus en plus grosse. Et windy devient encore plus violente

Itatchi (à lui-même) : je ne peux même pas la toucher, windy bloque complètement la vue et lui sert de bouclier.

Je décide alors de prendre de la hauteur. De grandes ailes bleutées apparaissent dans mon dos et je m'envole.

J'ai du mal à contrôler ma trajectoire à cause de la force de windy. C'est alors que la concentration d'énergie s'est terminée, elle est rouge et jaune

Itatchi : Firey, Thunder…

J'active mon bouclier pour parer l'attaque, mais…elle est bien trop puissante. Je me retrouve éjecté à l'autre bout du domaine tellement que la puissance était incroyable.

Alors tout s'arrête. Windy disparaît et laisse la vue de Sakura. Tout le monde est abasourdi par ce qui vient de ce passer.

Je me rapproche d'elle et lui sourit, sourire qu'elle me rend grandement, elle a l'air satifaite d'elle.

Sakura : j'y ai peut-être allé trop fort !

Itatchi : dis plutôt que tu mourrais d'envie de me foutre la piquette !

Saki : c'est vrai !

On est parti dans un fou rire !

Max : et bien pitchoune, tu nous a fais une belle démonstration de tes pouvoirs ! je crois que je vais éviter de te mettre en colère, j'ai pas envie de me prendre une raclée comme celle-ci !

Final Feng/Maximilium

Feng POV

Me voilà en final. Whaou, j'aurais jamais cru que j'y serais. Maximilum se trouve devant moi. Je porte une tenue blanche : corset noué devant, avec une jupe plissée arrivant mi-cuisse, de longues chaussettes et des chaussures avec un peu de talon blanches. Ce sont des vêtements « made in Tomoyo » !

Yuko : PARTEZ !

Je le vois en train de faire apparaître des boules de feu, il les lance. J'active le contrôle mental, je fais arrêter ses boules de feu devant moi pour les lui renvoyer aussitôt. Il les esquive avec brio ! je me mets à courir sur le côté pour le suivre, me concentre et fais appelle aux éléments

Feng : Dieu des vents viens à mon aide ! crée une barrière emprisonnant mon adversaire.

Il est surpris, il se retrouve prisonnier dans une bulle d'air. Il n'arrive pas à se sortir de là, il a beau lancer des sorts de feu, ceux-ci passent à travers sa prison sans pour autant le laisser sortir.

Max : c'est bon je capitule ! ta prison est parfaite, je n'ai aucun moyen de m'en sortir…

Je retire aussitôt mon sort en le remerciant de m'avoir aider à gagner.

Yuko : Je crois que nous avons notre championne ! félicitation Feng !

Tout le monde m'applaudit, je suis contente ! je me précipite sur Shao et je l'embrasse fougueusement.

Shaolan : whaou ! c'est gagner qui te met dans cette état là ? je devrais te laisser plus souvent gagner lors des entraînements alors…

Feng (toute rouge) : ESPECE DE PERVERS !

Voix : félicitation, c'était une belle victoire Feng.

Je me retourne et vois Sakura.

Feng : Merci Saki, mais elle est moins impressionnante que celle que tu as eu contre Itatchi !

Saki : peut-être, mais ce n'est pas l'impression qui joue ici, c'est la puissance et la technique, ce que tu as fais preuve contre ce débile !

Max : C'EST QUI LE DEBILE ?

Saki : QUI D'AUTRE QUE TOI ! JE VAIS DEVOIR TE CHOUCHOUTER MAINTENANT QUE TU ES BLESSE !

Max ( qui s'est rapproché et les yeux plein d'étoiles) : ça veut dire plein de gâteaux ?

Saki : plein de gâteau à la Sakura !

Max : YAHOOO ! plein de gâteaux…plein de gâteau

Il repart en chantonnant. Saki le regarde exaspérée

Saki : HHAAAAA ! il y en a qui ne changeront jamais !

Je rigole avec elle

Shao : hum hum

Je me retourne vers lui…il n'a pas l'air d'être ravi et lance des regards noir à saki

Feng (murmure) : Shao…s'il te plaît…

Saki : Feng…laisse tomber, comme je l'ai dis, il y en a qui ne change pas.

Et elle s'éloigne de nous. Je retire les bras de Shao de ma taille et je fais la moue.

Shao : Quoi ?

Feng : tu sais bien…

Shao : …j'y peux rien, je peux pas la voir…allez Feng, fais pas la tête…je…j'essayerais de me montrer plus aimable avec elle, ça te va ?

Je me retourne tout sourire et passe mes bras derrière sa nuque

Feng ! OUI !

Et on s'embrasse…

Final Shaolan/Sakura

Shaolan POV

Nous voilà, l'un en face de l'autre, pour combattre. J'appréhende un peu, c'est vrai que son combat contre Itatchi était très impressionnant. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil sur mes amis. Eriol est tout calme, Feng et Mei angoisse un peu quant à Tomi, elle est toute joyeuse à l'idée de pouvoir filmer ce combat, il faut dire que ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas filmé Sakura en pleine action.

Je me reconcentre sur mon combat. Sakura est en face de moi

Wao : que la finale commence !

Sakura : puisque je me bât contre toi, Li-kun, je vais te montrer mes progrès à l'épée.

Shaolan : Je crois pourtant avoir déjà dit qu'un Li ne perd jamais à l'épée !

Elle sourit malignement et tend son bras droit vers l'arrière. Des flammes roses apparaissent et forment un tourbillon au niveau de sa main droite et s'allonge dans le vide. Une épée lui apparaît dans la main.

………

elle est bien plus grosse que la dernière fois ! elle ne ressemble plus à une lame d'escrimeur…incroyable !

………

Son épée a plus que triplée de taille, elle est deux fois plus grosse que la mienne ; la lame est argentée, le manche rose avec comme jonction entre la lame et le manche une grosse étoile jaune.

Je fais apparaître à mon tour mon épée. On se regarde bien dans les yeux et c'est parti !

Tout s'enchaîne vite, les coups des épées retentissent très fort

………

elle est devenue beaucoup plus rapide et ce malgré la lourdeur de son épée ! elle est très précise dans ces moindres faits et gestes et de plus arrive bien à suivre ma cadence.

………

Elle a réussi à me faire reculer. Je saute d'un grand bon en arrière pour reprendre mon souffle.

Saki : ne me dis pas que tu es déjà fatigué !

Shao : ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Kinomoto-chan

Je saute dans les air

Shao : DIEU DE LA FOUDRE VIENS A MON AIDE !

Un énorme tigre fait d'électricité apparaît et s'abat sur Sakura.

Shao : je l'ai eu

Saki : tu crois ça ?

Elle se trouve juste derrière moi

………

comment elle a fait ça ?

………

Saki : Wood !

Je me retrouve prisonnier entre des racines d'arbres, qui par la même occasion m'ont transporté un peu en hauteur.

Sakura appelle l'élévation pour se retrouver à ma hauteur.

Saki : je crois que c'est fini…

Shao : je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac…

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre.

Shao : INCANTATION DU FEU !

Une tornade de feu s'élève du sol et brûle les racines qui me retiennent prisonnier. J'atterrit lentement sur le sol. Sakura a l'air surprise.

Saki : Je vois que toi aussi tu t'es vu attribué de nouveaux pouvoirs, mais, crois-moi, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour me battre.

Shao : c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Je tend ma main droite vers l'avant et envoie un énorme jais de feu sur la maîtresse des cartes.

Shao : C'EST PAS VRAI OU EST ELLE PASSE ENCORE ?

Sur sa place, il ne reste que sa veste violette.

Saki : Hey, ça va pas, t'as failli me transformer en grillade !

Je regarde dans les airs et la vois sur un énorme oiseau

………

Fly, sous forme d'oiseau ? 

………

Elle redescend sur terre et me regarde droit dans les yeux… mais mon regard est attiré par autre chose

Saki : QUOI ? VOUS AVEZ JAMAIS VU DES CICATRICES ?

Si bien sûr qu'on en a vu mais pas comme celles-ci. Son dos est couvert de toutes sortes de marques et de blessures : des brûlures, marques de fer, de grands tracés rouge sang faits sans doute au fouet et avec une lame, des bleus ecchymoses… mais le pire reste…son bras gauche…on peut y lire nettement l'inscription faite en lettre de sang « SAKURA ».

………

_qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? pourquoi elle a toutes ces marques ?s_

………

tout le monde a retenu son souffle en voyant toutes ces blessures.

Feng (murmure) : c'est donc ça les fameuses marques…

Saki : WOHE ! SAKURA APPELLE LI-KUN !ON A UN DUEL A TERMINE !

C'est vrai elle a raison, mais…je …la voir comme ça …ça ne me donne plus envie de me battre

………  
_Non, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, reprends-toi, tu la détestes, alors au diable ces blessures !_

………

Je reprends ma position de combat pour lui montrer que j'étais prêt à reprendre. Elle me sourit. Et fonce sur moi.

J'esquive ses coups et me reprépare à lui lancer des jais de feu

Shao : INCANTATION DE FEU

Une tornade de feu enroule mon épée, le la fait toucher terre et le jais de feu se dirige vers Sakura tel un serpent sur sa proie.

Saki : JUMP !

Elle saute dans les airs, je m'y attendais.

Je relève mon épée et la pointe vers Sakura. Le jais change de direction et suit Sakura à la trace

Itatchi et Max : SAKURA !

Shao : cette fois c'est fini…

Saki : j'en suis pas si sûr !

La fumée se dissipe laissant voir la jeune fille. Une sorte d'aura rose est autour d'elle et semble la protéger.

Saki : puisque tu m'as montrer tes nouveaux pouvoirs, Li-kun, je vais te faire l'honneur de te faire un aperçu des miens !

Elle me regarde intensément et plisse les yeux. A ce moment, une grande vague d'énergie se jette sur moi. J'essaie de m'y opposer mais la quantité d'énergie est beaucoup trop grande. Je me fais éjecter du terrain.

Feng : SHAOLAAAAN !

Elle se précipite sur moi, suivi de près par Eriol, Tomi et Mei. Tous les trois m'aide à me relever. Je leur souris

Shao : tout va bien, il y a plus de peur que de mal !

Je me dégage d'eux et me dirige vers Sakura en boitant.

Shao : félicitation, tu as gagné.

Saki : merci…

Shao : tu l'as mérité cette victoire…Sakura.

Je lui tends ma main, elle me regarde surprise puis elle sert ma main tendu en souriant.

Mais il a disparu presque aussitôt…

Saki : Merde… COUCHEZ VOUS VITE !

A peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour tous nous mettre à ras du sol…

Voix : AAAAAHHHH !SAKURAAAA !

J'ai reconnu la voix de Feng, je relève la tête et regarde en direction de la personne dont elle a crié le nom.

Choc.

Elle est là,

Plantée au milieu du terrain,

Les yeux grands ouverts,

Du sang commence à couler de sa bouche,

Mais le pire,

C'est de voir

…

son corps transpercé

par une immense lance,

noir,

comme les ténèbres.

Et il y a cette inscription devant elle :

« TU NE POURRAS PAS M'ECHAPPER »

…

**Alors, en voilà un long chapitre, non ? j'espère que ça a été, j'ai l'impression que les description, c'est pas mon fort! j'attends avec impatience ce que vous en pensez** !

**Bis**

**YongYuanAiNi**


	10. chapitre 10 : des blessures qui ne guéri...

**Nariele : merci pour ta review! je suis contente que ça te plaise! par contre, relis bien la fin du ch 9, tu verras, ce n'est pas Feng qui est gravement blessée... (mais attend, le ch10 commence par un flash back du 9!) **

**voilà quoi, c'est domage que je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews (OUIIINNN!)**

**allez, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 10 : des blessures qui ne guérissent jamais mais ...

………

_Voix : AAAAAHHHH !SAKURAAAA !_

_J'ai reconnu la voix de Feng, je relève la tête et regarde en direction de la personne dont elle a crié le nom._

_Choc._

_Elle est là,_

_Plantée au milieu du terrain,_

_Les yeux grands ouverts,_

_Du sang commence à couler de sa bouche,_

_Mais le pire,_

_C'est de voir_

_…_

_son corps transpercé _

_par une immense lance,_

_noir,_

_comme les ténèbres._

_Et il y a cette inscription devant elle :_

_« TU NE POURRAS PAS M'ECHAPPER »_

_…_

………

Normal POV

Pour tout le monde, le temps c'est figé. Tous sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer. Personne n'ose bouger…

Itatchi et Max se précipite auprès de la jeune fille pour lui venir en aide

Yuko : ITATCHI, MAX RECULEZ !

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas, trop préoccupés par l'état de Sakura. Ils arrivent au niveau du terrain. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques mètres pour la rejoindre lorsqu'ils se retrouvent projetés en arrière violemment.

Max : Merde…qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Un bouclier invisible entoure Sakura qui se trouve infranchissable. Yuko rejoint les deux gardiens.

Yuko : je vous avez prévenu !

Itatchi : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Max : on fonce dans le tas !

Max s'apprête à refoncer dans le bouclier mais Wao se met en travers de son chemin.

Max : avec tout le respect que je vous dois, poussez-vous !

Wao : ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'aideras. Il faut qu'on s'unisse !

Shaolan et les autres se sont rapprochés du groupe pour savoir se qu'ils se disaient

Eriol (inquiet) : qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Yuko : …Lui…

Un tourbillon noir apparaît devant Sakura laissant sur place un grand jeune homme brun tout vêtu de noir.

Tomoyo : To Toya !

En effet, Toya est apparu devant sa sœur et la regarde avec un air de victoire.

Toya : Comment vas-tu chère petite sœur ? tu ne m'as pas l'air en bonne état !

Saki : j je…je…pète la fffforrrme…

Toya : c'est ce que je vois ! HEY LES GARDIENS, C'EST COMME CA QUE VOUS LA PROTEGEZ ? LAISSEZ MOI RIRE !

Max : JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER LA GUEULE ESPECE DE…

Yuko : …MAX CESSE CA TOUT DE SUITE !

Max : MAIS…

Itatchi : …fais ce qu'elle te dit !

Max : pffff…

Yuko se rapproche du bouclier pour parler avec Toya. Ce dernier lui fait un sourire carnasier.

Yuko : relâche là !

Toya : sinon quoi ?

Yuko : je ne retiendrais pas longtemps la colère du soleil et de la lune…

Toya : comme si j'avais peur de ces minables ! AH !AH !AH !…Tiens ! le morveux et compagnie ! ça fait longtemps !

Tomoyo : To Toya…qu'as-tu fais ? c'est ta sœur ?

Toya ; ET ALORS ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE CA LA FAIT MOINS SOUFFRIR QUE QUAND VOUS L'AVEZ ABANDONEE A SON SORT…

Saki : …LA FERME !

Une grande bourrasque d'énergie se déploie de Sakura, tout le monde a du mal à garder son équilibre. Sakura semble essoufflée, toujours transpercée par la lance…

Toya : je vois que tu n'as pas encore atteint tes limites, bien…

Il s'approche d'elle et la regarde droit dans les yeux en lui souriant machiavéliquement. Il se penche sur elle

Toya (à l'oreille) : je vais me régaler merci pour le festin.

Sakura comprend ses intentions et, bien qu'elle ait maintenant perdue beaucoup de sang elle redresse sa tête

Saki : tu…tu n'as pas le droit…

Elle parle comme dans un souffle, épuisée par sa blessure. Le concerné s'éloigne d'elle en riant comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était absurde !

Toya : tu crois ? je vais me gêner tiens ! et tu seras au première loge ! quoique j'aimerais bien te goûter toi aussi…tu serais mon meilleur met avec tes pouvoirs ! mais les ordres sont les ordres ! le grand maître te veux pour lui tout seul ! il est très fâché, tu sais ? partir comme ça ? c'est pas gentille…Bon ! par qui vais-je commencer ? hum…celle-là m'a l'air appétissante !

Il dirige son regard vers Feng. Elle a bien trop peur de lui pour bouger, elle est comme paralyser. Shaolan a bien compris ses intentions et se place devant Feng pour la protéger.

Shaolan : tu ne l'auras pas !

Toya : comme c'est mignon ! le prince charmant qui veut sauver sa belle ! et bien, ça c'est un changement ! moi qui pensait que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour ma sœur ! HEY, LES ANCIENS, C'EST COMME CA QUE VOUS COMPTIEZ LA SAUVER ? C'EST PLUTÔT MAL PARTI !

Shaolan (pense) : qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Mais avant que Shaolan ne puisse penser autre chose, il se retrouve propulsé sur le côté.

Feng : SHAOOO !

Toya : t'en fais pas pour ce morveux, il a ce qu'il mérite ! maintenant à nous deux !

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il crée une sphère noire dans laquelle personne ne peut entrer ni sortir. Il s'approche de plus en plus de la jeune fille, qui ne peut plus bouger tellement qu'elle a peur.

Toya : tu ne sentiras rien, c'est promis…

Il se penche sur elle et s'apprête à aspirer ses pouvoirs quand tout à coup sa sphère se volatilise.

Toya : décidément, elle n'abandonne jamais !

Il caresse lentement la joue de Feng et sourit car elle tremble comme une feuille. Il se relève et retourne vers sa sœur, contrarié par l'interruption et s'avance vers elle tout en empêchant les autres de bouger.

Itatchi : Yuko, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Yuko : on lui fait confiance, après tout, elle est source de puissance absolue…

Arrivé près de sa victime, Toya lui agrippe les cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière.

Toya (énervé) : TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX SAUVER TOUT LE MONDE ? TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX ETRE PARTOUT ?

Saki : jjjussque là, çça a pluttôt bbien marrrché…

Toya : PEUT-ETRE ! MAIS TU A EU DES REMERCIMENT POUR CA ? NON ! LES GENS ONT TROP PEUR DE TOI POUR T'ADRESSER LA PAROLE ! MEME TES AMIS T'ONT ABANDONE ! TU ES SEULE ET TU LE RESTERAS JUSQU'A LA FIN DE TA VIE !

Sakura POV

………

Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, tu m'as abandonné toi aussi, tu m'as laissé seule dans mon gouffre et tu m'y a plongé plus profondément…je le sais que je suis seule, et alors, je m'en fiche, il n'y a plus rien qui compte de toute façon…je veux mourir, c'est tout ce que je demande mais même toi tu n'arrive pas à me donner cette mort…

………

Normal POV

Le temps s'était arrêté à la fin des propos de Toya. Ce qu'il a dit a profondément touché les personnes qui connaissent Sakura depuis un certains temps. Les autres eux ne comprenaient rien à cette scène.

Toya est paralysé devant sa sœur, la regardant dans les yeux avec rage. Dans ceux de Sakura, on peut y voir d'abord de l'étonnement, puis de la tristesse. Elle ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Toya ne lui fait rien, au contraire il relâche la pression de ses cheveux et recule un peu perdu lui aussi dans ses pensés. La jeune fille commence à sangloter sur place, toujours transpercé par la lance. Puis, brusquement elle réouvre ses yeux et une vague d'énergie propulse son frère au loin. Ses yeux sont méconnaissables : rempli de rage et de haine

Sakura : …TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME DIRE CA !

Elle ferme les yeux et une grande tornade rose apparaît et entoure la maîtresse des carte. Quand celle-ci s'estompe, on pouvait voir que Sakura a disparu, il ne reste que la grande lance ainsi que quelques plumes blanches…

Max : …Sakura…

Toya se relève et constate que sa sœur s'est volatilisée.

Toya (pense) : j'y suis peut-être allé trop fort…

Il disparaît sans un mot…

Tomoyo POV

Je n'ai pas tout compris ce qui vient de ce passé. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que Sakura a disparu ; mais comment ? est où est-elle allée dans son état ? elle a besoin de soins intensifs. Je vois Itatchi et Max se diriger vers la lance.

Eriol me prend la main, je le regarde, il a l'air aussi sous le choc. On se rapproche des autres et nous nous dirigeons vers Itatchi et Maximilium.

Max : où crois-tu qu'elle est allée ? …je ne l'ai jamais vu si haineuse…

Itatchi : il fallait s'en douter…si on ne se dépêche pas j'ai peur que l'on la perde complètement.

Max : NON ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Voix : j'en suis pas si sûre…

Yuko vient de se rapprocher de nous et regarde Maximilium avec tristesse.

Max :…non, ça ne se peut pas…pas elle…c'est Sakura…

Yuko : je comprends ce que tu ressens Kérobéros, mais…

Tomoyo : MAIS QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE AVEC MA PETITE SAKURA ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ils ont l'air tellement abattu ! je veux savoir la vérité !

Itatchi : ce n'est pas à nous de vous dire ce qui lui arrive, c'est à elle…mais disons que…elle traverse sans doute le passage le plus dur de toute son existence…et…elle est vraiment…très proche du précipice.

Max …trop proche…

Le silence plane entre nous. On doit assimiler les informations implicites qu'ils viennent de nous donner.

………  
Oh Sakura ! Ma petite Saki ! mais que t'arrive-t-il ? j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider ! il faut que je regagne ton amitié, tu es devenue tellement triste…pardonne moi de ne pas avoir été là à tes côtés, s'il te plaît !

……….

Yuko : venez, ça ne sert à rien de rester là !

Tout le monde acquiesce et on se dirige dans la demeure…

Yuko POV

On attend Max qui est monté dans sa chambre et pour prendre quelques affaires. nous partons pour quelques jours, la retrouver, elle doit être là-bas.

Yuko : MAX ? DEPECHE, ON EST PARTI !

Max : J'ARRIVE !

Il dévale les escaliers et nous rejoint près de la porte.

Wao : faites attention, les voyages inter-dimensionnels se font de plus en plus dangereux !

Yelan : ramenez-là nous en bonne état…

Yuko : ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien ! prenez soins de toutes ces têtes brûlées durant notre absence !

On rigole un bon coup…

Max (nerveux): on y va ?

Yuko : mais oui, mais oui !

Nous sortons de la maison et nous plaçons au milieu du jardin. Itatchi et Max sont de part et autre de moi. Je m'apprête à ouvrir un passage quand un groupe de voix se fait entendre…

Voix : ATTENDEZ !

Je me retourne et je regarde surpris la ribambelle de gamins en face de moi.

Yuko : qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Je me connaissais déjà la réponse.

Tomoyo : on veut partir avec vous !

Eriol : c'est un peu de notre faute ce qu'il vient de ce passer

Meiling : Eriol a raison, on est responsable !

Feng : Sakura est notre amie !

Il y en a qu'un seul qui n'a pas pris la parole…

Yuko : et toi Shaolan, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Il me regarde dans les yeux…il hésite à répondre…

Shaolan : ben…je…je lui dois quelque chose…elle a sauvé Feng alors que moi…j'ai…j'ai rien pu faire…

Itatchi : Yuko ? alors, on les embarque avec nous ?

Max : QUOI ? NE ME DIS PAS QU'ON VA SE TAPER LE MORVEUX, LA CHIPIE ET COMPAGNIE PENDANT LE VOYAGE ?

Yuko : ça mettra un peu d'animation dans le village !

Tomoyo : alors on peut venir ?

Yuko :On est déjà tous parti !

Un grand cri de joie se fait entendre au sein du groupe de jeune… Même Shaolan a l'air soulagé de pouvoir partir…

………

finalement, Sakura a peut-être un moyen de s'en sortir, il faudrait qu'ils arrivent à briser la glace…oui, ils y arriveront ; tout ira bien…

………

j'ouvre donc le passage qui nous mènera vers le lieu où se trouve Sakura.

Feng : mais, au fait…on va où ?

Je les regarde en souriant

Yuko : au Pays de CLOW !

Tous : HEIN ?

Et tout notre petit groupe se retrouve comme aspiré par le passage.

quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes réapparu devant un énorme château. Les gamins n'ont pas pu retenir des cris d'émerveillement.

Meiling : Sakura est vraiment la dedans ?

Yuko : elle l'a toujours été !

Tous : QUOI !

Max : bon, et si on avançait au lieu de papoter…

Yuko : relax Max, Saki est entre de bonne main, les meilleurs même !

Max : ouais, je sais mais…J'AI UNE FAIM DE LOUP MOI !

Tout le monde tombe à la renverse…il est pas croyable !

Itatchi : et moi qui pensait que tu te faisais du soucis pour la maîtresse…vraiment, il n'y a que ton estomac qui compte !

Max : M MAIS JE M'INQUIETE POUR LA PITCHOUNE AUSSI !

………

ah ! ces deux là ! ils n'arrête pas à se chercher ! …ils ne se rendent pas compte mais…si Sakura n'a pas encore flanchée…c'est grâce à eux ! depuis qu'ils sont « humain », ils lui donne beaucoup de plaisirs ! se sont bien les seuls qui réussissent à la faire rire et sourire ! quoique…avec Feng…

………

je suis tirée de mais pensées, la porte du palais vient de s'ouvrir…

homme : ah ! Yuko, Itatchi, Maximilium ! on vous attendez ! et ces personnes ce sont des amis à Sakura ? on va faire préparé plus de chambres !

Tomoyo : Yu Yukito…c'est toi ?

Yukito : je ne doit pas être celui que vous connaissez, mais Yukito est bien mon nom ! allez, suivez-moi, je vous prie, se majesté vous attend !

Je jette un coup d'œil sur les jeunes…ils ont l'air complètement perdu !

Yuko :AH !AH !AH ! et bien, vous en faites une tête ! je vous signale que nous avons changé de dimension, de ce fait, il ne faut pas vous étonner de voir des doubles de vous-même !

Eriol : bien sûr… c'est fascinent !

Yuko : alors Yukito, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ?

Yukito : et bien, comme d'habitude : la reine nous fait voir de toute les couleurs à cause de sa grossesse, son mari et son frère ne cesse de se disputer pour savoir qui va prendre soin de la reine et au final, c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle car si on les laissait finir, on aurait eu le temps de mourir trois fois !

Je ris, je souhaite au fond de moi que la Sakura de notre monde puisse connaître ça un jour…

Yukito ; c'est ici que je vous abandonne, sa majesté le roi vous attend à l'intérieur. A bientôt, j'espère !

Tous : Au revoir !

Et il s'éloigne. Je frappe à la porte et on entend un faible « entrez ». nous l'ouvrons et entrons dans la salle commune…

Normal POV

Shaolan : qu'est-ce que…

Homme : ah ! Yuko ! vous voilà enfin, je commençais à déses…

Il s'arrête troublé.

Yuko : Vous qui avez parcouru les dimensions, cela vous étonne encore de voir des doubles des personnes que vous connaissez ?

Homme : non, mais c'est la première fois que je vois MON double !

Yuko : ah…les enfants, je vous présente Shaolan, le roi du Pays de CLOW !

Roi Shaolan : en..enchanté !

Eriol : nous de même !

La discussion est interrompu, on entend une porte se fermer. Le roi Shaolan se dirige vers l'endroit

Roi Shaolan : Mon ange !

Femme : tout va bien…ça va je te le jure…Yuko ! vous êtes arrivée ?

Yuko : depuis à peine 5 minutes ! comment allez vous votre majesté ?

Femme : je vais bien , je …Oooh !

La jeune femme est prise d'un petit malaise, mais le roi Shaolan la rattrape de justesse !

Roi Shaolan : Sakura, c'est pas prudent ! tu aurais dû aller te reposer, tu viens d'utiliser beaucoup de magie et tu es enceinte, vraiment tu es…

Il n'a pas pu finir sa phrase car la jeune femme se mit à l'embrasser.

Reine Sakura : au moins, tu te tait maintenant !

Elle se relève avec l'aide de son mari et regarde en direction de ses invité. Ils ont l'air tous surpris par elle. Son regard s'arrête sur Shaolan. Elle sourit en le regardant.

Reine Sakura : hanata, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais un jumeau…

Roi Shaolan : baka !

Il lui tape amoureusement la tête.

Shaolan (pense) : j'ai l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir qui montre le futur…j'aimerais être à leur place !…MAIS ATTEND QU'EST CE QUE TU RACONTE ?… je suis avec Feng maintenant…

Itatchi : et si on venait au faits ?

Reine Sakura : Hai… j'ai guéri ses blessures physiques…maintenant le reste ne dépend plus que d'elle..

Max : tout va bien, physiquement ?

Reine Sakura : et bien…elle a de nouvelles cicatrices là où elle était ouverte…d'ailleurs comment c'est elle fait ça ? ne me dites pas qu'elle…

Yuko : OLA ! pas de drame, elle n'est pas encore au point de se blesser intentionnellement, bien que l'envie ne lui manque pas, j'en suis sûr ! …on s'est fait attaquer et elle a reçu une lance dans son corps !

Reine Sakura : une lance…elle ressemblait à quoi ?

Meiling : Tomoyo, ton caméscope n'est pas resté en route pendant l'attaque ? tu la peut-être filmé !

Tomoyo : Attends je vérifie.

Elle sort son caméscope et rembobine la cassette.

Tomoyo : là !

Elle montre le film à Sakura. Celle-ci a le visage qui s'assombri d'un coup.

Reine Sakura : mon dieu…Saki, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais ?

Shaolan : Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Reine Sakura : c'est la lance d'Odin ! elle signifie mort et destruction…je comprend mieux son état…

Feng : son état ?

Reine Sakura : Hai ! je l'ai soigné physiquement , mais, intérieurement, ce n'est pas ça… La lance d'Odin est réputé pour tuer toute personne blessée par elle en répandant un mal que seul un esprit puissant peut combattre.

Tomoyo : mon dieu…

Reine Sakura : elle est fiévreuse, et délire souvent…il y a aussi quelques…souvenirs qui refond surface…

Yuko : quel genre de souvenirs !

Reine Sakura : Ceux …ceux de son mal d'il y a trois ans et ceux de …sa…captivité, sa torture…j'ai peur qu'elle ne trouve pas la force de vaincre ses fantômes, Yuko, j'ai peur qu'on la perde…elle souffre tellement, elle a si mal…toute cette douleur qui refait surface…ce n'est pas bon…j'ai peur que nous ne trouvions aucun moyen de la garder auprès de nous…j'aimerais tellement la soulager…mais, j'en suis incapable…personne n'en est capable…

Yuko : Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! ce n'est pas qu'on est pas capable, mais c'est qu'on en prend pas la peine d'essayer… regarde moi… j'en suis l'exemple même ! Son père et mort, son frère a succombé au mal et elle, elle s'est retrouvée toute seule, abandonnée de tous…je l'ai recueilli…mais c'était pour avoir bonne conscience, pour me dire que j'ai fait quelque chose pour elle…mais ça n'a rien changé, au contraire ça a empirer. Si j'avais vraiment voulu l'aider, je l'aurais laisser partir car c'est tous ce qu'elle demande ; qu'on la laisse partir, qu'on lui fiche la paix…on est trop égoïste pour vouloir accepter sa requête…elle est source de pouvoir infini, on veut la garder auprès de nous car on sait que quoiqu'il arrivera, elle nous protègera…mais au fond tout ça c'est pour nous et pour nous seul. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour elle ? rien. Pour nous protéger elle a subit les pires tortures et est-ce qu'on la remercier ? même pas. Elle nous a rien fait de mal, elle ne nous demande rien que d'être libre en fait. Mais on tient beaucoup plus à notre survie qu'a sa vie ! en fait, on ne prend pas le temps de discuter avec elle, non, on a trop peur d'elle, elle et tout son pouvoir, on se dit que de toute façon, tout ça l'épuisera et elle finira bien par mourir…seule…finalement, son frère à raison…elle est seule…toute seule dans un monde qui ne veut que se servir d'elle. Elle le sait tout ça, elle n'est pas bête…mais pourtant, elle continue à garder cette espoir que peut-être qu'un jour, on finira par la laisser partir là où elle semble si désireuse d'aller. Et puis malgré tout, il y a quelques personnes qui arrive à la considérer comme autre chose qu'une réserve abondante de magie. C'est de ces personnes là dont elle a besoin pour s'en sortir ! il y a déjà ses gardiens auprès d'elle qui jouent les rôle de protecteur et il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça Feng, avec qui, j'en suis sûr, elle retrouve un peu de cette innocence qu'elle a perdu d'un coup à cause d'un stupide pacte fait sur son dos par son défunt ancêtre ! Nous avons commis d'énormes erreurs en voulant faire d'elle notre appartenance ! à cause de nous, elle a subit des dégâts qui sont est resterons irréparables. Elle possède des blessures qu ne guérirons jamais, maintenant, ce que nous devons faire, c'est essayer de les apaiser, penser les plaies, même si on sait qu'elles resterons toujours ouverte. Il faut qu'on lui réapprenne à laisser courir ses sentiments, à laisser couler ses larmes, à se laisser aller ! il faut qu'on lui prouve qu'elle est bel et bien vivante !

**Et vi me rvoilà pour un autre chapitre ! j'espère que ça vous plaît !REVEWS please, ça fait tellement plaisir ! vous en pensez koi ? **

**Bis**

**YongYuanAiNi **


	11. chapitre 11 : l'espoir même faible reste...

Chapitre 11 : l'espoir même faible reste de l'espoir…

Shaolan POV

3 jours, 3jours maintenant que nous sommes là dans cet autre monde. L'autre moi nous a fait visité son monde, ici, tout le monde à l'air si heureux…

ce sont des bons souverains…

Je suis dans ma chambre allongé sur mon lit, je repense à tout ce qu'il était passée… En moins de 2 jours, elle a réussi à tout bouleverser…

………

_Je pense à elle, à Sakura, je la revois transpercée au milieu du terrain par cette lance…_

_J'en frissonne rien que d'y penser…_

_Je revois aussi son autre elle avec l'autre moi…_

_Une autre dimension, une autre vie dans laquelle nous sommes ensemble et heureux…_

_Je m'imagine à la place du roi, qui se trouve auprès de sa fleur de cerisier…_

_Je m'imagine elle et moi, heureux... _

_Mais, maintenant, c'est impossible, je suis avec Feng et…elle…elle…m'a causée trop de torts… _

………

TOC TOC TOC

Shaolan : Oui ?

La porte s'ouvre et le roi s'approche de moi.

Roi Shaolan : j'aimerais discuter avec toi.

Shao : si vous voulez.

Je me lève et sort de la chambre en suivant le roi. Il nous amène en dehors du village, dans une petite maison.

Roi Shaolan : c'est là que j'ai grandi…

Je ne dis rien, me demandant quand même ce qu'il me voulait…

Roi Shaolan : …Sakura et toi vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Shao : depuis qu'on a 10 ans…

Roi Shaolan : moi je devais avoir 6 ans quand je l'ai rencontré…enfin…celle de mon monde…elle était toute mignonne…

Son regard c'est radouci, suite à ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Roi Shaolan : mais, le destin nous a joué beaucoup de tour…surtout le jour où elle a perdu sa « vie » !

Shao : quoi ?

Roi Shaolan : Oui, ma Sakura était en quelque sorte morte, les parcelles de son âme s'étaient éparpillées dans toutes les dimensions. Grâce à l'aide de Yuko, j'ai pu partir à la recherche de ces « morceaux » pour les lui restituer…mais, chaque action à un pris à payer, pour nous, ce fut l'effacement total de la mémoire de Sakura…me concernant.

Je le regardais très intensément, je crois bien avoir compris ce qu'il me veut…

Roi Shaolan : malgré cela, j'ai toujours continué la recherche de son âme, sachant que la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde ne se souviendrait plus de moi…je l'aimais tout simplement…et je l'aime encore plus aujourd'hui…

Je ne dis rien, me dirigeant vers la fenêtre, je regarde le paysage au loin et repense à mon histoire avec Sakura…

………

_On s'est détesté,_

_On s'est aimé,_

_On s'est séparé,_

_…_

_mais maintenant…encore…on s'est retrouvé…_

_que va-t-il se passé ? que dois-je faire ?_

_FLASH BACK_

Shaolan : tu ne l'auras pas !

Toya : comme c'est mignon ! le prince charmant qui veut sauver sa belle ! et bien, ça c'est un changement ! moi qui pensait que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour ma sœur ! HEY, LES ANCIENS, C'EST COMME CA QUE VOUS COMPTIEZ LA SAUVER ? C'EST PLUTÔT MAL PARTI !

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Qu'est-ce qu'on attend de moi ?

………

Roi Shaolan : tu sais...Je crois que…je n'ai jamais vue une personne se battre autant que Sakura, celle de ton monde ! Je ne la connais que depuis 2 ans cependant, mais…je n'ai jamais vu une personne s'accrocher autant à un rêve…qui…probablement ne se réalisera jamais…. Je suis triste pour elle, c'est une chouette fille ! …

Shaolan : est-ce que…vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Roi Shaolan : pas vraiment. A vrai dire, personne ne sait réellement ce qui lui est arrivé…tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que…quand Kérobéros et Yué l'on retrouvée, elle était dans un sal état ! c'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie !…si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui lui est arrivée, demande-le lui ! mais pour ça il faut regagner sa confiance car elle est comme un animal sauvage qu'il faut apprivoiser. Encore aujourd'hui, elle échappe au contrôle de Yuko, elle ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance et elle a raison, vu le discours que nous a fait la sorcière des dimensions.

Shaolan : mais…arriveriez-vous à pardonner à une personne qui a failli vous tuer par ces propos ?…elle m'a fait tellement de mal…

Roi Shaolan : mais es-tu vraiment sûr que c'était bien elle ?

Shaolan : que voulez-vous dire ?

Roi Shaolan : poses-toi la question !

Je le regarde étonné par ce qu'il vient de me dire…

………

je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdu…je…je…je crois que mes sentiments pour Sakura ne m'ont jamais quittés…mais, Feng…j'ai des sentiments pour elle aussi…que faire ? je crois avoir compris ce que l'on attend de moi mais…suis-je vraiment capable de cela ? NON ! je, je n'ai pas envie de jouer ce rôle !je…je…

FLASH BACK

Toya (énervé) : TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX SAUVER TOUT LE MONDE ? TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX ETRE PARTOUT ?

Saki : jjjussque là, çça a pluttôt bbien marrrché…

Toya : PEUT-ETRE ! MAIS TU A EU DES REMERCIMENT POUR CA ? NON ! LES GENS ONT TROP PEUR DE TOI POUR T'ADRESSER LA PAROLE ! MEME TES AMIS T'ONT ABANDONE ! TU ES SEULE ET TU LE RESTERAS JUSQU'A LA FIN DE TA VIE !

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Shaolan : JE NE SAIS PAS, C'EST TROP DÛRE !

Je part en courant, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul et de faire le point…tout ce qui me paraissais clair, c'est que je devais avoir une grande discussion avec Yuko, Wao et Mère…

Normal POV

Quelques heures se sont écoulées depuis le départ des 2 shaolan. Le roi revient seul tandis que Shaolan ne revient que pour l'heure du dîner. Il a l'air soucieux…

Feng : Shao…tout va bien ?

Shao : Feng…

Il ferme les yeux un instant

Shao : oui, tout va bien…

En disant ces paroles, il s'était approché de la jeune fille. Il l'embrasse passionément…

Tout le monde est réuni autour de la table pour dîner, racontant un tour de rôle leur journée. eBien sûr, les 2 shaolan évitent de parler de leur conversation d'un peu plus tôt. Tout le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur.

D'énormes cris retentissent…Yuko et la reine se lèvent et se précipitent dans le couloir ! les autres, interloqués par ce comportement, décident de les suivre.

Ils arrivent au niveau de a chambre de Sakura et remarquent que la porte est entrebaillé. Ils s'avancent et poussent délicatement la porte pour ne pas se faire remarquer…mais les deux magiciennes sont beaucoup trop occuper pour remarquer l'intrusion…

**(ben vi, ils n'ont pas droit d'aller voir Saki car elle est instable !)**

Yuko : c'est fini, c'est fini, calme-toi

Reine Sakura : je t'en prie, ce n'est pas réel…saki, reviens…tout va bien, tu n'est plus là-bas !

On peut voir Sakura en train de se débattre de l'étreinte des deux femmes, ses yeux verts grand ouvert marqué par une expression de peur et de frayeur comme si elle voyait la Mort en face d'elle.

Tomoyo n'a pas pu se retenir, elle se précipite en courant vers le lit de Sakura, versant des larmes de douleur pour son ex-amie. Elle la prend dans ses bras et la serre fort pour éviter à Sakura de défaire cette étreinte.

Tomoyo : Saki, ma petite Saki, je t'en prie, écoute moi…

Sakura continue toujours à se débattre comme folle. Tomoyo a une idée, toujours la serrant fort dans ses bras, elle passe une de ses main dans les cheveux de la souffrante et rapproche sa bouche de son oreille : elle se met à chanter :

Lorsque tu te sens seul dans la nuit,

Et que tout tes rêves sont enfouis,

Sèches tes larmes songes à tes amis,

Qui sont là pour chasser tes soucis

La la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la la la

Et demain,

Il fera un ciel si bleu

A l'entente de cette mélodie, Sakura cesse de se débattre, ses yeux sont toujours écarquillés mais cette fois-ci, on peut y lire de l'étonnement, comme dans les yeux de tout le monde d'ailleurs…

Saki : To Tomoyo ? c'est t toi ?

Tomoyo (en pleur et serrant fort saki contre elle) : oui, c'est bien moi…

Alors, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Sakura rend l'étreinte faite par Tomoyo et éclate en sanglot…depuis trois ans maintenant, elle n'avait pas pleuré autant, ce n'est pas qu'un petit chagrin, non, ces larme montre toute la douleur que Sakura a accumulé et qui ne sortait pas…tout le monde est touché par les pleurs de Sakura.

Puis, plus rein, pas un sanglot, pas un pleur. Yuko se rapproche, un peu affolé par ça mais remarque avec tendresse que Sakura s'est endormie dans les bras de la jeune fille.

Yuko (pense) : elle s'est endormie, c'est incroyable ! malgré leurs disputes, ces deux-là restent très liées…finalement, peut-être qu'il nous reste un peu d'espoir pour la sauver et même s'il est infiniment petit, de l'espoir reste de l'espoir !

**Voilà, ch fini ! plus court que les derniers mais très important au point de vue des pensées des persos ! au prochain ch, je promets de l'action, des disputes et autres (enfin, si j'arrive à tout caser dans le prochain, lol !) vlà koi ! **

**REVIEWS!**

**YongYuanAiNi **


	12. chapitre 12 : la promesse

Chapitre 12 : la promesse

Normal POV

Cela fait deux jours maintenant que Sakura n'a pas ouvert les yeux, plongée dans un profond sommeil, qui pourtant paraît beaucoup moins agité. La chanson de Tomoyo semble avoir eu l'effet d'apaisement sur elle, mais, elle reste encore faible…

Yuko : nous n'allons pas nous attarder plus longtemps, il faut penser à rentrer, Yelan et Wao doivent s'inquiéter…

Reine Sakura : mais, et Saki, vous n'allez pas la transporter comme ça ?

Yuko : on va y être obligé, Max et Itatchi vont s'en occuper…ils ont l'habitude de toute façon.

Voix : je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire !

Tout le monde se retourne surpris par cette intervention.

Tous : SAKURA !

Sakura : me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas un fantôme !

Tomoyo POV

Je la regarde avec attention, elle semble ne rien avoir eu, mais ses yeux son beaucoup plus triste, beaucoup plus sombre…

Tomoyo :Co comment ça va ?

Sakura : bien, merci…

Tomoyo : tant mieux !

Je le dis dans un souffle pour montrer mon soulagement. Elle me regarde avec insistance

Sakura : Tomoyo…Merci…merci pour la …chanson…

Elle baisse son visage, je la regarde d'abord surprise puis avec attendrissement.

Tomoyo : c'est le moindre que je puisse faire…pour toi.

Elle repose son regard dans le mien et me scrute intensément. Je me rapproche d'elle.

Tomoyo : on est amie, non ?

Elle se recule et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Elle reste un moment à regarder dans le vide, puis se retourne vers nous les yeux de plus en plus assombris avec une froideur incomparable.

Sakura : ça, ça reste encore à prouver. Tu m'as aidé et je t'en remercie mais voilà, ça s'arrête là, de toute façon au point où j'en suis, il vaut mieux…rester comme on est maintenant.

Le silence plane autour de nous. Elle le dit vraiment sèchement.

………

Comme si rien de compte pour elle. Elle n'est plus la Sakura que j'ai connu, où est-elle, notre petite Sakura tout sourire et innocente ? elle s'est volatilisée. Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé ? qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?…pourtant, quand je lui est chanté la berceuse…je suis sûre qu'elle est encore là ma petite Saki, et je compte bien la refaire faire surface !

………

Normal POV

Sakura : bon maintenant que je suis bien éveillée, on peut y aller !

Yuko : Oui, bien sûr, mais on ne partira que ce soir, tu dois sûrement avoir besoin de te défouler un petit peu…

Sakura : vous savez Yuko, ça vous va très mal de faire semblant de vous inquiéter pour moi !

Yuko : venant de ta part, je prend ça comme un compliment ma chère !

Sakura : je vais faire in tour…SEULE alors, Max et Itatchi-kun, je ne veux pas vous sentir, Ok ?

Itatchi et Max : Hai…

Sakura :Bye !

Sakura POV

Je me retire de la salle et une fois que je suis hors de vue, je me mets à courir comme une folle, je veux m'éloigner de ces gens qui m'étouffe et m'empêche de faire ce que je désire. J'arrive dehors du château, je me sers de « jump » pour me diriger vers l'endroit que l'on voit au loin, les ruines de Clow…

Sakura : c'est désert, il n'y a vraiment personne…tant mieux.

Je m'approche de la salle principale, celle qui a les ailes gravées sur la paroi. Je m'assieds et regarde les ailes…

Sakura : Clow … pourquoi me laissez vous pas en paix, j'ai pourtant bien rempli ma part du contrat…

Voix : peut-être parce que tu n'as pas fini ce que tu as à faire ici…

Je me retourne surprise par cette interruption.

Saki : Eriol…non…Clow Reed.

Clow : alors petite Saki, comment te sens tu ?

Saki : je crois que vous connaissez déjà la réponse !

Clow : tu as l'air en colère !

Saki : et vous de trop bonne humeur !

Clow : comme toujours je crois !

Saki : trêve de plaisanteries, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Clow : dites donc, tu es pressé ?

Saki : pas spécialement mais je vous signale que vous empruntez le corps de votre réincarnation les autres vont s'inquiéter et se ramener ici et ça j'en est pas spécialement envie. Vous auriez pu venir vous-même !

Clow : d'accord, d'accord, vu comme ça… bon je suis venu te faire une proposition.

Saki (méfiante) :…quel genre de proposition ?…

Clow : ne prend pas cet air méfiant, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire !

Saki : ça sens l'embrouille…

Clow : je veux que tu continues jusqu'au bout…

Saki : …mais de toute façon on me laisse pas le choix…

Clow : …je peux continuer ?

Saki : mmoui…

Clow : bon, c'est sûr que tu n'as pas beaucoup de choix. MAIS, une fois fini…le contrat sera rompu…

Saki : QUOI ?

Clow : le contrat sera rompu… tu seras libre Sakura, libre de faire ce que tu souhaites, libre d'aller où tu veux…

Je reste là, sans voix, sous le choc.

………

fini, tout sera fini ! je… je serais enfin libre…je pourrais aller là-bas, finir là-bas…

………

Saki : et qui me dit que cela n'est pas encore un de vos tours…

Clow : parce que c'est plus qu'une proposition, c'est une promesse et je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit tenue par tout le monde ! et, tu sais, un sorcier digne de ce nom tient toujours ses promesses.

Saki : alors, après il n'y aura plus rien

Clow : plus rien

Saki : du tout, du tout ?

Clow : du tout !

Saki : marché conclu !

On se sert la main et nos cercles respectifs apparaissent sous nos pied. un pacte vient d'être conclu entre nous, celui qui changera le reste de ma vie.

………

je ne vais pas laisser passer cette chance, il ne se rend pas compte mais il vient de m'enlever une énorme épine du pied ! la première partie de mon plan se passe plutôt bien, même mieux qu'il faut ! quand je leur annoncerais la nouvelle…on va pouvoir passer à la suite plus vite que prévu ! et quand Il sera là, Je pourrais m'occuper entièrement de Lui…

………

Clow : bon, je vais te laisser alors…prend bien soin de toi ma petite fleur de cerisier…

Saki : ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, il y en a assez pour prendre soin de moi, alors, je n'ai pas trop de boulot…

Clow : peut-être, mais tu es la seule à savoir ce qu'il te faut…

Saki : …et tout le monde sait ce que je veux…

Clow : …on ne va pas revenir là-dessus ! allez, courage et bonne chance pour la suite !

Saki : ATTEN…dez !

A peine ai-je eu le temps de dire mon mot qu'il s'est envolé en me laissant un Eriol à terre complètement hors-service.

Saki : pfff ! génial, il faut que je me coltine l'autre à porter jusqu'au château ! « FLOAT »

Le corps de mon « ami » s'élève dans les airs et nous retournons vers le château…

**Voilà, c fini ! alors reviews! **

**Au fait, je voulais vous dire que j'ai vu tsubasa reservoir chronicle en anime, les quatres premiers épisodes, franchement, ça lfait trop ! c génial ! bis et surtout **

**REVIEWS!**

**YongYuanAiNi**


	13. chapitre 13 : retour et problèmes

Chapitre 13 : retour et problèmes

Normal POV

Tomoyo : Mon dieu, Eriol !

La jeune fille se rapproche du corps flottant de son petit-ami.

Saki : t'inquiète, disons qu'il a eu une sorte de…dédoublement !

Tomoyo : quoi ?

Saki : laisse tomber… je vais le déposer dans sa chambre…

Elle part toujours suivi du corps d'Eriol avec en plus Tomoyo. Elle le dépose dans sa chambre et ressort sans même adresser le moindre regard à la jeune fille.

……

La petite troupe du Pays de Clow se prépare à partir pour retourner dans leur monde.

Reine Sakura : ça ma fait plaisir de vous rencontrer, prenez bien soin de vous…

Meiling : nous aussi ça nous à fait plaisir !

Roi Shaolan : vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici !

Feng : merci beaucoup

Reine Sakura : Sakura…fais attention à toi…

Sakura : fais attention à toi aussi…et à ton boutchou !

Reine Sakura : Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! pour ça, y a pas de soucis ! entre un mari et un frère complètement gaga, je crois que je suis servie !

Roi Shaolan : Merci beaucoup !

Et tout le monde rigole

Yuko : bon, il faut penser à rentrer maintenant, à une prochaine fois

Reine Sakura et roi Shaolan : SAYONARA !

Le cercle magique de Yuko apparaît sous les pieds des magiciens et non magiciennes, et retourne dans leur monde aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivé.

Yelan : enfin, vous voilà ! on commençait à ce faire du soucis !

Wao : je vois que tu te porte bien, Sakura

Saki (ironique): c'est bien vite dit je trouve ! le jour où j'irais bien, je vous ferais signe !

Wao : tu n'as pas perdu de ta répartie, signe que tu es en course, encore !

Saki : comme si j'avais le choix !

Yuko : euhm… et vous comment ça s'est passé ?

Yelan : ça peut allez, nous nous sommes réparti ton groupe, et ils s'entraînent dur et ont fait pas mal de progrès. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir commencer les missions, enfin, on attendait ton retour pour en décider ensemble.

Wao : nous avons eu aucune autre attaque depuis le tournois.

Yuko : tant mieux ! bon et si nous rentrions, je pense qu'on a tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil !

Tout le monde acquiesce et entre dans le domaine des Li. Les autres magiciens, qui sont en plein dîner, se taisent à l'arrivé de la troupe, en les scrutant de haut en bas. Ceux-ci avancèrent vers le fond pour prendre place au dîner et alors une voix se fait entendre qui permet de détendre tout de suite l'atmosphère.

Calvin : HEY, LI, DE RETOUR ? JE VAIS ENFIN POUVOIR GOUTER A MA VENGEANCE !

Shao : J'ATTENDS DE VOIR CA !

Et toute la salle se met à rire de ces deux-là.

Sakura POV

Pendant que tout le monde rit de la confrontation Shaolan/Calvin, je m'éclipse du groupe et m'assieds tout au fond, près de la fenêtre.

Max : ça va ?

Saki : hai…

Max : tu m'as l'air bien pensive…

Saki : je repensais à ma conversation avec Clow…

Max : AVEC CLOW ?

Décidément, il n'est vraiment pas discret, tout le monde l'a entendu !

Saki : dis-le encore plus fort, je ne te dirais rien !

Max : gomenasaï

Saki : c'est pas grave ! va chercher Itatchi, il faut qu'on parle…on va pouvoir passer à la suite plus tôt que prévu !

Max : ok, je vais le chercher.

Il se lève et va vers Itatchi qui parle avec les trois anciens. Je retourne à ma contemplation du paysage mais une autre personne vient m'interrompre.

Feng : je te dérange, peut-être …

Saki :non…assieds-toi !

Feng : comment tu vas ? je sais tu dois en avoir marre qu'on te pose a même question, mais…je ne t'a pas trop vu durant notre séjour dans l'autre monde alors…

Saki : je vais bien… J'ai appris une bonne nouvelle alors je suis assez contente !

Feng : quoi comme nouvelle ?…PARDON, c'est une question trop indiscrète, je n'aurais pas du la poser !

Je la regarde surprise par sa réaction puis j'émet un petit rire.

Saki : tu es drôle tu sais ? à vrai dire, je…je viens d'apprendre que je pourrais rester sans aucun problème avec Lui…

Feng : Lui ?

Saki : l'être qui m'est le plus cher au monde !…mais ne va pas le crier sur tout les toits !

Feng : bien sûre, on est amie, non ?

Saki : oui…amie…

Feng : bon, je vais y aller…bon appétit et bonsoir !

Saki : Bye…

Elle s'en va pour rejoindre Shaolan et compagnie. Je les regarde tout les deux…ils ont vraiment l'air heureux…

………

pourtant, toutes mes prédictions se sont révélées bonnes ; alors ce rêve…il…il se réalisera…ce peut-être pour ça que…je…lui parle à elle…mais…elle est loin d'être bête, je pense qu'elle comprendra…tôt ou tard…il faut que je prépare sa venue…

………

Itatchi et Max reviennent et s'asseyent en face de moi.

Itatchi : alors comme ça, tu as parlé à Clow ?

Saki : aux ruines, il a pris la place d'Eriol…

Max : Et alors ?

Saki : on va dans ma chambre discuter, il y a trop d'oreilles curieuses ici…

Max : SANS MANGER ?

Itatchi : ça te ferais pas de mal, t'as pris pas mal de ventre en 5 jours…

Max : REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR…

Saki : STOP ! CA SUFFIT !

Itatchi et Max : gomen…

Saki : je suis lasse alors…

Max : haï…on y va ?

Saki : c'est parti.

Je me lève suivi de mes deux gardiens. Toute la salle nous regarde surpris mais ne disent rien. Je crois que c'est à cause de mon regard, à faire pâlir un mort ! je croise le regard des anciens surpris et interrogateur. Comme réponse je leur lance un regard noir disant « ça ne vous concerne pas ! » Je continue mon chemin avec un petit sourire au lèvres, puis me reconcentre sur ce que nous allons discuter, moi et mes gardiens…on arrive dans ma chambre, Itatchi ferme la porte.

Itatchi : alors, qu'a dit Clow ?

Saki : que le contrat sera rompu à a fin du combat…

Max : MAIS C'EST GENIAL !

Saki : attend, ne cris pas victoire trop vite, il faut encore pouvoir gagner.

Itatchi : mais ça veut dire que quand tu…il ne lui arrivera rien.

Saki : non et tant mieux, de toute façon, j'aurais fais en sorte qu'il ne subisse aucune conséquence.

Max : on est là pour ça…

Itatchi : alors, ça nous laisse le champ libre pour mettre le plan en route…

Saki : Haï…

Max : fais pas cette tête pitchoune, tout sera enfin fini et tu pourras…

Saki : je sais…bon je voulais vous l'annoncer, maintenant il faut que le prévienne maintenant, ça va pas être chose facile, personne ne doit savoir…

Itatchi : et tu va le contacter comment ?

Je prend un sourire victorieux comme si tout cela était évident…

Saki : nous avons un certain pouvoir en commun lui et moi et c'est comme ça qu'on a toujours communiqué depuis ce jour là !

Max : je vois…

Itatchi : non tu ne vois rien du tout !

Max : PUISQUE JE DIT QUE JE VOIS, JE VOIS !

J'éclate de rire comme jamais, décidément ils n'en rate pas une ces deux là !…je suis vraiment heureuse de les avoir tous les deux…Il me montre que je suis encore un peu la petite fleur de cerisier que j'étais autrefois. Les deux concerné me regarde avec beaucoup de tendresse, regard que je leur rend aussi…mais bientôt, tout ça ce sera fini…

……

Normal POV

Le lendemain un appel est lancé, tout le monde se rejoint dans le jardin.

Wao : malgré les incidents de ces derniers jours, nous vous sentons prêt pour partir en mission à travers les dimensions.

Tous : OUAI !

Yuko : et bien, en voilà des gamins enthousiastes !

Yelan : oui, ça leur servira sûrement cet enthousiasme !

Wao : bon ! nous allons donc procéder aux groupes !

Les groupes défilent à une allure hallucinante…

Wao : …Rose et Calvin ; Feng et Maximilium ; Eriol et Itatchi ; Sakura et Shaolan…

Saki : MAIS BIEN SUR, EVIDAMENT, J'AURAIS DU M'EN DOUTER !

Shao : HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME RETROUVE AVEC CETTE FOLLE !

Saki : FOLLE, MOI ? TU PEUX PARLER, DE NOUS DEUX C'EST TOI LE PARANO !

Yuko : C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CETTE SCENE ? VOUS ETES ENSEMBLE ET PUIS C'EST TOUT !

Saki et Shao : pfff…

Yelan : bon, on passe à la suite ! maintenant que les groupes sont fait, nous allons vous dire où vous devrez aller. Vous avez une demi heure pour préparer vos affaire puis rendez-vous au jardin pour votre première mission.

……

Shaolan : et merde, pouquoi faut-il que je me retrouve avec elle ?

Feng : Shao calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énervé, tu es obligé un point c'est tout !

Shao : mais…

Meiling : …il n'y a pas de mais, Shao… de toute façon, tu ne vas pas lui faire la tête éternellement !

Shao : Mei…

Eriol : il faudrait peut-être tourner la page. Notre Sakura a besoin d'aide, tu as entendu comme moi le discours de Yuko sur Sakura , **( voir ch10 !)** maintenant, c'est à nous de jouer pour ramener la Sakura d'antan.

Shao : …ouais…je…je vais préparer mes affaires…

……

Shaolan POV

Voilà, tout le monde pense que je devrais arrêter de me montrer aussi réticent envers elle, mais…elle m'a fait tellement de mal…

………

non, c'est pas ça, j'essaie de trouver un prétexte pour la haïr…en fait…j'ai…j'ai peur…j'ai peur de redevenir ami avec elle…j'ai peur de me rendre compte que je suis encore…amoureux d'elle…j'ai tellement peur…

………

je soupir, et continue à faire mon sac.

………

et elle…est-ce qu'elle a peur elle aussi pour se montrer si froide envers moi ?

………

je suis complètement perdu et ce « voyage » ne va pas m'aider, me retrouver seul…avec elle…ça va pas être de la tarte…

la demi heure est passé, on doit aller au jardin, je me rends dans la chambre de Feng pour la voir…seul à seul.

Shao : tu es prête ?

Feng : oui…

Je me rapproche d'elle et l'embrasse passionnément aussi longtemps que mon souffle le permet.

Shao : pour ne pas oublier le goût de tes lèvres…

Feng : on se reverra…

Shao : je sais…mais… je vais vivre l'enfer avec une folle alliée alors je prend un peu de réconfort à l'avance !

Feng : SHAO !

Shao : je plaisantais.

Et je l'embrasse de nouveau, plus tendrement.

Feng : on y va ?

Shao : oui…

On descend les escaliers main dans la main et nous retrouvons les autres dans le jardin. Chaque groupe est appelé un à un ; je vois Feng partir avec Maximilium, se ressens un pincement au cœur… puis vient le tour d'Eriol, qui donne son dernier baiser à Tomi, enfin mon tour. Je salue Tomi et Mei, elles restent car elles n'ont aucun pouvoir magique, puis je salue ma mère et Wao, je me rends près de Yuko.

Shao : où est Kinomoto-chan ?

Yuko : elle arrive, elle prépare sa boite.

Je la vois arriver en courant. Elle se poste devant nous essoufflée , s'appuyant sur ses jambes pour reprendre son souffle.

Saki : Go gomenasaï…

Yuko : c'est pas grave…la boite ?

Elle relève sa tête, elle est blanche comme un linge, comme si elle était malade.

Saki : tenez…je ferais pas ça tout les jours ! j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour ce que vous voulez faire.

Yuko : ça devrez aller…merci pour le coup de pouce ! …BON, placez vous côte à côte, Vous allez dans la région de Zanda, le Pays des Glaces…Sakura, fait attention il y …

Saki : …il y a toujours des restes de mordrac qui veulent le pouvoir de Tsubasa, en plus d'Elos et de Hao, il faut que je fasse attention !

Yuko : oui…

Je regarde à tour de rôle Yuko et Sakura. La grande sorcière à un regard si triste envers Sakura, et elle, elle est si sombre…

………

qu'est-ce qui l'a changée ?

………

Yuko : bon voyage et soyez prudent…

Et me voilà parti pour ma première mission en compagnie de celle que je souhaitais à tout prix ne plus voir.

**Voilà ch terminé, le prochain va être très mouvementé, le frère de Sakura va refaire son apparition ! alors…d'après vous que va-t-il se passer ? (mwa je sais héhéhé !) **

**REVIEWSA GOGO !**

**YongYuanAiNi**


	14. chapitre 14 : missions et complications

Chapitre 14 : missions et complications

Normal POV

_Nocibé, Le Pays Vert_

Eriol et Itatchi viennent d'apparaître dans le Pays Vert.

Eriol : WOUHAOU !

Itatchi : je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire, Eriol-kun, ce n'estq'une ville !

Eriol : mais une ville dans les arbres ce n'est pas courant !

En effet, ils viennent d'arriver à Nocibé, le Pays Vert. Cette ville est entièrement surrélever dans les arbres, avec de multiples escaliers pour monter dans les demeures. Les murs des demeures sont blanc perle, si bien que quand un rayon de lumière se pose sur ces murs, des reflets arc en ciel apparaissent ce qui rend la ville encore plus mystique, de plus des inscriptions sont écrites sur les murs d'une langue inconnue mais l'écriture y est magnifique.

(si vous avez vu le seigneur des anneaux, ce serais un mélange entre foncombe et le village elfique de la forêt)

Eriol essaie de lire un peu ce qu'il y a marqué mais sans grand résultat.

Eriol : …hum…Itatchi-kun ? tu arrives à lire ce qu'il y a d'inscrit sur les murs ?

Itatchi : bien sûr…

Eriol : tu ne pourrais pas me lire quelques mots ?

Itatchi : _Lubida ves Nocibé vinus obéli Deos._

Eriol : Ce qui veux dire ?

Itatchi : bienvenu à vous à Nocibé, ville bénite des Dieux.

Voix : bienvenu à vous, nous vous attendions, le conseil , nous a averti de votre venu.

Itatchi : maître Shogô, merci de l'accueil.

Shogô : je suis ravi de vous revoir Itatchi, gardien lunaire…et comment s'appelle votre ami ?

Eriol : Je me nomme Eriol Hirzawigawa, réincarnation du grand Clow Reed. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance.

Shogô : tout le plaisir est pour moi…Dites moi comment va la petite ? j'ai été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle à été séparé de ses gardiens…n'est-ce pas trop risqué ? sans surveillance, elle peut disparaître à tout moment !

Itatchi : Mokona Mokoni est avec elle, si il y a le moindre soucis, nous seront prévenu à l'instant même, elle le sait…à mon avis, elle ne tentera pas de s'échapper de notre surveillance, enfin…pas maintenant…

Eriol POV

J'écoute leur conversation avec intérêt, bien sûr, la « petite », c'est sakura…

………

_…elle ne tentera pas de s'échapper à notre surveillance, enfin…pas maintenant…_

_qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Sakura veut les fuir ? mais pourquoi ?…décidément, le mystère Sakura reste toujours en suspend…_

………

Shogô : entrez donc, je vous ai fait préparer des chambres…

Eriol : merci pour votre hospitalité !

Shogô : mais de rien…et puis…je lui dois bien ça !

Je le regarde surpris, mais je lui souris …

………

_Et bien, je me demande ce que ça va donner !_

………

_Iwago : La Vallée Bleue_

Feng POV

Feng : WOUHAOU ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil !

Max : tu m'as l'air bien enthousiaste pour la mission !

Feng : c'est tellement beau ici !

Je le regarde en souriant il me sourit à son tour et fixe son regard vers l'horizon, et devient mélancolique…

Max : elle a pensé la même chose la première fois qu'elle est venue ici…

Feng : tu…tu parles de Sakura ?

Max :Haï, tu me fais penser à elle, tu lui ressemble un peu, efin…ressemblais…maintenant tout lui fait ni chaud ni froid…elle se fout de tout…tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est qu'on la laisse en paix…

Je ne dis rien…il a l'air si triste, il l'aime vraiment beaucoup Sakura… il soupir, se retourne vers moi en souriant.

Max : bon on y va ? on a une mission à accomplir !

Feng : Oui !

On marche côte à côte, on descend la falaise pour se rendre au cœur de la « Vallée Bleue » comme on nous l'a demandé.

Feng : Dis- moi Maximilium…

Max : appelles-moi Max, tout court, Sakura m'a choisi un nom vraiment trop long !

Feng : ok…Max…tu es donc déjà venu ici ?

Max : Haï, il y a 4 ans, avant que la pitchoune ne subisse…enfin, à l'époque, j'étais sous mon autre forme, on y a été tous les 3 !Yué, Saki et moi.

Feng : mais il y a 4 ans…elle était encore avec Shao et les autres! ils n'étaient pas avec vous ?

Max : Iee, on était en vacance en Europe car le père de Sakura devait se rendre à une conférence donc il nous à emmener avec nous…puis… je sais pas trop comment on a atterri ici ! on a eu pas mal de mésaventures mais on s'est bien amusé ! quand on a retrouvé le moyen de revenir chez nous, on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait disparu à peine une journée, et encore ! Le temps passe plus vite ici où bien c'est chez nous que ça va trop lentement ! bref, on a décidé de n'en parler à personne puisque personne ne s'est rendu compte de notre disparition !

Feng : et bien ! j'espère que ça se passera bien pour nous !

Max : t'inquiètes ! je suis le MEILLEUR garde du corps qu'il existe au monde !

Je ris aux éclats à ses mots

………  
_je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui, il est gentil ! …j'espère aussi pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur Saki par lui, après tout c'est son gardien…_

………

Max : arrêtes de rire c'est pas drôle, je suis sérieux je t'assure !…Tiens, on est arrivé !

J'arrête automatiquement de rire pour poser mon regard à l'endroit que m'indique Max.

« IWAGO »

voilà ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le porche d'entrée du village.

On entre dans le village…pas un chat…pas un cri…pas un signe de vie…

Je me rapproche de Max, instinctivement et m'accroche à son bras…l'atmosphère est tellement pesante que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer…je sens un nœud dans mon estomac…

Feng : …c'est calme…

Max :…Trop calme…

Je le regarde, il est sérieux, ses yeux chocolat ont pris une couleur sombre…

Max : attends-moi ici, j'en ai pour une minute.

Feng : Mais…

Trop tard il était déjà parti se dirigeant vers la maison centrale…j'attend donc qu'il revienne…

Il est revenu au bout de 5 minutes…Il a l'air grave…

Max : on ferait mieux d'aller ailleurs, on a plus rien à faire ici…

Feng : qu…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Max (sombre) : …on est arrivé…trop tard….

Je retient mon souffle à l'entente de ses dires…il s'approche de moi, me prend la main et me tire en dehors du village…

Max : on va camper cette nuit, j'ai ce qu'il faut, tu à besoin de repos. Demain, je préviendrais Yuko de la situation…

Je ne dis rien et le suit, je n'arrive plus à prononcer un mot de toute façon…

_Zanda ,Le Pays des Glaces_

Shaolan POV

On vient d'atterrir à Zanda, en plein milieu de la place centrale. Je regarde autour de moi pour me familiariser avec le paysage. Tout le sol est couvert de neige, les bâtisses sont rondes blanches avec des toits bleus. Le ciel est tout blanc aussi, tout nuageux. On peut voir les montagnes à l'horizon. Je me dis que cet endroit est vraiment magnifique…

Sakura : Li-kun, tu viens ?

Je me retourne pour regarder Sakura, elle semble vraiment indifférente de ce qui l'entoure.

Shaolan : j'arrive…

Je cours pour marcher à ses côtés tout en continuant à observer autour de moi…il y a pas mal de monde entrain de discuter aux paliers des maisons. Mais ils arrêtent tous de discuter en nous voyant, certains même rentrent chez eux pour s'enfermer à double tours. C'est alors que j'arrive à distinguer quelques murmures…

Voix : c'est elle, c'est cette Sakura…elle et ses pouvoirs…c'est un monstre…des gens avec autant de pouvoir ça ne devrais pas exister…

Je me retourne pour voir comment réagit Sakura

………

_elle ne réagit pas, aussi froide que de la glace !_

………

mais mon attention se porte ailleurs, là- bas, sur cette jeune fille… je me mets à courir vers elle.

Shao : FENG ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Feng : Pardon ?

Shao : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? et où est Maximilium ?

Feng : désolée mais vous vous trompez de personne, je ne suis pas…

Saki : …la feng que tu connais. Li-kun, on est dans une autre dimension, donc, il se peut que l'on croise des gens qu'on connais, mais seulement en apparence…Ohayo, Feng, ça fait longtemps !

Feng : SAKI ! je suis tellement contente de te voir ! mais, tu ne dois pas être là par courtoisie !

Saki : en effet…

Homme : …AH, vous voilà, Yuko m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Heureux de vous revoir Melle Kinomoto, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir chez nous…

Saki : ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu…

Homme : ne faites pas attention à eux… ils ont peur mais on un grand respect pour vous, après tout, vous nous avez sauvé des Mordrac et posé une protection des lus fiable sue notre village…on vous doit la vie…

Saki : ne poussez pas trop non plus, je n'ai fais que ce que j'avais à faire, c'est tout ! et puis, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous dises de ne plus m'appeler Melle Kinomoto mais simplement SAKURA, Usagi ?

Usagi : ah !ah !ah ! je ne sais pas ! peut-être vous faudra-t-il me le répéter encore ?…bref…et vous jeune homme…comment vous appelez vous ?

Shao : Je me nomme Shaola Li,je suis un descendant direct du vénéré Clow Reed.

Usagi : et bien, enchanté Monsieur Li. Pour ma part je me nomme Usagi Sekeni, je suis le mage et protecteur de ce village ! et voici ma fille Feng, mage elle aussi, gardienne du temple de l'étoile ailée…

Shao : L'étoile ailée ?

Feng : oui, L'étoile ailée…c'est un culte de notre peuple. Tout cela part d'une vieille prophétie…

Saki : c'est bon, on a pas besoin de savoir…

Usagi : toujours aussi piquante, à ce que je vois !

Saki : et encore, je trouve que je me suis assagie !

Usagi rit à cette remarque et je peut apercevoir Sakura mois…tendue…

Mokona : PUUU !j'ai bien dormi !

Saki : pour ça, t'as pas arrêté de la journée !

Feng : qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Saki : Mokona Mokoni…mon « surveillant »…

Mokona : OHAYO PUUU !

Tout le monde rit à son intervention et Sakura à une mine désolée.

Shao : Feng, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure…

Feng : Oh mais cela n'est rien…et…c'est qui cette Feng, si c'est pas trop indiscret ?

Saki : SA petite amie.

A ce moment, Feng lance un regard d'incompréhension à Sakura, qui se transforme très vite en tristesse.

Feng :Je vois…

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe en se moment mais Sakura semblait lui dire à travers ses yeux un

« je t'expliquerais plus tard »

Je n'ai pas essayer de comprendre plus…

Usagi : Bon et si nous allions manger quelque chose, vous devez avoir faim !

Saki : Vous nous avez préparé quelque chose en particulier ?

Usagi : c'est une surprise ! je n'en dirais pas plus ! Feng prend Sakura avec toi et habille là quant à moi je vais m'occuper de Mr Li.

Shao : Shaolan…je préfère…

Usagi : très bien…Shaolan… Mokona, tu viens avec nous ?

Moko : Oki Puu !

Nous entrons dans la grande demeure principale pour nous changer…

Sakura POV

J'entre dans la chambre avec Feng…

Feng : Comment vais-je t'habiller… attend moi, je sais…

Elle sort de la chambre précipitamment…je me laisse tomber sur le lit…

………

_pfff…vivement que tout ça soit finit !…j'espère qu'il a reçu mon appel, il faut que je lui dise…_

………

à ce moment précis, j'entends toquer à la fenêtre. Je m'approche et je l'ouvre…

Voix :alors qu'est-ce que tu me voulais…

Saki : moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, je vais bien merci…

Voix : gomen, mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs …comment va ta blessure ?

Saki : bien merci ! t'as quand même été un peu fort TOYA, je sais qu'on fait croire à tout le monde que tu es posséder mais t'aurais quand même pu évité de m'embrocher !

Toya : gomen, mais…c'était le souhait de Hao…je n'avais pas le choix…

Saki : c'est pas grave, à près tout je m'en suis sortie !

Toya : c'est ce que je vois ptit monstre…

Saki : ONI-CHAN !

Toya : pas si fort, tu va ameuter l'autre morveux…qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

Saki : j'ai parlé avec Clow…ça y est, c'est fini…quand Hao sera hors d'état de nuir, je serais libre…je contrat sera rompu…

Toya : Yokata…ça veut dire qu'on peut passer au chose sérieuse…

Saki : Haï…

Toya : et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

Saki : si tout se passe comme ma prédiction, c'est Lui qui viendra vers moi, et à ce moment là…

Toya : Ok, j'ai compris ! il faut que j'y aille…Hao…prend soin de toi..Sayonara…

Saki : Sayonara…

Il retourne vers la fenêtre et s'apprête à partir …

Toya : Saki…on va s'en sortir…tu vas t'en sortir…je te le promet…

Saki : ne promet pas des choses que tu ne peux pas Toya…vas maintenant Feng est toute proche…la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons nous serons à nouveau ennemi…

Il me regarde tristement et s'en va…c'est dur de préserver un avenir…

Feng revient dans la chambre toute radieuse…

Feng :ça y est je l'ai trouvé !

Saki : alors ?

Feng : tu te rappelles, ta mère avais laissé cette robe pour toi !

Saki : Non, ne me dis pas que je vais mettre ça ! je …je veux pas ! je…je serais pas à l'aise en plus je…je …je suis monstrueuse.

J'ai lâché mes derniers mots dans un souffle tout en baissant ma tête. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai des cicatrices partout sur mon corps !

Feng : Sakura…tu es sûrement la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrer. Elle t'ira à merveille comme elle allais à ta mère et tu es magnifique…n'es pas peur !

Je lui souris faiblement et me laisse faire ne sachant que répondre, elle arrive toujours à trouver les mots qu'il faut…

Une fois la robe enfilé, elle m'assied sur une chaise, près de la commode et entreprend de me coiffer…

Feng : Mon Dieu ! tes cheveux ont encore poussé !

Elle vient de défaire le chignon que j'avais quelques seconde plus tôt…mes cheveux m'arrive au bas de mes hanches…

Elle commence à me brosser mes cheveux…

Feng : alors…shaolan…ce n'est pas celui que tu aimes ?

Saki : si…

Feng : alors…pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ?

Saki : Je…j'ai…je peux pas…

Feng : Pourquoi ? à cause du conseil ? Il t'interdise d'être heureuse ?

Saki : Iee…c'est plus compliqué que ça…

Feng : alors quoi ?

Saki :Yume…c'est tout ce que je te dirais…

Elle ne répond rien et continue son activité dans le silence.

Feng : c'est fini…on va rejoindre les hommes maintenant !

Je me lève et la suis en silence…j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va se passer…

Shaolan POV

Ça fait un moment que les filles sont parties, je me demande ce qu'elles font…

Usagi : et ben, jeune homme, il ne faut pas être aussi stressé !

Moko : j'adore le saké puu !

Usagi : ah !ah !ah ! vraiment, Yuko à de drôle de bête !

Je souris en les voyant. Je m'assied à ma place à table et je prend un verre de saké…

(ben oui, le gars il a 19 ans majeur et vacciné !)

Feng : NOUS VOILA !

Feng descend les escaliers la première, elle est vêtue d'une robe longue bleu foncé avec de la dentelle autour se son décoleté. Ses long cheveux noir sont remontés en chignon en laissant quelques mèches rebelles tomber sur sa nuque

………

_si c'était ma Feng, je lui serais sauté dessus !_

………

Feng : SAKI DESCEND OU JE VIENS TE CHERCHER !

Saki : C'EST BON, J'ARRIVE.

On entend des bruits de pas descendre les escalier…

………

_MON DIEU ! est-ce la même Sakura ? qu'elle est belle ? je crois que…je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi belle…_

………

mon cœur a manqué un battement. Je me suis levé automatiquement et je reste les yeux écarquillé par sa beauté ! elle porte une robe longue blanc crème sans manche, le haut ressemble à un corsaire qui lui fait un sacré décolleté ! elle ne porte autour su cou que sa fine chaîne avec sa clé qui lui arrive juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux sont détachés et lui arrive en bas de ses hanches, avec de chaque côté, deux fines tresses attachées ensemble avec des fleurs de cerisier pris dans les élastiques…

Usagi : Sakura, tu es magnifique…tu ressemble de plus en plus à ta mère…

Saki : Arigato…

Elle sourit d'un sourire vrai, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire ainsi…

Feng : Shaolan…tu n'as rien à lui dire ?

Shao EUH…

Je me rapproche d'elle et me perds dans ses yeux émeraude qui semblent eux aussi se perdre dans mon regard ambré…

Shao : tu…es…vraiment jolie…

………

_Jolie, il y a des mots tellement plus beau et il a fallu que je sorte celui-là ! quel con !_

………

Saki : A…Arigato ! tu n'es pas mal non plus … Shaolan !

Je la regarde encore plus intensément, j'essaie de savoir ce qu'elle pense…à la prononciation de mon nom, elle s'est mise à rougir…je me sens troublé mais ne le fait pas paraître profitant de la baisse de garde de Sakura.

Shao : merci…c'est gentil…

Je porte une chemise blanche un peu ouverte au niveau du col et une sorte de baggi plutôt stylé beige.

Usagi : bon et si nous nous mettions à table !

Moko : OUAIS ! Mokona a faim !

Le dîner se passe sans aucun problème. Sakura discute avec les deux autres sans aucune froideur, au contraire, elle à l'air…heureuse…je ne prend pas part à la conversation, trop submergé par ma contemplation de la magicienne…à la fin du repas, elle s'excuse et s'en va sur le balcon. J'aide à débarrasser…

Feng : laisse je vais faire…tu en meurs d'envie, ça ce voit…va la retrouver !

Shao : mais…merci…

Je sors la rejoindre… Elle est là appuyée sur le balcon entrain de regarder les étoile. Elle chante… sa voix est si douce…

Shao : Sakura ?

Elle s'arrête de chanter et se retourne surprise…

Saki :qu qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il n'y a aucune agressivité dans sa voix, c'est la première fois qu'elle me parle comme ça depuis nos … « retrouvailles ». je la regarde droit dans les yeux et m'approche d'elle…

………

_tant pis si c'est folie, tant pis si demain on ne s'entend plus du tout, j'en ai trop envie…et…quelque chose me dit qu'elle…ne me repoussera pas…_

………

je continue à m'approcher d'elle et elle , elle ne fait rien, comme hypnotisée par mon regard…

Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens là maintenant ….

je pose mes mains sur sa taille et je l'embrasse…

elle ne me repousse pas…

au contraire…

elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me rend mon baiser…

j'approfondis le baiser …

il est à la fois tendre et passionné…

je fais remonter mes mains des ses hanches, le long de son dos jusqu'à ses joue que je trouve humide. J'ouvre les yeux, tout en continuant de l'embrasser…

Elle pleure…

Je me défais d'elle mais je garde mes mains sur ses joues en les caressants de mes pouces.

Shao : Sakura…

Saki : je…je…Shao…lan…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer, j'ai trop peur qu'elle se mette à me repousser…

Je lui embrasse ses yeux, qu'elle ferme pour me laisser le champ libre…

Je la sens frémir sous mes baisers…

Ses larmes redoublent…

Je continue à lui embrasser ses yeux, buvant ses larmes puis je descends sur ses joues pour enfin finir sur ses lèvres…

……….

_J'avais oublié à quel point ses lèvres étaient si douces, si tendres, si sucrées…se désirables…_

_Ça n'a rien avoir avec Feng…je…je vais faire une bêtise…tant pis si demain on se déteste…je la désir vraiment…_

………

j'approfondis une fois de plus le baiser…

je sens ses mains se poser sur mon torse pour me défaire mais sans grand succès puisqu'elle retourne autour de mon cou…

je la prends dans mes bras…l'embrassant avec de plus en plus de passion…et…je l'emmène dans ma chambre…

**vlà vlà vlà ! alors vous en pensez quoi ? COMMENTAIRES PLEASE ! je voulais vous remercier, ça fait tellement plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui aime bien ce qu'on écrit !et puis j'adore vos histoires aussi ! PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : il y aura des disputes des combats ptêtre un retournement de situation…**

**YongYuanAiNi**


	15. chapitre 15 : la vie n'est pas un long f...

Chapitre 15 : la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille…

_Nocibé, Le Pays Vert_

Eriol POV

Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi, enfin…si Tomi m'entendais…elle me ferait la tête…Il faut dire que le banquet d'hier soir était bien copieux…

Je sort de ma chambre et me dirige dans la salle à manger…

Shogô : bien le bonjour Eriol ! vous avez bien dormi ?

Eriol : très bien, merci…Itatchi-kun n'est pas là ?

Shogô : il s'est déjà levé, il est toujours bien matinal. Il est sorti faire un tour…je suppose u'un petit déjeuné vous ferez plaisir.

Eriol : et comment !

Je le suis et il m'emmène dans la cuisine où un plateau garni m'attend !

Shogô : Itatchi nous a dit que vous étiez anglais, j'espère que ce repas vous conviendra…

Eriol : ce sera parfait ! Merci Shogô-sama !

Il me sourit et sort de la salle, me laissant seul avec mes songes…

Je me demande comment ça se passe pour les autres…

Je commence à manger quand Itatchi apparaît devant moi.

Itatchi : Ohayo

Eriol : bonjour !

Le silence plane entre nous…

Eriol : Alors Yué, comment te sens tu en « humain » ?

Itatchi : …je comprends mieux les sentiments de ma maîtresse…

Eriol : sentiments ?

Itatchi : Haï, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est en colère contre le conseil, son sentiment de trahison par Clow, sa peine, sa douleur, sa souffrance, son envie de partir, de nous fuir, de tout abandonner…de ne plus…vivre…

Je le regarde avec stupeur

………

_alors voilà où on en est, Sakura veut mourir, c'est pour ça qu'elle veut fuir, elle veut qu'on la laisse…mourir…la question est qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle en arrive à vouloir mourir ?_

………

Itatchi : ne prends pas cette air désolé, ça ne sert à rien…elle ne veut pas de la pitié ni même entendre des excuses ou des explications…tout ce qu'elle veut c'est être tranquille…

Eriol : oui, mais comment ?

Itatchi : ça ce n'est plus de votre ressource…depuis le jour où vous l'avez abandonnée, vous n'êtes plus capable de vous occuper d'elle…c'est maintenant notre rôle à nous les gardiens de s'en charger jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son équilibre…pour l'instant elle est une petite fille fragile qui ne fait plus confiance à personne car elle à appris que toutes les personnes en qui elle croyait l'ont abusée…elle n'a confiance qu'en ses gardiens…même de Yuko elle se méfie alors que pouvez vous faire, vous ?

Ce que dit Itatchi me touche profondément…pourtant, je ne vais pas rester regarder Sakura se détruire sans rien faire…

Itatchi : bon sinon, tu as bientôt fini ? il faut qu'on commence notre mission…

Eriol : ça y est, c'est fini !

Itatchi : alors on y va…

Je suis Itatchi dehors, je m'extasie encore devant cette fabuleuse ville…

Eriol : au faite, où allons nous ?

Itatchi : au mont Fallis, c'est là que nous trouverons la faille d'après les dires.

Eriol : ok…

Nous continuons notre chemin dans le silence le plus total, j'observe avec beaucoup d'attention les alentours, toute cette faune et flore qui me paraît inconnu…

Itatchi : on y est…l'entré se situe à 30 mettre au dessus du sol, il faut y aller en volant.

Eriol : ok

Je fait apparaître ma clé et commande à l'esprit du vent de m'élever dans les airs. Itatchi fait apparaître ses ailes pour se diriger vers l'entré de la grotte.

Une fois dedans, j'invoque l'esprit du feu pour nous éclairer…

Nous avançons lentement guettant le moindre bruit suspect…

Eriol : c'est un cul de sac !

Itatchi : qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !

Voix : que vous vous êtes fait berné !

Normal POV

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournent pour voir qui à parlé…Personne…

Itatchi : ALLEZ, MONTREZ VOUS !

Une tornade noir apparaît devant eux puis s'estompe pour laisser plasseà un jeune homme de la même carrure qu'Itatchi.

Homme : vous êtes minables ! vous croyez vraiment qu'on allait vous laisser faire ! bande de bouffon !

Il tend le bras et un éclair noir en jailli et fond vers Eriol.

Eriol : BOUCLIER !

Son bouclier se met en place et l'éclair ricoche dessus.

Homme : belle protection, mais ça ne suffira pas ! ORAGE DES TENEBRES !

Un immense nuage noir venant dont ne sait d'où apparaît au dessus des trois hommes et de nombreux éclairs s'écrase sur le sol…

Eriol : BOUCLIER !

Le bouclier le protège mais les éclairs sont nombreux beaucoup trop…sa protection commence à faiblir…

Itatchi : PROTECTION !

A ce moment une immense lumière blanche aveuglant luit d'Itatchi et dissipe le nuage !

Itatchi : ne nous prend pas pour des débutants !

Homme : bien joué, m'as l'air bien doué !

Itatchi : et tu n'as encore rien vu !

Les deux hommes fondent l'un sur l'autre se livrant une bataille sans merci. Eriol observe le spectacle en pensant qu'il devait à tout prix s'entraîner ne se sentant pas assez fort !

Soudain Itatchi s'arrête pendant 30 secondes puis se retourne vers son ennemis très en colère

Homme : je vois que ça à commencé…

Itatchi : BANDE DE LÂCHE, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS LA LAISSEZ EN PAIX !

Homme : elle est la clé de tout, c'est elle le lien entre toute chose, alors si tu crois qu'on va la laisser tranquille, là tu te trompes !

Il ne peut plus placer un mot, l'homme vient de recevoir un pic de glace en plein cœur…

Homme : haaa…vo vous ne pou…rez pas…la sauuuveer ! Sa viiiie appar…tient auu maî…tre

Itatchi : non, sa vie lui appartient à elle toute seule !

Et l'homme disparaît en poussière…

Itatchi : allez Eriol-kun, il faut partir, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Eriol : où allons nous ?

Itatchi : chercher Sakura !

_Iwago : La Vallée Bleue_

Feng POV

Je me lève, j'ai mal dormi…je repense à la journée d'hier…

Trop tard…tous ces gens sont morts ! je sors de la tente…pas de Max à l'horizon…

Voix : bien dormi ?

Je me retourne surprise pour voir Max entrain de porter des bouts de bois…

Feng : oui merci…

Max : j'ai prévenu Yuko pour le village. Elle nous demande d'inspecter les environs et si on ne trouve rien d'important, on rentre !

Feng : ah !

J'ai perdu l'enthousiasme d'hier…je n'ai plus envie de continuer cette mission…Max s'assied à côté de moi…

Max : je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est comme ça ! on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde…malgré nos envies…il, il faut poursuivre, malgré nos doutes et nos peurs pour qu'à la fin tous se finissent bien ! regarde Sakura, après tout ce qu'elle a subi, elle continue à se battre pour pouvoir atteindre le but qu'elle s'est fixé et j'en suis sûr, elle y arrivera !

Feng : Max…que lui est-il arrivé ?

Max : tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Feng : oui !

Il soupire et fixe de nouveau devant lui avec mélancolie !

Max : il y a 3 ans, nous avons appris que Clow avait signé un contrat avec tout les sages des dimensions disant que Sakura serait désigné comme l'être à sacrifié…à cause de ce stupide contrat, elle à dû subir les pires tortures pour éviter des séquelles dans les dimensions…il y a eu d'abord les mots de têtes, la possession, l'enlèvement, l'enfermement, la torture…pendant ce temps, une sorte de doublure se trouvait dans notre monde pour semer la pagaille dans la vie de la pitchoune. Tout le monde y a cru, mais Yué et moi nous n'étions pas dupe ! alors on est parti demander de l'aide à la seul personne qui pouvais nous en fournir…

Feng : yuko…

Max : Haï… elle nous a permis de voyager à travers les dimensions pour pouvoir la retrouver…ce que nous avons réussi, malheureusement, elle était dans un sale état, c'était à peine si elle nous reconnaissait ! la pauvre, elle avait tellement peur ! au bout de 3 jours, on avait réussi à la convaincre de revenir avec nous. Mais une fois revenu ,les choses ont empiré… l'autre Sakura avait complètement détruit sa vie…elle venait de perdre ses amis…et l'être qu'elle aimait…

Feng : shao…

Max : on ne sait pas comment, mais son père a appris pour le contrat et, étant une moitié de Clow, il s'est mit à s'en vouloir…jusqu'à se donner la mort…ça s'est passé à peine une semaine après son retour…elle état encore tellement fragile !…c'est elle qui l'a trouvé étendu par terre, sans vie…son frère, Toya, l'a accusé de ce malheur en lui disant qu'elle était maudite et il s'est laissé envahir par les ténèbres…elle en avait assez, elle a séparé Yukito de Yué et nous sommes parti tout les trois de Tomoéda…Yuko nous a recueilli. Elle a fugué pas mal de fois est à tenté à plusieurs reprises de mettre fin à ses jours mais on a toujours réussi à la ramener…une fois devenue à peu près stable, elle nous a donné nos nouvelles formes d'emprunt et on s'est mit au service du conseil pour l'ordre des dimensions….

Je me tais, je pensais bien qu'elle avait vécu des choses mais pas comme ça…

Feng : c'est injuste…

Max : nani ?

Feng : c'est injuste ! le conseil n'a pas le droit de sacrifier la vie d'une personne pour sauvegarder leur propre vie ! je comprends mieux ce qu'a voulu dire Yuko eu Pays deClow, nous ne sommes que des égoïstes qui ne pensons qu'à notre propre sécurité !

Max : …bon on va arrêter là…tiens, t'as pas mangé…ça a pas l'air appétissant mais c'est mangeable !

Je prend la nourriture qu'il me donne et lui souris …

Feng : Merci…Max, tu es trop mignon !

Je lui fais une petite bise sur la joue et mange mon repas…

Feng : ça y est, j'ai fini, on peut y aller !

Max : c'est parti !

On avance dans la vallée et je me rapproche du gardien, je ne peut pas m'en empêcher, je lui prends la main. Il me regarde surpris puis s'attendrit et me sourit ! je lui rend ce sourit et on marche main dans la main sans rien dire…

Max :pfff ! ça va faire plus de 6 heures qu'on tourne en rond et qu'on trouve rien…EN PLUS J'AI FAIM !

Je rigole en le voyant jurer le ciel ! il est vraiment drôle !

Feng : Max, calmes-toi ! puisqu'on à rien trouvé on va retourné chez nous ! j'espère que les autres auront eu plus de chance !

Max : Oui moi au…SAKURA IEE !

Il se lève d'un bon regardant vers le ciel avec un air plus qu'inquiet…

Feng : Max ?

Max : il faut qu'on y aille, Sakura a besoin de notre aide, viens !

Feng : QUOI ?

A peine ai-je eu le temps de dire mon mot qu'il me tire par la main pour m'entraîner dans un faisceau lumineux…

**AH !AH !AH ! là crois que je vais me faire tirer les oreilles ! mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sakura pour que ses gardiens s'affolent autant ? ben suite au prochain chapitre ! en attendantREWIEWS ! j'adore en avoir à lire !**

**YONGYUANAINI**


	16. chapitre 16 : je vous hais tous

Chapitre 16 : je vous hais tous…

_Zanda ,Le Pays des Glaces_

Shaolan POV

Je sens les rayons de soleil me caresser mon visage…je me tourne sans pour autant ouvrir mes yeux…je la cherche avec mes mains…

Rien…

Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi…

Il n'y a aucune trace d'elle…

Un simple rêve…

Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit en soupirant, puis remonte le drap…

Shao (murmure) : fleur de cerisier…ça sens Sakura…

Je me lève d'un bond pour la retrouver…je me douche et m'habille…puis je sors de ma chambre.

Feng : Bonjour Shaolan !

Shao : bo bonjour Feng…

Feng : …elle n'est pas là, elle est partie à l'aube…elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait être seule…

Shao : ah…

Je ne dis plus rien, trop pensif à la manière dont Sakura va réagir en me voyant…on vient de passer la nuit ensemble et bizarrement, je me sens plutôt … bien…

Feng : viens manger quelque chose, tu dois avoir faim !

Shao : oui !

On se sourit et je la suis jusque dans le salon…

Usagi : Bonjour Shaolan !

Shao : bonjour Usagi ! Mokona…

Moko :PUUU !

Je m'assieds et mange un petit quelque chose, mais, je suis trop préoccupé par Sakura, j'ai l'impression qu'après cette nuit, nos relations vont empirer…je soupire, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu auprès de mes hôtes…

Usagi : il faut être patient, surtout avec Sakura !

Feng : oui, mon père à raison, tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile lui faire baisser sa garde vis à vis de nous !

Shao : …ouais mais…je ne sais plus trop quoi penser de nous deux…

Feng : tu l'aimes ?

Shao : je suis très attiré par elle…

Feng : tu l'aimes ?

Shao : …j'en sais rien…

Feng : alors poses-toi la question…Imagine la position de Sakura, elle vient de coucher avec quelqu'un de déjà pris ! c'est plutôt frustrant non ?

Je la regarde surpris…mais ce qu'elle dit n'est pas faux, c'est vrai, je suis avec Feng, mais je viens de coucher avec elle…

Je recommence à soupirer de plus belle…

Shao : Je…je…

CLACK !

La porte d'entrer vient de claquer dans toute sa splendeur !

Feng : Saki ! ça va ?

Saki : IEE !

Et elle monte à l'étage comme une fusé, en nous laissant perplexe par son comportement… Une envie irrésistible me prend…

Shao : exucusez-moi !

Je pars à sa poursuite. J'arrive devant sa porte, je l'entends pousser des jurons de toute sorte…je frappe.

Shao : je peux ?

J'ai ouvert la porte et je me suis déjà glissé dans sa chambre.

Saki : BEN VOYONS NE TE GENE SURTOUT PAS !

Shao : pas besoin de crier, je ne suis pas sourd !

Saki : JE N'AI PAS D'ORDRE A RECEVOIR DE TOI !

Shao : qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Saki : LAISSE MOI TRANQUILE !

Elle sort de sa chambre précipitamment. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de sa réaction… je descends et vois Usagi regarder par la fenêtre.

Usagi : Feng est parti à sa poursuite avec Mokona.

Shao : ah…

Usagi : vous savez, Sakura est comme un animal sauvage, il faut l'apprivoiser…c'est difficile mais nous, nous y sommes arrivés…pour vous se sera sans doute plus dure, il faut vous rendre compte de vos sentiments pour elle mais il faut aussi qu'elle accepte ses propres sentiments vis à vis de vous…mettez vous à sa place, elle a tout perdu, famille amis, amour…elle ne fait plus confiance à personne en fin presque…elle a très peur des autres vous savez ? c'est à nous de faire le premier pas, de lui montrer qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur de nous et que nous ne sommes là sans aucune attente envers elle…

J'écoute profondément ce qu'il me dit…je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est produit, depuis le départ du japon d'il y a 3 ans jusqu'à hier…

Shao : je ne suis pas sûr de mais sentiments mais je doit la voir, qu'on s'explique…merci…

Il me sourit et je pars à la recherche de la maîtresse des cartes…au bout d'un quart d'heure, je la trouve, assise sur un mur, près de l'entrée du village, en compagnie de Feng.

Feng : je…je vais vous laisser…vous devez discuter…bye…

Elle part en me glissant à mon oreille un « courage »… je m'approche et m'assied auprès de Sakura…

Shao : c'est à cause de moi que tu es en colère ?

Elle ne répond pas…

Shao : Saki…parles-moi, je t'en prie…

J'essaie de lui prendre la main mais elle se recule brusquement.

Saki : JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER COMME CA ET NE ME TOUCHES PAS !

Shao : MAIS ENFIN QU'EST CE QUI TE PRENDS ?

Saki : QU'EST CE QUI ME PRENDS ? ELLE EST BIEN BONNE CELLE-LA ! ON A COUCHE ENSEMBLE VOILA CE QUI ME PRENDS ! ET TU ES AVEC FENG !

Je la regarde surpris et peux voir dans ses yeux une immense tristesse…

je la fais souffrir…

Shao : je, j'ai couché avec toi, c'est vrai mais…c'est ce que je voulais…alors…

Saki : ALORS QUOI ? CA Y EST ? T'ES CONTENT ? TU T'ES TAPE LA SAKURA ? TU ME DEGOUTE VOILA ! TU NE VAUX PAS MIEUX QUE LES AUTRES ! TU AS SATISFE TON DESIR, TON ENVIE SANS PENSER A CE QUE MOI JE POUVAIS RESSENTIR…

Shao : ATTENDS, JE NE SUIS PAS LE SEUL FAUTIF DANS L'AFFAIRE ! TU N'AVAIS QU'A ME REPOUSSER MAIS TU L'AS PAS FAIS !

Saki : MAIS C'EST DIFFERENT !

Shao : POURQUOI ?

Saki : parce que je…je…

Elle baisse la tête. Je sens que ce qu'elle m'apprête à me dire changera beaucoup de chose. Elle relève sa tête brusquement comme surprise puis se retourne et regarde le ciel…

Saki : merde…

Elle part précipitamment. Je la suis me demandant ce qu'il se passait encore…

Saki : RENTREZ TOUS CHEZ VOUS ET N'EN SORTEZ PAS JUSQU'A VOUS EN DONNE L'AUTORISATION ! FERMEZ VOS VOLETS, VITE !

En entendant Sakura parler, tout les gens se précipite chez eux sans demander la moindre explication…La magicienne arrête sa course sur la place principale, nous sommes très vite rejoint par Feng et Usagi

Normal POV

Usagi : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sakura ne répond rien, elle guète le ciel, cherchant un quelconque signe.

Feng : Shaolan ?

Shao : j'en sais rien !

Saki : il arrive…

A ce moment, les trois autres regardent vers la direction du regard de la jeune fille. Un grand nuage noir apparaît au loin et s'approche dangereusement…Il semble charger un rayon pour attaquer Zanda.

Saki : abruti !

Soudain, la magicienne fait apparaître son sceptre magique devant elle. Celui ci a bien changé. Il est maintenant plus grand qu'elle avec en bout, une énorme étoile à 10 branches.

Saki : SHIELD !

Une lumière rose apparaît au bout de son sceptre qu'elle tient de ses deux mains fermement devant elle. Une énorme bulle rose englobe tout le village…

Shao : Sakura…

Saki : ne vous approchez pas, vous allez me perturber.

Le nuage se retrouve maintenant au dessus du village. une lumière noir apparaît et un gigantesque faisceau ténèbres s'abat sur la protection.

Sakura plisse les yeux, signe de l'effort qu'elle est entrain de faire pour maintenir sa protection.

L'attaque cesse, mais le ciel devient de plus en plus sombre…

Feng : qu qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Usagi : quand le ciel aura prit la couleur des ténèbres les plus noir…

Saki : Les gardiens de l'apocalypse apparaîtront ! cette fois-ci on risque de morfler…

6 lumières noires apparaissent devant eux pour laisser place à 6 personnes dont leur visage est caché par une cape aussi sombre que le ciel…

gardien 1 : rends toi !

Saki : jamais…

Gardien 2 : tu n'as aucune chance de t'échapper…

Saki : et vous aucune chance de me battre !

Gardien 1 : c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Les gardiens s'élancent sur Sakura qui fait disparaître son sceptre en échange de son épée. Shaolan dégaine la sienne aussi et Usagi et Feng font apparaître leur sceptre.

Un combat sans merci se produit, 4 contre 6.

Gardien 3 : le maître te veux !

Saki : qu'il vienne me chercher !

Elle se défait de son adversaire qui disparaît en poussière sous son épée. Elle fonce sur les autres et ils finissent tous par partir eux aussi.

Feng : c'est…fini…

Usagi : Je crois que oui…

Sakura émet un soupir de soulagement, mais, se rend compte que quelque chose cloche… elle se précipite sur Shaolan et le pousse sur le côté très violemment.

Shao : CA VA PAS ?

Mais quand il redresse la tête pour voir la jeune fille, il se rend très vite compte qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

Shao : SAKURA !

Il se précipite vers elle.

Elle est à genoux

Elle est à genoux avec une flèche planté dans l'épaule droite…

Saki : baka…au lieu de t'inquiéter, enlèves-moi cette putain de flèche…

Shao : o oui !

Il pose sa main sur la flèche, hésitant un instant et voyant que son amie fermait les yeux, il tire sur la flèche d'un coup sec.

Saki : AAAAHHHHH !

Elle met sa main gauche sur l'épaule blessée. Usagi et Feng viennent les rejoindre

Voix : comme c'est touchant, tous autour de la belle hime !

Saki : …Hao…

Elle se relève et se retourne pour faire face à l'individu.

Hao : bonjour ma belle et douce Sakura, je vois que tu as l'air en forme !

Elle ne répond pas, gardant un air grave. L'homme s'approche dangereusement d'elle.

Hao : tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

Saki : pas à moi en tout cas !

Hao : toujours aussi impulsive…j'aime ça…

Il lève sa main, une aura noir entoure Sakura qui l'oblige à se rapprocher de lui…une fois près de lui, Hao la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Sakura ne se laisse pas faire et lui mord sa lèvre inférieur.

Hao : SALE PETITE GARCE

Il la gifle ce qui la fait atterrir par terre. Il se rapproche encore d'elle mais Shaolan s'interpose…

Hao : pousse toi gamin, tu n'es pas de taille !

Shao : je ne te laisserais pas lui faire su mal…

Hao : du mal ?AH AH AH laisse moi rire ! le mal est déjà fait depuis longtemps !

Il plisse les yeux et éjecte Shaolan au loin. Usagi et Feng vont à sa rescousse.

Feng : ça va aller ?

Shao : oui…

Il se relève et se dirige à nouveau vers Sakura .

Shao : qu'est ce que…

Il vient de recevoir un choc électrique. Hao a créé une sphère de protection pour les empêcher d'aider la magicienne.

Shao : NON !

Il tape de toutes ses forces sur la protection mais n'arrive à rien.

Hao : tes amis son des imbéciles !

Il prend Sakura par son chignon défait et ramène son visage au sien.

Hao : tu sais que tu m'as fais beaucoup de peine ! partir comme ça sans rien dire ! il va falloir que je te punisse ! et puisque la scarification ne te suffit pas, il va falloir que je m'emprenne à tes yeux ! quel dommage ! ils sont tellement beau !

Le visage de Sakura et marqué par la peur…une peur que l'on peut presque toucher…

Saki : Iee..Iee…lâches-moi…Iee…

Hao rit de plus belle en voyant la jeune fille paniquer puis adresse un dernier sourire sadique vers Shaolan et compagnie et disparaît, emportant avec lui Sakura.

Shao : NOOOOOOON, SAKURAAAA !

Le jeune homme tombe à genoux, les larmes au yeux…

Il n'a rien pu faire pour l'aider…

Itatchi, Eriol, Max et Feng arrivent quelques secondes plus tard… Feng et Eriol, voyant Shaolan blessé se précipitent vers lui tandis que les deux gardiens parlent avec Usagi et l'autre Feng.

Shaolan se relève et se dirige vers les gardiens…

Shao : je…je suis désolé…je n'ai rien pu faire…

Itatchi : ce n'est pas ta faute, on aurait du arriver plus tôt…

Max : on a plus qu'a rentrer maintenant… MOKONA ? VIENS !

La boule de poil se dirige vers Max qui le prend dans ses bras. Ils disent au revoir à Feng et Usagi et repartent dans leur monde…

Shaolan POV

3 jours, ça fait maintenant 3 jours que Sakura s'est fait enlever…l'ambiance est morte, même Calvin a arrêter de faire le pitre… tout le monde se demande ce qu'elle est devenu…

Itatchi et Max ne s'entraine plus avec nous… ils ont eu l'autorisation de pouvoir voyager dans les dimension pour la retrouver mais…sans jamais la ramener…

Je m'en veux tellement…

Je commence à m'éloigner de Feng…elle le ressent mais ne dit rien…

Sakura…revient…

Feng : SHAO ! VIENS ! ON MANGE !

Shao : J'ARRIVE !

Je descends d'un pas las vers le salon…je n'ai pas très faim…

Le repas se passe dans un calme incroyable, personne n'ose parler…

CLAC

Voix : KONISHIWA ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?

C'est la voix d'une fille, mais pas celle de Sakura. Etrangement, elle me dit quelque chose…la porte du salon s'ouvre et laisse place à la personne en question…

Yuko : TOMOYO HIME !

Une autre Tomoyo vient d'apparaître sous nos yeux, souriante…

Tomoyo : Yuka-sama, ça fait longtemps ! je ne fais que passer à vrai dire j'ai quelque chose à vous confier ou plutôt …qulqu'un ! KUROGANE !

A cet instant, un homme apparaît portant quelqu'un dans ses bras…mon cœur manque un battement…

Max et Itatchi : SAKURA !

Ils se précipitent pour la prendre dans leur bras

Yuko : Co comment ?

Tomoyo : elle est apparu il y a 1 jour au beau milieu de mon château, je l'ai soigné comme j'ai pu et puis je vous la rapporte car elle est de votre monde si je ne me trompe pas !

Max : non ! Arigato !

Tomoyo : de rien ! prenez soin d'elle, malgré son malheur, elle à réussi à échapper à Hao pour la seconde fois, il ne doit pas être content…

Itatchi : on va s'occuper d'elle…

Tomoyo : sur ce, nous devons y aller…Kurogane ?

L'homme retourne derrière la jeune femme et ils partent aussi vite qu'ils sont venus…

Yuko : elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop de blessures en plus…Yokata

A se moment je me souviens d'une phrase prononcé par Hao…

_Hao : tu sais que tu m'as fais beaucoup de peine ! partir comme ça sans rien dire ! il va falloir que je te punisse ! et puisque la scarification ne te suffit pas, il va falloir que je m'emprenne à tes yeux ! quel dommage ! ils sont tellement beau !_

Shao : ses yeux…

Je me lève, surprenant tout le monde et me dirige vers Sakura. J'approche mon visage du siens et observe attentivement ses yeux…

Shao : des traces de brûlures…

Max : nani ?

Shao : des traces de brûlures, regardez ses yeux !

Itatchi Max et Yuko se penchent pour regarder les yeux…

Yuko : oh mon dieu !

Max : c'est pas vrai…

Elle a ses yeux brûlés, maintenant, il faut savoir comment cela à affecté sa vue…

Soudain, Sakura commence à bouger dans mes bras puis, petit à petit, elle ouvre ses paupières mais fronce ses yeux…

Saki : il ne manquait plus que ça…

Elle parle tout bas, sans se rendre compte des gens qui l'entourait. Elle réalise notre présence et se lève d'un bon…

Max : Pitchoune…

Saki : Iee, stop, j'en ai assez, foutez moi la paix, je ne veux voir personne…

Itatchi : Mais…

Saki : J'AI DIT STOP ! je…j'en peux plus vous comprenez ? J'EN PEUX …plus…

Des larmes coulent à flot sur ses joues.

Saki : Je…je…je vous hais…tous…je vous…h a i s

Et elle s'effondre littéralement sur le sol. Itatchi la prend dans ses bras et quitte la salle suivi de Max…

Je les regarde le cœur serré partir avec elle…je me retourne et regarde Feng qui elle a toujours les yeux en direction de la porte.

………

_je…j'ai compris…maintenant…je sais ce que je dois faire…je sais vers qui vont mes sentiments…_

………

**a y est, fini ! alors ? c'était comment ? merci pour lesreviews ! j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaît! bizzz et **

**REVIEWSSSS!**

**YongYuanAiNi !**


	17. chapitre 17 : la raison d'être

Chapitre 17 : la raison d'être…

Sakura POV

Je me réveille et remarque que je suis dans un lit. J'ai toujours les yeux fermés. Je les ouvre un peu…

Il fait sombre, très sombre…

Je ne vois pas bien, tout est flou…

Je soupire…

Je me lève et m'habille puis, je m'apprête à sortir de la chambre. J'ouvre la porte…

Je la referme aussitôt…

C'est trop lumineux pour moi…

Je respire un bon coup et réouvre la porte. Je ferme les yeux et les réouvre dans le couloir…

Je ne vois presque rien à par une lumière blanche…

Saki : c'est la merde…

J'appuie une main contre le mur et le longe…j'y vais très lentement…ma vue se remet petit à petit, mais…ça reste très flou…je descend les escalier…j'entends des cris venant de dehors…

Saki : l'entraînement…

Je soupir de plus belle. Je continue mon avancée en tâtonnant le mur et me dirige vers la porte menant dans le jardin…je refais comme avec la porte de ma chambre, je l'ouvre et la referme aussitôt. Ça n'est pas resté inaperçu, j'entends quelqu'un approcher…

Yelan : Sakura ?

Saki : c'est trop lumineux…

Yelan ouvre la porte et me regarde…je ne vois qu'une ombre devant moi. je porte me mains à mes yeux…

Yelan : tu devrais retourner te reposer, tu as été pas mal secouée…

Sakura (ironique) : …et depuis quand vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

Yelan : Sakura…

Saki : laisser tomber, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas de votre pitié !

Je la contourne et me place dehors... je m'arrête un instant et plisse les yeux…

Rien…

Tout est toujours flou…

Je sens que tous les regards sont tourné vers moi, l'atmosphère est plutôt tendue…

Saki :QUOI ? VOUS VOULEZ MA PHOTO PEUT ETRE ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…je n'aime pas sentir des regards qui émane de la pitié sur moi…

Saki : KEROBEROS, YUE, VENEZ !… on doit parler…

Max et Itatchi se dirigent vers moi, sans rien dire…

………

_il est temps qu'on en finisse…_

………

Normal POV

Au moment où les deux gardiens arrivent auprès de leur maîtresse, Mokona, sorti d'on ne sait où, se dirige en courant au milieu de la troupe.

Moko : MESSAGE ! MESSAGE ! URGENT !

Yuko prend le petit être dans ses bras.

Yuko : on t'écoute.

Alors le joyau rubis frontal de Mokona se met à luire et une sorte d'hologramme apparaît.

Sakura et ses gardiens 'approchent à leur tour…

Roi Shaolan : Elos nous attaque ! il dit qu'il veut l'enfant !

Saki : vous tenez le coup ?

Roi Shaolan : plus très longtemps ! on a besoin d'aide !

Saki : on arrive !

Elle se lève mais Yuko la retient d'une main

Yuko : tu n'es pas en état de te battre !

Saki : est-ce qu'on a le choix ? de toute façon ça m'est égal !

Yuko ne répond rien…elle se redresse.

Yuko : ECOUTEZ MOI TOUS ! NOUS PARTONS EN MISSION SPECIAL TOUS ENSEMBLE AU PAYS DE CLOW ! REGROUPEZ VOUS EN EQUIPE, NOUS PARTONS SUR LE CHAMP !

Tout le monde rejoint son tuteur désigné en se demandant ce qu'il vont devoir affronter…

Saki : MAX, ITATCHI !…on part en éclaireur !

Wao : non, Sakura at…tend.

Mais elle est partie sans attendre ce que Wao voulez lui dire. Les autres magiciens regardent l'endroit où la maîtresse des cartes et ses gardiens se sont volatilisés stupéfaits…on peut voir à cet endroit quelques plumes sur le sol qui disparaissent elles aussi au bout de quelques secondes…

Wao : ALLEZ, ON SE BOUGE ! ON NOUS ATTEND LA BAS !

Le premier groupe à partir est celui de Yelan, puis celui de Wao et enfin de Yuko car elle est la seule des trois anciens à maîtriser le pouvoir des dimensions.

Ils atterrissent tous au Pays de Clow.

Feng : mon dieu…ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que c'était avant…

Toute la ville était en ruine, donnant l'impression qu'il n'y a plus âme qui vive ici…

Tomoyo : c'est une véritable désolation…

Meiling : mais où sont il tous passé ?

Tous regardent autour d'eux pour voir si il y a des traces de quelques personnes mais sans résultats.

Soudain un énorme rayon noir fonce droit sur le groupe entier.

Calvin : ATTENTION !

A peine réagissent ils qu'une ombre apparaît devant eux et les protège de l'attaque…

Eriol : VOTRE MAJESTE !

Roi Shaolan : ne restez pas planté là, c'est la meileur façon de vous faire tuer ! suivez moi !

Il part en courant vers les ruines et toute la troupe le suit. Ils descendent dans les souterrains pour arriver dans une ville secrète.

Tous : WOUHAOU !

Tout le monde avance avec un air d'étonnement. Il y a des milliers de maisons construites à même la pierre ! avec pour seule lumière des torches accrochées un peu partout sur les parois.

Yelan : C'est magnifique !

Yuko : vous avez fait du très bon boulot !

Roi Shaolan : Merci ! on y a passé beaucoup de temps pour en arriver là !

Il sourit

Voix : ANATA !

On voit une jeune fille se diriger tout droit vers le roi pour lui sauter au cou.

Roi Shaolan : Sakura ! ça va pas ? tu es enceinte ! tu ne dois pas trop faire d'effort et tu le sais !

Reine Sakura : Haï, demo…je suis inquiète…ça va faire 3 heures que Saki n'est pas revenu…elle est peut-être tombé sur Elos ! Shao ! il faut faire quelque chose, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal à cause de mon enfant !

Roi Shaolan : je vais partir à sa recherche…elle est avec ses gardiens, non ?

Reine Sakura : je sais…demo… si la cloche se met en marche et l'appelle ? Saki ne se contrôlera plus et…

Roi Shaolan : j'ai compris ! je vais la chercher et je te la ramène…

Shao : on peut venir ?

Roi Shaolan : bien sûr ! on ne sera pas trop de plusieurs pour la retrouver ! mais pas trop non plus ! il ne faut pas se faire remarquer.

Shao : moi je viens !

Eriol : moi aussi !

Calvin : vous n'allez pas faire la fête sans moi, j'embarque avec vous !

Roi Shaolan : ok ! ça ira !

Les quatres hommes se préparent à partir…

……………

Tomi : fais attention à toi !

Eriol : je te le promets !

Ils se penche pour l'embrasser…

…………….

Meiling : Calvin ? fais pas trop l'idiot ! ce n'est pas un jeu…

Calvin : merci…

Ils se regardent rougissant tout les deux.

Mei : bon ben… j'y vais…

Calvin : attends !

Il lui attrape le poignet et l'attire vers lui. Il lui prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse fougueusement ! elle lui répond avec la même fougue…au bout d'un moment ils se détachent…

Mei : wouhaou…

Calvin : tu l'as dit !

Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux et rirent.

Mei : bon…rentre vite !

Elle l'embrasse furtivement et cour rejoindre Tomoyo.

…………

Feng : Shao…

Shao : oui ?

Feng : …fais attention à toi…

Elle s'approche et l'embrasse mais ce baiser est différent des autres, il ressemble à …un baiser d'adieu…

Sans le vouloir quelques larmes s'échappèrent de Feng.

Shao : qu'est ce que tu as ?

Feng : rien…prend soin d'elle…

Elle s'éloigne en laissant derrière elle un Shaolan incompréhensif…

…………

Roi Shaolan : on est parti ! Saki, prends soin des invités et de toi !

Reine Sakura : HAÏ ! ne t'en fais pas…

Il l'embrasse puis sort de la ville en compagnie des trois sorciers.

Shaolan POV

Shao : comment on va faire pour la trouver ?

Roi Shaolan : à vrai dire j'en sais rien !

Tous : QUOI ?

Roi Shaolan : ben…on va passer la ville au peigne fin ! je ne vois que ça !

Calvin : et bien, on va y passer des heures !

Eriol : peut-être pas…

Shao : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Eriol : si Sakura utilise ses pouvoir on devrai sentir une aura…

Roi Shaolan : ce n'est pas aussi simple ! vous avez déjà vu Sakura se battre ? elle arrive à faire en sorte que personne puisse la sentir tout en utilisant sa magie…

Eriol : mais c'est impossible, pendant le tournois, on a bien ressenti son aura…

Shao : c'est parce qu'elle n'avais pas besoin de nous la cacher…Je me souviens à Zanda, quand elle a utiliser son bouclier…on ne ressentait aucune magie émanant d'elle…

Calvin : en tout cas, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est la magicienne la plus puissante du monde.

Shao : mais, ça sert à quoi d'être le plus puissant si c'est pour ne plus avoir de vie ? pourquoi continuer à vivre alors qu'on est rejeté par tout le monde !

Eriol : Shaolan…

Je repense à ce que disait les villageaois à propos de Sakura

………

_c'est elle, c'est cette Sakura…elle et ses pouvoirs…c'est un monstre…des gens avec autant de pouvoir ça ne devrais pas exister…_

………

Shao : est-ce qu'elle a encore une raison d'être ?

Personne ne répond tous attristé par mes propos.

………

_Sakura…j'aimerais te revoir sourire comme autrefois, te revoir avec ce sourire qui arrive à réchauffer les cœurs…_

………

on arrive à la ville, on s'apprête à se séparer.

BOUM

Quelque chose vient d'atterrir à côté de nous, dans le mur d'une des maisons.

Eriol : ITATCHI !

Roi shaolan : ça va, rien de cassé ?

Itatchi : ATTENTION !

On de retourne pour voir une lumière noir nous foncer de nous.

Saki : SHIELD !

Un bouclier rose apparaît devant nous, je tourne mon regard vers elle, elle est sur le toit et descend pour nous rejoindre…

Saki : Itatchi…

Itatchi : c'est bon j'ai rien…où est Max ?

Saki : j'en sais rien je…

Elle est prise d'un malaise, je me précipite pour la rattraper.

Saki : Arigato…

Elle me regarde dans les yeux…ses yeux sont plus sombre que d'habitude…

Itatchi : Sakura…

Saki : c'est passé...

Max : VOUS VOILA !

On se redresse et se retourne vers Max, il a l'ai soulagé.

Roi Shaolan : ben on les a trouvé finalement ! ma femme s'inquiète pour toi Sakura, elle m'a demander de te rammener, de plus avec tes yeux….

Saki : je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour me battre !

Elle se rend compte que je la tient toujours dans mes bras. Elle se dégage de mon étreinte et commence à partir…

Max : HEY, ATTENDS NOUS !

Il cour la rejoindre suivit par Itatchi.

Nous nous regardons tous les quatre et partons à leur suite !

Eriol : on peut savoir où vous allez ?

Saki : AU CHATEAU !

Itatchi : Elos l'a investi !

Calvin : donc on va se jeter dans la gueule du loup…

Roi Shaolan : on est pas sorti !

Normal POV

Sakura continue son avancée plus déterminée que jamais. Mais la route est coupé par 6 personnes en cape noir !

Shao : les gardien de l'apocalypse…

Gardien 1 : vous n'irez pas plus loin !

Saki : je vois que la leçon de la dernière fois ne vous suffit pas !

Gardien 2 : où est le descendant ?

Saki : là où vous ne le trouverez pas !

Gardien 1 : tu veux vraiment mourir ?

Saki : je n'attends que ça !demo…vous êtes bien trop lâche pour me tuer !

Et ils passent à l'action. Tout se déroule très vite. Les magiciens ont un certain avantage, ils sont 7 tandis que leur ennemis ne sont que 6.

Sakura allait abattre son épée sur l'un des gardiens quand soudain un bruit se fait entendre…

Le son d'une cloche…

Roi Shaolan : Iee, pas ça…

Sakura se redresse et lâche son épée. Le son de cloche se fait retentir encore…

Max : SAKURA ! REVEILLES-TOI !

Mais c'est peine perdu. La jeune fille ne bouge pas d'un pouce, ses yeux complètement vide…les gardiens de l'apocalypse en profite pour se ruer sur elle.

Shao : NOOON !

Les 6 hommes l'attaquent en même temps, personne n'a eu le temps de réagir…

Alors que tout le monde la croyait perdue, un boule rose englobe Sakura pour la protéger.

Voix : Personne ne touchera à notre maîtresse !

Une sphère rose apparaît au dessus de la jeune fille, toujours vide de vie, la voix émane d'elle.

Itatchi : Shield…

Toya : comme c'est touchant, je vais versé une larme !

Le jeune homme vient d'apparaître au milieu de ses gardiens.

Toya : nous ne pourrez rien pour elle, alors pourquoi vous entêter ?

Shield : elle est notre maîtresse et nous nous devons de la protéger.

A ce moment là, le livre de Sakura apparaît devant la magicienne et les cartes se mettent à entourer leur maîtrese, signe de protection.

Toya : ah !ah ! ah ! vous êtes stupides ! de toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour elle mais pour le descendant.

Roi Shaolan : vous ne l'aurez pas !

Toya : c'est ce que tu crois !

Saki : je…

Elle cligne des yeux signe qu'elle reprenais le contrôle sur elle…enfin c'est ce que ses amis croient…

Sakura relève la tête

Saki : Yume…Yume da…

Elle se retourne et commence à partir.

Max : SAKURA !

Il se précipite pour se mettre devant elle. Il remarque que ses yeux sont maintenant devenu noir…

Max : Pitchoune, réveilles-toi…

Saki : là bas…on m'appelle…

Elle éjecte Max sur le côté et continue son chemin comme possédée…

Toya : attends, où est-ce que tu vas ? je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Il se rapproche de sa sœur mais se reçoit une décharge électrique rose.

Toya : AAAAHHH !

Le jeune homme disparaît ainsi que ses gardiens.quant à Sakura, elle a disparu du champ de vision…

Itatchi : MAX RELEVE TOI ! IL FAUT QU'ON ARRETE LE PROCESSUS !

Max : CA VA, J'ARRIVE !

Roi Shaolan : attendez, je viens avec vous ! il faut qu'on la rattrape avant qu'elle soit en contact avec le sceau sinon…

Shao : sinon quoi ?

Roi Shaolan : elle va…

Itatchi : …perdre son âme !

Shaolan, Eriol et Calvin se regarde avec effroi. Puis se décide à partir avec eux…

Ils retrouvent Sakura près des ruines de Clow…

Saki : Yume da…

Une aura rose entoure Sakura et l'élève un peu du sol.

Les sorciers arrivent à ce moment là…

Eriol : qu'est ce que…

L'aura rose de Sakura se transforme en tourbillon. Une fois disparu, ils peuvent voir une autre Sakura, avec les cheveux détachés et ondulé, une longue robe blanche légère, pieds nus. Ce qu'ils les marquent le plus, se sont les ailes apparu sur son dos. Deux longues et magnifiques ailes blanches aussi pur que la neige fraîche…

Max : pitchoune…

Elle ouvre les yeux, toujours noir profond

Saki : Yume…

Elle pose pied à terre et s'apprête à partir…

Shao : Attends !

Shaolan POV

Shao : Attends !

Je me précipite sur elle et l'enlace…

Saki : Iee…Yamete…Yume…Yume da…

Shao : non, je n'arrêterais pas, je ne te lâcherais pas…je ne te laisserais pas partir loin de moi, pas cette fois…

Les autres nous regardent surpris, puis se recule pour nous laisser…pour ME laisser seul avec elle et tenter de la ramener…

Shao : Sakura…regarde moi…

Saki : ….Iee…

Shao : Saki…

Je la retourne pour la voir de face, le lui prend son visage dans mes mains et le j'embrasse…

Ses yeux sans expression recommence à reprendre leur tinte verte mais un vert sombre…elle cligne des yeux puis…l'aura rose réapparaît…je continue à l'embrasser…et elle reprend son apparence…

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

Une fois le baiser terminé, elle me regarde mais fronce les sourcils…je comprends qu'elle n'arrive pas à me voir…

Saki : Sha o l a n…

Elle s'évanouit dans mes bras…je la porte et retourne avec les autres…

Max : comment va-t-elle ?

Shao : elle s'est évanouit…

Le la regarde dans mes bras avec tendresse…

Roi Shaolan : bon, on n'a plus qu'à rentrer…

Et nous nous en allons pour retourner dans la ville souteraine…

**Vlà vlà vlà ! j'ai mis le nouveau chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! alors, qu'en pensez vous ? votre avis compte beaucoup ! (et j'adore avoir des commentaires à lire lol !) ben, ça commence à bien être mouvementer tout ça, ça va finir comment ? on se le demande quand même !****Et puis maintenant, il y a une histoire avec un descendant ! mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? fin bref, tout ça pour dire que… il y a encore du chemin à faire avant que ça finisse ! allez biz, merci pour les reviews, j'adore trop !**

**REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!**

**YongYuanAiNi !**


	18. chapitre 18 : la tourmente des sentiment...

Chapitre 18 : la tourmente des sentiments…

Shaolan POV

Nous arrivons dans la ville souterraine.

Voix : les voilà, ils arrivent !

Tous les habitants se sont rapprochés de nous en nous laissant un passage. Les autres sont devant moi et forme un demi-cercle, comme pour nous protéger. Je n'ai pas lâché Sakura une seul fois depuis son évanouissement.

Reine Sakura : enfin ! je commençais vraiment à m'inquié…SAKI !

Roi Shaolan : elle va bien, enfin…elle s'est évanouie…

Tomoyo : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Eriol : et bien…on les à retrouvé en plein combat et puis il y a eu…

Calvin : un tintement de cloche ! là elle est devenue toute bizarre comme si elle était possédée !

Reine Sakura : QUOI ? ET TU OSES ME DIRE QU'ELLE VA BIEN ALORS QUE…

Roi Shaolan : CALMES TOI ! elle n'est pas arrivée jusqu'au sceau donc elle va bien !

Reine Sakura : demo…

Meiling : Majesté, je crois que nos hommes ont besoin de repos, et d'être soigné…

Reine Sakura : …haï…

Tomoyo : allez venez on vous conduit !

………

_Feng__ n'a pas sorti un seul mot…est-ce qu'elle sait pour…_

………

nous suivons les filles jusqu'à une grande bâtisse. Puis nous montons à l'étage.

Yuko : tu vas pouvoir déposer Sakura ici.

Shao : oui…

Je rentre dans la chambre, on m'y laisse seul avec Sakura. Je la dépose délicatement sur le lit…je m'assieds auprès d'elle…

Elle est si pâle…

Je remets en place une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille d'une main qui s'attarde sur sa joue pour lui donner des caresses.

Shao (murmure) : Sakura…

Je me penche au dessus d'elle et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres…froides…

Je sors et me dirige dans ma chambre, on m'a dit que c'était celle d'en face…j'entre et m'allonge sur le lit en fermant les yeux. Je devais sérieusement remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées…

J'entends toquer…je me relève et me dirige vers la porte…

C'est Feng…

Feng : co comment va-t-elle ?

Shao : je sais pas…

Feng : ah…je j'ai ammené de quoi te soigner…

Shao : merci…

Je la fais entrer dans la chambre et retourne m'asseoir sur le lit. Elle dépose les objets sur la commode.

Feng : enlève ton chandail, pour que je puisse te soigner.

Je le fait tout de suite après sa demande…elle s'approche et s'assied devant moi…elle commence à me soigner.

Feng : Shao…tu…tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Je relève ma tête et la regarde surpris pas sa question…

Shao : quoi ?

Feng : tu l'aimes ?

Sha : je…je…(soupir)…oui…

Feng : ça se voit…la façon dont tu as à la regarder, à la serrer contre toi…

Elle me parle avec beaucoup de mélancolie…

Shao : Feng…je…je…

Feng : CHUUUT ! ne dit rien. C'est comme ça, on y peut rien…il faut croire que vous êtes fais pour être ensemble ! regarde le roi et la reine, ne sont-ils pas l'exemple même ?…c'est fini !(elle a fini de le soigner, c'est ce qu'elle dit !)

Elle se lève sans un mot et ouvre la porte pour sortir.

Feng : Je te souhaite d'être heureux…Shaolan Li.

Et elle s'en va.

Feng POV

Je cours…je cours sans m'arrêter…j'entends Tomi et Mei m'appeler mais je ne m'arrête pas…j'ai besoin d'être seule…les larmes coulent à flot sur mon visage…

Je sors dehors et me dirige vers l'entrée de la ville…je m'assieds contre le mur, côté extérieur pour que personne ne me vois et je pleurs, je pleurs toutes les larmes de mon corps…

………

_c'est bête, au fond de moi je le savais…je savais qu'il était encore amoureux d'elle…mais…mais…je me suis quand même attaché à lui…ça fait mal…tellement mal…_

………

je me recroqueville sur moi-même et pose ma tête sur mes genoux…

voix : ben, Feng, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ce n'est pas un endroit pour une jeune fille !

je relève la tête et regarde mon interlocuteur…c'est Max…il est avec Itatchi…ils ont du sortir faire un tour…

Max : tu pleures ?

Feng : ce…c'est rien…

Max : alors pourquoi toutes ces larmes ?

Je me lève et le regarde dans les yeux. Il se retourne et donne quelque chose à Itatchi…je n'arrive pas à voir quoi…mes larmes me brouille ma vue. Il chuchote quelque chose à Itatchi et celui ci acquiesce et s'en va, me laissant seule face à face avec Max…

Ce dernier approche et me prend la main…

Max : viens…

Il me tire et m'amène dehors, sur les ruines…

On s'assied et regarde le ciel étoilé.

Max : c'est à cause de Shaolan, je présume…

Je tourne ma tête vers lui et je l'observe. Lui, il continue à regarder le ciel…

Feng : …oui…

Max : il a le don de faire pleurer les filles lui ! si je comptais le nombre de fois où la pitchoune à pleurer à cause de lui…

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire…

Feng : si Shao a le don de faire pleurer, toi tu as le don de faire rire, même dans des moments critique…

Max : je sais, je sais, j'ai même dit à la pitchoune qu'après tout ça je comptais faire une carrière de comique !

Je ris de plus belle puis, j'appuie ma tête sur son épaule…

Feng : est-ce une bonne chose ?

Max : de quoi ?

Feng : qu'ils se remettent ensemble ?

Max : ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira demo…

Feng : mais quoi ?

Max : ben…si tu continues à t'appuyer comme ça sur moi, je vais tomber sous le poids !

Feng : RRRRRR ATTENDS, TU VA VOIR !

Je m'élance dans une course poursuite contre Max et au bout de quelques minutes j'en eu assez !

Feng : DIEU DES VENTS, EMPARE TOI DE LUI !

Une sphère venteuse entoure alors Max. je me rapproche de lui victorieuse !

Max : C'EST DE LA TRICHE !

Feng : t'avais qu'a pas m'énerver !

On est parti dans un grand fou rire…

Ça fait du bien, je me sens mieux…

Je retire la sphère.

Feng : Max ? merci !merci beaucoup !

Max : de rien ! les amis c'est fait pour ça !

Je lui souris et glisse ma main dans la sienne.

Feng : allez viens, on rentre, les autres doivent s'inquiéter !

Max : haï !

Et on retourne dans les souterrains main dans la main.

Normal POV

Un énorme banquet est organisé dans la ville à la lueur des torches…Feng et Max arrivent en rigolant avec beaucoup de joie…

Shao : à ce que je vois, ça à l'air d'aller !moi qui me faisait du soucis pour toi !

Feng : SHAO !

Elle lui saute au cou et ils tombent tous les deux…

Shao : ouch ! la chute est dure !

Feng : dé désolé ! tu ne t'es pas fais mal ?

Shao : non, ça va…Feng…amis ?

Feng : POUR LA VIE !

Et les deux rirent de bon cœur !

Mei : attendez une minute ! ça veut dire quoi ?

Feng : ben…on est plus ensemble…

Shao : on a rompu…

Feng : mais qu'on reste amis !

Tout le monde les regarde abasourdit, eux, sans doute le couple le plus tendance chez les magiciens, se séparent au bout de 2 ans et demi de vie en commun…

Shao : faites pas cette tête ! c'est pas la fin du monde !

Tout le monde se met à rire

Les deux nouveaux amis se relèvent et entraînent leurs amis au banquet.

Max quant à lui se retire en souriant et se dirige vers la bâtisse où se trouve Sakura…

Max : alors ?

Saki : alors quoi ?MIRACLE, elle est réveillée !)

Itatchi : qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Saki : on attend…

Max : et…pour eux ? qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Saki : on s'en occupera quand il sera là…

Elle soupire

Itatchi : Toya est au courant ?

Saki : haï, il est venu me voir…

Max : CHEZ HAO ?

Saki : non triple imbécile ! ça aurais mis fin à sa couverture ! à Zanda…

Itatchi :…on devrait descendre rejoindre les autres…on te laisse te changer, tes vêtements sont sur la chaise…

Saki : haï, à tout de suite !

Les deux gardiens se retire de la chambre.

Max : Yué, tu crois que ça va marché ?

Itatchi : on n'a pas le choix ! je l'espère de tout cœur car c'est le seul moyen de la sauver et qu'elle se retrouve elle-même. Si jamais ça échoue, je crois que cette fois on pourra dire qu'on l'aura perdue entièrement…

Max ne répond rien, restant dans ses pensées. Une fois dehors, une voix l'interpelle.

Feng : MAX, VIENS !

Max : J'ARRIVE !

Itatchi : je vais voir Yuko, il faut qu'on évite les soupçons et elle sera surement la première à en faire…

Max : Ok…

Le gardien lunaire s'en va en direction des anciens tandis que le gardien lunaire va vers les jeunes magiciens…

Le banquet bat son plein, tous joyeux en dansant auprès d'un grand feu de bois. Un orchestre joue de la musique…

Shaolan POV

(ici, je mettrais bien Aoi Hitomi de Maaya Sakamoto)

Cette musique est si douce et mélancolique… je regarde Eriol et Tomi danser, je souris en les voyant ! mon sourire s'élargit en voyant Mei et Calvin danser, ils vont bien ensemble en fin je fini par rire en voyant Feng essayer d'entraîner Max sur la piste. Par contre en voyant le roi et la reine, je suis pris d'une tristesse…je pense à elle…

Je regarde vers la bâtisse espérant sans trop le vouloir la voir et…je me lève brusquement…

Elle est là…

Habillée que d'une robe rose pâle légère…pieds nus…les cheveux détachés…

Instinctivement, je me dirige vers elle…

Je crois qu'elle m'a vu mais elle plisse les yeux…

Shao : ça va ?

Saki : Haï…j'ai toujours du mal à voir…

Shao : prend ma main, je t'emmène.

Elle hésite un instant puis tend sa main et j'y glisse la mienne. Je l'entraîne près de la piste.

Saki : j'aime cette chanson…

Je la regarde intensément…

Shao : tu…veux danser ?

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et l'entraîne sur la piste, elle est surprise mais ne dit rien…

………

_je__ ne doit pas lui laisser le temps de trop réfléchir…je doit agir, c'est tout…_

………

nous dansons ensemble, elle me regarde dans les yeux et pose sa main droite sur ma joue droite tout en dansant…

Saki (murmure) : tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça…

J'attrape sa main de ma joue et lui embrasse la paume tout en la serrant plus contre moi avec mon autre bras.

Je la sens frémir. Un long frisson parcourt son corps je peux le sentir. Elle ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieur. Je remets sa main autour de mon cou et pose mon front sur le sien…

Shao (murmure) : je ne suis pas obligé…je le veux, c'est tout…

Elle appuie sa tête sur mon épaule gauche et se serre contre moi, je pose une main dans ses cheveux et mon autre bras l'enlace fortement. Nous dansons jusqu'à la fin de la chanson sous les yeux à la fois tendre et triste des gens…

Itatchi ( pour lui-même) : oui…c'est notre dernier espoir…si ça ne marche pas…elle…mourra…

La chanson est fini, Sakura se défait lentement de moi ; la tête baissée…

Shao : Saki…

Saki : Go gomen…gomenasaï…

Je remarque avec étonnement qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux…elle recule en parlant et s'en va en courrant.

Shao : SAKURA !

Je la suis avec peine, elle se dirige vers la sortie des souterrains…

J'arrive à la sortie…je la cherche du regard sans rien trouver…

J'entends des sanglots…je me dirige vers le son et je la voit accroupi blotti contre une paroi…

Shao : Sakura…

Saki : Iee…va-t-en, laisses-moi tranquille…

Je remarque que son bras gauche saigne, là où son nom est marqué… de plus elle tremble, elle doit être morte de froid…je retire ma veste, me rapproche et lui glisse sur elle. Elle relève la tête surprise…je m'accroupi devant elle le regard tendre et triste à la fois…

Saki : pourquoi ?

Shao : c'est plus fort que moi…

Saki : demo…

Je pose ma main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

Shao : je n'attends rien, je n'attends rien de toi Sakura…je t'aime c'est tout et ce quoique tu fasse je t'aimerais toujours… je n'attends rien en retour, je…je neux juste que tu sache que je t'aime et que je suis là pour toi, c'est tout…

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis son « retour » de chez Hao, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me voit clairement. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et ses larme redoublent.

Saki : gomen…gomenasaï…gomen…

Elle ne fait que répéter ça sans cesse. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort.

Shao : tu es si froide… je te ramène dans ta chambre…

Elle ne répond pas, posant simplement sa tête sur mon épaule en se blottissant fortement contre moi…on retourne dans la ville comme ça. Elle continue à pleurer sur mon épaule et je lui murmure des mots doux à son oreille pour la calmer. Elle tremble tellement. Tout le monde nous regarde avec un air triste mais je m'en fiche, tout ce qui compte, c'est l'état de Sakura. On entre dans la bâtisse et je l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre…je la dépose tendrement sur son lit…

Shao : attends moi, je vais chercher de quoi soigner ton bras…

Elle secoue la tête en signe d'acquiescement et le recroqueville sur elle même en continuant de pleurer… j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne eut pas s'en empêcher, qu'elle pleure toutes les larmes retenues jusqu'à présent et ça me touche beaucoup.

Je me dépêche de chercher de quoi la soigner…je n'aime pas la savoir toute seule…je retourne dans sa chambre…elle a arrêté de pleurer et a sa tête sur ses genoux…

Je m'approche lentement d'elle, m'assieds près d'elle et caresse tendrement ses cheveux…

Shao : montre moi ton bras….je vais le soigner.

Elle me tend son bras gauche tremblant…mon dieu qu'elle est froide…

Je la soigne doucement guettant la moindre réaction. Elle me regarde faire mais ferme les yeux sous mes soins…une fois fini, je lui fais un bandage…

Shao : voilà…

Je caresse tendrement sa joue du revers de ma main droite, puis, je n'a pas pu m'en empêcher…je me penche sur elle et lui dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres…

Shao : je crois que…j'y vais…reposes-toi bien.

Je lui embrasse le front et me lève pour partir.

Saki : Iee

Je sens deux bras tremblant m'enlacer la taille…

Je me retourne et m'accroupi pour être à sa hauteur…elle se serre très fort contre moi toute tremblante…

Saki : reste…

Elle le dit dans un murmure prèsqu'inaudible, je la regarde surpris, elle se blottit de plus en plus contre moi.

Saki : reste…

Je l'allonge sur le lit puis m'étend auprès d'elle, je caresse sa joue droite puis elle vient se mettre contre moi. Je l'enlace fortement et lui frotte le dos pour la réchauffer…

Puis, plus rien…je m'endors…

**Alors alors alors ! j'espère que ça vous à plu ! un peu triste quand même…c'est normal j'ai écouté la chanson Aoi Hitomi en boucle pour l'écrire, histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance…je trouve qu'elle va bien dans ce chapitre et puis, Maaya Sakamoto et LA chanteuse de CCS, c'est elle qui chante les génériques et toutes les chansons que ce soit dans la série ou dans les films (bien sur en VO !) en plus elle est la chanteuse attitré à TRC ! en parlant de ça…vous savez qu'il va avoir un film TRC ? et XXXholic ?ils sortent en août au japon ! pour ceux qu'ils veulent savoir pour la série TRC, j'ai pris les épisodes sur internet au Jap ils sont au 8ème épisodes je crois ! allez bisss et**

**REVIEWS! (j'en veux, j'en veux, j'en veux !)**

**YongYuanAiNi!**


	19. chapitre 19 : petits secrets

Chapitre 19 : petits secrets

Shaolan POV

Je me réveille doucement…je la cherche mais ne la trouve pas…je suis pris d'un élan de panique et me redresse assez brutalement…

Saki : et ben ! tu te réveilles toujours en trombe comme ça ?

Shao : ben, étant donné que la personne avec qui j'ai dormi n'était plus là je me suis inquiété…

Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre…elle semble triste…

Saki : qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Shaolan ? que me veux-tu ?

Je la regarde surprise.

Shao : rien, je te l'ai déjà dis, non ?

Saki : NE ME MENS PAS !

Ma surprise se transforme en tristesse. Je me lève à mon tour et vais la rejoindre…

Shao : et toi, pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

_FLASH BACK_

( c'est le pov de shao !)

_Saki : pourquoi ?_

_Shao : c'est plus fort que moi…_

_Saki : demo…_

_Je pose ma main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire._

_Shao : je n'attends rien, je n'attends rien de toi Sakura…je t'aime c'est tout et ce quoique tu fasses je t'aimerais toujours… je n'attends rien en retour, je…je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime et que je suis là pour toi, c'est tout…_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Shao : je ne veux rien de toi…

Elle se recule comme affolée

Saki : IEE, TU MENS ! TU MENS ! VOUS VOULEZ TOUS QUELQUE CHOSE ! OUI TOUS ! QUE CE SOIT TOI, YUKO, LE CONSEIL OU BIEN MEME HAO !

Shao : TU VEUX VRAIMENT SAVOIR ? ET BIEN OUI, JE VEUX QUELQUE CHOSE DE TOI ! JE VEUX TA CONFIANCE, TES RIRES, TES SOURIRES, JE VEUX TON AMITIE, TON AMOUR, TON CŒUR, JE TE VEUX TOI !

Tout est partit tout seul…comme ça…

Elle me regarde avec étonnement…puis un voile de tristesse s'empare d'elle…

Saki : je…je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux…je peux pas…c'est trop tôt…

Je me rapproche à nouveau d'elle.

Shao : c'est pas grave, je serais patient…je t'attendrais toute ma vie s'il le faut…

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues pour remonter son visage baissé. Je lui embrasse le front puis, c'était trop tentant, je l'embrasse sur les lèvres…

Je me défait d'elle et sort en silence de la chambre…

Sakura POV

Shaolan…

Je porte une main à mes lèvres et ferme les yeux…j'ai encore le goût des siennes sur les miennes…

Je retourne près de la fenêtre…

Je soupire…

Je me rapproche de la commode et prends le paquet qu'Itatchi m'a apporté hier.

Saki : j'espère pour toi que ça marche, Clow , sinon…

Je soupire de nouveau…aujourd'hui ne sera pas facile, je le sens…

Je sors de ma chambre…

Je me rapproche de la porte d'en face…

J'ai envie de frapper…

Je lève mon poing droit mais le rabaisse aussitôt…

………

_non…pas maintenant…bientôt…je…_

………

je porte instinctivement une main à mon ventre…

je descends les escaliers pour me retrouver dans une grande salle. Je vois des gens au fond en grande discussion mais n'arrive pas à les discerner visuellement, mais je reconnaît les voix.

Normal POV

Yelan : que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Yuko : il faut prévoir une protection pour ici !

Wao : comment ?

Yuko :…Sakura…

Saki : on parle de moi, là !

Ils se retournent surpris par son intervention.

Yuko : Sakura ! ohayo ! comment ça va ?

Saki : vous ne vouliez pas me demander quelque chose par hasard, comme…un moyen de protection ?

Yuko : je vois que tu as suivi notre conversation !

Saki : oh ! c'était d'une telle discrétion !

Wao : ça va, on a compris !

Saki : j'ai quelque chose en ma possession qui pourrait bien nous aider…

Yelan : et qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle cherche dans mon sac en bandoulière le paquet que ses gardiens lui ont apporté et le pose sur la table basse devant eux. Elle défait soigneusement l'emballage

Yuko : où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Saki : où voulez vous ? ici bien sûr ! n'oubliez pas que cette dimension est une création de Clow pour protéger le descendant…il savait se qu'il allait se passer alors…il a laissé ça pour nous aider pour permettre la protection du descendant…

Yuko ; et sais-tu comment l'activer ?

Saki : Haï, demo…je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, il faut que se soit la porteuse qui l'active…donc…

Yuko : L'autre Sakura…

Saki : haï…moi je ne suis que « l'être à sacrifié » comme on m'appelle au conseil…

Wao : il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas…pourquoi vous nous avez caché cette histoire de descendant ? pourquoi ne pas nous avoir mis dans la confidence Yelan et moi ? et qui est-t-il ce descendant ?

Yuko : pour la simple raison que cette histoire de descendant ne nous concerne pas, ce n'est pas notre combat mais celui des deux filles de Clow…ce qu'on appelle communément au sein du conseil « l'éveil du destin », ou le combat pour l'avenir…la seule raison que j'ai d'être au courant de cette histoire est le fait que je sois tutrice de Sakura…

Yelan : et…qu'est ce que c'est cet objet ?

L'objet en question est en fait un médaillon en or en forme de soleil avec une lune gravé à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Saki : une protection la plus fiable qu'on a pour l'instant…à part moi.

Yuko : Clow la baptisé le sceau de l'enfermement…une fois activé, le sceau est impénétrable. Personne ne peut ni sortir ni entrer dans l'endroit protégé…et toute magie est nulle…mais je ne l'ai jamais vu l'utiliser, je crois même que, à l'époque où nous voyagions ensemble, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seul fois et il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas créer pour lui mais pour sa descendance, qu'il était dans l'incapacité de l'utiliser car il n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait…je n'ai jamais compris où il voulait en venir…

Wao : et pourquoi la « porteuse » doit être la personne à l'activer ?

Saki : parce qu'elle est la personne à protéger, justement ! le sceau reconnaît comme maître la personne qui l'active, donc la personne la plus importante à activer…elle devra donc toujours porter le médaillon sur elle…

Personne ne parle, perplexe par les explications fournies par les deux sorcières.

Saki : bon, on devrais lui remettre le médaillon avant qu'ils se remettre à l'attaque et quitter cette ville avant que la protection soit mis en place…sinon…on sera coincé…

Yuko : oui tu as raison…

Les quatres personnes se lèvent et se dirigent ensemble dehors, pour en parler avec le roi et la reine…

Shaolan POV

Je sors de ma chambre pensif, je repense à ma conversation avec Sakura…

_FLASH BACK_

_Saki : IEE, TU MENS ! TU MENS ! VOUS VOULEZ TOUS QUELQUE CHOSE ! OUI TOUS ! QUE CE SOIT TOI, YUKO, LE CONSEIL OU BIEN MEME HAO ! _

_Shao : TU VEUX VRAIMENT SAVOIR ? ET BIEN OUI, JE VEUX QUELQUE CHOSE DE TOI ! JE VEUX TA CONFIANCE, TES RIRES, TES SOURIRES, JE VEUX TON AMITIE, TON AMOUR, TON CŒUR, JE TE VEUX TOI !_

_Tout est partit tout seul…comme ça…_

_Elle me regarde avec étonnement…puis un voile de tristesse s'empare d'elle…_

_Saki : je…je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux…je peux pas…c'est trop tôt…_

_Je me rapproche à nouveau d'elle._

_Shao : c'est pas grave, je serais patient…je t'attendrais toute ma vie s'il le faut…_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Je marche dehors sans trop savoir où je vais, trop préoccupé par toutes ses pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête…

Puis je vois une Feng assez énervée devant moi, subitement.

Shao : tu viens d'où ? comment t'as fais pour apparaître comme ça d'un cou devant moi ?

Feng : je ne suis pas apparu devant toi, mais t'es tellement dans la lune que tu m'as pas vu ni entendu !

Shao : désolé ! je suis un peu ailleurs…

Feng : ça on l'avais remarqué ! allez viens, les autres t'attendent !

Elle me prend la main et me tire vers les autres qui sont assis près du lac souterrain. Tout le groupe y est, il doit y avoir plus d'une cinquantaines de magiciens…puis je les vois, Eriol et Tomi, Calvin et Mei, il y a même le roi et la reine…et…Max et Itatchi…

Feng : YOUHOU !ON ARRIVE !

Tout le monde nous regarde passer par son cri maintenant…je souris en voyant Feng si joyeuse…je suis content…mais reste quand même…triste…

On arrive près du « gang » et on s'assied avec eux.

Tomi : Alors…comment ça se passe ?

Shao : de quoi tu parles ?

Mei : du pape ! andouille !de tes rapports avec Sakura !

Shao : j'en sais trop rien…

Tomi : c'est à dire ?

Reine Sakura : j'en suis curieuse moi aussi, que lui as-tu fais ? ça fais un peu plus de trois ans qu'on se connaît maintenant et je ne l'ai jamais vue se laisser faire comme elle a fait avec toi…

Mei : alors ?

Shao : ben….il y a des moments où elle se laisse faire…où elle se laisse envahir par ses sentiments…

Je repense à nos disputes, l'épisode de Zanda, la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble et son lendemain catastrophique, son enlèvement, son retour, la soirée d'hier…et ce matin…

Shao : mais…après…j'ai l'impression qu'elle le regrette et…redevient plus froide qu'un glacier…je sens qu'elle a peur…mais de quoi ?

Je regarde ses gardiens qui ont baissé la tête en m'entendant parler…Max ouvre la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais Itatchi le coupe dans son élan…

Itatchi : elle…ne regrette pas…demo…c'est à cause de….de….

Max (chuchotement) : stupide sort…

Tous : quoi ?

Max : STUPIDE SORT ! pourquoi on ne l'a pas empêcher de se jeter ce sort ? pourquoi ?

Reine Sakura : et comment tu l'en aurais empêcher hein ? Max…regardes les choses en face ! si elle ne s'était pas soumise à ce sort, elle serais morte depuis déjà…bien longtemps !

Shao : attendez !qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Saki : vous savez que je n'aime pas les fouineurs ?

Tout le monde est surpris, j'ai des frissons en entendant sa voix si………froide …

Normal POV

Reine Sakura (gênée) : euhm…Sakura ! co comment ça va ?

Saki : bien merci ! il faut que je te montre quelque chose…

Reine Sakura : quoi donc ?

Saki : ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

La jeune magicienne lui balance le médaillon devant la figure. Aussitôt la reine réagi en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement…

Reine Sakura : où tu as eu ça ?

Saki : demandes-moi plutôt pourquoi je l'ai !

Reine Sakura : je les sais déjà, ça…

Saki : alors viens avec moi, on va leur montrer…

Reine Sakura : demo…

Saki : tu as peur ?

Elle regarde son double dans les yeux.

Reine Sakura : entre nous deux, je ne suis pas la plus importante à protéger…

Saki : mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis « porteuse »…

La reine ne répond plus rien face à la réplique de la magicienne. Elle se lève et s'approche d'elle.

Elle chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de son double et celle-ci écarquille les yeux d'étonnement à son tour, puis elle la dépasse et se retourne.

Reine Sakura : alors on y va ?

Sakura se retourne puis sourit avec amusement.

Saki : Itekimasu !

Elle la rejoint suivi par les trois anciens qui n'avaient rien dit durant la conversation. Max et Itatchi ne tardent pas à les rejoindre en s'excusant auprès du groupe ainsi que le roi. Les autres se regardent sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe puis décident de les rejoindre…

Ils se retrouvent donc tous dehors, au beau milieu des ruines de Clow…

Saki : on va attendre ici !

Yuko : pourquoi ?

Saki : je crois avoir expliquer que si on l'active et qu'on est encore dans la ville, on ne pourra pas partir…alors, il faut ramener tout nos magiciens dehors !

Wao : ça t'aurais tué de nous le dire plus tôt ?

Saki : ben…je sais pas…demo…Sakura et moi on a des trucs à régler ensemble avant alors…

Yuko (suspicieuse) : quel genre de choses ?

Saki : du genre « si vous vous en melez, vous ne ferez pas long feu »

Elle sourit malicieusement

Yuko : d'accord, je vois…encore un mystère à la Sakura…est-ce qu'un jour on saura ce que tu manigances avec tes gardiens ?

Saki (souriant de plus belle) : tu l'as dit toi-même non ? cette partie ne te concerne pas !

Les deux magiciennes se regardent droit dans les yeux avec tout leur sérieux.

Yuko : j'abandonne…bon…Wao, Yelan…on a plus qu'à aller chercher nos protégés…

Les trois anciens quittent les jeunes pour chercher les autres.

Reine Sakura : qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Saki : SHIELD !

Un bouclier apparaît englobant les deux jeunes filles où aucun son ne parvenais aux oreilles des autres. Ils ne pouvaient qu'observer.

Roi Shaolan : et voilà, c'est reparti !

Max : remarque, ça fais pas mal de temps qu'elle ne se sont pas disputées !

Roi Shaolan : je sais demo…c'est toujours pour la même chose et on sait très bien qui va l'emporter !

Eriol : c'est à dire ?

Itatchi : Sakura l'emporte toujours…

Calvin : et on peut savoir le sujet de leur dispute ?

Roi Shaolan : j'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi, demo…elle ne veut pas m'en parler…tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est toujours pour la même chose…elles nous cachent quelque chose, je suis prêt à le parier mais je n'ai jamais pu savoir quoi…

Max : on n'a plus qu'à attendre maintenant !

Ils regardent tous les deux Sakura se disputer, voyant la reine exaspérée et triste et l'autre sans aucune émotion.

Les trois anciens reviennent avec le reste de la troupe.

Yuko : qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?

Max (ironique, en haussant les épaules) : histoires de famille !

Elle soupire et regarde la scène…

La reine commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux, elle baisse la tête de plus en plus devant le discours assez énervé de Sakura…Elle commence même à sangloter…  
Sakura arrête de parler un moment et se rapproche de la reine…elle lui tend le médaillon…la reine repousse sa main et crie…mais personne n'entend ce qu'elle dit…

Le roi est très triste de voir sa femme dans cet état…il commence à ne plus tenir en place et tourne en rond, nerveux…

Roi Shaolan : je n'aime pas la voir dans cette état !

Shaolan quant à lui observe Sakura, elle se montre si vide d'émotion…cela l'attriste énormément…

Sakura commence à s'énerver sérieusement, elle tremble de rage, et elle repart dans un long discours en se rapprochant dangereusement de la reine, qui, elle, commence à avoir de plus en plus peur…

Tout le monde regarde la scène avec effroi… Ils ont l'impression que Sakura allait faire du mal à la reine.

Sakura arrive au niveau de la reine, celle-ci redouble ses pleurs à l'ententes des dires de Sakura. La magicienne lui agrippe fortement ses bras et continue à lui balancer des mots à la figure.

Shaolan : elle pleure !

En effet, on peut constater que des larmes coulent sur les joues de Sakura… elle hurle contre la reine et lui tend de nouveau le médaillon. Celle-ci baisse de nouveau ses yeux et attrape d'une main tremblante le médaillon. Une fois dans ses mains, Sakura essuie ses yeux avec rage et regarde de nouveau la reine. Elle lui dit encore une chose, de nouveau vide d'émotion, et cette chose semblait avoir choqué la reine au plus haut point. Elle s'effondre sur le sol et pleure encore plus…sous le regard froid de la maîtresse des cartes…

Roi Shaolan : SAKURA !

Celui-ci fixe durement et avec une rage encore jamais vu la magicienne. La concernée tourne son visage vers lui et dit quelque chose mais le bouclier empêche toute entente…la reine relève la tête surprise et se relève, toujours étonnée par ce que vient de dire la jeune femme.

Puis, enfin elle enlève le bouclier.

Le silence plane en maître entre eux…le roi vient prendre sa femme dans ses bras…personne d'autre n'ose bouger.

Sakura commence à s'éloigner.

Reine Sakura : SAKURA !

Elle se retourne et la regarde…elle lui lance un regard triste.

L'autre la regarde l'air affolée et tente de la rejoindre mais son mari l'empêche de bouger.

La magicienne reprend son chemin…

Reine Sakura : IEE, LACHES MOI !SAKI !

Itatchi : MAITRESSE !

Sakura s'arrête et se tourne vers ses gardiens…

Saki : gomenasaï…je dois y aller !

Une lumière rose entoure Sakura et elle disparaît devant tout le monde…

Shao : SAKURA !

La reine s'approche des deux gardiens et les gifles tous les deux…

Max : AÏE ! CA FAIS MAL ! CA VA PAS LA TETE ?

Reine Sakura : C'EST POUR PAS L'AVOIR EMPECHER DE PARTIR !

Max : OUE BEN AVANT DE FRAPPER, IL FAUDRAIT SE RENSEIGNER ! ELLE N'EST PAS PARTIE, C'EST EUX QUI L'ONT APPELEE !

Reine Sakura : qui ça eux ?

Itiachi : le conseil ! ils veulent sûrement encore lui demander de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne va pas aimer faire mais…elle est sous contrat alors…elle n'aura pas le choix…

Reine Sakura : ah…gomenasaï, je ne savais pas…

Max : bah ! tant fais pas, c'est toujours moins douloureux que les raclés de la pitchoune…

la reine émet un petit rire…ce qui fait sourire tout le monde et soulage beaucoup le roi…

Reine Sakura : bon, on va faire ce dont pourquoi on est là…

Elle se dirige vers l'entrée de la grande salle des ruines. Tout le monde la suit. Le roi lui prend la main. Elle le regarde et lui sourit tendrement…

Reine Sakura : ça va aller…

Il l'embrasse et continuent leur chemin. Arrivés au milieu des ruines, la reine s'approche d'un mur où deux grandes ailes sont gravées dessus. Elle pose sa main sur le mur et celui –ci s'illumine pour laisser place à une autre pièce. Le groupe s'avance dans cette nouvelle salle.

Reine Sakura : c'est là !

Elle court vers le milieu où l'on pouvais voir sur le sol une énorme étoile à dix branches avec deux grandes ailes…

Shaolan POV

Shao : une étoile ailée …

Roi Shaolan :cette étoile représente un pouvoir ancestral, c'est une légende de ce monde…

Shao : pas seulement…

Roi Shaolan : nani ?

Shao : rien, oubliez ça…

………

_cette étoile ailée…je suis sûr qu'elle représente quelque chose…ce n'est pas qu'une simple coïncidence, je suis prêt à le parier…Sakura…ça a rapport avec elle…oui…c'est ça…mais dans quel sens…je me souviens à Zanda…_

_Flash Back_

_Usagi : et bien, enchanté Monsieur Li. Pour ma part je me nomme Usagi Sekeni, je suis le mage et protecteur de ce village ! et voici ma fille Feng, mage elle aussi, gardienne du temple de l'étoile ailée…_

_Shao : L'étoile ailée ?_

_Feng : oui, L'étoile ailée…c'est un culte de notre peuple. Tout cela part d'une vieille prophétie… _

_Saki : c'est bon, on a pas besoin de savoir…_

_Fin Du Flash Back_

_Sa réaction…elle ne voulais pas que j'entende cette prophétie…mais pourquoi ?…je découvrirais ce que tu me caches Sakura…je saurais…_

………  
Normal POV

la reine se place au milieu de l'étoile et pose le médaillon au centre, où il y a une encoche de la forme de ce dernier. L'étoile ailée commence à briller et toute la lumière va se concentrer dans le médaillon…

Reine Sakura : Voilà qui est fait…vous devriez rentrer maintenant…la protection va bientôt se mettre en route…

Yelan : oui… merci pour votre hospitalité !

Roi Shaolan : Iee, c'est nous qui vous remercions d'être venu à notre aide ! arigato gosaïmasu !

Wao : prenez soin de vous…et de l'enfant…

Reine Sakura : Haï ! ne vous en faites pas…Itatchi, Max…dites-lui que je regrette…

Itatchi : à mon avis, elle le sait déjà…

Max : …et elle te dirais qu'il ne faut jamais regretter ce que l'on fait car si nous le faisons c'est parce que …

Reine Sakura : …ça devais se passer ainsi et pas autrement…c'est bien ce qu'elle dirait…je crois que…toutes ces prophéties commencent à nous monter un petit peu dans la tête !

Max : c'est pas faux demo…à mon avis, elle ne dit pas ça à cause des prophéties…je crois qu'on a plutôt tendance à oublier qui elle est vraiment…et de quoi elle est capable…

Reine Sakura : Haï…Shaolan…prend soin d'elle !

Shaolan la regarde surpris par cette phrase et sourit

Shao : oui ! je ferais tout ce que je peux pour ça !

Reine Sakura : je n'en doute pas !

Yuko : bon, on y vas ! bonne chance à vous deux et protégez-vous bien !

Roi et reine : SAYONARA !

Et ils disparaissent dans un flot de lumière…

**A Y EST FINI ! alors, c'était comment ?**

**alors que pensez vous de tout ça ? jepenseque vous DEVEZémettredes suppositions, si il y en a , aimerais bien les savoir, voir si vous arrivez à comprendre qqchose !(fo dire, moi m'y perds un peu à force de mettre des choses sans les mettre réellement…a force, chui obligé drelir certains chap pour savoir où j'en suis !lol !J) ce chap, jtrouv qu'il porte bien son nom ! pas vous ! on se demande quand même où on va, non ? (bien que je lsé déjà !mdr) bref, laissez vos impressions, bonnes , mauvaises , suppositions de toutes sortes !bref REVIEWS koi !**

**voilou !**

**a vi ! jvoulé savoir si y en a ki son intéressé par la séri TRC, jpe leur passer des noms de sites pour les épisodes où pour des scans…et aussi…un ptit truc ! jvoulé savoir s'il y en a qui veulent voir les dessins des perso, comment jlé imagine ! (enfin pr l'instant, y a k1 dessin lol !) vlà koi !**

**REVIEWS !**

**YongYuanAiNi !**


	20. chapitre 20 : une mission bien spéciale

Chapitre 20 : une mission bien spéciale

Cela va faire un peu plus de 5 heures maintenant que les magiciens sont revenus dans leur monde, les anciens leur laissant quartier libre pour le reste de la journée qui s'est déjà montrée très éprouvante !

Shaolan et ses amis ont chopé les deux gardiens de la maîtresse des cartes dans un coin tranquille, ils veulent des réponses…

Shao : est-ce qu'on peut avoir des explications ?

Max : de quoi ?

Eriol : ne nous prenez pas pour des imbéciles, à propos de Sakura ! qu'est-ce qu'il se passe réellement ? et qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de descendant ? et Hao dans tout ça…je croyais que l'ennemi principal était Elos !

Itatchi : vous vous posez trop de questions…

Tomi : et comment on ne pourrait pas se poser de questions ?

Feng : c'est vrai quoi ! on nous dit que l'ennemi c'est Elos alors qu'il y a un type beaucoup plus fort que lui qui vient on ne sait d'où que Elos sert, en plus, et qui a l'air de s'en prendre qu'à Sakura !

Max : c'est pour ça qu'il dit ça ! ce n'est pas votre problème, votre ennemi c'est Elos mais pour Sakura c'est Hao…même nous nous sommes dans l'incapacité de l'aider…

Mei : mais…n'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire ?

Itatchi : a part la laisser faire…rien.

Calvin : et pour l'histoire de descendant ? (ben oui, depuis qu'il sort avec Meiling, ben il fait parti du groupe !)

Max : c'est l'enfant qu'elle porte…

Tomi : SAKI EST ENCEINTE ?

Max : CA VA PAS ! Iee, l'autre Sakura ! le descendant est son enfant ! ce sera sûrement quelqu'un de très puissant ! demo…on aurait bien aimé que la pitchoune soit la « porteuse »…plutôt que ce à quoi elle est destinée…

Itatchi : c'est tout ce que l'on vous dira, si notre maîtresse apprend que l'on vous a parlé de ça, on se fera tous tué ! et puis…on vous en a dit plus de ce qu'il en faut ! si vous devez savoir autre chose, elle vous le dira elle-même…

Et les deux gardiens s'en vont sous les regard nerveux des autres…

Shao : en gros, on ne sait toujours rien…

Eriol : je ne suis pas d'accord…Max a dit que Sakura est destiné à quelque chose…il faut savoir quoi !

Calvin : t'es malin, et comment veux-tu qu'on le sache, en le lui demandant peut-être ?

Tomi : et pourquoi pas ! Feng, tu as pu discuter avec elle sans contrainte, de plus tu es la personne la plus proche de Max…

Feng : et alors ?

Mei : ben…si tu arrive à trouver le moment, peut-être qu'ils te le diront !

Feng : ça, j'en suis pas si sûre moi ! Sakura arrive très bien à cacher ce qu'elle veux…

Shao : non…on ne fera rien !

Tous : quoi ?

Shao : on ne fera rien !…quelque chose me dit qu'on le saura bientôt…

Eriol : qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Shao : …une intuition…

Tout le monde se tait, pensif…

Calvin : bon ! on ne va pas rester dans notre coin à ruminer chacun pour soi ! je vous propose une petite ballade…dans le jardin immense des Li ! quant à toi, Li, je tiens toujours à ma vengeance ! ça te dirais un petit combat ?

Ses paroles font retomber le pesant de l'atmosphère pour quelque chose de plus léger.

Shao : tu vas regretter de me défier, crois moi !

Ils se dirigent tous vers le jardin pour s'amuser un peu, eux aussi, après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'il perdent leur bonne humeur !

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre et au moment du dîner, peu de monde se trouve au manoir… mais Sakura n'a toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez…ce qui commence à inquiéter…

Max : shô ga nai, ça ne devrait pas durer aussi longtemps…

Itatchi : …ils ont peut-être découvert la vérité…

Max : Maseka ! elle ne serait pas partie les voir alors…

Itatchi : pour une fois, tu as probablement raison…

Feng : on peut ?

Toute la troupe se trouve près de la table d'Itatchi et de Max…

Max : haï, bien sûr…plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

Le gang s'assied à leur table et commence à manger tranquillement. Tout le monde parle avec tout le monde, sans aucune tension…seul Itatchi reste à l'écart de toute conversation guettant à la fenêtre le moindre signe de sa maîtresse…

CLAC !

La porte d'entrée vient de littéralement claquée.

Itatchi et Max se redressent et de dirige vers le couloir…

Max : Pitchoune ?

Saki : HOTTOITE KURE !

Elle se dirige droit vers sa chambre sans même leur adresser un regard.

Itatchi : SAKURA !

Les deux gardiens partent à la suite de leur maîtresse, visiblement très énervée. Ils entrent dans sa chambre.

Sakura POV

Max : ça c'est mal passé ?

Saki : DU TOUT ! TU VOIS TOUT C'EST TRES BIEN PASSE ! ILS M'ENERVENT, VIVEMENT LA FIN DU CONTRAT !

Itatchi : ils t'ont demandé de faire quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

Je me calme et soupire…

Saki : haï…

Itatchi : alors ?

Saki : …je dois aller à Yami…

Max : QUOI, LA CITE DES TENEBRES ? ILS SONT COMPLETEMENT FOU ! C'EST COMPLETEMENT SUICIDAIRE !

Itatchi : qu'y dois-tu faire ?

Je ne réponds pas, me dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Itatchi : Sakura ? qu'y dois-tu faire ?

Saki : …récupérer le pouvoir qui y est enfermé…

Max : C'EST BIEN CE QUE JE DISAIS, CE SONT DES MALADES !COMMENT VEULENT-ILS QUE TU PUISSES RECUPERER QUELCONQUE POUVOIR DANS UN LIEU AUSSI …

Saki : CA SUFFIT !…de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix…

Itatchi : très bien…Max, viens on va préparer nos affaires…

Saki nani ?

Itatchi : on part avec toi et ce que tu le veuilles ou non !

Je les regarde surprise puis je leur souris

Saki : arigato, à vous deux !

Max : on est là pour ça !

Je ris et ils me regardent avec tendresse…je les aime mes gardiens…

Saki : bon, dépêchez vous, on partira dès qu'on sera prêt ! plus tôt on partira, plus tôt on rentrera !

Max et Itatchi : HAI !

Et ils sortent tous les deux de ma chambre…je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit, et souffle un bon coup !

Saki : qu'est-ce que je ne fais pas pour lui…

Je me relève et mets quelques affaires dans mon sac…

TOC TOC TOC

Je me dirige vers la porte en pensant que c'était mes gardiens…

Saki : et bien, vous avez fait…vite…Shaolan !

Shaolan POV

Shao : merci pour l'accueil ! je peux entrer ?

Je n'attends pas qu'elle réponde et me faufile entre elle et la porte.

Saki : fais comme chez toi !

J'observe sa chambre tout en lui parlant…

Shao : je voulais savoir comment tu allais, et…TU T'EN VAS ?

Je vois son sac sur son lit…on voit bien qu'elle était entrain de le faire avant que j'arrive…

Saki : haï…

Elle se rapproche de son sac et continue à le faire en ma présence.

Shao : pourquoi ?

Saki : j'ai reçu une mission

Shao : et tu vas où ? faire quoi ? avec qui ?

Mon cœur bat la chamade, je n'aime pas du tout ça…j'un mauvais pressentiment…

Saki :je vais dans un endroit qui se nomme Yami pour récupérer…quelque chose…mes gardien m'accompagnent…

Shao : et…tu en as pour combien de temps ?

Saki : je sais pas…ça peut-être un jour comme une semaine, un moi, un an…je ne sais pas…

Je m'assieds complètement dépité dur son lit et baisse les yeux…elle s'approche et se met accroupie devant moi…

Saki : Shaolan…ne fait pas cette tête…ce n'est pas un drame…de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester trop longtemps là-bas, je n'aime pas cet endroit…

Elle pose une main sur ma joue et m'oblige à la regarder. C'est ce que je fais.

Elle parcours de sa main mon visage, je ferme les yeux pour mieux la sentir et frémis au moindre passage de ses doigts.

Saki (murmure) : si seulement je pouvais te voir…

Je lui attrape sa main et l'embrasse avec douceur… je me mets à son niveau, à genoux par terre et je l'embrasse…

Elle répond à ce baiser…

Je l'enlace et continue à l'embrasser…

Saki : Iee…

Elle se sépare de moi et se relève…

Saki : gomen, demo…tu devrais partir maintenant…

Je la regarde avec insistance et je me lève …je sors de la pièce en silence…

Normal POV

Au bout d'une heure, la maîtresse des cartes et ses gardiens sortent du domaine sous les regards incompréhensifs des autres…

Yuko : attendez ! où est-ce que vous allez ?

Saki : on a une mission à accomplir pour le conseil…

Yuko : où ça ?

Itatchi : à Yami !

Yuko : QUOI ? ils vous envoient là-bas ?

Saki : ne vous mettez pas dans cette état, de toute façon, ça ne changera rien à l'ordre imposé !

Yuko : demo…

Saki : rien du tout ! continuez à vous entraîner durant mon absence, il faut continuer à fermer les troubles interdimensionnels…

Shao : ATTENDEZ !

Shaolan et toute sa troupe se rapproche en courant de Sakura et ses gardiens, chargés.

Tomi : on vient avec vous !

Eriol : on ne veux pas te laisser seule cette fois !

Mei : si tu pensais te débarraser de nous c'est râpé !

Calvin : vous ne comptiez tout de même pas vous amuser sans nous !

Itatchi : ça n'a rien d'un jeu !

Max : on ne peux pas vous emmener avec nous, c'est trop dangereux !

Les deux gardiens se placent devant leur maîtresse et regardent durement le gang.

Feng : on sait se défendre ! j'ai bien réussi à te mettre la pâté au tournoi !

Max : ce n'est pas une preuve ! je t'ai laissé gagné !

Shao : je ne laisserais pas Sakura partir loin sans moi.

A ce moment, la concernée passe devant ses gardiens et se place face à Shaolan qui lui se trouve devant le groupe…

Saki : si c'est une plaisanterie, ce n'est pas drôle…

Shao : ça n'a rien d'une plaisenterie…

Saki : je ne pourrais pas garantir la sécurité de tous, en plus Meilin-chan et Tomoyo-chan ne possède pas de pouvoir.

Eriol : ça c'est notre problème !

Calvin : on s'en chargera !

Shao : j'ai promis à la reine de prendre soin de toi, et c'est ce que je compte faire…

Saki : vous pourriez mourir !

Shao : on est prêt à courir le risque !

Tout en parlant, les deux magiciens ce sont rapprochés l'un à l'autre, ils sont maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre…

Shao : je n'ai pas l'intention de te perdre encore une fois…

La magicienne regarde le jeune homme dans les yeux, voulant comprendre…puis elle se retourne et repasse derrière ses gardiens…

Saki : c'est à vos risques et périls…on y va !

Elle étends son bras droit en écartant ses doigt face à elle. Un trou dimensionnel apparaît et elle passe à travers. Les gardiens la suivent tout de suite puis enfin le gang après avoir pris une grande inspiration…

_Yami, La Cité des Ténèbres_

Une fois passé de l'autre côté, le gang se met à regarder tout autour d'eux avec…stupeur et effroi.

Feng : mais c'est horrible !

Tomi : tout est désolation !

Mei : que des ruines à perte de vu !

Saki : vous vous attendiez à quoi ? des fleurs à perte de vue peut-être !

Eriol : où sommes nous ?

Itatchi : à Yami ; la cité des ténèbres…

Calvin : wouhaou ! quel nom ! ça fais presque peur !

Max : tu ferais mieux d'avoir peur, cet endroit est maudit…

Saki : mieux vaut pas s'attarder ici, on va se faire repérér . vous savez cacher votre aura ?

Shao : euh…

Saki : euh ? c'est pas vrai ! bon sang, pourquoi je les ai emmenés ? hum…ERASE !

Une boule rose apparaît devant Sakura.

Saki : efface toute trace d'aura des magiciens ci présent, on ne doit pas se faire repérer, je n'ai pas franchement envie de retourner dans ma cellule !

La boule rose se divise en quatre et un bracelet apparaît autour des poignets droits des magiciens.

Saki : arigato Erase ! bon voilà qui est fait !

Voix : Melle Sakura !

La jeune fille se retourne pour voir qui l'appelle. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se tient devant elle. Il avance vers elle. Cet homme est roux, habillé en noir et à pour couleur d'yeux un rouge saphir…

Homme : Melle Sakura ! mais que faites vous icic ! vous savez que c'est dangereux pour vous ! s'ils apprennent que vous êtes ici, ils vont venir vous chercher et vont s'occuper de vous !

Saki : quel accueil dites-moi !

Homme désolé ! je ne voulez pas vous déplaire mais c'est qu'ils vous ont tellement….

Saki : tut tut tut ! on ne parle pas de ça devant des inconnus ! vous savez, je ne suis pas là de mon plein gré…encore une folie du conseil…demo…c'est bientôt la fin………Alors Hugo, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

Hugo : ça va, on tient le coup…grâce à vous…

Saki : je n'ai rien fais…

Hugo : si ! vous nous avez prouvé qu'on pouvais toujours s'en sortir même quand cela paraît désespéré !…Max ! Itatchi ! ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir vous aussi ! et ces jeunes sont ?

Saki : des pots de colle !

Calvin : quel amabilité !

Shao : je me prénomme Shaolan Li, descendant de Clow Reed, et voici Eriol Hirzagawa, réincarnation de Clow Reed, Calvin Fisher, sorcier maniant l'épée, Feng Shinas, magicienne élémentaire, Meiling Li, ma cousine et enfin, Tomoyo Daidoudji, la fiancée d'Eriol…

Tous : enchanté !

Hugo : enchanté moi aussi ! je me présente, Hugo Urashi, chef des rebelles de la cité des ténèbres !

Saki : bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on pourrait peut-être se bouger, je n'aime pas cet endroit !

Hugo : bien sûr ! suivez-moi, je vous emmène au QG !

Ils avancent dans le décombres pour arriver à une trappe. Hugo l'ouvre et glisse à l'intérieur. Les autres font de même…après un petit quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivent au QG

Voix : regardez qui revient ! Hugo !

Voix 2 : mais c'est la petite Sakura !

Voix 3 : regardez tous ! Melle Sakura est revenue !

Une foule se réuni autour des magiciens…tous ont l'air heureux de les voir !

Hugo : allons ! allons ! du calme !

Tomi : ma foi !

Calvin : et ben, t'as une sacrée réputation Sakura !

Saki : Ohayo tout le monde !Daijôbu ?

Voix 4 : on va bien Melle Sakura !

Voix 5 : on est heureux de vous voir saine et sauve !

Hugo : vous voyez ? qu'est-ce que je vous disez ? vous nous avez tous marqués !

Saki : c'est ce que je vois !

Mais son regard est triste…ce qui est remarqué par Shaolan.

Hugo : bon ! on va vous adresser des chambres ! ET VIKTOR ! TU NOUS PREPARE UN FESTN POUR CE SOIR ! ON FAIT LA FETE !

Viktor : PAS DE PROBLEME CHEF !

Hugo : vous allez me suivre les gars, quant au fille, Marize va s'occuper de vous.

Filles : D'accord !

Hugo : MARIZE, VIENS ! emmènes ces demoiselles dans des chambres !

Marize : Oui !

Ils se séparent et vont dans leur chambre.

Shaolan POV

La soirée bas son plein ! tout le monde rit et chante à tu-tête…mais…je ne la vois pas…je ne trouve pas Sakura… je fais le tour du QG pour essayer de la voir mais sans succès…je retourne sur mes pas quand on m'agrippe par le bras et me tire en arrière…

Shao : hey !

Itatchi : viens avec moi…

Je le regarde pour comprendre mais il me tourne le dos et commence à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je le suis comme je peux puis il s'arrête brusquement.

Shao : alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Itatchi : elle est là-bas…

Je regarde l'endroit qu'il me montre…je la vois…et rougis à la vision…elle porte de nouveau une robe blanche, légère, pieds nus, les cheveux détachés et … elle a ses deux grandes ailes blanche et pur . elle est entrain de danser sur l'eau du lac au dessus duquel elle se trouve…

Itatchi : va la voir…

Shao : pourquoi ?

Itatchi : pour elle…

Il s'en va sans rien rajouter…

Je m'approche lentement…

Elle chante…

C'est la même mélodie qu'elle chantais à Zanda avant que…

Je continue mon approche et m'arrête au bord du lac…

Elle ne m'a pas vu…

………

_elle est si belle…si pure…elle a l'air si fragile comme ça, il faut dire qu'avec ces blessures, elle le paraît encore plus…mon dieu !qu'elle est belle…je donnerais n'importe quoi pourqu'elle reste auprès de moi…_

………

elle se retourne et s'arrête brusquement…

elle m'a vu…

elle ne bouge plus de là ou elle est…

moi, je ne réfléchi plus ! j'entre dans le lac et m'approche d'elle…

Saki : Shaolan…

Elle dépose ses pieds dans l'eau et fait disparaître ses ailes… mais elle reste dans sa robe blanche. Elle s'enfonce dans l'eau qui lui arrive à la taille…

J'arrive près d'elle…

Saki : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Shao : je te cherchais…

Tout se passe très vite…je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et je l'embrasse passionément. Elle répond à se baiser aussi passionément que moi…

Shao : Wo aï nï

Je lui souffle ça en l'embrassant, mais ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer en continuant à l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle passe se bras autour de mon cou et se colle entièrement contre moi…je continue à l'embrasser…

………

_mon dieu comme se j'aime ! je sens toutes les parcelles de mon corps entrain de me crier d'aller plus loin…j'en ai envie…ça oui…je la désire tellement…_

………

je quitte ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à son cou. Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux, jouant avec, et laisse sa tête partir en arrière pour mieux recevoir mes baiser…je la sens frémir à chaque baiser…elle émet même de petits soupirs et gémissements de bien-être… je remonte mes lèvres, prends son visage dans les mains et dépose de doux baisers sur ses yeux avant de reprendre fougueusement ses lèvres…

elle arrête le baiser…

elle arrête tout…

elle se détache de moi baisse la tête en reculant un peu…

Shao : Sakura…

Elle relève la tête…son regard es plein de douleur et de tristesse…

Puis, elle s'en va, sans un mot, en courant…

Je la regarde partir…et me laisse tomber dans l'eau…je regarde la lune, pleine et bien grosse, beaucoup plus grosse que celle de notre monde…

Sakura…

Sakura POV

Je cours, cours, je ne veux plus le voir…

………

_pourquoi je dois faire ça à chaque fois…je lui fais de la peine…je m'en fais aussi…j'espère que ça vaut vraiment le cou, sinon …je m'en voudrais toute ma vie…_

………

Itatchi et Max sont là, ils m'attendaient…je me précipite sur eux et…je laisse couler mes larmes…

Saki : ça fait mal…trop mal…

Itatchi : je sais…

Max : c'est bientôt la fin…

Je continue à pleurer…Itatchi me prend dans ses bras et me ramène discrètement dans ma chambre…

Max : tu devrais utiliser « Dream », tu as besoin de repos, ça t 'éviterais de faire ce rêve…

Saki : Iee, ça va aller…

J'essuie mes larmes et baisse ma tête…

Max : Pitchoune…

Je relève la tête, le regard déterminé.

Saki : ça va, tout va bien et tout ira bien ! on a réussi à tromper tout le monde jusqu'à présent… on y arrive…la croisé des Destins…et là, pour lui, pour sa avenir…

Itatchi : on sera là nous et on t'aidera jusqu'au bout !

Saki : arigato gosaïmasu…

Max : on te laisse ! oyasumi !

Saki : oyasumi !

Normal POV

Feng : bonjour tout le monde ? bien dormi ?

Tous (sauf shao) : oui !

Feng : Shao ? SHAO ?

Shao : HEIN ? QUOI ?

Feng : ça va ?

Shao : …ouais…

Calvin : il s'est encore fait rembarré pas Sakura !

Shao : arrêtes tes conneries Calvin, sinon, tu vas subir ma colère !

Calvin : ok !ok ! si on ne peut même plus rire !

Mei : il y a des choses qu'il faut éviter…

Max : ohayo ! comment allez vous ?

Feng : bien merci ! viens assieds toi !

Il se place à côté d'elle.

Tomi (à Mei) : je crois qu'on va avoir un nouveau couple !

Mei (à Tomi) : on va se charger de ça, encore une mission pour les entremetteuses de choc !

Les deux : AH !AH !AH !AH !

Tout les autres les regardent avec une goutte style manga derrière la tête.

Eriol : dites-moi, qu'est ce que vous manigancez toutes les deux !

Mei : NOUS ? rien !

Tomi : je croyais que tu me connaissez mieux que ça Eriol !

Eriol : c'est bien ça le problème, je te connais un peu trop.

Tomoyo lui tape gentillement sur la tête avant de l'embrasser.

Itatchi : MAXIMILIUM !

Max : c'est pas vrai…

Itatchi se rapproche des magiciens l'air énervé ! Max d'ailleurs commence à avoir un peu peur et se lève de sa place…

Max : écoute, je l'ai pas fais exprès, je t'assure ! c'était sous mon nez et j'avais faim ! tu ne va quand même pas me faire un drame pour un gâteau….bien qu'il avait été fait par la pitchoune et était délicieux !

Itatchi : SI TU SAVAIS COMME JE ME FOUS DE CA ! TIENS LIS CA !

Il tend une feuille chiffonée au gardien solaire et celui-ci écarquille les yeux.

Max : JE SAVAIS QU'ON AURAIT JAMAIS DU REMETTRE LES PIEDS ICI ! MERDE !

Il froisse la feuille avec rage et se dirige vers la sortie, suivi d'Itatchi. Sur le chemin, il laisse tomber le papier qu'il venait de lire. Tomoyo se lève pour le chercher et retourne à sa place en le lisant.

Tomi : MON DIEU !

Eriol : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle lui tend le papier et le jeune homme le lit à haute voix

A la fin de la lettre, Shaolan s'est levé et précipité vers la sortie

Shao (pense) : _partie…elle est partie…toute seule…toujours toute seule…non…je ne la laisserais pas toute seule…_

Ses amis le rattrapent et ensemble, ils partent à la recherche des gardiens.

Shao : Enfin, on vous trouve ! on part avec vous la retrouver !

Itatchi : on ne pourra pas assurer votre protection !

Feng : on le sais déjà ça ! bon on y va ?

Max : c'est parti !

Et ils partent tous à la recherche de Sakura ……….

**Explication des mots avec étoile dans l'ordre :**

**Iee : non**

**Shô ga nai : ça ne me plaît pas**

**Maseka : non, c'est impossible**

**Hottoite kure : laissez-moi tranquille**

**Yami : ténèbres**

**Daijôbu : tout va bien/ça va**

**Oyasumi : bonne nuit**

**Voilà pour le voc !**

**J'espère que le chap vous a plu ! je crois qu'il est un peu rétro !(ben oué, on retrouve des similarités avec les autres chap !pas très original koi !) je crois que l'inspiration s'est laissée désirer pour ce chap lol !**

**alors Shao/ Saki ça avance sans avancer, Mei et Tomi qui reprennent leur rôle d'entremetteuses, la disparition soudaine de Sakura ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ici avec elle !on croirait qu'elle est connue partout ! voilà vlà !**

**pour les sites…ben…pour TRC en VOSTFR il y a Psyko fansub ou Ergokaki (bittorent) mais s'inscrire sur ces site c'est tro l'embrouille (enfin, mwa j'ai des pb avec l'incription !) si vous avez emule, recherchez les avec le moteur de recherche !(g fini par fair comme ça a cose de mé pb d'inscription !) là il n'y a que les 3 prems…sinon il y a anime-source qui les fait en VOSTA pour ceux et celles qui aime l'anglé, là il y a les 5 prems…ils en mettent un par smèn ! vlà !c'est du bittorent osi (mwa jlé ai osi com ça et jkiff à fond !) pour les dessins il fo attendre encore un peu, le temps que j'en fasse au moins deux autres !vous direz où et quand !**

**dans le prochain chap, il y aura de l'action (ouais !)! des choses tristes (oh !) ! et du suspens ( toujours le même koi !)**

**biz zt plein deREVIEWS (ben vi avec ce que vous voulez dedan !) parske s i vous vous aimez mon fic, mwa aime avoir desREVIEWS car j'aime bien connaître votr POV et vos suppositions !(et pi sa motiv pour écrir la suit ! ben owé, plus il y en a plus on sdi kon se doi de vous mettre la suite !)**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**YongYuanAiNi !**


	21. chapitre 21 : la detention

Chapitre 21 : la détention…

Normal POV

Ils arrivent dans la cité en ruine…

Itatchi : on va se séparer en deux groupes, on aura plus de chance de la retrouver…Max et moi-même prenons les commandements. Il vous faudra vous maintenir à nos règles si vous voulez survivre…

Calvin (moqueur) : pourquoi ? c'est si dangereux que ça ?

Max : à ta place, je ne moquerais pas…tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable…

Tomi : IL ?

Itatchi : Hao…

Max : nous sommes en plein dans son territoire bien que cela ne soit pas son QG…

Shao : alors, si Hao prend connaissance de l'arrivée de Sakura ici, il….

Itatchi : …va vouloir terminer ce qu'il a commencé….

Eriol : alors, comment on se répartit ?

Itatchi : Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan et Feng-chan, vous irez avec Max…

Tous (sauf Max) : OK

Max : on va s'occuper de la partie ouest !

Itatchi : faites attention à vous et ne vous faites pas repérer. Au moindre souci, tu me fais signe Max !

Max : idem pour toi !

Ils se disent au revoir et vont de leur côtés…

Itatchi : on est parti !

Shaolan, Meiling et Calvin suivent donc le gardien lunaire dans les ruines…

Max, Eriol, Tomoyo et feng marchent doucement guettant les moindres faits et gestes aux allentours…

Tomi : c'est bien calme….

Elle se rapproche de son copain et s'agrippe à son bras.

Max (murmure): …le calme avant la tempête…

Feng : qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Max : rien…

Max lui prend la main et la serre fort. Feng le regarde avec étonnement, quelques rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues, puis se remet à regarder devant elle l'air un peu plus sereine…

Au bout de deux heures de marche, ils s'arrêtent pour se reposer un peu.

Tomi : en tout cas, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir un chat dans les parages.

Eriol : la protection que nous a conféré Sakura marche drôlement bien !

Feng : ça tu l'as dit !

Max : c'est normal, elle est la meilleure !

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur.

Feng : j'espère que les autres on plus de chance que nous !

Max : je l'espère aussi _(pense) Sakura, ne fait pas de bêtises…pas si prêt du but…_

Calvin : bordel ! y en a marre de marcher !

Shao : Calvin, ta gueule !

Calvin : tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma gueule !

Mei : LA FERME ! vous êtes infernals quand vous vous y mettez tout les deux !

Itatchi : avec vous la discrésion c'est pas gagné !

Shao et Calvin : désolé…

Voix : TIENS TIENS ! VOILA UNE BIEN JOYEUSE BANDE DE CRETINS !

Les concernés se retournent pour voir qui leur parlait, un homme en cape noir se trouve sur l'un des toits.

Voix : OH ! MAIS QUE VOIS-JE ? ITATCHI !

L'homme saute et retire sa capuche.

Homme : tu me reconnaît ?

Itatchi : Itchigo…alors c'était toi le traitre qui avait vendu Sakura ?

Itchigo : et ben ! quel esprit de déduction ! il faut dire que le maître à plutôt des arguments frappants !

Itatchi : tu préfère vendre ton âme au diable plutôt que de la sauver !

Itchigo : AH !AH !AH ! laisses moi rire ! et qui la sauvera, Sakura ? TU PARLES ! dès que le maître aura mis la main sur elle, tout sera fini ! et crois moi, il a plein de projets pour elle !

Shao : SI VOUS TOUCHEZ A UN DE SES CHEVEUX….

Itchigo : oh ! mais que voilà ? le prince charmant qui veut délivrer la belle Hime de son triste sort ! comme c'est touchant !sauf que là, il arrive bien tard le prince charmant ! Shaolan, c'est bien ça ? tu sais, tu ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu ! tu sais que le maître est en colère contre toi ? il n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touche à ses jouets ! Quand il a su elle s'était abandonnée à toi, il en était pris de rage !d'ailleurs, tu as dû voir les conséquences…le lendemain ?

Shao : ESPECE DE SALE…

Il n'a rien pu ajouter car itatchi est passé à l'attaque.

Itatchi : LA MAITRESSE N'EST PAS UN JOUET !

Itchigo arrive tant bien que mal à parer le coup d'Itatchi. Une lutte commence entre ces deux hommes. Itatchi montre une rage incroyable !

les sorts se succèdent très rapidement et le gardien lunaire prend très vite le dessus.

Itchigo (murmure) : attends un peu tu va voir…

Il lance un attaque ténèbre sur son adversaire, qui l'évite facilement. Un sourire en coin apparaît

Itchigo : C'EST FINI !

Son attaque ténèbres en cache une autre attaque qui fonce tout droit sur le gardien. Celui-ci se retourne mais c'est trop tard pour la contrer.

Max : PROTECTION !

Max et sa troupe arrivent à grandes enjambée.

Itchigo : je vois que vous êtes trop nombreux pour moi…à une prochaine fois !

Et il disparaît.

Calvin : ben, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, il va sûrement prévenir tout le monde !

Max : il y a plus important !

Tomi : on a retrouvé Sakura !

Eriol : ils l'emmenait de force !

Shao : OU CA ?

Feng : là-bas !

Elle montre la direction avec son doigt ;

Mei : attendez, je me souviens pas d'avoir déjà vu ce château !

Itatchi : Kérobéros…

Max : je sais…

Les deux gardiens partent en courant. Les autres se regardent surpris et vont à leur suite vers le château …

Tomi : c'est pas très rassurant…

Calvin (ironique) : c'est vrai qu'on est loin du conte de fée !

Shao : fermes-la si c'est pour sortir des anneries !

Mei : vous n'allez pas recommencer ?

Max : par où on commence ?

Itatchi : il faut déjà savoir entrer…

Eriol : ça je peut le faire !

Le jeune homme fait apparaître sa clé et lance un sort de transparence. Ainsi, toute la troupe se retrouve comme des fantôme à pouvoir traverser les murs.

Feng : c'est génial ! tu nous as jamais montré ce tour !

Eriol (mystérieux) : à chacun ses petits secrets…

Tomoyo lui tape sa tête.

Eriol : qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Tomi : arrêtes d'utiliser tes charmes !

Eriol : jalouse ?

Tomi : idiot !

Elle l'embrasse fougueusement.

Max : euhm euhm…c'est pas pour vous déranger mais là, on est en pleine opération sauvetage alors vos bécotenments…

Tomi et Eriol : désolé !

Shaolan POV

On continue à marcher dans le silence…quand je disais avoir un mauvais présentiment…j'ai une énorme boule dans mon ventre…

Sakura…

CLING  
J'entends un bruit. Je regarde les autres mais n'ont pas l'air de réagir

CLING

Je l'entends encore…je m'arrête et regarde autour de moi.

Feng : Shao ?

Shao : ça vient de là…

Sans comprendre, je me dirige vers le bruit.

Eriol : SHAOLAN !

J'entend les autres m'appeler mais je m'en fiche. Je suis omnubilé par ce bruit qui se répète sans cesse…j'ai l'impression qu'il va me conduire près d'elle…j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui m'appelle…

J'arrive près d'une salle. Je suis en hauteur. Je regarde la scène qui se passe devant moi avec stupéfaction.

Calvin : hey mec, ça va pas de nous faire des coups pareils !

Shao : en bas…

Calvin : quoi ?

Shao : elle est en bas.

Ils se rapprochent pour assister à la scène…

………

Normal POV

Hao : alors belle Hime…tu te sens mieux ?

Saki : je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien…

Hao : ah ! ah ! ah ! toujours aussi mordante ! c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi !

Saki : heureuse de l'apprendre !

L'homme se rapproche dangereusement de la jeune fille. Celle-ci est attachée les bras bien écartés et les jambes pareille. Il lui agrippe avec force son dos ce qui la fait grimacer.

Hao : je vois que tu n'es toujours pas guérit !

Saki : c'est toi qui me donne la nausée…

Hao : petite idiote !

Il se penche et l'embrasse violemment mais elle ne se laisse pas faire en lui crachant en pleine bouche. L'homme recule, dégoûté, puis la giffle fortement, pour la reprendre dans ses bras…

Hao : tu n'es qu'une sotte ! comment peux tu croire encore que tu puisses m'échapper ? pauvre petite Hime, toute seule, toujours toute seule…

Il lui caresse ses joue du revers de la main pui, brandit un poignard pour lui égratigner la joue gauche. Il le place sous son menton puis rapproche son visage de la maîtresse des cartes…

Hao : tu sais, j'ai changé d'avis à ton sujet…je vais faire bien plus que te prendre tes pouvoirs belle petite Hime ?

Saki : et qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

Hao : et bien, ta chère « jumelle » est la « porteuse » non ? c'est elle qui enfantera du descendant…

Saki : et alors ?

Hao : alors…

Un sourir mesquin, voir même diabolique se peind sur ses lèvres puis il fait descendre sa main de libre vers le ventre de Sakura et la colle dessus en relevant son débardeur tout en lui relevant plus la tête de celle-ci avec son poignard pour la coller contre le mur…

Hao : puisque le descendent doit naître…je me disais que je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il ait un adversaire de sa taille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il se rapproche d'elle pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille…

Hao : et qui d'autre que l'autre « jumelle » puisse me fournir un enfant de la même puissance…

A ces paroles, il se fait ejecté au font de la salle.

Hao : je vois que cela ne te plaît pas beaucoup, mais j'aurais ce que je voudrais de toi ! tu cédera ! on a tout notre temps ! GARDES !

Des hommes tout vêtu de noirs arrivent dans la salle et s'incline devant leur maître.

Hao : emmenez notre charmante invitée dans sa « chambre » toute rénovée. Tu va voir Sakura, je suis sûr que cela va t'enchanter !

Saki : espèce de…

Elle vient de s'évanouir, Hao venant de lui jeter un sort. Les gardes l'emmène avec eux pour la déposer dans sa « chambre »…

………

Shaolan POV

Je serre mes poings tellement fort que j'en saigne, mais je m'en fiche…tout ce qui compte, c'est Sakura…

Max : c'est pas vrai…c'est un vrai malade…

Itatchi s'approche de moi. On se tient un peu en retrait du groupe…

Itatchi : il faut que tu saches quelque chose…Sakura…elle n'était pas vierge à Zanda…

Shao : ….alors…il l'a déjà touchée….

Itatchi : elle s'est lancée un sort…elle s'est promis de ne jamais tombée enceinte…elle ne peux pas avoir d'enfant…pour l'instant…

Shao : et il le sait ?

Itatchi : non, enfin pas pour l'instant et si il le découvre…Sakura va passer un sale moment.

Je ne réponds rien. Ce qu'il vient de me révéler est très…choquant…

………

_elle__ me rejette parce qu'elle à peur…peur de Hao qui connaît ses moindres faits et gestes…peur de moi…parce qu'elle pense qu'elle est un « jouet » ? peut-être…parce qu'elle se sent sale ?ça se pourrait…parce qu'elle croit que je ne fais que jouer avec elle ? probable…mais…je…je…je suis amoureux d'elle…alors…_

………

je commence à partir puis me retourne pour leur parler

Shao : alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? le déluge ? venez ! on a une personne à sortir de là…

Normal POV

Tout le mon acquiecse et part à sa suite.

Max (à Itatchi) : tu lui as dit ?

Itatchi (à Max) : haï.

Max (à Itatchi) : elle ne va pas être contente…

Itatchi (à Max) : il faut assurer le coup…

Max (à Itatchi) : et si jamais il apprend la vérité ?

Itatchi (à Max) : et par qui veux-tu qu'il l'apprenne ? il ne reste à Sakura plus qu'une semaine maintenant après elle…enfin tu vois…si il n'arrive pas dans la semaine…ce sera fini et on pourra dire adieu à notre maîtresse…je te demande de tenir ta langue et de ne rien dire à Sakura…e t'en prie…

Max (à Itatchi) : d'accord…demo…si ça tourne mal, ce sera entièrement de ta faute.

Sur ce, Max rejoint Feng et discute avec elle….

Ils continuent leur avancée. Itatchi est passé aux côtés de Shaolan à la tête du groupe…

Shaolan POV

Shao : mais où peut bien ce trouver cette chambre ?

Eriol : calmes toi un peu ! il faut qu'on réflechisse !

On fait une pause après ses parole. Je ne tiens pas en place…je m'inquiète trop…j'arrête de bouger et ferme les yeux pour faire le vide dans ma tête…

CLING

Shao : encore ?

Itatchi : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Shao : ce son, comme des clochettes…je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure et c'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé Sakura…

Max : un son de clochette ? Yué, tu crois que…

Itatchi : il n'y a pas de doute…elle est là aussi…Shaolan-kun, tu l'entends encore ?

CLING

Shao : o oui !

Max : alors vas-y, guides nous !

Je me concentre sur le son et l'écoute attentivement, puis je me mets à courir en sa direction.

On se retrouve bientôt dans un petit couloir étroit tout noir.

Mei : BRRRRR…cet endroit me donne la chair de poule…

On continue à avancer dans le couloir.

BOUM

Une porte vient de s'ouvrir que je viens de recevoir en pleine face. Je tombe à terre. Je relève la tête, prêt à agresser mon agresseur.

Shao : SAKURA ?

Saki : CHHHHHHHTTT ! cris pas si fort, on va se faire repérer.

Tomi : co comment t'as réussi à t'en sortir ?

Saki : ben …je crois que je commence à être imunisée contre ses sorts, à force, j'arrive à les contrecarrer et puis, il fallait bien lui faire croire que je m'étais endormie !

Calvin : y a un truc à côté de toi !

Saki : nani ? ça ? c'est « glow », la lueur…vu comment il fait sombre ici, je me suis dis qu'un peu de lumière ne ferait pas de mal…tient ! « glow », multiplies-toi pour que chacun ait une lueur !

La lumière se multiplie et chacun de nous en reçoit une à côté de lui.

Voix : alors ?

Saki : oups !

Elle retourne de là ou elle vient et réapparaît avec…QUOI ? UNE SAKURA MIGNATURE !

Tomi : maimaimais c'est toi !

Saki : oui …et non ! c'est trop long à expliquer, on n'a pas le temps, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici maintenant qu'on l'a trouvée !

Itatchi : bonjour petite Hime, je suis Yué, tu me connaît ?

Petite Sakura : …haï…

Elle se cache derrière les jambe de Sakura , on regarde tous la scène avec grand intérêt.

Itatchi : petite Hime, je vais vous porter jusqu'à la sortie…

Saki : ne crains rien, c'est un ami…

La petite Sakura s'avance vers Itatchi qui la prend dans ses bras…

Itatchi : quel âge as-tu ?

Petite Sakura : …10 ans…

Itatchi : 10 ans ? tu es bien courageuse pour rester ici toute seule !

Petite Sakura : je n'étais pas ici, je suis venue voir Saki ! Saki, quand est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison ?

Saki : bientôt, je te le promets !

Après cet échange nous reprenons la route vers la sortie…Sakura se tient un peu en retrait. Je m'approche d'elle…

Shao : ça va ?

Saki : Haï…

Je gisse ma main dans la sienne …elle ne dit rien….elle referme ses doigts autour et me serre aussi la main. On a continué à marcher main dans la main jusqu'à la sortie, sans un mot…

Nous arrivons à la sortie sans encombre…

Saki : c'était trop facile, il y a un truc qui cloche…

: TU AS RAISON MA CHERE !

**Aarrrrrrrhhhh !nooooon ! ça fini en queue de poisson ! alors, je vous ai manqué ?lol ! alors je veux pleins de reviews avec impression, supposition, et tout et tout ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu !alors la suite !que va-t-il se passer ? aarrrrrrrhhhhhh !bon je veux bien faire un effort…si je reçoit un pti peu de reviews, demain NEW CHAPTER ! je dirais…hum…allez, on va dire au moins 4 ou 5 ( oué ça va chui pluto gentille !) **

**Biz etREVIEWS !**

**_YongYuanAiNi !_**


	22. chapitre 22 : la quête du pouvoir

**MERCHI A TOUS POUR LES REVIEWS !**

**akutatsu : merchi merchi merchi, j'ador vous planter dans les moments critiques!lol!**

**Tam-chan : TU ME SUIS SUR LES DEUX SITE! JE SUIS SUIVIE!mon histoire doit vraiment treplaire!**

**sarifa : voil la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!**

**angel.gaïa : le dénoument approche, c'est vrai, mais...c'est pas encore pour maintenant. et je sui pluto gentille car sinon la suit ne seré pa la!**

**mawakosoma : je sui sadik avec vous je sé ! (héhéhé)**

**Chose promise chose due ! voilà le ch 22 de mon fic ! lisez bien !**

**YongYuanAiNi !**

Chapitre 22 : la quête du pouvoir

_Nous arrivons à la sortie sans encombre…_

_Saki : c'était trop facile, il y a un truc qui cloche…_

_: TU AS RAISON MA CHERE !_

Normal POV

Les magiciens se retournent pour voir leur interlocuteur.

Saki : Toya…

Toya : alors chère petite sœur on comptait partir sans dire au revoir ?

Saki : et pourquoi viendrais-je te dire au revoir ?

Toya : et le respect des aînés ?

Saki : la question est réglée, mon frère est mort…

Les autres la regardent parler et sont surpris par son incroyable indifférence et froideur.

Voix : et bien et bien ! voilà de joyeuse retrouvailles !

C'est Hao. La bande de sorcier se retrouve pris au piège entre Toya et Hao.

Hao : croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir t'échapper ?

Saki : tu connais pas le dicton : l'espoir fait vivre !

Hao : et en quoi espères-tu ?

Saki : ça…c'est mon petit secret…

Elle affiche un sourir mesquin en la direction du sorcier, ce qui ne lui plaît pas du tout.

Saki : Yué, Kéro, protégez la petite…Sakura ? viens me voir…

Petite Sakura : ha haï !

La petite s'approche de la grande Sakura. Celle-ci se baisse pour être à sa hauteur.

Saki : écoutes-moi bien, petite Hime, je vais te confier une mission importante !

Petite Sakura : demo…

Saki : tu vas les emmener au temple…

Petite Sakura : je ne veux pas partir sans toi Saki !

Saki : je vous y rejoindrais, emmènes les et active le bouclier !

Petite Sakura : et toi ?…

Saki : ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mais j'ai quelque chose à régler avant…je compte sur toi ! tu es chargée de leur protection à tous !

Petite Sakura : haï…

Sakura lui fait un large sourire et la petite va rejoindre Itatchi. La maîtresse des cartes regarde ses amis en souriant puis se redresse et fait apparaître son épée.

Saki : ça se joue qu'entre toi et moi, Hao…

Hao : si ça peut te faire plaisir !

Il fait apparaître à son tour une grosse épée noir lourde avec un énorme joyaux noir sur le manche.

Hao : Elos, laisses-les s'en aller…

Toya : demo…HAÏ

Toya s'écarte de la route pour laisser le passage libre.

Toya : je vous promets qu'on se retrouvera !

La petite Sakura commence à avancer suivi d'Itatchi et de Max.

Feng : attendez, on ne va pas laisser Saki toute seule quand même !

Max : c'est justement ce qu'on est en train de faire !

Tomi : mais…

Itatchi : …si on reste ici on va la géner car elle voudra assurer notre protection tout en combattant, ce qui va la déstabiliser plus qu'autre chose.

Shao : non ! je refuse de la laisser seule.

Il se met à courir pour retourner auprès de Sakura mais Toya l'en empèche en le bloquant avec ses pouvoirs.

Toya : tu n'iras pas les déranger !

Shao : comment est-ce que tu peux laisser faire ça ?

Toya : je vois pas où est le problème !

Tomi : MAIS C'EST TA SŒUR !

Toya : OUI ET ALORS ! ma sœur ? c'est un poison, une malédiction embulante. Maman est morte à cause d'elle, papa et mort à cause d'elle…c'est un démon, un diable, elle ne fait que malheur autour d'elle…

Tout le monde le regarde d'un air horrifié. Ce qu'il vient de dire sur Sakura est…terrrible…

Saki : MERCI ! VENANT DE TOI JE PREND CA POUR UN COMPLIMENT CHER FRERE….VOUS AUTRES ALLEZ VOUS EN…TOUT IRA BIEN…

Tout ira bien…c'est une phrase très peu entendue ses derniers temps. Les magiciens regardent la jeune fille qui leur fait un magnifique sourire.

Shao :…SAKI ! reviens vite…

Saki : c'est dans mes intentions !

Et ils partent sans adresser un moindre coup d'œil derrière, de peur de changer d'avis et de retourner auprès d'elle.

Elle les regarde partir avec une certaine mélancolie. Elle vient de leur promettre qu'elle reviendrait, mais ça, faut-il encore qu'elle puisse rester en vie…

Hao : Elos, tu peux disposer, je m'occupe personellement de la belle Hime.

Toya : bien

Il disparaît dans un nuage de poussière noir.

La jeune fille se prépare et se met en position d'attaque et……….fonce !

Hao pare ses coup sans difficulté, le son des entrechoc des épée se fait entendre très vivement. Il commence à prendre avantage sur la magicienne en la faisant reculer.

Hao : j'adore quand ton regard pétille de rage comme ça.

Il lui envoie une attaque psychique en pleine face et elle se retrouve propulser quelques mètres plus loin heurtant violamment un mur

Saki : outch !

Les blessures de son dos viennent de se rouvrir sous la violence du choc. Elle reste assise par terre, respirant avec peine. Le sorcier s'approche d'elle dangereusement.

Hao : oups ! désolé ! c'est vrai que tu étais blessée ! ça doit faire mal !

Il s'accroupit et lui tire la tête vers l'arrière en lui agrippant son chignon défait.

Hao : j'aurais un enfant de toi crois-moi !

Il l'embrasse sauvagement en continuant de lui tenir sa tête par ses cheveux avec une main et en l'enlaçant fortement avec l'autre bras. Sakura grimace de douleur puis, plisse les yeux pour l'envoyer voltiger à son tour à une dixaine de mètre de lui….Le sorcier se relève avec peine et commence à sentir sa colère monter.

Hao : pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines comme ça ? le conseil te pend pour leur jouet, tu ne veux plus de tes amis, tu n'as plus rien à quoi te rattacher, alors pourquoi ?

Saki : j'ai mes raisons…

La jeune fille s'est relevée de terre mais tiens fébrilement sur ses jambes, son sang coule abondament. Elle pose sa main gauche sur son bras droit, là où son nom est marqué, sa peau est rougie comme brûlée à ce niveau.

Hao : qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Saki : tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

La magicienne ferme les yeux pour se concentrer ; une aura rose l'entoure et un cercle magique apparaît sous ses pieds…avec une immense étoile à 10 branches ayant des ailes.

Saki : sayonara !

Elle disparaît sans que le sorcier ait pu faire le moidre geste.

Hao : on se retrouvera, Hime, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux…

Shaolan POV

cela fait maintenant une demi heure qu'on attend Sakura au Temple…je commence à perdre patience.

Shao : pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'est pas resté avec elle ? elle est peut-être prisonnière ou pire encore morte !

Petite Sakura : IEE, C'EST FAUX ! elle m'a promis de revenir alors…

Je me baisse à son niveau pour lui sécher les quelques larmes qui perlent les coins de ses yeux.

Shao : désolé…je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

Petite Sakura : c'est rien ! crois en Saki, elle est forte !

Shao : je sais…

Je lui souris et me relève. Je regarde les allentours. Il y a quelques chose de gravé là-bas sur le mur….je m'approche pour voir….

………

_une étoile ailée, encore…qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie ? qu'elle est son rapport avec Sakura…_

_Sakura…que me caches-tu ?_

………

je pose ma main sur l'étoile et au même moment tout le sceau se met à luire d'une pâle lumière rose. Je me recule un peu surpris.

Shao : mais qu'est-ce que…

Quelque chose apparaît, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Shao : SAKI !

Je me précipite vers elle pour l'attrapper au vol.

Saki : outch ! arigato Shaolan.

Je l'aide à de remettre sur pied, c'est là que je réalise son état.

Shao : mon dieu !qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Je la regarde dans toutes ses coutures. Elle a des blessures de partout…

Saki : c'est rien ! ça va passer !…comme toujours !

Elle se détâche de moi et se dirige vers la petite elle. Je la regarde avec tristesse

………

_elle se fiche complètement de son état…blessée comme elle est, elle ne devrait même pas marcher…Sakura…_

………

Normal POV

Saki : je suis de retours !

Petite Sakura : on va pouvoir commencer…

La petite Sakura se met à luir sous l'air ébahi de tout le monde, sauf Itatchi, Max et Sakura.

Petite Sakura : tu possèdes par moi le pouvoir conféré à la cinquième branche : le contrôle du temps…j'ai été contente d'enfin pouvoir te rencontrer…Nadeschico avait raison, tu es celle qui changera l'éveil…

La petite disparaît dans une tornade rose lumineuse et se transforme en vent qui se dirige vers Sakura. La magicienne ferme les yeux et le sceau de l'étoile ailée apparaît sous ses pieds. Elle reçoit le pouvoir…avant de s'évanouir complètement, la petite Sakura dit un dernier mot…

Petite Sakura : Saki, quand la fin sera présente, il te faudra faire le choix…bonne chance pour la suite et merci à tous…

Saki : Sayonara petite Hime…

Petite Sakura : Sayonara , Sakura Hime…

Elle se volatilise complètement pour s'encrer entièrement dans Sakura. Une fois fini, Sakura flanche et ne tiens plus sur ses jambes. Itatchi et Max se précipite vers elle pour l'aider, les autres étant trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir…

Saki : tout va bien…tout va bien…

Elle regarde ses gardiens avec mélancolie. Ceux-ci l'aident à se relever en la faisant prendre appuis sur eux.

Saki : je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer….

Tous : oui…

Personne n'ose parler…Sakura se détâche de ses gardiens pour faire apparaître un portail devant elle. Ils le traversent et reviennent au manoir des LI…

**Voilà voilà, c'est fini ! alors REVIEWS! si vous voulez les sites pour TCR****, envoyez moi vos mail, je vous les passe ou au moin les nos des sites… le prochain chapitre na sera pas demain ! (nnooooooonnnnnn !) ptetr vendredi (on lveux !) ché pas encor !ptetr bien kjvé attendr juskà samedi pour le publier….(c m échant là !) en tout cas ce WE, j'essayerais d'en mettre un (ou bien 2 si j'arrive à avoir des REVIEWS !lol !) mé c'est tjr pareil, fo écrir ! **

**Biz et surtout…1…2…3…REVIEWS !lol !**

**YongYuanAiNi !**


	23. chapitre 23 : les sentiments dévoilés

Chapitre 23 : sentiments dévoilés

Normal POV

La troupe apparaît dans le domaine des Li, en plein milieu de jardin, perturbant l'entraînement des magiciens…

Yuko : SAKURA !

La femme se précipite sur Sakura.

Yuko : mon, dieu ! il ne t'a pas loupé !

Saki : merci, je l'avais pas remarqué !

Yuko : gomen…

Elle se tourne vers les gardiens.

Yuko : c'est bon, je vais m'occuper d'elle…

Max : ok…

Les deux gardiens lâchent leur maîtresse pour la confier à la sorcière des dimensions.celle-ci aide Sakura à marcher et toutes les deux se dirigent vers la grande demeure…

Yelan : vous devez être fatigués, allez vous reposer un peu…

Personne ne répond tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils se dirigent lentement vers le manoir.

Wao : je crois que l'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui…quartier libre pour tout le monde…

Les magiciens ne répondent pas mais leur visage montre leur soulagement…

Yuko emmène Sakura dans sa chambre, l'aide à s'asseoir sur le lit et se dirige vers l'armoire…

Yuko : tiens de nouveaux vêtements, les tiens sont hors service ! va prendre une douche, je t'attends ici, après je verais ce que je peux faire pour tes blessures.

Saki : …haï…

Yuko l'aide à se relever et la jeune fille se dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche…

Elle sort 10 minutes plus tard, ne portant que son jean, son T-shirt à la main. Elle a passé ses long cheveux mouillés devant, ce qui cache sa poitrine et va s'asseoir sur son lit, dos à Yuko.

Celle-ci a préparé durant la douche quelques lavettes pour nettoyer les plaies de la maîtresse des cartes ainsi que des pensements et des bandages…

Yuko : il ne t'a vraiment pas loupé…

Pratiquement toutes ses cicatrices sont réouvertes, et saignaient toujours…

La sorcière commence à mettoyer le dos de la jeune fille et cette dernière grimace de douleur à chaque passage des soins…

Shaolan POV

Je monte dans ma chambre après que ma mère nous envoie nous reposer. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, la tête dans les couvertures…

_Sakura…_

Je me redresse et mon regard se dirige vers la porte fermée…

_J'ai envie d'aller la voir…_

Je me relaisse tomber sur le dos. Je soupire . il y a tellement de choses qui se sont produites en si peu de temps…

Je décide d'aller prendre une bonne douche, j'en ai bien besoin…

Je sort au bout d'un quart d'heure et m'habille…j'ouvre ma porte et sors de ma chambre. Ça ne sert à rien de ruminer dansson coin…

Je regarde la porte en face de moi…on peut entendre quelques bribes incompréhensible d'une conversation . j'approche la main de la porte et je frappe…

Yuko : entrez…

J'ouvre la porte…il fait sombre, la seule lumière qu'il y a est celle du soeil qui filtre à travers les volets clos. Je la vois assise dos à moi et Yuko concentrée sur les soins qu'elle lui prodigue.

Sakura se retourne…elle me regarde…

Saki : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Shao : je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles…ça va ?

Saki : …haï…

Je m'approche et regarde son dos…ce n'est pas très joli à voir…

J'approche doucement une main de son dos et effleure ses blessures…elle frissonne…mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas parce que ça lui fait mal…

Yuko observe la scène avec attention puis elle me tend une lavette…

Yuko : je te laisse continuer, j'ai des choses à régler.

Avant que je puisse répondre quoique ce soit, elle me glisse la lavette dans les mains et sort de la chambre…

Je reste donc seul avec elle…

Je m'assieds près d'elle, sur le lit…

Shao : ça ne te déranges pas ?

Saki : nani ?

Shao : que ce soit moi qui te soignes…

Saki : …Iee…

Elle baisse un peu la tête mais je suis sûr d'y avoir vu quelques rougeurs ! je souris en voyant ça

………

_…elle ne m'est pas indifférente…En même temps, on est là, seuls dans une chambre, assis sur un grand lit…et elle…elle est à moitié nue devant moi…_

………

je rougis à mon tour à cette pensée…

_Shaolan, mon vieux, il va falloir calmer tes hardeurs !_

Je prends le bol et les lavettes et commence à lui penser ses plaies…

Shao : je ne te fais pas mal ?

Saki : Iee…

On reste un moment sans parler , elle rapproche ses jambes de sa poitrine et encercle ses genoux avecses bras pour y poser sa tête. Je me concentre sur son dos…il y a tellement de plaie. Sans m'en rendre compte, alors que ma main droite la soigne, celle de gauche ère sur sa hanche, lui donnant des frission de bien-être et de temps en temps, je dépose des petits baisers sur ses épaules et sa nuque.

Saki : Shao…ils te l'ont dit ?

Shao : de quoi ?

Saki : à ton avis…

Shao : …qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

Saki : …tes gestes…tu est plus doux, plus tendre, ta façon de me regarder, de me parler…

Shao : …oui…

Saki : j'aurais voulu que personne ne soit au courant…

Shao : ils en ont parlé qu'à moi…personne d'autre n'est au courant…

Il y a encore un blanc entre nous mais je sens que ce qu'elle veut me dire est le fond de sa pensée.

Saki : je dois te dégoûter, non ? j'ai été touchée par contrainte, par force…je suis sale, souillée…tu as passé une nut avec quelqu'un de monstrueuse…

Je perds le contrôle de mes réactions ne supportant pas de l'entendre parler d'elle comme ça. Je lui prends son visage entre les mains avec force pour l'obliger à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Shao : ça m'est égal, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être amoureux de toi ! je t'aime ! c'est tout ! tu es belle Sakura, bien plus belle que n'importe quelle personne car tu es pure !

Je la regarde dans les yeux avec une intensité qu'il m'était inconnue jusque là. Elle me regarde étonné puis prise par une pulsion, elle dégage le bol et le lingettes placés entre nous pour se rapprocher de moi. Elle s'assied sur mes genoux face à moi.

Je rougis un peu face à la situation reconsidérant le fait qu'elle soit toujours à demi nue devant moi. Je replonge mes yeux dans les siens pour y déceler une lueur inconnue jusqu'à présent chez elle.

Saki : tu ne regrettes rien ?

Shao : comment veux-tu que je regrette la plus belle nuit de ma vie ?

Elle baisse un peu la tête rougissant d'embarra.

Saki : et…même maintenant que tu sais ça….tu me referais l'amour ?

Elle a relevé sa tête à la dernière partie de sa phrase. Je la regarde intensément pour chercher à comprendre où elle voulait en venr. Je rapproche mes lèvres à son oreille pour lui chuchoter sensuellement ma réponse.

Shao : tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je prends sur moi pour ne pas te prendre maintenant !

Elle se recule surprise et me regarde dans les yeux. Puis, sans comprendre, elle se penche sur moi et effleure mes lèvres avec les siennes. Ce petit jeu dure un petit moment, faisant monter mon désir…puis, l'envie devient trop grande et elle m'embrasse à pleine bouche ! ce baiser est intense, mais très différent des autres échangés. Je pouvais toujours ressentir, son désir et sa passion mais il y a quelque chose de plus…oui … je peux ressentir tout cette amour qu'elle porte pour moi comme une explosion soudaine d'un volcan. Par ce baiser, elle laisse librement cours à ses sentiments et me prouve qu'elle m'aime… je passe mes bras autour de ses hanches, évitant de la serrer trop fort ; elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou , glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux…

Elle se détache de moi au bout de quelques minutes, se blottit dans mes bras en posant se tête sur mon épaule droite…

Je l'enlace tendrement e nreposant ma tête sur la sienne…on n'échange aucun mot… il n'y a rien à dire, on vient de se montrer qu'on s'aime…le seul soucis qu'on ait c'est d'être ensemble…

Shao : je….je veux m'excuser…

Saki : pourquoi ?

Shao : de tout…mon comportement au début, celui à Zanda…les autres fois…tout !

Saki : pour le début, c'était normal…après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous…mais pour le reste, ne t'excuses pas…

Shao : mais, j'ai peut-être été trop brutal…

Saki : Iee, c'était parfait…

Elle se redresse lentement pour me regarder droit dans les yeux…elle se raproche de moi…

Saki (murmure) : parce qu'avec toi, j'ai vraiment la sensation d'être …aimée…

Son dernier mot se meurt sur mes lèvres, qu'elle embrasse avec fougue. Je lui rend don baiser avec la même intensité…on aurait pu le faire là, maintenant, tout de suite, si une personne n'arrive pas pour nous derranger…

Je l'allonge doucement sur son lit, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, puis je reprends à l'assaut ses lèvres….mes mains parcours ce corps dénudé à moitié avec tendresse…je la sens frissoner à mes passages et frémir de plaisir…je m'attaque à son cou…

Yuko : Sakura, il y a….OUPS ! GOMEN !

Elle referme la porte aussi vite qu'elle l'a ouverte ! nous nous redressons en rougissant l'un et l'autre..puis elle se rapproche de moi et se blottit contre mon torse…

Saki : YUKO ! ENTREZ ! DE TOUTE FACON, VOUS AVEZ TOUT VU !

La porte s'ouvre pour dévoiler une Yuko assez gênée.

Yuko : Gomenasaï, je ne voulez pas vous déranger…il fallait fermer la porte.

Saki : il y a des chose qu 'on ne peut pas prévoir !

Yuko : ça tu l'as dit !…Sakura…le conseil…

En entendant ces mots, elle se détâche de mot et cherche son T-shirt…son regard s'est assombri…elle a l'air nerveuse…

Saki : ils ont fait vite…et qui est là ?

Yuko (sombrement) : Clow…Clow Reed…

**AHAHAH fini ! SUSPENS ! alors, ça devient très chaud entre nos deux amants ! Saki, va-t-elle rester aussi douce avec lui après ou va-t-elle ,encore une fois prendre la fuite? AHAHAH ! et Clow dans tout ça, que vient-il faire ici ? que veut-il à Sakura ?tant de questions et pas de réponses ! (enfin…si…y en a peut-être euavant !) bref ! encore laissé en plan alors que ça commençais à devenir intéressant ! le prochain chapitre pourra peut-être répondre à certaines questions !(ou peut-être pas, mais en tout cas…il en posera d'autres…de questions !) REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS (vvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii j'en ve pleeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!)!****tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y a que des semblant de réponses pour des questions pas faciles et emmerdantes !(ben…c'est ça justement tout le truc…on ve savoir mé kan on appren dé chose…on spose enkor + de kestions !) en + on avance+ plus il y a des questions et – il y a de réponses ! c pa cool !**

**Merchi pour tous les reviews !**

**A plus pour la suite !( ptetr cWE !ki c si il y a plein dreviews…lol !)**

**YongYuanAiNi…**


	24. chapitre 24 : la crise

**Kikoo !me rvoilà pour un new chapter !**

**yukigirl : vlà la suit! jespère kel te plaira!**

**jujublack : suite imminente!**

**mistic29 : merchi du complimen,ché pa si jle mérite!**

**sakura§ : la suite aujourd'hui!chui contente que sa te plèse!merci pour les reviews, ça fé plésir!**

**sarifa : merci!j'espère ku tu sra pa déçu dla suit!**

**soleneh : tu va lsavoir pk clow et là...enfin jcroi!lol!**

**archangel.gaïa : je sé c sadih héhéhé, mé c tou l'intéré héhéhé!**

**Miwakosoma : noooooooon!lvoilaaaaaaaaa! ne me tu paaaa!et pi si tu mtu, tora pa la suit na! un renseignement, ché pa si tu sé mé fruit basket 13 sort le 9 juin! ENFIN!**

**shinji : merchi pour lcompliment! jfé avec ske j'ai!**

**Voilà, jvou laisse la lecture !**

Chapitre 24 : la crise…

Normal POV

Beaucoup de personne se trouve dans le grand séjour, tous entrain de regarder Clow Reed, le plus grand des magiciens…sensé être mort…

Calvin (à Mei) : je croyais que votre ancêtre était mort !

Mei (à Calvin) : je le croyais aussi…Eriol, tu n'est pas sa réincarnation ?

Eriol : si, avec le père se Sakura…mais…là, je ne comprend rien…si il est en vie…je ne peux pas être sa réincarnation !

Tomi : plus on avance dans cette histoire, moins on comprend les choses !

Clow tourne son regard vers le petit groupe et leur fait un grand sourire. Il se rapproche d'eux…

Clow : bonjour Eriol…

Eriol : Clow…

Le jeune homme baisse un peu la tête en signe de respect.

Clow : voyons ! il n'y a pas besoin de tant de manières ! après tout tu es ma réincarnation !

Eriol : mais…vous êtes en vie !

Clow : peut-être…mais…sais-tu cobien ai-je eu de vie ? j'ai beaucoup voyagé dans les dimensions et par ce fait ai eu beaucoup de vie. Tu es ma réincarnation de ce monde car ici, je suis bien mort !

La conversation est interrompu par l'arrivée de Sakura dans la salle.

Clow : bonjour Sakura Hime !

Saki : arrêtez de m'appelez comme ça…

Clow : pourtant c'est ton titre.

Saki : rien à faire !

Clow : toujours aussi impulsive !

Shaolan arrive dans la salle à son tour et se rapproche, hésitant de Sakura…il ne sait pass'il doit rester avec elle ou rejoindre ses amis. Sakura lui donne bien vite la réponse en tendant une main par l'arrière pour qu'il l'attappe. Une fois prise, il se rapproche d'elle et reste à ses côté. tout ceci ne passe pas innaperçu pour tout le monde.

Clow : Shaolan…c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer !

Il se rapproche du jeune homme pour lui serrer la main mais Sakura s'interpose.

Saki : arrêtez ce jeu immédiatement.

Le sorcier regarde la jeune fille avec malice.

Clow : ça ce voit autant que ça ?

Saki : comme un nez en plein milieu d'une figure !

Tout le monde reste ahuri par l'échange effectué entre les deux plus grand magiciens des temps…

Saki : pourquoi vous ?

Clow : et pourquoi pas ?

Saki : Clow, vous commencez à m'agacer…

Clow : les autres n'aurait pas survécu à ta colère…

Saki : vous ne m'avez jamais vu en colère !

Clow : et à Fanélia ?

Saki : vous ne m'avez jamais vu en colère !

Clow : pourtant, t'y a fait pas mal de dégât la-bas…

Saki : je n'était pas en colère !…alors que voulez vous ?

Clow : il faut qu'on discute…

Saki : j'ai rien à vous dire !

Clow : et moi j'en ai beaucoup !…Yelan, y a-t-il une salle où nous pourrions être tranquille ?

Yelan : bien sûr ! le bureau fera l'affaire !

Clow : parfait ! Sakura…

Saki : et si j'ai pas envie de vous suivre ?

Clow : je te rappelle que tu es toujours sous contrat…

Saki : c'est bon, j'ai compris…

Yelan : bien…suivez moi, je vais vous y conduire.

Mme Li sort de la salle suivi par Clow Reed . Sakura quant à elle se retourne pour voir Shaolan…

Saki (chuchottement) : gomen…tu m'attendras ?

Shao (chuchottement) : bien sûr !

Il lui sourit tendrement et elle l'embrasse, à la grande surprise de tout le monde ! elle se retire et rejoint Clow et Yelan en laissant un Shaolan rêveur derrière elle.

Tomi : ma fois !

Mei : il était temps !

Un peu plus à l'écart…

Itatchi : le conseil doit se douter de quelque chose…

Max : je suis d'accord…Clow ne se déplace jamais pour un rapport de mission…

Itatchi : ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne va pas la perturber avec ses questions…

Max : on sera là s'il le faut…on sait comment faire pour la calmer…

Sakura POV

Je suis machinalement Clow et Yelan dans le couloir. Je sens que ça va être tendu…

Yelan : vous y êtes…si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas !

Clow : merci…

On entre dans le bureau.

Clow : alors petite Sakura…comment ça c'est passé ?

Saki : à la perfection ! j'ai récupéré la 5ème branche et voilà !

Clow : et avec Shaolan ?

Saki : ça ne vous concerne pas !

Clow : il est mon descendant direct et tu es ma fille !

Saki : c'est là que vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas votre fille.

Clow : pourtant ma moitié de réincarnation est bien ton père…

Saki : et c'est lui mon père, pas vous !

Clow :on ne va pas débattre sur ce sujet…

Saki : c'est vous qui avez commencé !

Clow : si tu veux…

Il se rapproche de la fenêtre silencieusement et un moment de silence se fait entre nous…

Clow : Sakura…qu'est-ce que tu trafique ?

Saki : nani ?

Clow : qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Saki : rien…

Clow (souriant) : tu ne sais pas mentir…tu peux paraître ce que tu veux aux yeux des autres mais pas à moi…je pense que tu as une idée bien précise en tête…et je pense que tu nous caches quelque chose d'important…si tu ne veux pas me dire quoi c'est ton choix et je le respecte… mais tu nous tous, tu es sûrement la plus manipulatrice…

………

_manipulatrice…__comment peut-il dire ça alors que c'est à cause de lui qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation…_

………

je commence à m'enerver intérieurement et, sans le vouloir, je perds tout contrôle sur mes actes.

Saki : COMMENT POUVEZ VOUS DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL ? HEIN ? C'EST VOUS QUI M'AVEZ ATTIRE DANS CETTE GALERE, MOI, TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX C'EST NOUS SORTIR DE CE PETRAIN SANS TROP DE CASSE !

Normal POV

Elle s'est rapprochée du sorcier tout en parlant. On peut distinguer dans les yeux de l'homme une lueur de frayeur…l'aura de Sakura se fait voir. Au départ, elle paraît rose mais ce rose est très vite rejoint par des pointes de noir…

Clow : qu'est-ce que…

Il n'a pas eu de temps de continuer à parler. Sakura l'a attaqué. Elle l'élève dans les airs du simple regard. Les yeux de la maîtresse des cartes sont devenu noir ténèbres.

Saki alors, on ne fait moin le malin, là !

Clow : qu…qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Saki : vous posez beaucoup trop de question à mon goût…

Elle lève une main et la resserre lentement, dans le vide. Le grand sorcier ressent une pression de plus en plus forte au niveau de son cou…Sakura est entrain de l'étrangler…

Clow : Sa…ku…ra…

la petite troupe de Shaolan se trouve encore dans le salon… discutant de tout et de rien…Max est avec eux, mélant sa joie et sa bonne humeur...enfin presque…

Feng : et bien Max, tu as l'air anxieux !

Max : mais non ! pas du tout !

Tomi : ne nous ment pas, ça se sent !

Max : peut-être un peu…

Shao : c'est à cause de Clow et Saki, n'est-ce pas…ça va faire une demi heure maintenant…

Max : je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter !

Eriol : mais pourquoi ?

Max : disons que…Clow ne mâche jamais ces mots…j'ai un peu peur que ce qu'il va dire, ou a dit, à la pitchoune risque de lui faire…un peu péter les plombs…

Calvin : comment ça péter les plombs ?

Max : à cause du sort…

Shao : PARCE QU'IL Y A UN AUTRE SORT ?

Mei : Shao, calmes toi ! tu vas ameuter tout le monde !

Tomi : attendez ! c'est quoi cette histoire de sort ?

Max (murmure): je sens que je vais me faire tuer…

Feng : qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Max : rien ! ri…EN MERDE !

Le gardien solaire vient de se lever en trombe, le visage montrant son inquiétude maximum. L'autre gardien arrive brutalement dans le salon, se montrant aussi inquiet que son compagnon.

Itatchi : KEROBEROS !

Max : JE SAIS, J'ARRIVE !

Max part en courant rejoindre l'autre gardien et ensemble, ils se précipitent vers le bureau. Les autres voulant comprendre vont à leur suite…

Max : MERDE ! ELLE L'A BLOQUE ! FICHU CLOW IL N'AURAIT PAS PU LA FERMER !

Itatchi s'approche de son ami et le gifle violamment.

Max : CA VA PAS ?

Itatchi : CALMES TOI ! C'EST PAS COMME CA QUE CA ARRANGERA LA SITUATION !

Max : …haï…

Shao (inquiet) : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Max : elle à péter un plomb…

Itatchi : Eriol, tu paux nous rendre translucide ? il faut qu'on aille la calmer avant qu'elle fasse quelque chose de mal …

Eriol : bien sûr…

Shao : je viens !

Max : nani ?

Shao : je peux vous aider !

Itatchi : d'accord !

Max : NANI ?

Itatchi : la maîtresse à confiance en lui…il va pouvoir nous aider…

Tomi : je veux venir aussi !Saki est ma meilleure amie !

Itatchi : STOP ! on embarque tout le monde ! Eriol…

Eriol lance son sort et ils traversent la porte…

La scène devant eux est effrayante…

Des ondes roses et noires ondulent dans toute la salle émanant de Sakura…

Celle-ci semble possédée par un mal…

Clow est en suspend dans les airs luttant pour pouvoir respirer…

Les deux gardiens se précipitent sur leur maîtresse et l'attappent par les bras…

Max : pitchoue arrêtes, tu va le tuer !

Itatchi : tu es plus forte que ça !

Saki : LACHEZ-MOI !

L'aura rose et noire l'entourant s'emplifie et éjecte ses deux amis des chaque coin de la salle…

Sakura reporte son attention sur le sorcier…

Saki : VOUS CROYEZ QUOI ? QUE J'AI PU RESISTER ? ET BIEN NON !

Clow : je…ne..le …sa…vais pas…

Saki : AHAHAH ! CA C'EST UNE BONNE BLAGUE ! VOUS NE LE SAVIEZ PAS ! NE ME PRENEZ PAS POUR UNE IMBECILE !

Durant cette conversation, les deux gardiens se sont relevés et retourne tenir leur maîtresse…les autres ne réagissent pas, trop ahuri par ce qu'ils voient…

Saki : IEE, LACHEZ-MOI ! LACHEZ-MOI !

Shao : SAKURA !

Le jeune homme décide enfin d'agir…il se rapproche de la jeune fille toujours tenue par ses gardiens…

Saki : et voilà le « prince charmant » !

Shao : tu n'es pas toi-même…

Saki : tu ne connais pas la nouvelle ? ça fais un bail que je ne suis plus moi-même !

Shao (à l'oreille de Saki dans un murmure sensuelle !) : alors dans ta chambre ça n'étais pas toi ?

Sakura recule sa tête pour regarder Shaolan dans les yeux…elle est étonnée…

Saki : ça….ça n'a rien à voir !

Shao : ah bon ?

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer, il l'agrippe fermement par les hanches et l'embrasse fougueuseument…elle tente de se débattre mas se gardiens la retiennent par ses bras…puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle se laisse aller , répondant avec la même intensité le baiser de Shaolan…les gardiens la lâche et ses bras vont se poser automatiquement autour du cou du jeune chinois. Les ondes noires et roses disparaissent ainsi que l'aura de ces même couleurs autour de la magicienne…Clow retombe à terre et Sakura explose en larme dans les bras de Shaolan…

Eriol et Calvin vont aider Clow à se relever. Itatchi et Max se rapproche de Sakura et la prennent dans leurs bras…

Max : c'est rien pitchoune, c'est rien…

Itatchi : la fin est proche…c'est bientôt fini…

La jeune fille ne peut cesser de pleurer…Shaolan la regarde le cœur serré dans les bras de ses gardiens…

Saki (murmure) : go gomen, gomenasaï…

Max : tu n'as pas à t'excuser…

Shao : Saki…

La jeune fille retourne son visage larmoyant vers le jeune homme puis éclate encore plus en sanglot. Celui-ci ne résiste pas longtemps…ça lui fait mal de voir SA Sakura dans cette état…il l'a prend dans ses bras et la berce de douce parole…

Shao (murmure) : non, ne pleure pas ma douce…tu es un ange….

Saki (murmure) : Iee…

Il reserre son étrainte pour bien la garder près de lui… elle l'enlace aussi pour être le plus proche possible de lui…

Tout le monde regarde la scène avec tristesse, y compris Clow…

_Clow__ (pense) : « les deux amants ne peuvent être dans cette vie »…je comprends…elle savait…nous avions tord depuis le début…demo…le reste…serait-il possible qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen ?_

Clow : Shaolan, vous devriez l'emmener se reposer…

Shao : oui…

Il retourne sa tête vers la demoiselle et lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.

Shao (murmure) : Saki…je t'emmène…

Sakura remue la tête en signe d'approbation, toujours etrain de pleurer. Shaolan la prend dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'à sa chambre…

Shaolan POV

J'ouvre sa chambre et la dépose délicatement au pied du lit. Elle s'assied sur le bord et prend se tête entre les mains, toujours pleurante.

Saki : je suis horrible…monstrueuse…

Je me penche et pose pas tête sur se genoux. Elle me regarde surprise.

Shao : non…ne dit pas ça…tu n'es pas un monstre…

Saki : demo…j'ai failli le tuer !

Shao : mais tu ne l'as pas fait !

Saki : parce que vous m'en avez empêché ! sinon…je l'aurais fais…

Shao : Saki…

Le l'embrasse. Elle me répond autant…

………

_je__ l'aime…je l'aime…je ne peux que l'aimer…Saki…_

………

je me retire lentement et l'oblige à s'allonger.

Shao : tu dois te reposer maintenant…dors un peu..ça te fera du bien.

Le lui baise le front et m'apprête à reparti.

Saki : mate… je…je veux bien me reposer mais pas dormir…Je peux plus dormir de toute façon…

Shao : ok, ça me va mais rallonge toi.

Saki : haï…

Elle se rallonge lentement et me regarde partir…arrivé au pied de la porte, je me retourne et je vais la rejoindre pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser des plus passionné.

Shao : je reviens…

Saki : je t'attendrais…

Sur ce je repars pour rejoindre les autres en bas.

Normal POV

Clow : alors ?

Shao : elle se repose…

Clow : bien…

Les magiciens sont en quartier libre. Yuko, Wao et Yelan ont rejoint le reste au bureau pour éclaircir ce qu'il vient de se passer…

Max : vous êtes un imbécile ! comment vous avez pu lui dire une chose pareil !

Itatchi : Max, calmes toi ?

Max : vous avez vu dans quel état elle est, vous ne croyez pas qu'elle est assez détruite comme ça ? si vous continuez, on va retourner au stade des fugues et des suicides ! ET JE PEUX VOUS DIRE QU'ELLE EN CONNAIT UN RAYON !

Yuko : KEROBEROS !

Wao : tu lui doit quand même un peu plus de respect…

Max : DEMO…pff…

Clow : je comprends ta colère, elle est justifiée…demo…pourquoi vous avez rien dit a propos de ces crises ?

Itatchi : et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

Yuko : Sakura n'en fait pratiquement jamais…

Clow : vous le saviez ?

Yuko : je l'ai sous tutelle depuis le commencement de toute cette histoire ! des crises comme ça ne passe pas inaperçu !

Clow : je vois…Kérobéros, Yué, je suis sincèrement désolé…je ne pensais pas que la situation était telle..on aurait dû arrêter…

Max : ben, maintenant c'est trop tard ! elle est obligée d'aller jusqu'au bout maintenant ! elle n'a plus le choix !

Clow : je…je viens de comprendre……elle le sait, n'est-ce pas ?

Itatchi : que croyez vous qu'elle fasse ?

Clow : bien sûr…mais comment va-t-elle faire ?

Itatchi : ça ce n'est pas de votre ressort ! elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire…et nous nous sommes là pour l'aider…

Clow : bien…dites-lui que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle a le feu vert…dites lui aussi que le contrat s'annule dès aujourd'hui…ça lui laissera plus de temps…

Max : on lui transmettra !

Clow : je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer…j'ai été content de vous rencontrer ! Sayonara !

Tous : SAYONARA !

Et il disparaît dans un trait lumineux.

Shaolan se rapproche des deux gardiens, les regardant dûrement.

Shao : qu'est-ce qu'il a compris ?

Itatchi : rie qui te concerne…

Shao : ça me concerne quand c'est sur Sakura !

Itatchi : pas ça !

Et le gardien lunaire s'en va aussi sèchement qu'il a parlé. Max lui adresse un regard désolé et s'en va à la suite de son ami.

Eriol : ça va aller ?

Shao : oui… je…je retourne la voir…

Tomi : prend soin d'elle…

Shao : promis…

Shaolan POV

Je retourne très pensif vers sa chambre toujours me demandant ce que Sakura me cache…

J'ouvre la porte et je remarque qu'elle n'est plus dans son lit…

Je commence à paniquer et m'apprête à sortir quand la porte le sa chambre s'ouvre pour me laisser voir Sakura. Sans réfléchir, je me précipite sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras…

Shao : j'ai cru que tu étais partie…

Saki : je t'avais dis que je t'attendrais, non ?

Shao : oui.

Je me détâche d'elle et c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'elle est en serviette de bien ! je recule subitement, gêné puis je rougis comme une tomate !

Elle ferme la porte et va vers son armoire pour prendre de quoi s'habiller.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit, la regardant faire…

Shao : Clow et parti…

Saki : ah…

Sa voix est triste et mélancolique

Saki : je n'aurais même pas pu lui présenter mes excuses…

Je sens qu'elle va recommencer à pleurer. Je m'approche d'elle et la serre par la taille, la collant à moi, ce qui la surprend un peu.

Saki : Shao…

Shao : j'adore quand tu m'appelle comme ça…

Je commence à la bécoter en déposant des traits de baiser de son épaule droite à son cou. Elle frissone à chacun de mes passages…j'adore la sentir frissonner contre moi…je remonte lentement jusqu'à sa joue ; elle tourne son visage vers moi…

Saki : Shao…

Mon nom meurt à notre baiser. Je l'embrasse comme jamais auparavant, j'ai tellement peur de la perdre…

Elle se retourne complètement contre moi pour mieux profiter de notre échange. Mes mains, qui se sont posées sur ses joues descendent avec lenteur le long de son corps…je lui embrasse le cou alors que mes mains passe sous sa serviette pour lui caresser sensuellement les cuisses.

Elle laisse échapper quelques gémissements de plaisir, haletante et devenant de plus en plus fiévreuse…

Saki : Shao…pas maintenant…

Shao : Pourquoi…

Saki : on…je…pas maintenant…

Normal POV

La jeune fille a perdue toute lucidité, poussant le jeune homme dans le lit, elle monte à califourchon au dessus de lui pour reprendre un échange passionné.

Le chinois la laisse faire. Elle lui déboutonne sa chemise en embrassant chaque partie de son corps découverte…il frissonne à ce contact…il l'oblige à remonter et la fait basculer sous lui. Sakura en profite pour lui retirer entièrement sa chemise et Shaolan fait remonter les jambes de la demoiselle pour mieux lui carresser les cuisses.

Saki : Shao…on doit arrêter…

Shao : on arrête…

Mais leurs échanges continuent et deviennent de plus en plus passionnés…

Mais la jeune fille commence à réagir et repousse gentillement son amant… il de redresse laissant la place à Sakura…

Saki : Gomen…gomen…

Elle slanglote silencieusement et le jeune homme le remarque. Il l'a prend dans ses bras pour la rassurer…

Shao : c'est rien…c'est pas grâve…on a tout notre temps…

Saki : shao…je…je veux que tu me fasses une promesse…

Shao : tout ce que tu veux…

Saki : promets-moi que tu m'attendras…peu importe où, quand comment, pourquoi, promets-moi de m'attendre…

Il se détâche d'elle pour la regarder en face et voit qu'elle est sérieuse. Lentement, il lui caresse sa joue…et se rapproche de ses lèvres.

Shao : je te le promets…

Il l'embrasse, cette fois-ci plus tendrement…

Saki : arigato…

Elle se lève et retourne vers son armoire.

Shao : je vais te laisser…je t'attends en bas…

Saki : Haï !

Elle se rapproche de lui pour lui donner un dernier baiser avant qu'il ne sorte de sa chambre…

**Fini fini fini ! alors c'était comment ? bien j'espère ! je suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre…j'ai un peu l'impression de m'embrouiller le cerveau !lol ! j'espère qu'il était bien ! bon ! j'attends pleins de REVIEWs sinon, jmets pas la suite !(vlà j'ai décidé !na !) c'est que comme je vé renté en période d'exam là (enfin chui en périod de révision !) et ben si je voi kil y a plein de REVIEWS, ben…je mettrais la suite vite !**

**Sinon, un peu cho ce ch osi ! quelqu'1 a compri kekchos à ce ke Clow a compri ? (ben…moi vi puiske chui l'auteure ! koike… lol !) enfin j'atten vosREVIEWS ! et ben voilà**

**A la prochaine !**

**YongYuanAiNi !**


	25. chapitre 25 : le départ

**Kikoo !me voilà pr un nouveau chap ! c'est pas tout à fait comme joré voulu ke ça soi mé bon ! on fé avec !**

**Shinji : dsl mé Clow ne fé pa parti intégrante de la story alor…vlà la suit !**

**Eliz : tou lmon à du mal a comprendr jcroi (oué, mêm moi ! yes !) mé lé explications viendront bientôt !**

**Sarifa : merchi bcp !**

**Akutatsu : chui sadik !(jcommenc à lsavoir !lol !) la sang c'est pour biento ! lol !( o fèt ton fic ça avance ?)**

**Illyena : tro cour tro cour ! mé jy peu rien ! (eu en fèt si !) ben fo bien garder le suspens !**

**Miwakosoma : c'est normal si ta rien compri, moi non plu lol ! toi osi tu mfé pêté une durit ! jve les suit de tes fic moi !**

**Soleneh : merchi beaucoup ! jespèr réussir mé exams !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Chapitre 25 : le départ

Normal POV

Sakura descend pour rejoindre Shaolan en bas. Elle s'est vêtue d'un pantalon en toile rouge et d'un pull à manche trois quart noir. Shaolan, la voyant arriver, se dirige vers elle pour lui prendre la main, main qu'elle prend facilement.

Shao : au fait, tes yeux vont mieux !

Saki : haï…c'est presque passé…j'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire !

Shaolan ne répond pas. Il l'attire contre lui, ce qui surprend la jeune fille. Le jeune homme pose une main sous le menton de celle-ci et lui redresse la tête pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

Shao : tu me vois, là ?

Saki : haï…

Ils s'embrassent. Après cet échange, le couple décide de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Ils entrent dans la salle main dans la main et se dirigent vers leurs amis.

Max : comment ça va, pitchoune ?

Saki : ça va…un peu patraque mais ça va…

Itatchi : clow s'excuse …

Saki : Iee, pour une fois, c'est moi qui ai mal agi, je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser m'emporter comme ça !

Tomi : mais tu vas mieux, c'est ça le principal.

Saki : je …gomen…pour tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à présent…je ne suis pas facile à vivre et toujours sur les nerfs…gomen…

Elle s'excuse, baissant la tête un peu honteuse. Ses amis ont l'impression de retrouver la Sakura d'autre fois…l'impression…

Eriol : on te doit aussi des excuses…on a pas cherché à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 3 ans, si on était resté…

Saki : Iee, je ne veux pas d'excuse pour ça…ce qui est fait est fait ; voilà ; c'est tout ! tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est l'intant présent et l'avenir.

Feng : ça c'est parlé !

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur. Puis le silence se refait ressentir…

Itatchi : Sakura…

Saki : je sais…il faut qu'on aille discuter de tout ça tout les 3…Gomen demo…on doit parler entre nous…

Shao : parler de quoi ?

Max (tristement) : de notre avenir…

Le gardiens se lèvent pour se retirer. La maîtresse fait e même mais son amant la retient par le poignet. Il se lève pour lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille dans le but de n'être entendu que par elle.

Shao : un jour saurais-je la vérité ?

Saki : tu le sauras si tu tiens ta promesse…

Elle l'embrasse doucement et lui l'enlace comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Elle défait l'étreinte et part rejoindre ses gardiens.

Shaolan POV

Je la regarde partir…j'ai mon cœur qui se sert…mauvais signe…

………  
_je sais que tu me caches quelque chose Sakura…j'ai un mauvais préssentiment, comme si…tu allais encore…me filer entre les doigts…_

_je__ veux te garder près de moi…_

_j'ai__ peur de te perdre encore une fois…_

………

je me rassieds soucieux. Les autres l'ont remarqué mais ne disent rien…tant mieux…je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

Mei : on pourrait faire un tour…ça nous changerait les idées…

Tomi : bonne idée ! on peut aller ai port ! ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas allé au bord de la mer.

Feng : je suis d'accord !

Calvin : je vais te foutre la pâté du siècle sur le sable Li !

Je regarde mon interlocuteur surpris ! une lueur de défi brille dans ses yeux. Je me redresse et lui adresse un sourire narquois.

Shao : dans tes rêves Calvin !

Nous partons sur le champ.

………

_ça__ ne sert à rien de se morfondre, elle m'a promis de me dire la vérité donc…je lui fais confiance…après tout c'est Sakura, tout ira bien…_

………

Sakura POV

Je rejoins mes gardiens dans le jardin, on s'est assis près du grand cerisier en fleur.

Saki : qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Max : qu'il rompait le contrat.

Saki : NANI ?

Itatchi : c'est pourtant la vérité. Je crois qu'il a compris ce qu'on trafique, tes intention. Je crois aussi qu'il a compris pour le descendant…

Saki : et il a décidé de rompre le contrat ?

Max : tu sais…j'ai l'impression que pour la première fois de sa vie, il a des regrets…il a dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser les choses aller aussi loin, grosso modo…

Saki : alors il nous laisse le champ libre…

Itatchi : ça va nous laisser plus de temps, étant donné que tu n'es plus obligée de récupérer les branches pour le conseil…

Je réfléchis un instant.

………  
_maintenant on n'a plus le conseil sur le dos…je ne suis plus obligée de récupérer tous les pouvoirs avant la fin de cette semaine, comme le voulais le conseil…demo…il est bientôt là…_

………  
Je pose instentanément ma main sur mon ventre à cette pensée. Ce geste ne passe pas innaperçu à mes gardiens…

Max : est-ce que…ça va ?

Saki : Haï…

je me relève et fixe la grande bâtisse des Li…

Saki : …on ne va….

Je m'arrête. La porte d'entrée viens de s'ouvrir…je vois Shaolan et les autres sortir tout joyeux. Je les regarde tristement…

………

_Iee__, je ne vais pas changer mes plans sous prétexte que le conseil me laisse carte blanche ! _

_J'ai bien dit depuis le début que je ne changerais pas d'avis…alors…c'est comme ça que ça va se dérouler et pas autrement…même si la fin sera ELLE._

………

Shaolan m'apperçoit et s'arrête un instant pour me regarder…il rejoint vite les autres …

_Shaolan__…gomenasaï…_

Itatchi : maîtesse…

Je me retourne vers mes gardiens pour finir ce que j'avais commencé de dire. Je prend un air tellement sérieux qu'ils me regardent surpris tout deux.

Saki : on ne change pas nos plans…on reste sur ça ! quoiqu'il arrive !

Max : attends pitchoune ! on peut peut-être y réfléchir…maintenant qu'on a plus le problème du conseil…il y a peut-être une autre solution !

Saki : Iee, et tu le sais…c'est le seul moyen de me libérer et de lui procurer un avenir…

Max : demo…

Je les regarde tout les deux avec un regard plein de gratitude qui les touchent énormément.

Saki : Arigato gosaïmasu ! vous avez fait tellement de choses pour moi ! depuis les captures des cartes jusqu'à maintenant ! je ne veux surtout pas vous obliger à continuer…vous êtes libres de partir comme bon vous semble… moi, je continuerais dans cette voie coûte que coûte car, même si elle se fini mal, elle est la seule qui puisse m'être libératrice. Si vous ne voulez pas continuer, je comprendrais…

Itatchi : il est hors de question de tout te laisser entre les mains. Je me suis engagé à tes côtés pour aller jusqu'au bout. Tu es plus qu'une maîtresse pour nous, tu es une amie, notre famille, alors je continuerais à tes côtés quoi qu'il en coûte…

Max : tu es sûrement la personne la plus aimante que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Tu nous à appris l'amitié et l'amour en nous en donnant. C'est le plus beau cadeau que nous avons jamais reçu…même si j'ai des rétissances, moi aussi je continuerais à tes côtés jusqu'à mort s'il le faut !

Saki : vous êtes des anges !

Je les regarde les larmes aux yeux très touchée par leur déclaration…

………

_oui__, vraiment, j'ai de la chance de les avoir à mes côtés. Ainsi que Toya. Sans eux, je n'aurais pas eu la force d'aller aussi loin. Je suis heureuse. Et même si c'est ma destiné c'est ELLE, je sais qu'il n'y aura aucun regret…_

………

mes gardiens se rapprochent de moi pour me serrer dans leurs bras. Je les accueille grandement.

Saki : hey ! si on continue comme ça, je vais vraiment me mettre à pleurer.

Max : la SAKURA Cœur de Pierre aurait-elle perdu sa dureté ?

Saki : Max …BAKA !

Je lui tape la tête, il grogne mécontent et on part dans un énorme fou rire, surement le dernier…

Itatchi : quand est-ce que tu compte partir ?

Saki : …demain…à l'aube…

Max : SI TÔT ?

Saki : haï…

Je le regarde avec tristesse, il est vraiment affecté par ma décision…

Itatchi : …essaye de passer une bonne dernière nuit alors…

Je me tourne vers lui surprise puis, comprenant son allusion je rougit comme une pivoine…

Saki : ITATCHI-KUN ! JE NE TE CONNAISSAIS PAS AINSI !

Il sourit face à ma réaction et part silencieusement vers la demeure.

Max : …tu vas vraiment le faire alors…

Saki : haï…la suite dépendra de vous…

Max : on fera de notre mieux !…je…je me rappelle de notre première rencontre…quand tu as ouvert le livre…qui aurait pu croire que la petite fille innocente que tu étais autrefois serait celle qui porterait l'avenir de tout les mondes sur son dos !

Saki : pas moi !…Kérobéros…ça a été un honneur de vous avoir à mes côtés…

Max : ne parles pas au passé…ce n'est pas fini…

Saki : Kéro…

Il se lève et part à son tour me laissant seul sous le cerisier…

le soleil commence à se coucher. Je soupire en m'appuyant contre le tronc du grand arbre…

Saki : allez Sakura…tu ne vas quand même pas démoraliser ?

Je me reprend en main et me dirige vers la salle d'entraînement…

Shaolan POV

Nous revenons de notre ballade et entrons dans la salle du dîner . comme à chaque quartier libre, il n'y a pas grand monde…on s'assied calmement à l a table du fond puis discutons de nos exploits au port…

Itatchi et Max entre dans la salle…sans ma fleur de cerisier …

Ils vont s'installer près de la fenêtre comme à leur habitude et mange en silence…

Je me décide d'aller les voir.

Shao : où est Sakura ?

Max : ah ! Shaolan ! …pas ici en tout cas !

Shao : où est-elle ?

Itatchi : dans la salle d'entraînement deouis un peu plus d'une heure !

Shao : elle ne vient pas manger ?

Itatchi : elle n'a pas faim…

Max : trop de soucis…

Shao : merci.

Je retourne à ma place songeur…au bout de quelques minutes je me relève et sort de la salle pour la rejoindre.

J'arrive près de la salle d'entraînement .

Je fais glisser la porte et la regarde.

Elle porte toujours son pantalon en toile rouge mais a troqué son pull pour un débardeur, ce qui la rend pas mal…

_Sexy !_

Je me donne une bonne claque mentale à cette pensée. Elle est entrain de manier l'épée. Elle ne m'a pas remarqué. Je me rapproche doucement d'elle alors qu'elle marque une pause pour reprendre son soufle et je la prend par la taille, dos contre mon torse. Cele-ci pose directement la tête sur mon épaule ce qui me surprends.

Shao : tu m'as senti ?

Saki : à peine !

Elle se détâche de moi pour chercher sa serviette et s'éponger un peu.

Shao : tu ne comptes pas manger ?

Saki : j'ai pas faim…

Elle se remet en position et reprend son entraînement. Je m'assieds un petit moment près sur le cheval ( vous savez, le truc qu'où il faut sauter par dessus !) et la regarde.

Elle exprime beaucoup de grâce et de force dans ses mouvement, ce qui me fascine complètement. Je saisis mon médaillon et fait apparaître mon épée, puis je me place devant elle.

Shao : que dirais-tu d'un adversaire ?

Saki : tu te crois à la hauteur ?

Shao : pourquoi pas ?

Elle me regarde amusée et prend une position d'attaque, je fais de même et nous commençons notre afrontement.

Les coups s'enchaînent avec une vitesse fulgurante, elle est vraiment douée à l'épée… le tintement de nos deux épées résonne dans toute la salle…

Saki : c'est que t'es doué !

Shao : pas mal non plus !

Elle revient à la charge mais j'arrive à bloquer son épée avec la mienne. Nous sommes à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre avec nos épée entre croisée juste devant nous.

Sakura me regarde avec un brin de malice….qui devient très vite autre chose comme….de la sensualité, du désir…cela me trouble un peu.

Saki (sensuelle) : alors on faiblit…shao…

Elle m'embrasse passionément me laissant au dépourvu ! à peine ai-je commencé à lui répondre qu'elle m'éjecte en arrière.

Saki : il va falloir te montrer plus prudent !

Shao : si tu veux jouer à ce jeu…

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui repars à l'assaut…il faut que je lui vole un baiser.

Le combat prend une autre tournure. Au départ, c'était juste pour nous défouler, mais maintenant…c'est plus sensuel.

Je me rapproche dangereusement d'elle et l'attaque mais elle arrive à esciver mes coups…enfin presque…

TING

Son épée vient de toucher le sol après avoir voltigé à quelques mettre. Je lui met mon épée au ras de son cou.

Shao : je crois que j'ai gagné !

Saki : je n'ai pas encore dis mon dernier mot.

Je l'embrasse avec la même passion dont elle a fait preuve un peu avant. Je retire mon épée croyant que c'était fini, mais elle trouve encore un moyen de m'échapper en me mettant à terre par une prise d'art maritiaux.

Elle se retrouve aur moi.

Saki : j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac…

Elle me fait un petit smack et se relève pour prendre une position de combat à main nue.

Shao : intéressant…

Je la regarde avec un sourire à la fois charmeur et charmé

_Décidément, elle m'étonnera toujours !_

Je me mets en position à mon tour et nous entamons une série de gestes , évitant et donnant des coups à l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, j'arrive à la plaquer sur un mur et je lui mordille le cou avec envie !

Saki (fiévreuse) : hummm….Shao….l a n….

Elle frissone, encore une fois à mon contact ce qui me fait sourire, tout en continuant mon œuvre, je sens son corps venir se coller contre le mien et son bassin se frottter contre le mien…

Elle en a envie…

Alors je la relâche, ce qui lui fait exprimer un gémissement de frustration. Elle me regarde l'air incompréhensif…

Shao : c'est toi qui a commencé ! je ne fais que suivre tes règles !

Saki : si tu le prends comme ça…

Elle se précipite sur moi pour reprendre le combat, nos échanges de coups durent un certain temps…on s'arête un peu, ésoufflés, je la regarde, elle est entrain de défaire son chignon pour laisser ses cheveux libres.

_Elle est magnifique…_

Je profite de cette pause pour retirer mon T-shirt et donc me retrouver torse nu devant elle. Je me retoune vers elle. Et j'hallucine devant la vision. Elle est entrain de se vider la bouteille d'eau sur la tête. Ses cheveux deviennent tout mouillé et son débardeur…tout moulant

_Elle veut que je meurt ou quoi ! _

Je déglutit difficilement et devient tout rouge.

Saki : AHAHAH ! je vois que mon petit Shao est gêné !

Je la regarde intensément , toujours rougissant, mais je remarque quelques rougeurs sur ses joues…

Shao : je vois que je ne te laisse pas indifférent non plus !

Saki : WOE ! c c'est à cause de l' ésoufflement…

Shao : vraiment ?…

Saki : vraiment…

Sans le remarquer je me suis approché d'elle pendant nos dernières paroles et elle, elle a reculé. Je me retrouve donc devant elle qui est contre le mur…

Normal POV

Shaolan ne resiste pas a la tentation, il l'embrasse avec fougue. Baiser que Sakura lui rend avec la même intensité. Sans comprendre comment, ils attérissent par terre, la japonaise sur le chinois. Elle s'arrête un instant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux…

Saki (murmure) : lock

Une petite boule rose apparaît entre les deux amants et se dirige vers la porte pour la verrouiller. Une fois fait, les jeunes gens reprennent leur baiser. Aucun d'entre eux ne résiste à l'autre . Shaolan passe ses mains sous le débardeur de la maîtresse des cartes pour lui caresser le dos. La jeune fille, qui jusque là avait ses mains sur les joues de son amant , pose celles-ci sur son torse qu'elle caresse avec vigueur. Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher émettre un grognement de plaisir. A l'entente de ce grognement, elle se défait des lèvre de son aimé pour lui embrasser mordiller le cou pour enfin déposer des trainées de baisers sur son torse tout en le caressant. Le chinois se mord sa lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de crier son bien être. La jeune fille continue son travail quand soudan son amant décide de prendre les choses en main. Il la reverse, pour se retrouver au dessu et reprend ses lèvres avec passion.

Il descend sur son cou et le haut de la poitrine.

Saki (murmure) : shaolaaaannnn…

Il fait remonter ses mains sous son débardeur et les poses sur la poitrine, qu'il caresse avec envie. La jeune fille se cabre sous lui, montrant son envie de lui appartenir. Il lui enlève son haut, trop encombrant. Il lui embrasse son ventre et descend jusqu'au niveau du pantalon. Passant ses mains sur les hanches de Sakura, Shaolan lui défait lentement son pantalon. Elle ne se retrouve olus qu'en vous-vêtement.

Sakura reprend les devants en le balançant en arrière par un coup de rein. Elle reprend possession des lèvres su jeune homme en faisant parcourir ses mains sur son torse pour arriver au niveau du pantalon. Elle défait le bouton et le fait glisser. Shaolan se redresse pour lui mordiller le cou, ce qui lui fait sortir plusieurs gémissements. Il dégraffe le soutien gorge de son amante, puis se défait d'elle un instant pour la contempler…

Shao : tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

Saki : baka…

Elle l'embrasse avec toute la passion qu'elle éprouve pour lui, alors il se laisse aller et tous deux passent leur plus belle nuit…

Sakura POV

Je me reveille doucement et j'ouvre les yeux…

Quelle heure est-il ?

Je sais trop rien…

Le jour commence à se faire sentir…

Je regarde Shaolan un instant….il est si mignon…il dort la tête sur ma poitrine et me tient fermement dans ses bras comme s'il ne voulais pas me laisser partir…

Je sourit tendrement en lui caressant un peu les cheveux…

Heureusement qu'on a quand même trouvé de bonnes covertures pour nous couvrir !

Je soupire…je repense à cette nuit…

_Je ne l'ai jamais autant aimé qu'aujourd'hui et pourtant le destin nous sépare encore…à croire que je suis maudite…_

J'arive tant bien que mal à me dégager de l'étreinte de Shaolan. Je me lève et m'habille lentement. Je retourne auprès de lui et m'accroupit. Je remets quelques unes de ses mèches en place…

_Il est si beau quand il dort…un ange…mais moi…je suis un monstre et les monstres ne peuvent pas vivre avec les anges…_

Je me baisse pour lui donner un dernier baiser et pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

Saki : arigato, Shao-kun, tu m'as redonné vie et beauté…je vais encore te faire souffrir…gomen…demo…je dois le faire, pour Lui, pour son avenir…aïshiteru…sayonara…

Je lui baise le front et sort de la salle sans bruit.

Je vais dans ma chambre, récupérer quelques affaires et me changer….il me faut une tenue adéquoite pour ce que je vais faire. Je me change et prte donc un short marron avec un débardeur à grosses bretelles noir et mes bottes à lacets. Après avoir préparé mon sac, je sors de ma chambre et de la maison.

Une fois dehors, je trouve Itatchi et Max en face de moi…

Max : on voulait te dire au revoir…

Itatchi : et te souhaiter bonne chance…

Je les regarde avec bienveillace et leur sourit.

Saki : arigato ! c'est gentil de votre part ! moi aussi je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, pour ce que vous avez à faire !

Itatchi et Max : arigato !

Un petit silence plane entre nous…

Saki : bon ben…ittekimasu !j'y vais)

Je me décale et me dirige dans le jardin…

Itatchi : MATE ! (attends)…ce fut un honneur d'être à tes côtés.

Max : quoiqu'il se passe, tu seras toujours notre maître…

Saki : tout l'honneur est pour moi …ce fut une chance pour moi d'avoir deux anges à mes côtés…Sayonara…

Itatchi et Max : sayonara…

Et je disparais devant eux…

Shaolan POV

Mon dieu que j'ai bien dormi…quel nuit !

Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir mes yeux….je me tourne et la cherche anec mes mains….

Rien…

J'ouvre subitement les yeux en faisant le tour de la salle…

Personne…

Je retombe à terre en soupirant…

_Sakura__…_

Puis, j'ai une drôle d'impression…comme si quelque chose venait d'arrivé. Je me lève et m'habille. Je regarde ma montre : 8h30. je me dis qu'elle a dû aller prendre son petit déjeuner…mais cette impression ne me lâche pas et ça commence à m'inquiéter… j'entre dans la maison…

Feng : AH SHAO ENFIN JE TE TROUVE !

Shao : qu'est-ce qui a ?

Tomi : Sakura n'est pas avec toi ?

Je deviens rouge à cette question mes mon apprhenption reprend le dessus.

Shao : elle n'étais plus là à mon réveil…pourquoi ?

Feng : Saki a disparu ! ses affaires ne sont plus dans sa chambre elle est partie !

**Fini ! alor alor alor ? reviews impression suposition je veu TOU TOU TOU ! jespR ke ça a plu, que ça continura à vou plair ! on arriv dans la derniR lign droite là..proche de la fin…ki sera un peu….hum….ben….voilà koi (ben jla coné déjà mé jvé pa vou la dir !je risk de me fR tué) chépa tro combien il rest de chap…jdiré 5 au gran maxi mé sa métoneré, jsré plus pour 3…enfin…ouiiiiiiiiiin dir ke c bientô fini !**

**Bon jvou laiss, la jdéprim !lol !**

**Bissss**

**YongYuanAiNi !**


	26. chapitre 26 : découverte?

Chapitre 26 : découverte ?

_Feng : AH SHAO ENFIN JE TE TROUVE !_

_Shao : qu'est-ce qui a ?_

_Tomi : Sakura n'est pas avec toi ?_

_Je deviens rouge à cette question mes mon appréhemption reprend le dessus._

_Shao : elle n'étais plus là à mon réveil…pourquoi ?_

_Feng : Saki a disparu ! ses affaires ne sont plus dans sa chambre elle est partie !_

…………

Shaolan POV

Shao : QUOI ? NON !

Je commence à paniquer et à courir partout à la recherche de la maîtresse des cartes.

Shao : SAKI ? OU ES TU ? SAKI ?

Je crie son nom comme un malade…La cherchant partout…

Shao : non…

………

_elle est partie ! partie ! non…pourquoi ? pourquoi ?_

_FLASH BACK_

_Shao : un jour saurais-je la vérité ?_

_Saki : tu le sauras si tu tiens ta promesse…_

_FIN DU FASH BACK_

_Saki ! que me caches tu ? est-ce qu'on se reverra ? _

_FLASH BACK_

_Saki : shao…je…je veux que tu me fasses une promesse…_

_Shao : tout ce que tu veux…_

_Saki : promets-moi que tu m'attendras…peu importe où, quand comment, pourquoi, promets-moi de m'attendre…_

_Shao : je te le promets…_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

_Je t'ai promis de t'attendre alors je t'attendrais…_

_non…_

_je te chercherais jusqu'à ce que tu me reviennes…_

………

je me dirige alors vers la chambre des gardiens de Sakura.

Shao : OU EST ELLE ?

Ils ne répondent pas

Shao : OU EST ELLE ?

J'ai attapé Max par le col et je l'ai plaqué contre le mur…

Itatchi : on se calme ! lâches le !

Je le lâche et regarde Itatchi en face…

Shao : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Max : il se passe qu'elle est partie et même si nous savions où elle se trouve en se moment on te le dirait pas !

Shao : vous ne savez pas où elle est ?

Itatchi : Iee…

Je ferme les yeux un instant pour me calmer…je vais m'asseoir sur un des lits et c'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte qu'ils sont entrain, eux aussi, de s'en aller…

Shao : vous partez ?

Max : Haï…la pitchoune est partie accomplir sa mission…et nous en a laissé une …

Shao : et on peut savoir où vous allez ?

Itatchi : au Pays de Clow, assurer la protection de l'autre Sakura et son enfant…

Shao : donc, son enfant est vraiment le descendant !

Max : bien sûr !

Quelque chose cloche dans le propos de Max…j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils mentent à propos de cet enfant…

_………_

_et si…_

_non, c'est impossible…_

_elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant…_

_ou alors…_

_c'était un leurre…_

_………_

je me lève d'un bon, il faut que je le sache…

Shao : très bien…je pars avec vous !

Max : ah non, je ne crois pas !

Shao : oh que si…à moins que vous ayez quelque chose à cacher ?

Je les regarde intensément…je sens bien le malaise de Max mais Itatchi ne bouche pas d'un cil.

Itatchi : comme tu veux…

Shao : alors c'est décidé !

Je sors de la chambre pour préparer mes affaires…

………

_au moins j'en aurais e cœur net !_

………

Normal POV

Les trois compagnons de route descendent avec leur sac, sous l'étonnement des autres. L'un paraît stressé, l'autre glacial et le dernier anxieux (je vous laisse deviner qui est qui !)

Eriol : où…où allez vous ?

Max : au Pays de Clow

Itatchi : c'est une demande de Sakura

Shao : et moi je pars avec eux !

Yuko : et vous croyez vraiment qu'on va vous laisser partir ?

La femme s'approche des trois gars.

Yuko : je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Sakura…je sais que vous la couvrez…je sais aussi qu'il n'y a plus moyen d'avoir contact avec elle maintenant…demo…elle doit avoir une bonne raison de faire tout ça et…on ne va pas rester sans rien faire, à attendre qu'elle fasse tout le boulot…Iee…cette fois ci on va lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule…

Wao : on part tous avec vous…

Max : NANI ?

Itatchi : de toute façon vous ne nous laissez pas le choix ! dépêchez vous ! si dans 5 minutes vous n'êtes pas là, on part sans vous !

A ces mots, tout le monde se précipite à l'étage pour préparer leurs affaires…

Ce qui est sûr c'est que ce voyage changera à jamais leur vie…

_Le Pays de Clow_

Les voilà donc au Pays de Clow pour la seconde fois tous ensemble.

Calvin : euh…j'ai une question…

Yuko : vas y !

Calvin : ben…la dernière fois, la reine n'a pas mis une protection infranchissable ?

Max : si.

Calvin : alors comment on va faire pour traverser ?

Wao : là, il marque un point !

Voix : ITATCHI !MAX !

Une personne court vers eux, enveloppée dans une cape marron.

Max : voilà comment !

La personne s'arrête devant eux et reprend son souffle. Elle retire sa capuche.

Yelan : votre majesté !

Reine Sakura : Saki m'a prévenue de votre arrivée. Alors je suis venue vous chercher !

Shao : où est-elle ?

Reine Sakura : je ne sais pas…à mon avis, jamais au même endroit…comme avant…BON ! venez, suivez moi, je vous emmène en ville.

Elle se retourne pour prendre la direction des ruines. La bande la suit sans un mot. Arrivés en ville, ils reçoivent un accueil des plus chalereux.

Roi Shaolan : t'as pas pu t'en empêcher ? tu es partie sans moi !

Reine Sakura : Gomen !

Le roi soupire et prend sa femme dans ses bras…

Tout le monde les regardent avec tendresse enfin…presque…Shaolan les regarde avec tristesse et envie…il ne cesse de penser à sa fleur de cerisier…ce qui lui fait mal…

Roi Shaolan : allez donc dans vos chambres vous installer, et profitez de votre fin de journée pour vous détendre un peu…

Tous : OUI !

Les troupes se dispersent de part et d'autre.

Shaolan POV

Je n'ai pas la tête à me détendre…je monte dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit en regardant le plafond…je mets au point mes pensées…

………

_elle m'a rejetté jusque là…sauf l'incident de Zanda…_

_Sakura…_

_Elle est partie sans rien dire…pourtant je suis sûr que ses gardiens savent quelque chose…et la Reine aussi sinon, pourquoi la dispute avant qu'on s'en aille ? ils la couvrent…de quoi ? c'est ça le mystère…et puis…Clow a dit qu'il avait compris…compris quoi ?_

_Au début…_

_FLASH BACK_

_Sakura : Pourquoi en Chine ?_

_Wao : Quoi ?_

_Sakura : Pourquoi en Chine ?_

_Yuko : La famille Li est la plus grande famille des magiciens au monde, ici la magie est connue, nous pouvons l'utiliser plus librement. De plus la famille Li possède de nombreux écrits qui peuvent nous aider dans cette lutte._

_Sakura (sur un ton de provocation) : tout ça c'est du baratin. La vrai raison ? _

_Yuko (tout aussi provocante) : La vrai raison… Tu la connais déjà, non ?_

Sakura : je voulais juste en être sûre ! ça n'empêchera rien, tu le sais ça ?… 

_…_

Sakura : j'en ai toujours pris soin de mes amis, jusqu'à qu'ils me plante toute seule.

Sa voix est si froide qu'elle me glace le sang. Pourtant en l'entendant parler, j'ai senti ma colère augmenter prête à exploser comme pas deux.

Shaolan : COMME CA ON T'AS PLANTE TOUTE SEULE ? JE TE SIGNALE QUE C'EST TOI QUI NOUS A DEMANDER DE DISPARAITRE DE TA VIE, C'EST TOI QUI NOUS A REPOUSSE, C'EST TOI QUI M'A LAISSE TOMBER !

Un silence de mort plane dans la salle, tout le monde me regarde surpris

**(je tiens à signaler que dans la salle, il n'y a que Shaolan, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling et Sakura, personne d'autre !)**

C'est vrai quoi, non seulement elle nous accuse de l'avoir laissé tomber, mais en plus elle est capable de nous le reprocher .

………

Tout ça c'est de sa faute, entièrement, elle est la seule coupable de la situation actuelle…

………

Je reprends mon souffle et la regarde bien droit dans les yeux. Son expression a changé, elle est d'abord surprise puis je peut y voir comme…une pointe de tristesse…du regret peut-être ?…non c'est pas ça…comme si...elle essayait de me dire quelque chose…mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Le la regarde intensément, surpris par ce nouveau regard mais celui-ci change bien vite pour redevenir froid et indifférent.

Sakura : bien, je suppose que vous voyez tous les autres dans le même sens, je me trompe ?

ne répond comme gêné par ce que je viens de dire…

Sakura :…pensez ce vous voulez… je leur avais bien dit que vous agiriez comme ça…mais bon, c'est peu-être mieux ainsi…

Je revois encore cette pointe de tristesse comme si elle était plongée dans des souvenirs douloureux, mais encore une fois cela a disparu bien vite, elle remonte son visage vers nous et nous regarde de la façon la plus froide que je n'ai jamais vue

Sakura : si vous me permettez de donner un conseil : laissez tomber, je n'en vaut pas le coup…et puis…j'ai déjà pris ma décision…

…

Toya : comme c'est mignon ! le prince charmant qui veut sauver sa belle ! et bien, ça c'est un changement ! moi qui pensait que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour ma sœur ! HEY, LES ANCIENS, C'EST COMME CA QUE VOUS COMPTIEZ LA SAUVER ? C'EST PLUTÔT MAL PARTI !

Shaolan (pense) : qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

…

Toya (énervé) : TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX SAUVER TOUT LE MONDE ? TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX ETRE PARTOUT ?

Saki : jjjussque là, çça a pluttôt bbien marrrché…

Toya : PEUT-ETRE ! MAIS TU A EU DES REMERCIMENT POUR CA ? NON ! LES GENS ONT TROP PEUR DE TOI POUR T'ADRESSER LA PAROLE ! MEME TES AMIS T'ONT ABANDONE ! TU ES SEULE ET TU LE RESTERAS JUSQU'A LA FIN DE TA VIE !

…

Max : où crois-tu qu'elle est allée ? …je ne l'ai jamais vu si haineuse…

Itatchi : il fallait s'en douter…si on ne se dépêche pas j'ai peur que l'on la perde complètement.

Max : NON ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Voix : j'en suis pas si sûre…

Yuko vient de se rapprocher de nous et regarde Maximilium avec tristesse.

Max :…non, ça ne se peut pas…pas elle…c'est Sakura…

Yuko : je comprends ce que tu ressens Kérobéros, mais…

…

Itatchi : ce n'est pas à nous de vous dire ce qui lui arrive, c'est à elle…mais disons que…elle traverse sans doute le passage le plus dur de toute son existence…et…elle est vraiment…très proche du précipice.

Max …trop proche…

…

Reine Sakura : Hai ! je l'ai soigné physiquement , mais, intérieurement, ce n'est pas ça… La lance d'Odin est réputé pour tuer toute personne blessée par elle en répandant un mal que seul un esprit puissant peut combattre.

Tomoyo : mon dieu…

Reine Sakura : elle est fiévreuse, et délire souvent…il y a aussi quelques…souvenirs qui refond surface…

Yuko : quel genre de souvenirs !

Reine Sakura : Ceux …ceux de son mal d'il y a trois ans et ceux de …sa…captivité, sa torture…j'ai peur qu'elle ne trouve pas la force de vaincre ses fantômes, Yuko, j'ai peur qu'on la perde…elle souffre tellement, elle a si mal…toute cette douleur qui refait surface…ce n'est pas bon…j'ai peur que nous ne trouvions aucun moyen de la garder auprès de nous…j'aimerais tellement la soulager…mais, j'en suis incapable…personne n'en est capable…

Yuko : Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! ce n'est pas qu'on est pas capable, mais c'est qu'on en prend pas la peine d'essayer… regarde moi… j'en suis l'exemple même ! Son père et mort, son frère a succombé au mal et elle, elle s'est retrouvée toute seule, abandonnée de tous…je l'ai recueilli…mais c'était pour avoir bonne conscience, pour me dire que j'ai fait quelque chose pour elle…mais ça n'a rien changé, au contraire ça a empirer. Si j'avais vraiment voulu l'aider, je l'aurais laisser partir car c'est tous ce qu'elle demande ; qu'on la laisse partir, qu'on lui fiche la paix…on est trop égoïste pour vouloir accepter sa requête…elle est source de pouvoir infini, on veut la garder auprès de nous car on sait que quoiqu'il arrivera, elle nous protègera…mais au fond tout ça c'est pour nous et pour nous seul. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour elle ? rien. Pour nous protéger elle a subit les pires tortures et est-ce qu'on la remercier ? même pas. Elle nous a rien fait de mal, elle ne nous demande rien que d'être libre en fait. Mais on tient beaucoup plus à notre survie qu'a sa vie ! en fait, on ne prend pas le temps de discuter avec elle, non, on a trop peur d'elle, elle et tout son pouvoir, on se dit que de toute façon, tout ça l'épuisera et elle finira bien par mourir…seule…finalement, son frère à raison…elle est seule…toute seule dans un monde qui ne veut que se servir d'elle. Elle le sait tout ça, elle n'est pas bête…mais pourtant, elle continue à garder cette espoir que peut-être qu'un jour, on finira par la laisser partir là où elle semble si désireuse d'aller. Et puis malgré tout, il y a quelques personnes qui arrive à la considérer comme autre chose qu'une réserve abondante de magie. C'est de ces personnes là dont elle a besoin pour s'en sortir ! il y a déjà ses gardiens auprès d'elle qui jouent les rôle de protecteur et il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça Feng, avec qui, j'en suis sûr, elle retrouve un peu de cette innocence qu'elle a perdu d'un coup à cause d'un stupide pacte fait sur son dos par son défunt ancêtre ! Nous avons commis d'énormes erreurs en voulant faire d'elle notre appartenance ! à cause de nous, elle a subit des dégâts qui sont est resterons irréparables. Elle possède des blessures qu ne guérirons jamais, maintenant, ce que nous devons faire, c'est essayer de les apaiser, penser les plaies, même si on sait qu'elles resterons toujours ouverte. Il faut qu'on lui réapprenne à laisser courir ses sentiments, à laisser couler ses larmes, à se laisser aller ! il faut qu'on lui prouve qu'elle est bel et bien vivante !

…

Roi Shaolan : tu sais...Je crois que…je n'ai jamais vue une personne se battre autant que Sakura, celle de ton monde ! Je ne la connais que depuis 2 ans cependant, mais…je n'ai jamais vu une personne s'accrocher autant à un rêve…qui…probablement ne se réalisera jamais…. Je suis triste pour elle, c'est une chouette fille ! …

Shaolan : est-ce que…vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Roi Shaolan : pas vraiment. A vrai dire, personne ne sait réellement ce qui lui est arrivé…tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que…quand Kérobéros et Yué l'on retrouvée, elle était dans un sal état ! c'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie !…si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui lui est arrivée, demande-le lui ! mais pour ça il faut regagner sa confiance car elle est comme un animal sauvage qu'il faut apprivoiser. Encore aujourd'hui, elle échappe au contrôle de Yuko, elle ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance et elle a raison, vu le discours que nous a fait la sorcière des dimensions.

Shaolan : mais…arriveriez-vous à pardonner à une personne qui a failli vous tuer par ces propos ?…elle m'a fait tellement de mal…

Roi Shaolan : mais es-tu vraiment sûr que c'était bien elle ?

Shaolan : que voulez-vous dire ?

Roi Shaolan : poses-toi la question !

…

_Shao : je ne te laisserais pas lui faire su mal…_

_Hao : du mal ?AH AH AH laisse moi rire ! le mal est déjà fait depuis longtemps ! _

_…_

_Reine Sakura : Haï, demo…je suis inquiète…ça va faire 3 heures que Saki n'est pas revenu…elle est peut-être tombé sur Elos ! Shao ! il faut faire quelque chose, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal à cause de mon enfant !_

_…_

_Gardien 2 : où est le descendant ?_

_Saki : là où vous ne le trouverez pas !_

_Gardien 1 : tu veux vraiment mourir ?_

_Saki : je n'attends que ça !_

_…_

_Saki : Iee…Yamete…Yume…Yume da…_

_…_

_Saki : IEE, TU MENS ! TU MENS ! VOUS VOULEZ TOUS QUELQUE CHOSE ! OUI TOUS ! QUE CE SOIT TOI, YUKO, LE CONSEIL OU BIEN MEME HAO !_

_…_

_Itatchi : elle…ne regrette pas…demo…c'est à cause de….de…._

_Max (chuchotement) : stupide sort…_

_Tous : quoi ?_

_Max : STUPIDE SORT ! pourquoi on ne l'a pas empêcher de se jeter ce sort ? pourquoi ?_

_Reine Sakura : et comment tu l'en aurais empêcher hein ? Max…regardes les choses en face ! si elle ne s'était pas soumise à ce sort, elle serais morte depuis déjà…bien longtemps !_

_…_

_Reine Sakura : entre nous deux, je ne suis pas la plus importante à protéger… _

_Saki : mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis « porteuse »… _

_…_

_Max : c'est pour ça qu'il dit ça ! ce n'est pas votre problème, votre ennemi c'est Elos mais pour Sakura c'est Hao…même nous nous sommes dans l'incapacité de l'aider…_

_Mei : mais…n'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire ?_

_Itatchi : a part la laisser faire…rien._

_Calvin : et pour l'histoire de descendant ? (ben oui, depuis qu'il sort avec Meiling, ben il fait parti du groupe !)_

_Max : c'est l'enfant qu'elle porte…_

_Tomi : SAKI EST ENCEINTE ?_

_Max : CA VA PAS ! Iee, l'autre Sakura ! le descendant est son enfant ! ce sera sûrement quelqu'un de très puissant ! demo…on aurait bien aimé que la pitchoune soit la « porteuse »…plutôt que ce à quoi elle est destinée…_

_…_

_Homme : Melle Sakura ! mais que faites vous icic ! vous savez que c'est dangereux pour vous ! s'ils apprennent que vous êtes ici, ils vont venir vous chercher et vont s'occuper de vous !_

_Saki : quel accueil dites-moi ! _

_Homme désolé ! je ne voulez pas vous déplaire mais c'est qu'ils vous ont tellement…._

_Saki : tut tut tut ! on ne parle pas de ça devant des inconnus ! vous savez, je ne suis pas là de mon plein gré…encore une folie du conseil…demo…c'est bientôt la fin………_

_…_

_Max : à ta place, je ne moquerais pas…tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable…_

_Tomi : IL ?_

_Itatchi : Hao…_

_Max : nous sommes en plein dans son territoire bien que cela ne soit pas son QG…_

_Shao : alors, si Hao prend connaissance de l'arrivée de Sakura ici, il…._

_Itatchi : …va vouloir terminer ce qu'il a commencé…._

_…_

_Itchigo : AH !AH !AH ! laisses moi rire ! et qui la sauvera, Sakura ? TU PARLES ! dès que le maître aura mis la main sur elle, tout sera fini ! et crois moi, il a plein de projets pour elle !_

_Shao : SI VOUS TOUCHEZ A UN DE SES CHEVEUX…._

_Itchigo : oh ! mais que voilà ? le prince charmant qui veut délivrer la belle Hime de son triste sort ! comme c'est touchant !sauf que là, il arrive bien tard le prince charmant ! Shaolan, c'est bien ça ? tu sais, tu ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu ! tu sais que le maître est en colère contre toi ? il n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touche à ses jouets ! Quand il a su elle s'était abandonnée à toi, il en était pris de rage !d'ailleurs, tu as dû voir les conséquences…le lendemain ?_

_…_

_Hao : tu sais, j'ai changé d'avis à ton sujet…je vais faire bien plus que te prendre tes pouvoirs belle petite Hime ?_

_Saki : et qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?_

_Hao : et bien, ta chère « jumelle » est la « porteuse » non ? c'est elle qui enfantera du descendant…_

_Saki : et alors ?_

_Hao : alors…_

_Un sourir mesquin, voir même diabolique se peind sur ses lèvres puis il fait descendre sa main de libre vers le ventre de Sakura et la colle dessus en relevant son débardeur tout en lui relevant plus la tête de celle-ci avec son poignard pour la coller contre le mur…_

_Hao : puisque le descendent doit naître…je me disais que je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il ait un adversaire de sa taille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_Il se rapproche d'elle pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille…_

_Hao : et qui d'autre que l'autre « jumelle » puisse me fournir un enfant de la même puissance…_

_…_

_Itatchi : il faut que tu saches quelque chose…Sakura…elle n'était pas vierge à Zanda…_

_Shao : ….alors…il l'a déjà touchée…._

_Itatchi : elle s'est lancée un sort…elle s'est promis de ne jamais tombée enceinte…elle ne peux pas avoir d'enfant…pour l'instant…_

_Shao : et il le sait ?_

_Itatchi : non, enfin pas pour l'instant et si il le découvre…Sakura va passer un sale moment._

_…_

_Shao : encore ?_

_Itatchi : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_Shao : ce son, comme des clochettes…je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure et c'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé Sakura…_

_Max : un son de clochette ? Yué, tu crois que…_

_Itatchi : il n'y a pas de doute…elle est là aussi…Shaolan-kun, tu l'entends encore ?_

_…_

_Toya : OUI ET ALORS ! ma sœur ? c'est un poison, une malédiction embulante. Maman est morte à cause d'elle, papa et mort à cause d'elle…c'est un démon, un diable, elle ne fait que malheur autour d'elle…_

_…_

_Saki : tu ne regrettes rien ? _

_Shao : comment veux-tu que je regrette la plus belle nuit de ma vie ?_

_Elle baisse un peu la tête rougissant d'embarra. _

_Saki : et…même maintenant que tu sais ça….tu me referais l'amour ?_

_…_

_Clow : bonjour Sakura Hime !_

_Saki : arrêtez de m'appelez comme ça…_

_Clow : pourtant c'est ton titre._

_Saki : rien à faire !_

_…_

_Clow : je vois…Kérobéros, Yué, je suis sincèrement désolé…je ne pensais pas que la situation était telle..on aurait dû arrêter…_

_Max : ben, maintenant c'est trop tard ! elle est obligée d'aller jusqu'au bout maintenant ! elle n'a plus le choix ! _

_Clow : je…je viens de comprendre……elle le sait, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Itatchi : que croyez vous qu'elle fasse ?_

_Clow : bien sûr…mais comment va-t-elle faire ?_

_Itatchi : ça ce n'est pas de votre ressort ! elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire…et nous nous sommes là pour l'aider…_

_Clow : bien…dites-lui que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle a le feu vert…dites lui aussi que le contrat s'annule dès aujourd'hui…ça lui laissera plus de temps…_

…

_Saki : shao…je…je veux que tu me fasses une promesse…_

_Shao : tout ce que tu veux…_

_Saki : promets-moi que tu m'attendras…peu importe où, quand comment, pourquoi, promets-moi de m'attendre…_

_Il se détâche d'elle pour la regarder en face et voit qu'elle est sérieuse. Lentement, il lui caresse sa joue…et se rapproche de ses lèvres._

_Shao : je te le promets…_

_…_

_Shao : un jour saurais-je la vérité ?_

_Saki : tu le sauras si tu tiens ta promesse…_

_…_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

_Si je résume tous ce qui a été dit, Sakura a changé…ce qui lui est arrivé il y a trois ans était tellement …qu'elle ne s'en est toujours pas remise…_

_Elle a peur des autres, peur qu'on la prenne pour un jouet nous aussi…_

_Elle a quelque chose d'important à accomplir…mais…je suis sûr que j'ai un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire…vu comme tout le monde parle de Sakura…on a l'impression qu'elle va mourir…l'impression…_

_Quand j'ai demandé pour le descendant tout à l'heure…Max ne m'a pas convaicu…_

_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec cet enfant…ou alors…_

_Sakura…qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_

………

je me relève et tourne en rond toujours réfléchissant…

………

_la question principale est que fait Sakura…qu'essaye-t-elle de protéger autant…_

_l'enfant ? bien sûr…mais l'enfant de qui…_

_quelque chose me dit que la Reine n'est pas la « porteuse » que tout le monde croit…alors qui ?…_

_elle-même ? Sakura serait cette « porteuse » ? ça expliquerais mon rôle dans cette histoire…et pourquoi elle se laisse faire avec moi…_

_alors elle ferait tout ça pour une prophétie ?_

………

Shao : AAAARRRHHH !

Je secoue violament la tête ….décidément, j'ai du mal à capter Sakura…

………

_pourtant je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose…_

_cette prophétie paraît bizarre…_

_est-ce qu'elle a été écrite pour dissimuler la vérité ?_

_et puis d'abord, de quoi parle-t-elle ?_

………

plus je réfléchis plus j'ai l'impression de m'embrouiller…

………

_on va faire étape par étape…_

_je vais d'abord chercher quelques renseignements sur cette prophétie de l'étoile ailée…_

………

je me décide donc de chercher sur la prophétie…ce qui ne va pas être facile …

je sors de ma chambre…

je vais predre un peu l'air avant de commencer…je vais m'asseoir sur le mur de l'entrée du village …

voix : je peux ?

je me retourne surpris et vois la reine Sakura me souriant…

Shao : bien sûr…

Elle s'assied à côté de moi…

Shao : ça va faire combien de temps ?

Reine Sakura : nani ?

Shao : votre grossesse…

Reine Sakura : ah ! ça ? ça va faire trois mois !

Shao : ah…

Reine Sakura : je suppose que tu dois te poser pas mal de questions non ?

Shao : mais personne ne veut y répondre…

Reine Sakura : ben moi je suis là !

Shao : …mais y répondrez vous franchement ?

Reine Sakura : je répondrais ce que je peux…

Shao :…Sakura…qu'est–elle partie faire ?

Reine Sakura : récupérer ses pouvoirs …

Shao : pourquoi toute seule ?

Reine Sakura : précaution…si jamais Hao arrive à l'arrêter…elle ne veut pas que d'autres subisses des tortures…

Shao : est-ce qu'elle va mourir ?

Reine Sakura : ça…tout dépend de comment ça va se passer …

Shao : qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Reine Sakura : ben…tu sais bien…le combat final..quand le gentil massacre le méchant !

Shao : mais…et l'enfant ?

Reine Sakura : l'enfant ?

Shao : est-ce qu'il se pourait que…Sakura soit enceinte ?

Reine Sakura : ben…je sais pas ! …il y a le sort qu'elle s'est lancée pour éviter ça justement…et puis l'autre sort…celui qui la rend…mauvaise…à mon avis, je ne pense pas qu'elle se permette d'être enceinte, pas avant d'être libérée de ce sort…

Shao : comment ça mauvaise ?

Reine Sakura : tu l'as déjà vue en colère ? un vrai fléau…les gardiens m'on raconté pour Clow…et encore ça ce n'était rien…elle contrôle de mieux en mieux ses colères… moi la dernière fois que je l'ai vue en colère… elle avait complètement perdue la raison…elle a ….détruit une ville entière par sa simple volonté…tu te rend compte ? heureusement qu'elle était abandonnée mais elle n'était pas vraiment en colère…elle nous a dit qu'elle se calmait les nerfs… c'est quand même effrayant…

Shao : qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Reine Sakura : rien…à part lui faire confiance…elle sait ce qu'elle fait crois-moi ?

Shao : merci…je crois que…je vais arrêter de me poser ces questions…vous avez raison…je lui fais confiance..tout ira bien…

Je pars la laissant seule sur le mur. Je rejoins les autres tous joyeux et festoyant…

Lui faire confiance…c'est tout ce que je peux faire…alors je lui fais confiance !

Normal POV

La reine Sakura sort de la ville sousterraine…et se dirige dans le temple situé dans les ruines de Cow.

Reine Sakura : il se pose pas mal de questions…

Saki : je sais demo…tu l'as convaincu !

Reine Sakura : pour combien de temps ?… je pense toujours que tu devrais le mettre au courant…il a le droit de le savoir !

Saki : Iee…tant que je serais vivante, il ne le saura pas…ELLE doit venir me chercher de toute façon…

Reine Sakura : tu pense vraiment que ça va marcher ?

Saki : on a plus trop le choix maintenant… il faut que j'y aille…

Reine Sakura : fais attention à toi !

La maîtresse des cartes disparaît dans un flot de lumière…

**Fini ! alors ça vous a plus ? je vous ai remis toutes les phrases importantes de l'histoire ! alors comment ça cogite ché vou ? je veux savoir ! supositions !**

**REVIEWs a donf koi ! merchi pour les reviews j'aime bien , jador !**

**Alors pour la question du ELLE et du LUI ben…ELLE c'est ELLE et LUI c'est LUI !**

**Ahahahahahahahahah !**

**Ben en fait ce ke je pe dir c ke le ELLE à un rapport avec le LA du début (cf ch 2 ! é le résumé !) et le LUI à un rapport avec…ben ché pa !lol !**

**Vlà koi ! **

**Ché pa si ce chap va être un gran succé, il é plutô barban je trouve nan ?**

**Ben pour 1 prochèn foi !**

**Vlà REVIEWS!**

**YongYuanAiNi !**


	27. chapitre 27 : petites révélations

**Merchi pour les reviews !**

**Akutatsu : le sang !le sang ! il va arrivé !(mé po dans ce ch !na !)**

**Susy : ah lé kestion ! j'men pose bcp osi ! merchi !**

**Eliz : alor sherlok, t'a trouvé ? lé réponse sont biento là !**

**Shinji : merchi bcp ! jcroi avoir déjà di : JADOR ETRE SADIK ! AHAHAH !**

**Miwakosoma : alor je ren cinglé ? COOL !**

**Soleneh : ché pa si avec ce ch tu va comprendr plus de chos !**

**Juju black : merchi merchi merchi !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 27 : petites révélations…

Normal POV

Tomi : Eriol, où est Shaolan ? ça fait un moment que l'on ne l'a pas vu…

Eriol : je ne sais pas…

Feng : moi je l'ai vu se diriger vers l'entrée de la ville…

Mei : il a besoin de se remettre de ses émotions…

Calvin : c'est vrai que Sakura le fait tourner en bourrique moi si…AÏE !

Meiling vient de lui taper la tête pour éviter de sortir une ânerie…personne ne peut s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur.

Feng apperçoit Max et Itatchi au loin…

Feng : MAX, ITATCHI, VENEZ AVEC NOUS !

Max : HAÏ, ON ARRIVE !

Itatchi :tu as du succès avec elle !

Max : NANI ? qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Itatchi : rien !

Max : Itatchi, dis moi qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?

Itatchi : mais rien voyons…je dis juste que tu lui tape dans l'œil !

Max : n'importe quoi ! ce n'est qu'une amie !

Itatchi : si tu le dis…

Les deux gardiens viennent s'asseoir avec la petite troupe et tous discutent de tout et de rien mélant rire et bonne humeur !

Shaolan : je peux me joindre à vous ?

Feng : quelle question !

Il s'assied avec eux… bien qu'il discute et rit avec les autres, Max et Itatchi peuvent ressentir qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette.

Max (à Itatchi) : tu crois qu'il faut qu'on lui parle ?

Itatchi (à max) : je vais le faire..occupe toi des autres…

Le gardien lunaire se lève et s'approche de Shaolan pour lui chuchoter quelques mots dans l'oreille. Ceux-dernier paraît surpris et se lève immédiatement pour suivre le jeune homme.

Les autres les regardent avec étonnenment et retournent leurs yeux vers Max…

Max : hey ! ne me regardez pas comme ça ! je sais pas ce qu'il se passe !

Mei : mouais…

Tomi : dis plutôt que c'est encore quelque chose que l'on ne doit pas savoir…

Max (gêné) : héhéhéhéhé…

Eriol : on pourait quand même nous expliquer c qu'il se passe qand même…

Max : mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'on le sache nous aussi…

Feng : on ne va pas éternellement débattre à ce sujet…

Calvin : oui mais là, l'ambiance est cassé !

Max : gomen…je vais me coucher…vous pourrez continuer vos petites discussions !

Sur ce, il s'en va…laissant les jeunes perplexes…

Feng : je vais me coucher aussi…je crois que la bonne humeur s'est envolé !

Tomi : on va tous y aller…on a besoin de repos à force de nus torturer l'esprit !

Tous : bonne nuit !

Et ils partent dans leur chambre respective.

Shaolan POV

Je suis assez difficilement Itatchi dans la pénombre…il remarque ma lenteur et m'agrippe le bras pour me tirer…

Shao : où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Itatchi : au temple…

Nous continuons notre chemin sans rien dire…un moment. On arrive à la frontière de la protection…

Shao : attends ! on ne peut pas traverser ! tu sais bien ce que nous a dit la…REINE ?

Reine Sakura : je commençais à m'impatienter Itatchi…pourquoi tu l'as ammené ?

Itatchi : il peut au moins connaître ça…

Reine Sakura : et est-ce qu'elle est au courant ?

Itatchi : Iee…

Reine Sakura : alors ce sera notre petit secret !

Elle…je suis sûr qu'elle parle de ma Sakura…à parament, je vais connaître quelque chose d'important ! enfin, j'espère…

Reine Sakura : on y va ! euh…Shaolan, tu garderas le secret sur ce que l'on va te montrer…si Saki apprend que l'on t'a montré ça…elle va nous tuer !

Shao : bien sûr !

Je les suis donc en dehors de la protection pour se rendre dans les ruines de Clow…

On arrive dans la salle où le symbole de l'étoile ailée se trouve sur le sol, là où le bouclier a été activé.

La reine s'avance pour se positionner au milieu du symbole.

Reine Sakura : par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je t'ordonne, ô toi puissance des tsubasa de t'activer et d'ouvrir ton lien envers tes sœurs !

A cet instant, le seau de l'étoile aiée se met à luir, d'une couleur blanche…cela dure pendant quelques secondes puis plus rien, tout redevient comme avant.

Shao : qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

Reine Sakura : ce que Saki est entrain de faire en ce …

Shao : REINE !

Elle s'évanouit mais Itatchi la rattrape de justesse.

Itatchi : elle vient d'utiliser une grosse quantité d'énergie , de plus elle est enceinte…c'est normal…

Shao : mais comment on va faire maintenant ?

Itatchi : on va attendre qu'elle se reveille !

Il la pose délicatement à terre, appuyée dos contre mur.

Shao : elle n'a même aps eu le temps de finir sa phrase…

Itatchi : elle te disait que c'est ce que ma maîtresse est en train de faire en ce moment.

Shao : et ça veut dire quoi ?

Itatchi : je t'explique…une étoile à 10 branches, une paire d'aile, 11 pouvoirs !

Shao : 11 pouvoirs ?

Itatchi : Haï…chaque branche représente un pouvoir…les 5 premières, les éléments ( au japon il y a 5 éléments : le feu, l'eau, la terre, l'air et le métal) et les 5 autres les pouvoirs ancestraux…

Shao : et que sont ces pouvoirs ancestraux ?

Itatchi : il y a l'élévation, l'esprit, le temps, la lumière et les ténèbres…ensuite il y a le pouvoir des tsubasa, qui est représenté par les ailes…

Shao : tsubasa…

Itatchi : haï…. Tsubasa représente le contrôle des dimensions. Le pouvoir de voyager sans contrainte…au delà de l'espace temps…la maîtresse a déjà récupéré 6 pouvoirs : Tsubasa, Feu, Ténèbres, Eau, Esprit et Temps…

Je reste sans voix à ce qu'il vient de me dire…

Shao : …et…pourquoi Sakura ?

Itatchi : elle est la fille de Clow et de Nadeshico…voilà pourquoi…le mélange des deux magies a fait d'elle un être parfait pour la réunification des pouvoirs…

Shao : attends là je te suis pas ! je croyais que la mère de Sakura n'avait aucun pouvoir !

Itatchi : ben, tu croyais mal…Nadeshico était la dernière descendante les Sages de l'ancien temps…ceux qui possédaient les pouvoirs ancestraux…Clow est tombé sous son charme et l'a aidé à s'enfuir de chez elle car elle ne voulais pas accepter qu'on la force à se marier, de plus elle s'était beaucoup amouracher du magicien...

C'est à ce moment là qu'il a décider de mettre fin à sa vie…il lui donna l'occasion de recommencer une nouvelle vie, avec un nouveau passé, des amis, une famille et lui était auprès d'elle sous la forme de Fujikata. Mais, en mettant au monde son 2ème enfant, elle a senti que son aura était déjà très puissante, donc qu'elle était destiné à faire des grandes choses…Nadeshico ne voulait pas que son 2ème enfant subisse la pression des Sages de l'ancien temps, vu la puissance qu'elle émanait alors qu'ele n'était pas encore « née »…elle a donc décider de sacrifier sespropres pouvoirs pour protéger sa fille…A sa naissance, elle lui posa une protection avec toute sa magie, mais cela l'a affaibli énormément, d'où sa mort prématurée 3 ans plus tard…

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Clow lui avait déjà prévu un avenir…bien sombre…

Il fit d'elle son héritière légitime par les cartes et puis il y a eu ce « contrat » qui oblige Sakura à obéir au Conseil…Sa mère l'a toujours protégée jusque là, mais maintenant…Sakura reprend les rênes…elle l'a décidé…elle va réunifier les pouvoirs élémentaux, ceux possédés par Clow ou les magiciens des temps nouveaux, et les pouvoirs ancestraux, ceux de l'ancien temps…pour éviter la catastrophe du future…

Shao : que veux-tu dire par la ?

Itatchi : ça va faire maintenant plus de trois ans maintenant qu'elle fait toujours le même cauchemar…c'est à cause de ui qu'elle n'arrive plus à dormir…

Shao : cauchemar…

Itatchi : haï…je ne peux que imaginer ce que ce doit être à vivre…elle nous en a jamais vraiment parler…elle nous a juste dit qu'elle devait à tout prix éviter que ce cauchemar se réalise…même si pour ça elle devra LA rencontrer…

Shao : qui ça LA ?

Je pose cette question avec beaucoup de peur, Itatchi a du le ressentir…j'ai peur d'avoir compris…mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre pour être sûr…

Itatchi : tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Shao : oui…

Itatchi : …la Mort…

Je retiens mon souffle et mon cœur s'arrête de battre un instant…au fond de moi, je le savais…mais…ça fait mal…

Shao : et…on ne peut pas empêcher ça ?

Itatchi : on y travaille avec Max, demo…Sakura…depuis qu'on l'a retrouvée il y a trois ans après son passage chez Hao…elle s'en fiche complètement…elle pourait mourir demain qu'elle en aurait rien à foutre…elle se sent tellement…

Shao : …monstrueuse…

Itatchi : haï…

On entend un petit bruit venant de derrière nous, la Reine se réveille…

Reine Sakura : je me suis évanouie ! Gomenasaï ! ai-je au moins été jusqu'au bout ?

Itatchi : Haï…ça lui fera ça en moins à faire…on devrait rentrer, votre mari doit s'inquiéter et les autres aussi…Shaolan…

Shao : pas la peine de me le dire…je ne leur dirais rien, c'est promis…mais j'ai encore une question…la prophétie de l'étoile ailée…ele consiste en quoi ?

Reine Sakura : tu le comprendras bien assez tôt…

Les deux partent devant me laissant sur la fin…

………  
_finalement…petit à petit je commence à apprendre des choses sur ce que fait Sakura…mais…j'ai encore l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus important là dessous…quelque chose que tout le monde garde secret…_

……….

Je me lance à leur suite pour les rattraper en me disant que comme me l'a dit lz Reine, je finirais bien par comprendre tôt ou tard et puis … Sakura m'a promis de me dire la vérité alors…

Fini ! alors ça vous a plu ?vous voyez un peu plu clair ? moi non…bie que je sais comment je vais faire finir l'histoire , je me demande si je vais pouvoir répondre à toutes es questions !lol !

**Alors plein de reviews HEIN ! j'en veux plein !sinon vous aurez pa la fin ! lol !mdr !**

**Bissssssss**

**YongYuanAiNi !**


	28. chapitre 28 : l'attaque

Chapitre 28 : l'attaque

Normal POV

Le lendemain tout le petit monde se lève pour prendre ensemble leur petit déjeuné dans la convivialité.

Shaolan est toujours pensif sur ce qu'il a appris hier…il se rapproche des des gardiens, qui discutent dans leur coin.

Shao : vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Max : de quoi tu parles ?

Itatchi :toujours rien…

Max : de quoi il parle ?

Itatchi : si t'étais un peu plus malin, tu saurais !

Max : HEY, JE NE TE PERMETS PAS !

Itatchi : Le glouton fait encore des siennes…

Max : tu peux parler…tu ne fais que dormir toi !

Itatchi : IEE C'EST FAUX !

Shao : hum hum…

Itatchi et Max : gomen !

Shao : mais vous y avez déjà réfléchi ?

Itatchi : aucune de nos solutions nous paraît bonne…

Max : CA Y EST, J'AI COMPRIS !

Itatchi : pas si fort !

Max : glup !…tu veux parler de ça ?

Shao : ça dépend de quoi correspond ton « ça » !

Max : ben…

Itatchi : il veux parler de la probable mort future de Sakura !

Max : je le savais !

Itatchi : tu parles !

Shao : HUM HUM…

Max : haï… hum…c'est difficile, on ne sait pas très bien ce qu'elle veut faire en fait…elle ne veut pas nous impliquer dans cette histoire de pouvoir, d'esprit et de démon… c'est un peu flou…En fait ça l'ai complètement..flou !

Shao : je vois…comment fait-on alors ?

Itatchi : on attend..et dès qu'elle nous donne une signe de vie…on agit…je ne vois que ça comme solution…

Shao : ok…

Reine Sakura : Ohayo gosaïmasu !

Itatchi Max et Shao : Bonjour !

Reine Sakura : on peut s'asseoir avec vous ?

Les trois : bien sûr !

Le roi et la reine s'installent avec eux pour discuter de tout et de rien. Les autres décident de les rejoindre pensant qu'ils pouvaient se méler à la conversation des trois jeunes hommes maintenant.ils arrivent et demandent s'ils peuvent s'asseoir, ils sont reçus chaleureusement et s'asseyent auprès de leurs amis pour discuter avec beaucoup de bonne humeur…

Reine Sakura : iee…

Roi Shaolan : MON ANGE !

La reine vient de se plier en deux et à l'air de souffrir beaucoup.

Reine Sakura : dehors…

Roi Shaolan : NANI ?

La reine se redresse et regarde les deux gardiens l'air appeurée…

Reine Sakura : il…dehors

Itatchi : MERDE !

Les deux gardiens partent en courant vers la sortie sous l'air incompréhensif de tout le monde.

Yuko : qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ?

Reine Sakura : Il faut l'empêcher d'entrer…il est dehors…il ne doit pas entrer…sinon il va s'en rendre compte…alors Saki va être…

Wao : qui ça il ?

Shao : c'est Hao, c'est ça ?

Reine Sakura : haï…

Shaolan part en courant rejoindre les autres gardiens pour les aider…

Eriol : SHAO, ATTEND !

Mais il a déjà quitté la salle.

Calvin : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Feng : on va les rejoindre…

Reine Sakura : Je viens !

Roi Shaolan : IEE, je ne veux pas !

Reine Sakura : anata…il le faut…sans moi, vous ne pourrez rien faire à cause de la protection !

Roi Shaolan : demo…

Reine Sakura : je te promets de rester à tes côtés et à n'utiliser mes pouvoirs qu'à faible quantité…et puis…tu es là pour me protéger…

Roi Shaolan : bien…

Tomi : alors c'est décidé, on y va !

Mei : oui !

Eriol : attendez toutes les deux ! vous ne venez pas…

Calvin : il a raison, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

Tomi : dites donc messieurs, je vous signale qu'on a toujours été là jusqu'à présent, il est hors de question qu'on ne vienne pas !

Mei : on se fera toute petite ! promis !

Feng : alors on y va ?

Tous : C'EST PARTI !

Ils partent tous à la poursuite des gardiens et du magiciens…ils les retrouvent quelques minutes plus tard à la frontière de la protection, parlant avec les personnes qui se situent de l'autre côté.

Voix : tiens tiens…regardez qui voilà, mais c'est la jumelle et son bien-aimé !

Reine Sakura : que viens-tu faire ici Hao ?

La reine s'est rapprochée de l'extrémité de la protection pour faire face au grand sorcier…celui-ci se place en face d'elle…

Hao : alors belle petite reine…crois tu que ta protection tiendra le coup contre moi ?

Reine Sakura : tu ne pourras pas la franchir !

Hao : tu crois ça ?

Il se rapproche encore plus de la barrière en souriant maléfiquement…il approche ses mains pour toucher la protection…

Toya : maître !

Hao : c'est vrai qu'elle est très puissante, elle est digne de tes pouvoirs…cependant…il aurait fallu que ce soit la Hime qui la crée pour m'empêcher de passer !

Il repose ses mains sur la protection. Une aura noir l'entoure complètement et il passe à travers la barrière magique.

Roi Shaolan : IEE !

Il se précipite devant sa femme pour la protéger et dégaine son épée…

Hao : l'épée de feu, j'avoue qu'elle est magnifique…pousse toi, vermine, où tu subiras d'attroces souffrances…

Roi Shaolan : je ne te laisserais pas la toucher…

Hao : tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas elle que je veux !

Roi Shaolan : demo tu veux te débarrasser de notre enfant !

Hao : AHAHAH ! c'est vrai que c'était dans mes intentions au début mais maintenant…je vise autre chose !

Il plisse les yeux et envoie le roi quelques mètres plus loin…

Reine Sakura : ANATA !

Yuko : IEE, REINE, NE BOUGEZ PAS !

Yuko, Yelan Wao et les autres magiciens viennent d'arriver…

Ils entourent la reine pour la protéger… le roi se relève péniblement, avec l'aide de son double…

Hao : alors…qu'attendez vous ? entrez !

Il s'adresse à ses compagnons qui sont de l'autre côté de la protection. **(en fait chez les hommes de Hao il n'y a que Toya, les Gardiens de l'Apocalypse, les plus fort de son « armé » quoi !) **Toya est le premier à s'avancer et traverse la barrière sans encombre, les autres font de même… ils sont tous maintenant face à face…

Calvin (aux autres) : je ne voudrez pas être pessimiste mais…ne viennent-ils pas de franchir une barrière inpénétrable ? et notre magie n'est-elle pas nulle dans la protection ? alors on fait quoi ?

Yuko (aux autres) : là, il marque un point…on n'a plus le choix…il faut que vous annuliez cette protection, Reine…

Reine Sakura : haï…

Shao : on va les tenir à distance pendant l'annulation du sort…Il va falloir montrer nos talents de combat !

Calvin : j'adore !

Max : on vous accompagne au temple…

Itatchi : vous aurez besoin de nous… vous autres faites attention à vous !

Les autres : oui !

Reine Sakura : arigato…prenez soin de vous !

Hao : C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI VOS MESSES BASSES ?

Yuko : alons alons ! il ne faut pas perdre son sang froid !

Hao : mais détrompe toi, sorcière des dimensions, je ne le perd pas du tout ! alors, j'im agine que voulez retirer cette barrière qui ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à vous bloquer vos pouvoirs ? c'est quand même ironique comme situation, non ?

Shao (murmure entre ses dents) : c'est ça fous-toi de nous…

Hao : on va voir comment vous vous débrouillez sans pouvoirs… A L'ATTAQUE !

La battaille commence..tous les hommes du grand sorcier se ruent vers les jeunes magiciens.

Roi Shaolan : on doit les maintenir à l'écart… TOUS EN VILLE !

Tout le monde suit l'ordre du roi et se dirige dans la ville souterraine. Pendant ce temps, la reine et les gardiens se précipitent vers le temple pour désactiver le bouclier…

Toya : VOUS N'IREZ PAS PLUS LOIN !

Reine Sakura : Elos…

Max : t'as vraiment l'inttention de nous en empêcher ?

Itatchi : pourquoi est-ce que je suis affilié avec un crétin de ce genre !

Max : HEY !

Toya : allez dépêchez vous…

Reine Sakura : NANI ?

Itatchi : il a toujours été de notre côté !

Reine Sakura : NANI ? Saki…elle m'étonnera toujours !

Toya : alors on y va ? avant qu'il se rende compte de la surpercherie !

Tous : HAÏ !

Ils partent donc tous les quatre vers le temple !

tout le monde arrive dans la ville, le roi en tête.

Roi Shaolan : RESTEZ CHEZ VOUS ET NE SORTEZ PAS QUOIQU'IL ARRIVE SI CE N'EST PAS MOI AU MA FEMME QUI VOUS EN DONNE L'ORDRE ! FERMEZ VOS VOLETS !

Tout les villageos obéissent sans chercher à comprendre… les magiciens se regroupent alors sur la place centrale.

Calvin : c'est la merde…comment on fait ?

Eriol : c'est sûr que pour l'instant, ils ont un sacré avantage sur nous !

Shao : on va se battre, on sait tous pratiquer les arts martiaux…c'est la base…on se défendra jusqu'à qu'on puissent utiliser nos pouvoirs…

Roi Shaolan : pour ceux qui veulent attendre de pouvoir untiliser leurs pouvoirs, allez dans la demeure principale…

Mei : Tomi, on va y aller nous aussi, il ne faudrait pas les gêner…

Tomi : oui tu as raison…faites attention à vous !

Les deux amies s'éloignent pour ce réfgier dans la demeure principale, suivie de quelques magiciens…

Hao : regardez moi ça…Un rassemblement de vermines ! je sens que je vais me régaler…

Shao : HAO ! JE SERAIS TON ADVERSAIRE !

Hao : tient donc ! le beau prince qui veut protéger la belle Hime ! comme c 'est touchant…je n'aime pas qu'on profite de mes jouets comme tu l'as fait…

Shao : SAKURA N'EST PAS UN JOUET !

Hao : on si !et un très beau jouet en plus tellement à croquer…

Shao : ESPECE DE…

Le jeune homme fonce sur Hao avec son épée bien en main **(en fait, ils sont tous venus au Pays de Clow avec leur arme déjà transformé car ils ne peuvent pas utiliser leur pouvoir à cause de la protection !) **. le sorcier pare son coup avec sa propre épé…

Hao (souriant mesquinement) : ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécier de pouvoir la « manger » !

Shao : LA FERME !

Il le réattaque plus sauvagement…Hao réussi toujours à le contrer d'une facilité déconcertante…

Eriol : c'est pas vrai… SHAOLAN CALMES TOI !

Mais le magicien n'écoute pas toujours attaquant avec de plus en plus de fureur…

Calvin : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Feng : on doit l'aider !

Calvin : ah ouais ? et comment ?

Gardien 1 : vous ne ferez rien…

Gardien 2 : c'est nous vos adversaires…

Gardien 3 : nous allons vous détruire !

Ainsi, les autres magiciens se font encerclé par les Gardiens de l'Apocalypse.

Yuko : je crois qu'on est mal barré là !

Wao : il faut qu'on tienne bon !

Les gardiens lancent des attaques simultanément, qui fondent tout droit sur le groupe des magiciens…

L'attaque est très violente, il y a beaucoup de blessés… Eriol, Feng et Calvin se relèvent péniblement…

Feng : vous allez bien ?

Eriol : ça peut aller !

Calvin : j'ai connu des jours meilleurs !

Gardien 4 : vous ne pourrez pas nous résister…

Gardien 5 : personne n'en réchappera !

Feng : c'est ce qu'on verra !

Les trois magiciens se regardent dans les yeux et se comprennent…il faut qu'ils permettent aux autres de pouvoir se mettre à l'abris…ils partent en courant dans des directions opposées. Chacun a 2 gardiens à ses trousses…

Pendant ce temps Shaolan continue son combat avec rage et rancœur…Hao ne semble pas se fatiguer alors que le jeune homme est au bout de l'ésoufflement…

Hao : alors, Shaolan…on est fatigué ?

Shao : je vais te faire payer le mal que tu lui as fait !

Hao : j'aimerais voir ça !

Le jeune homme fonce alors dur le sorcier pour l'attaquer une nouvelle fois…Hao esquisse les coups avec facilité…il plisse les yeux pour envoyer valser le magicien à quelques mètres, percutant un mur en plein dos…

Shao : OUTCH !

Celui-ci n'arrive pas à se relever tellement qu'il est épuisé…Hao se rapproche dangereusement de lui …

Hao : et toi tu va payer pour m'avoir voler le cœur de mon jouet !

Il s'apprête à lui donner le coup fatal mais son épée rencontre en chemin celle du Roi Shaolan.

Roi Shaolan : je crois que tu m'as oublié !

Hao : tiens donc ! le jumeau veux s'y mettre aussi ? comme c'est amusant !

Roi Shaolan : ça va aller ?

Shao : o oui…

Roi Shaolan : bien…

Il se redresse et se met en position de combat à l'épée devant Hao…

Hao : ne me dis pas que tu veux m'affronter toi aussi !

Roi Shaolan : tu as déjà fait trop de mal !

Hao : pauvre petite vermine…tu fais encore moins le poids que l'autre avorton !

Roi Shaolan : c'est ce qu'on verra !

Les deux hommes se livrent bataille…on entend les entrechocs des épées tinter dans toute la ville…mais …Hao prend bien vite le dessus et l'envoie au tapis au bout de 10 minutes…

Hao : qu'est-ce que je disais !

Il s'approche du roi pour lui porter un coup …

Shao : NON !

Il se précipite et se place devant le roi pour reçevoir le coup à sa place…il ferme les yeux s'attendant à sentir quelque chose…

Rien…

Il ouvre ses yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passe…

Hao : TOI ! j'aurais dû m'en douter…

Toya : et oui ! tu sais, ma sœur dit toujours qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, car elles sont trompeuses !

Toya vient de s'interposer entre Shaolan et Hao, arrêtant le coup du sorcier avec son épée…

Reine Sakura : ANATA….DAIJOBU ?

Roi Shaolan : haï…

Sa femme le serre dans ses bras et pleure…

Roi Shaolan : Saki…

Reine Sakura : ne t'avises plus de me faire une peur pareille ! Aïshiteru !

Roi Shaolan : Aïshiteru !

Ils s'embrassent…

Toya : hum hum…je ne voudrais pas vous déranger demo…je crois pas que ce soit le moment approprié pour ce genre d'effusion…

Roi et reine : GOMEN !

Hao : décidément, la belle Hime me surprendra toujours ! j'avoue que là elle m'a bleufé !je n'y ai vu que du feu ! mais…toi aussi tu n'es pas de taille contre moi !

Toya : peut-être demo…qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Les deux hommes comment un combat sans mercie mélant magie et épée…les trois autres regardent la scène avec surprise…

Shao : le frère de Sakura est donc de notre côté depuis le début…

Pendant ce temps …

Eriol, Calvin et Feng corent à perdre halène à travers la ville, toujours poursuivis par deux gardiens chacuns…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Calvin et Feng se retrouve au même endroit , bloqués par 4 gardiens…

Gardien 1 : c'est fini pour vous !

Gardien 2 : vous ne pouvez plus vous échapper !

Gardien 3 : nous sommes plus fort !

Gardien 4 : c'est la mort qui vous attend !

Calvin (à feng) : j'espère que t'as une idée !

Feng ( à Calvin) : tu m'en pose des questions !

Les quatre gardiens concentrent en même temps un rayon noir ténèbres. Les deux magiciens commencent sérieusement à paniquer…les ennemis lancent l'attaque…

: PROTECTION !

un bouclier apparaît et protège les deux magiciens. Ceux-ci lèvent la tête pour voir leur sauveur …

Feng : MAX !

Max : Daijobu ?

Feng : OUI !

Calvin : tu arrives juste à temps !

Max : la protection est retiré, vous pouvez utiliser vos pouvoirs ! HEY VOUS, BANDEDE MORVEUX ! CA NE SE FAIT PAS DE SE BATTRE DU 2 CONTRE 4 !

Gardien 1 : nous allons tous vous exterminer !

Max : mais bien sûr !

Les trois magiciens préparent leurs sorts, et les lancent vers leurs adversaires…

Feng : Dieu des Vents, viens à mon aide !

Calvin : Foudre lumineuse, abâs toi sur eux !

Max : Rayon Solaire !

Les trois attaques se combinent pour ne former qu'une seule et puissante attaque. Elle fonce d'une manière impressionante sur les gardiens. Ceux-ci activent leur bouclier mais il ne réiste pas longtemps à la charge d'énergie surpuissante…ils se fon propulser à des mètres en arrière et disparaissent en fumée…

Calvin : YES !TROP COOL !

Max : il faut penser à revenir vers les autres maintenant !

Feng : oui !

Et ils partent tous les trois vers la place centrale…

Eriol lui est en mauvaise posture…il possède beaucoup de blessures et à de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'assaut de ses deux poursuivant .

Gardien 5 : tu ne peux rien contre nous !

Gardien6 : tout est fini pour toi !

Alors qu'ils allaient lui donner le coup de grâce, un bruit strident se fait entendre et à peine 5 seconde plus tard, les deux gardiens se reçoivent une flèche argentée en pleinr poitrinr et disparaissent en poussière…

Itatchi : est-ce que ça va ?

Eriol : oui ! content de voir un visage amical !

Itatchi aide Eriol à se relever et le fait s'appuyer sur lu pour l'aider à marcher…ils se dirigent vers la place centrale…

le combat entre Toya et Hao fait toujours rage, Toya arrive à maintenir la même cadence de Hao, sans montrer signe de faiblesse…

Hao : je vois que tu es bon ! il va falloir que je passe au stade supérieur !

Une aura noir entoure le sorcier qui a fermé les yeux…quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci réouvre les yeux….il ne sont plus noir comme auparavant mais rouge…rouge sang…

Hao : tu ne tiendras pas le coup !

Il se lance à l'assaut sur le frère de la maîtresse des cartes…celui ci à de plus en plus de mal à contenir les coup du sorcier et au bout de 3 minutes il se retrouve expulsé en arrière

Les autres viennent d'arriver sur la place et assiste à ce spectacle…

Eriol : mais c'est Toya !

Shao : oui ! il est de notre côté…comment allez vous ?

Calvin : ça peut aller !

Feng : heureusement que Max et Itatchi sont arrivés sinn on serait sûrement mort !

Toya se relève dificilement, il saigne du front…il s'avance pour ce positionner devant Hao

Hao : finallement, tu me fais pitié ! ta sœur est perdue ! tu devrais le sa…

DING

Des tintement de cloches se font entendre à la surprise de tout le monde…

Reine Sakura (murmure) : elle a comencé…

Toya : ça commence, l'éveil du destin est en route!

Hao : IEE , MASEKA !… on se reverra !

Il disparaît dans une tornade noir…

Shao : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Itatchi : c'est le signe…

Max : elle a récupérer les 11…

Toya : Yué, Kéro…Il faut qu'on y aille ! on ne va pas la laisser aller là-bas toute seule !

Itatchi et Max : HAÏ !

Shao : ATTENDEZ ! JE VEUX VENIR !

Toya : Shaolan…

Shao : je veux la voir…

Toya regarde les gardiens pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient…

Itatchi : je suppose que vous autres aussi vous voulez venir ?

Eriol : tu as tout compris ! il faut qu'on aille chercher Mei et Tomi !

Max : ON NE VA PAS TOUS LES EMMENER ?

Toya : pourquoi pas ? peut-être que ça changera le courc des choses…encore une fois !

Itatchi : dépêchez vous d'aller les chercher, on part dans 3 minutes avec ou sans vous !

Tous : OUI !

Une minute plus tard, Eriol et Calvin reviennent avec leur petite amie…

Reine Sakura : je crois que nos chemins se séparent ici ! Sayonara et bnne chance pour tout !

Tous : MERCI !

Reine et roi : SAYONARA !

Et la petite bande disparaît dans un filet de lumière…

**Un deuxième ch bonus ! alors !reviews, vite ! ct comen ? bien jespèr !**

**REVIEWS !**

**YongYuanAiNi**


	29. chapitre 29 : l'histoire d'une prophétie

**Merci pour tout les reviews !**

**Yukigirl : de rien !chui content ke ma fic plais…CT pa gagné o dépar !**

**Archangel.gaia : meci merci merci !je m érite vrémen pa otant de complimen ! jpens pa êtr o mêm niv que les otre mé ptètr ke plu tar ki sé…ta raison…ce sra à peu pré comme il y a troi an enfin…lol ! **

**Soleneh : la fin é proch alor lé répons arrive avec !**

**Shinji : fin heureuse ?hum…**

**Eliz : des indices…ben…ché pa tro…et pour la fin..elle sera…spéciale !(on va dir ça com ça !)**

**Sakura§ : merchi bcp ! ça fé plaisir !**

**Tam-chan : pourquoi je coupe au bon moment ?AHAHAHAHAH ben parske chui SADIK AHAHAHAHAHAH !**

**Akutatsu : le sang sra pa o rendé vous dan ce chap mé fodra attendr lproch1 !**

**Juju black : merchi bcp !**

**Bisss et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 29 : L'histoire d'une prophétie…

Normal POV

La petite bande vient d'apparaître au beau milieu d'un endroit qui leur est inconnu pour la plupart.

Tomi : où sommes nous ?

Toya : au commencement…et à la fin de tout…

Max : nous sommes dans le Lieu des Croisements ou encore appelé la Ville Blanche…cet endroit est la première dimension crée, celle où le bien et le mal ont prit forme…

Itatchi : ce lieu est la source de tout, c'est ici que le pouvoir de la création a été enfermé il y a bien longtemps de cela…

Mei : et pourquoi nous sommes là ?

Shao : parce que Sakura est ici…

Toya : Haï…demo…ce lieu est immensément grand, ce ne sera pas facile de la retrouver…elle peut se trouver complètement à l'opposée de là où nous nous trouvons !

Eriol : mais vous n'avais aucun moyen de la contatcter ?

Max : Iee, pas ici…

Itatchi : ici, Sakura n'est plus vraiment Sakura…

Calvin : traduction ?

Itatchi : Sakura est une antité supérieur…elle n'est plus qu'une simple magicienne, elle est devenue ce qu'on appelle la gardienne des mondes…

Shao :ça explique pourquoi tout le monde à l'air de la connaître mais…quel est son rôle ?

Max : sauvegarder la paix…même si ça signifie mourir…

Itatchi : enfin…c'est ce que veut la prophétie.

Shao : et est-ce qu'on va pouvoir savoir de quoi elle parle cette prophétie ?

Max : ben…

Toya : elle parle de l'arrivée des filles de Clow et de leur destin.

Shao : c'est à dire ?

Toya : l'une représente l'avenir et l'autre le passé…

Itatchi : la Reine Sakura est celle désignée pour l'avenir…

Eriol : donc notre Sakura est celle du passé…

Calvin : je ne comprend rien à tout ce charabiat !

Feng : t'es pas le seul !

Max : vous savez, je trouve que la phrase de Yuko sur les fantômes correspond bien à la situation : « quand la chose pour laquelle un fantôme est resté dans le monde n'existe plus, le fantôme disparaît. »**(traduit à peu près de la version anglaise de TRC Vol.4, phrase dite par Mokona à Sakura.)**

Tomi : tu ne veux pas dire que…

Toya : et pourtant…Sakura a perdu depuis longtemps toute raison d'exister…aujourd'hui, elle ne vit plus que pour en finir avec toute cette histoire…elle vit comme un fantôme …quand tout ce sera fini…elle…

Shao : NON ! JE REFUSE !

Max : Shaolan…

Shao : et moi…je compte pour du beurre ?…

Itatchi : Iee, c'est pour ça qu'on vous a tous emmené…vous avez tous pu briser un peu de sa coquille…peut-être qu'on arrivera à lui rendre raison…

Mei : et la Reine… elle est l'avenir…Pourquoi elle ?

Toya : parce que c'est elle qui porte le descendant.

Shao : le descendant…(pense) je trouve toujours qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec le descendant…

Feng : alors…qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Itatchi : on avance, quoiqu'il arrive et on essaye de trouver le moyen de la sauver…

Plus personne ne prend la parole…tous pensant à ce qu'il vienne d'apprendre…

Max : …il faudrait peut-être penser à avancer non ?

Toya : haï, tu as raison.

Ils prennent donc la route au travers de la ville blanche…

Voix : COMME NOUS NOUS RETROUVONS ! LE TRAITE ET LES DEUX GARDIENS !

La troupe se retourne surpris de rien avoir senti…

Itatchi : TOI !

Homme : alors Itatchi content de me revoir…

Max : ITCHIGO, ESPECE DE SALE…

Itchigo : voyons voyons, Max, il ne faut pas s'énerver comme ça !

Toya : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il regarde son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux avec un sourire sadique…

Itchigo : maître Hao à un petit cadeau et un message pour vous…

Il se tait un instant pour faire apparaître une sphère noire devant lui…

Toya : QU'EST CE QUE…

Itchigo : bon voyage !

La sphère noire se met à luire pour envelopper toute la bande et les faire disparaître de l'endroit où ils étaient…

**Je sais c cour mé le prochain sera plein d'action, de suspens…de révélation…ptetr pas mé en tou ca de kestion !bisss et reviews !**

**YongYuanAiNi**


	30. chapitre 30 : Sakura retrouvée?

Chapitre 30 : Sakura retrouvée ?

Shaolan POV

Shao : merde où est-ce que je suis là ?

Je me masse les tempes, ayant un énorme mal de tête…je regarde autour de moi…rien d'autre que des maisons…apparemment abandonnées….

Shao : IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?

Rien…

Le silence total…

Je soupire et commence à marcher dans la ville déserte.

Shao : dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourré ?

Je vois des personnes au fond, entrai de discuter sur une place…je m'approche lentement et me mets sur le côté pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il raconte me cachant derrière des cagettes…avec un peu de chance, je vais peut-être apprendre quelque chose…

Voix 1 : elle n'est pas dans le secteur EST…

Voix 2 : et pas dans le secteur NORD…

Voix 3 : il faut la retrouver avant qu'elle n'enclenche la seconde étape…

Ils parlent sûrement de Sakura…je me penche un peu pour voir qui sont ces personnes mais…je fais tomber quelques cagettes.

Shao : merde !

Voix 3 : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Voix 1 : il y a quelqu'un !

Voix 2 : tuons-le !

Les trois personnes avancent dans ma direction dégainant leur épée…je peux maintenant les discerner…des gardiens de l'apocalypse…

Shao : trouve une solution, trouve une solution, trouve une solution, vite !

Mes méninges travaillent à la vitesse de la lumière pour me sortir de ce guêpier. Je regarde autour de moi…les gardiens s'approchent de plus en plus dangereusement…

Shao : par les airs…DIEU DU VENT !

Une énorme tornade s'élève pour me transporter sur les toits…mais en invoquant mon incantation, je me suis fais repérer…maintenant qu'ils m'ont vu, ils ne vont pas tardé à me rejoindre sur les toits…je me mets à courir aussi vite que je peux…je les entends derrière moi…

Gardien 2 : vous ne nous échapperez pas !

Gardien 3 : nous allons vous tuer !

Ils me lancent des éclairs noirs à chaque côté…je les évite su mieux que je peux tout en continuant à tracer devant moi sur les toits…

Shao : je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme !

Voix : RAYON SOLAIRE !

Je vois une lumière jaune fondre sur mes trois poursuivants, ce recevant l'attaque en pleine face…

Shao : MAX !

Max : ça va ?

Shao : oui ! content de te voir…

Gardien 1 : alors voilà le gardien solaire !

Max : oui mais je ne suis pas seul !

A ce moment là Itatchi et Toya apparaissent à ses côtés…

Gardien 3 : nous nous retirons…on se reverra !

Et il disparaissent dans un nuage de poussière…

Normal POV

Calvin : alors ? t'as trouvé une solution ?

Eriol : tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de réfléchir là ?

Calvin : Ok…

Le brun à lunette est assis en tailleur à terre pour se concentré…l'autre, le blond, tourne autour de lui, affolé…

Calvin : alors ?qu'est ce qu'on fait ?il faut retrouver Mei et Tomi… qui sait ce qui peut leur arriver !

Eriol : on se calme Calvin…elles sont débrouillardes…

Calvin : alors tu ne t'inquiètes pas ?

Eriol : mais si bien sûr ! mais il faut garder notre sang froid sinon…ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on les retrouvera !

Calvin : oui…tu as raison…

Le jeune homme soupire en s'asseyant auprès de son comparse.

Eriol : on va passer tout cet endroit au peigne fin…on va les retrouver et je suis sûr qu'elles sont entrain de nous chercher elles aussi…

Calvin : probablement…allez, on y va !

Eriol : oui !

Les deux jeunes hommes se lève pour partir à la recherche de leur petite amie…en forêt !

Eriol : ce monde est vraiment étrange nous étions en ville et nous voilà plongé dans une forêt !

Calvin : tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on aurait changé de dimension ?

Eriol : non, je ne pense pas…le pouvoir de voyager dans les dimensions ne peut pas être de porté de n'importe qui … Toya nous a dit que cet endroit était immense alors…

Calvin : et comment on va faire pour les retrouvées ?

Eriol : avec beaucoup de chance !

Ils continuent à marcher, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Calvin : qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Eriol : j'en sais rien ! allons voir !

Les deux magiciens courent vers la direction du cri qu'ils viennent d'entendre…

Tomi : Mei calmes toi ! ce n'est qu'un serpent !

Mei : ME CALMER ? J'AI UNE PEUR BLEUE DES SERPENTS !

Calvin et Eriol : MEI, TOMI !

Ils se précipitent sur leur compagne pour les prendre dans leurs bras. Leur arrivée fait fuir le serpent…

Tomi : alors ?vous étiez où ?

Eriol : paumés, je crois, comme tout le monde !

Calvin : Mei, tu m'étouffes !

La jeune fille est agrippée au cou de son aimé comme une folle !

Mei : mais…le serpent ?

Tomi : parti !

Mei : dé désolée !

Elle relâche aussitôt la pression sur le cou de Calvin et s'excuse mainte et mainte fois !

Calvin : c'est bon tu peux arrêter, c'est fini !

Il prend la fille dans ses bras et l'embrasse amoureusement… Eriol en fait de même avec Tomoyo.

Eriol : il faudrait songer à y aller, on en a d'autre à retrouver !

Tous : oui !

Et ils partent ensemble retrouvant joie, gaieté et bonne humeur !

Feng POV

Perdue…je sui perdue…au beau milieu d'une ville déserte !

Je marche sans savoir où aller…en plus, j'ai froid !

Feng : qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

Je soupire continuant ma route sans savoir où aller…

Feng : j'espère que les autres vont bien !

BANG !

Je me retourne surprise par ce bruit…je commence à avoir peur…

Feng : Il…il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement et me retourne…

Feng : AAHHHHHHHHH !

Un homme vient d'apparaître devant moi…celui de tout à l'heure…I…Itchigo, je crois

Itchigo : tiens donc…que fait une aussi belle demoiselle ici ?

Il s'avance vers moi, le sourire pas clair et moi je recule, effrayée…

Feng : je…je….me ballade !

Itchigo : ah oui ? Hum…c'est bizarre…je crois t'avoir déjà vu…

Feng : ça…ça m'étonnerait…

Je me retrouve bloquée contre un mur et lui, toujours, se rapproche de moi dangereusement…

Itchigo : bien sûr ! …tu étais avec le traite et les gardiens…

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise et surtout de peur…je suis complètement pétrifiée…je ne peux plus bouger et parler …

Itchigo : tu sais que tu es pas mal ?

Il me chuchote ces mots dans mon oreille et me la mordille…je commence à me débattre mais il me prend les poignets et allongent mes bras le long de mon corps pour me tenir en même temps les hanches…

Itchigo : je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi !

Il approche son visage du mien…je ferme fortement les yeux en espérant de tout cœur que quelqu'un va venir me sauver…

Itchigo : AHHHHHHH !

Il vient de se faire projeté en arrière…mais…pas par moi !

Une personne cachée par une cape vient d'apparaître devant moi…elle s'approche de moi…

: ça va ?

Feng : o oui …qui êtes vous ?

La personne retire alors le capuchon de sa cape et me fait un grand sourire.

Feng : SAKURA !

Saki : SSSHHHTTTT ! pas si fort ! tu va réveiller l'autre pervers !

Feng : oups ! désolée !

Saki : c'est rien…je suppose que tu n'es pas toute seule…où son les autres ?

Feng : j'en sais rien…on a été séparé…

Saki : je vois…bon ! on n'a plus qu'à les retrouver… allez, viens on y va !

Feng : OUI !

On part sans encombre, mon assaillant toujours dans les vapes, à la recherche des autres…

Normal POV

Les deux jeune fille marchent à travers la ville pour arriver vers la lisière d'une forêt…

Feng : Une forêt ? ici ?

Saki : ça se voit que tu ne connais pas ce monde !

Feng : mais la ville paraît tellement grande et paf ! cette lisière qui apparaît d'un coup devant nous !

Saki : regarde là bas…j'ai l'impression qu'il y a du monde !

Feng : oui !

Saki : On va se cacher pour voir qui c'est !

Elle partent se mettre derrière la façade d'une maison pour pouvoir observer les personnes qui proviennent de la forêt .

Meiling, Calvin Tomoyo et Eriol marchent côte à côte en direction de la ville…

Tomi : tiens ! revoilà la ville !

Mei : avec un peu de chance, on retrouvera les autres !

Feng : MEI TOMI CALVIN ERIOL !

La jeune fille sort de sa cachette pour rejoindre ses amis.

Tomi : FENG !

Les deux jeunes filles se prennent dans leurs bras, toute heureuse !

Eriol : pas trop de soucis ?

Feng : non, ça a été…attendez moi une seconde…je reviens !

Elle retourne là part où elle est arrivée et reviens quelques instants plus tard avec…

Tomi : SAKI !

La jeune fille se précipite sur la magicienne en pleurant de joie pour la serrer fort dans ses bras…

Saki : Tomoyo…tu m'écrases !

Tomi : désolée !

Eriol : tu vas bien ?

Saki : haï !…mes gardiens ne sont pas avec vous ?

Calvin : non ! faut qu'on les retrouve avec Shaolan et ton frère…

Saki : bien…on devrait aller au centre de la ville, de là, je pourrais utiliser une carte pour pouvoir observer les alentours…

Mei : bonne idée !

Ils partent donc tous ensemble vers le centre, heureux de s'être retrouvé…enfin…pas pour tout le monde…

Feng : on arrive à la place là où on a été séparé !

Elle s'approche en courant puis s'arrête, voyant des personnes sur cette place…elle les observe un moment puis se précipite sur eux…

Tomi : hey ! attends nous !

Feng : SHAO MAX ITATCHI TOYA !

Elle se jette dans les bras de son ancien petit ami…

Shao : Feng…t'es lourde !

Feng : IDIOT !

Ils partent tous deux dans une crise de fou rire…les autres arrivent sur la place à leur tour et vont aux nouvelles…

Puis Sakura arrive maintenant sur la place…

Shao : sa…Sakura ?

Saki : ohayo…

Elle tente de s'approcher de Shaolan mais son frère et ses gardiens se positionnent devant elle, la fusillant du regard…

Eriol : qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Max : on ne se fera pas avoir deux fois !

Itatchi : où est-elle ?

Toya : tu n'es pas ma sœur…

Tous : QUOI ?

Saki : AHAHAH ! bravo ! c'est vrai, je ne suis pas Sakura…

Itatchi : où est-elle ?

Saki : je n'en sais rien…le maître ne lui a pas encore mis la main dessus…elle est forte la petite…

Shao : Qui…qui êtes vous ?

Saki : on me nomme MORPHEA ! la reine de la métamorphose !

Toya : que veux-tu ?

Morphea : pas grand chose…j'avais pour mission de vous berner pour que vous ne puissiez jamais retrouver votre amie…mais…j'ai échouée…

Max : que comptes tu faire ?

Morphea : rien…entre nous…je n'aime pas vraiment mon maître …je préférais l'époque où j'étais du côté de la petite Hime…

Toya : très bien, reste avec nous !

Tous : QUOI ?

Itatchi : il a raison…si tu retourne auprès de Hao, il te tuera probablement…si tu reste avec nous…tu pourras lui faire croire que ta mission réussit et s'il découvre la vérité…il devra nous affronter… je suis sûr que Sakura serais de notre avis.

Morphea : mais…

Max : tu ne va quand même pas refuser notre offre…et puis…la pitchoune avait l'intention de te proposer de revenir avec elle…après tout…elle est bien ton créateur à toi aussi…

Autres : QUOI ?

Morphea : mais je lui ai fait tellement de mal…elle était tellement affaibli à l'époque…Hao l'avait transformée en une loque …elle ne pensait plus par elle-même…étant sous son contrôle…et…je…je lui ai gâché toute sa vie…

Shao : c'était toi il y a trois ans ?

Morphea : oui…

Tout le monde retient sa respiration…

Feng : alors ce que m'a dit Saki était vrai…

Shao : qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Feng : ben… elle m'a raconté sa version des faits de ce qu'il s'est passé i y a trois ans…tout en mettant de côté ce qu'elle essaie de cacher…

Eriol : et pourquoi t'a t elle créée ?

Morphea : durant son emprisonnement, elle ne pouvait utiliser ses cartes, un sort l'en empêchant…mais elle pouvait toujours employer certaines magie…en se concentrant, elle m'a créée, je devais lui servir de diversion pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper mais, ça n'a pas réussi, au contraire, Hao à découvert mon existence et m'a posé un sort pour que je lui obéisse…du coup, il m'a envoyé à la place de Sakura pour la remplacer et lui détruire toute se vie…aujourd'hui, sans qu'il le sache, j'ai réussi à me défaire de son sort de contrôle et si j'ai accepté cette mission, c'est bien pour la revoir…

Max : elle t'a déjà pardonnée… le fait que nous connaissons ton existence prouve qu'elle a parlé de toi…elle sait que tu ne pouvais rien faire contre lui…après tout, même elle a perdu contre lui…et puis je t'ai dit qu'elle veut te récupérer, alors…bienvenu !

Morphea : mer merci !

Toya : voilà qui est réglé…par contre….tu n'aurais pas une autre forme que celle de ma sœur ?

Morphea : si bien sûre !

Une lumière mauve entoure la jeune fille pour changer de forme…elle ressemble à une jeune fille de l'âge de Toya à peu près, avec de long cheveux roux et des yeux bleu vert. Elle porte une longue robe blanche avec un col en v.

Morphea : c'est ma forme originelle…ça va ?

Tout le monde la regarde émerveillé par sa beauté…

Calvin : je crois que je vais demander à Sakura de me créer une femme !

Meiling lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Calvin et celui-ci lui répond par un petit baiser, lui montrant qu'il plaisante…

Tomi : et maintenant, où est-ce qu'on va ?

Morphea : je propose la forêt…il y a un temple de l'étoile ailée à l'intérieur…

Shao : très bien…on y va !

Et il partent tous en direction de la lisière…

**Voilà fini !j'espR ke C 2 chap vou on plu !je veu pl1 de reviews ! Pour info mé exam son la smèn prochèn ! alor pa dotr chap dici là !…jespèr lé avoir !**

**Alors bourez mon fic de reviews duran mon absence, la suite arrivera dans la smèn d'aprè assez vite…(enfin tou d épen du tps que jvé mettr pour l'écrir !) **

**Bisss**

**YongYuanAiNi !**

**Ps : BONNE FÊTE A VOS MAMANS en retard!( be en fait, j'ariV plu à me logger depui 3 jour, alor...)**


	31. Chapter 31 : perdue dans les ténèbres

Chapitre 31 : perdue dans les ténèbres…

Normal POV

La bande d'amis courent à perdre haleine au travers de la ville pour se rendre dans les bois, guidés par leur nouvelle alliée Morphea…

Calvin : On peut pas stopper 5 minutes s'il vous plaît ? on court comme des malades, si on continue comme ça on va mourir par manque d'air !

Toya : il a raison…on s'arrête ici….

Max : et on va pouvoir manger !

Itatchi : mister goinfre, le retour !

Max : REPETE SI TU L'OSES !

Tomi : vous allez pas commencer !

Max : pff….

Et le jeune homme se réfugie dans un coin, boudant !

Eriol : il y en a qui ne changerons jamais !

Tout le monde s'active pour se construire un petit camp de fortune près de la lisière de la forêt pour manger. Feng part chercher Max pour le repas…

Feng : Max ? viens manger…

Mais le jeune homme ne répond pas en regardant dans la forêt les yeux froncés…

Feng : Max ?

Max : …j'arrive…

Il se retourne et sourit à la jeune fille, lui attrape la main et la traîne vers le campement, sous le regard bienveillant des autres…

Mei (à Tomi) : alors…on fait quoi pour ses deux là ?

Tomi (à Mei) : ben…on pourrait leur organiser une petite balade en forêt…

Mei (à Tomi) : d'accord !

Les deux : AHAHAHAHAHAH

Eriol : et voilà, ça recommence !

Calvin : elles font presque peur comme ça !

Mei : Hey !

Elle lui tape la tête et celui-ci ronchonne…tout le monde éclate de rire…

Le repas se pas dans une bonne ambiance, tout le monde prêt à rire à chaque instant…

Max : encore…

Le jeune homme reporte son attention à la forêt, comme troublé…

Itatchi : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le gardien solaire se retourne regardant un tour de rôle Toya Itatchi et Morphea.

Max : vous ne sentez rien de bizarre ?

Toya : Iee…

Itatchi : que veux-tu dire ?

Max : concentrez vous sur la forêt et dites moi si vous sentez quelque chose !

Les trois principaux concernés obéissent sans poser de questions.

Toya : qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Itatchi : c'est comme des sortes d'ondes…

Max : Vous sentez ?

Morphea : attendez…j'ai déjà senti ce genre d'onde…hum…

La jeune femme se concentre de plus en plus jusqu'à se relever brusquement les yeux écarquillés de terreur…

Morphea : IEE !

Elle se met a partir en direction de la forêt très rapidement. Les autres se regardent un instant incompréhensifs et partent à sa poursuite sans récupérer leurs affaires…

Max : MORPHEAAAAAAAA !

Toya : ATTEND-NOUS !

Morphea s'arrête pour les laisser la rattraper et court auprès d'eux.

Itatchi : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Morphea : ces ondes…elles viennent de Sakura Hime !

Tous : QUOI ?

Max : ah, je savais bien que ça ne m'était pas inconnu !

Morphea : c'est…comme la dernière fois…il…faut empêcher ça …

Shao : quoi ? qu'est ce qu'on doit empêcher ?

Morphea : Hao est avec elle au temple…il est entrain de la plonger…

Itatchi : c'est pas vrai !

Toya : merde, pas encore!

Shao : qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Max :Hao est entrain en ce moment de plonger Sakura au fin fond des ténèbres et s'il y arrive, on l'aura complètement perdue !

Tout le monde avance aussi rapidement qu'ils peuvent et arrivent enfin devant le temple de l'étoile ailée…

Morphea : on y est…

Shao : qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y entrer ?

Itatchi : que l'on puisse…

En effet, on peut voir devant l'entrée du temple une sorte de bouclier translucide bloquer le passage.

Max : comment on fait là ?

Toya : bonne question !

Eriol : euh…j'ai toujours mon sort qui permet de traverser les murs si ça vous tente…

Morphea : on peut toujours essayer !

Eriol fait donc apparaître son sceptre et incante son sort. Ils arrivent tous à passer à travers les parois du temple…arrivé de l'autre côté, à peine ont-il commencé à marcher qu'une énorme onde les traversent en faisant tout trembler…

Tomi : qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Max :Sakura….

Ils se mettent à courir aussi vite qu'ils peuvent et atteignent la salle principale…

Personne…

Morphea : où sont-il ?

Voix : c'est peut-être moi que vous cherchez !

Tous frémissent en entendant cette voix masculine pleine d'ironie et de plaisir…

Toya : Hao…

L'homme sortit de l'ombre en entendant son nom…

Hao : et ben, il faut croire que je ne suis entouré que de traîtres…

Morphea : il faut croire…

Hao : GARDIENS DE L'APOCALYPSE !

Les 6 gardiens vêtus de noir apparaissent devant lui prêt à attaquer…

Shao : OU EST SAKURA ?

Hao :AHAHAH ! je te l'ai déjà dit, vermine, tu ne pourras pas la sauver ! personne ne le peut ! ATTAQUEZ !

Les gardiens partent à l'assaut des magiciens…tout le monde fait apparaître leur arme et Meiling et Tomoyo se mettent à l'écart sous la demande de leurs amis…

Un combat acharné s'enclenche. Bien que la bande de magiciens soient plus nombreux, il ont pas mal de difficultés faces aux gardiens…

Toya réussi à se dépêtrer du gardien qu'il affrontait et se fonce vers Hao. Celui-ci voyant l'attaque ne bouge pas d'un pouce, souriant avec beaucoup d'amusement. Alors que le frère de la maîtresse des cartes allait attendre son but, une grande tornade violette apparaît devant Hao et son attaque est paré par une autre épée…

La fumée se dissipe et laisse place à une jeune femme, vêtu d'un corset noir et une jupe en lambeau noire, ayant deux grandes et imposantes ailes de démon sur son dos et ses yeux sont d'un rouge ensanglanté et flamboyant…

Toya : iee…

Hao : je ne crois pas t'avoir présenté ma nouvelle recrue…Sakura…tues-les tous !

La jeune femme ne répond pas mais ses actes prouvent qu'elle obéit. Elle projette violemment son frère à l'autre bout de la salle, percutant lourdement le mur d'en face.

Morphea : IEE…

Celle-ci se place devant Toya pour le protéger de sa sœur…Sakura s'approche et l'un plissement d'yeux envoie la reine de la métamorphose sur le côté. elle brandit son épée et s'apprête à l'achever quand son coup rencontre une autre épée au passage…

Shao : Sakura…

Il vient se s'interposer entre le frère et la sœur. La jeune fille le regarde dans les yeux un instant avant de sourire…diaboliquement…elle se recule un peu et prend une position de combat. Shaolan, la voyant faire, en fait de même et un énorme combat commence…

Hao : regardez ça si c'est pas touchant !l'affrontement des deux amants maudits ! le vermisseau n'a aucune chance. !

La maîtresse des cartes crée une barrière pour empêcher qui conque d'intervenir. Les deux amants commencent leur lutte…

Shao : Sak Sakura, reprends-toi !

La jeune femme ne répond pas l'attaquant avec de plus en plus de force…

Hao : c'est fini, votre Sakura n'existe plus !

Toya : SAKURA !SAKURA !

Celui-ci s'acharne sur la protection mise en place par Sakura pour que personne ne dérange son combat …

Max : arrête Toya, ça ne sert à rien…on n'est pas de taille contre la magie de la pitchoune…

Itatchi : demo…pourquoi a-t-elle créer cette barrière ?

Eriol : peut-être…peut-être qu'elle n'est pas complète…

Feng : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Morphea : je crois comprendre…(pense)la boite…c'est pour ça…elle savait…

FLASH BACK

Trois ans auparavant…

Saki : Morphea ? je…je voudrais te confier ça…

Morphea : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Saki : une boite à musique !elle était à ma mère !

Morphea : à votre mère ?non, je ne puis accepter…ce doit être important pour vous…

Saki : haï…demo…je veux te la confier…et…tu devras me la rendre !

Morphea : quand ?

Saki (souriante) : quand je serais perdue dans les ténèbres, pour que je retrouve le chemin vers la lumière avant que je commette l'acte le plus destructeur de ma vie…

Morphea : je ne comprends pas…

Saki : tu comprendras plus tard…prends-là, je t'en prie ! il ne faut pas que Hao mette la main dessus…sinon…il…saura que…

Des bruits de pas se font entendre venant vers la cellule…

Saki :c'est Hao… vite, vas-t-en, il ne faut pas qu'il te trouve !

Morphea : mais…bien…

Fin du flash back

La reine de la métamorphose se met à chercher dans son petit sac et en sort un objet en forme d'étoile…

Morphea : vous me faites confiance ?

Toya : haï , bien sûr !

Morphea : alors laissez moi faire…je sais comment la faire revenir…

Elle s'approche doucement de la barrière sous le regard interrogateur des autres…

Shaolan lui est en mauvaise posture…Sakura venait de le désarmer et maintenant, il est à terre, avec la pointe de l'épée de Sakura sous la gorge elle lève son épée et s'apprête à lui donner le coup de grâce…

Morphea : ATTENDS !

La jeune fille se retourne vers la personne qui l'a dérangée et la regarde bien droit dans les yeux…

Morphea se colle contre la barrière et montre le petit objet en forme d'étoile à Sakura…

Morphea : tu te souviens de ça ?…tu me l'as confié il y a trois ans, peu après ma création…tu t'en rappelles ?

La magicienne regarde intensément l'objet puis sa détentrice…mais elle se retourne bien vite vers Shaolan, toujours à terre…et se re prépare à frapper…

Tous : NOOOOOONN !

Morphea enlève alors le petit couvercle et une douce mélodie se fait entendre dans toute la pièce, douce et triste à la fois…**(genre call your name version piano de Maaya Sakamoto !album Hotchoptch, juste pour la mélodie)**

Les gestes de Sakura se figent aussitôt comme perdue dans ses pensée…l'épée toujours en l'air, elle ne bouge plus d'un pouce comme si cette musique venait de la figer complètement…

Toya (doucement) : okasa…

Shaolan (tout bas) : cette musique…c'est celle qu'elle chantait…

Il n'ose bouger, de peur des geste de sa bien aimée…la maîtresse des cartes lâche d'un coup son épée et part se placer devant sa création la regardant intensément mettant sa tête un peu de travers…

Morphea : tu reconnais ? tu la chantais beaucoup quand tu étais chez Hao…tu me disais que c'était ta mère qui te l'avais apprise et…qu'elle parlait de toi…et du destin…

La barrière se retire d'un coup et Sakura tend les mains vers l'objet émettant de la musique… Morphea lui dépose l'objet au creux de ses mains…

Morphea : le jour où tu me l'as confié tu m'as dis que je ne devrais que te le rendre que lorsque tu seras perdue dans les ténèbres…maintenant, je te le rend alors…retrouve ton chemin…

La magicienne rapproche l'objet d'elle et l'observe avec attention avec ses grands yeux rouges puis, elle ferme ses yeux et se laisse envahir par la musique…

Une aura violette se met à luire autour d'elle, aura qui, au fur et à mesure devient rose…alors, une grande tornade rose entoure la maîtresse des cartes qui secoue un peu tout le monde qui disparaît peu après…

Sakura est maintenant rayonnante, entourée d'une aura blanche…les cheveux détachés, elle porte maintenant une grande robe blanche et légère, se ailes sont redevenues blanche comme la pureté de la neige …

Elle ouvre ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude éclatant et regarde Morphea en souriant…

Saki : je te l'avais dis qu'on se reverrais !

Morphea : bon retour parmi nous maîtresse !

Saki : Arigato !

La jeune magicienne reprend un air des plus sérieux et tourne son regard vers Hao…

Saki : on dirait que ton plan n'a pas marché !

Hao : tu le savais…

Saki : on peut dire ça comme ça !

Hao : vous avez gagnez cette bataille mais la guerre est bien loin d'être fini !

Il disparaît dans une tornade noire…

Saki : c'est ce que tu crois…

Elle ferme les yeux et reprend son apparence normale…et s'effondre littéralement sur le sol.

Shao : SAKURA !

Celui-ci court vers la jeune file gisant sur le sol et la prend dans ses bras…

Shao : Saki…

Itatchi : elle a besoin de repos…ce qui viens de lui arriver est une vrai épreuve de force…elle doit être épuisée…

Shao : oui…

Toya : on ne devrait pas traîner ici…je propose qu'on retourne en ville, on pourra mieux la soigner…

Tous : oui !

Ils partent tous a travers la forêt pour rejoindre la ville…

**Kikoo ! vlà donc mon grand retour ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! merci pour les reviews,ça fait plaisir et aussi pour tout les encouragements pour mes exams ! oué ! mais il m'en reste encore un vendredi…snif snif ! mais bon, c'est le dernier…après c'est les résultats qui sont chaud ! comment il y en a que j'ai foiré mais comme pas deux ! lol ! bon assez parlé de moi !**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ! la ptite transformation de Saki….hum…alors…ben…je voulé pas faire ça comme ça mais j'ai pas réussi à mettre en place ce que je voulais faire au début, et puis après je me suis dis…ben…je vais faire autre chose ! lol ! **

**Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez l'honneur de plonger au fin fond du cauchemar de notre ptite Saki ! une vrai descente aux enfers croyez moi ! ben vi quoi…il sré ptêtr temps qu'il refasse surface ce fameux cauchemar…mais se sra pas tout gai…ben…comme la fic koi ! lol ! **

**Je veux pleins de reviews encore !vi vi vi !sinon pas la suite ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Sinon, si, pendant cette semaine, j'ai eu d'énormes idées de fics !enfin au moins 3-4 ! mais je sais pas encore si je vais les concrétiser…ben vi koi !j'ai celle ci à finir!****vlà koi ! bis a toutes !**

**YongYuanAiNi **

**Bissss **


	32. Chapter 32 : la réalité d'un cauchemar

Chapitre 32 : la réalité d'un cauchemar

Normal POV

Ils arrivent donc en ville et vont se réfugier dans une vieille auberge abandonnée. Shaolan porte toujours Sakura dans ses bras avec tendresse et douceur.

Shao : je vais l'allonger dans une des chambres…

Toya : bien…

Shaolan POV

Je monte les escalier doucement pour ne pas trop la secouer. elle commence à remuer un peu dans mes bras mais je remarque bien que ce n'était pas un signe qui montrait qu'elle se réveiller, non, son visage est tendu…  
un cauchemar…sûrement…

Je lui murmure des mots doux à son oreille et elle semble se calmer dans son sommeil. J'entre dans l'une des chambres et la dépose soigneusement sur le lit…

Elle recommence à remuer…assez violemment. Ça commence à m'inquiéter. Je la prend dans mes bras une fois de plus mais ça n'a pas l'air de la calmer…elle commence à se débattre de mon étreinte.

Saki : Iee…Iee…

Shao : Saki…calmes-toi…

Saki : Iee…je…je…

Elle continue à se débattre de plus en plus brutalement…je la bloque avec mes bras sur son lit elle, m'allongeant complètement sur elle. Elle ouvre les yeux mais ne me voit pas et continue toujours à se débattre alors je l'embrasse et continue jusqu'à je la sente céder…

Shao : Saki…

Saki : Shao…lan…

Elle s'effondre littéralement…sans vie…

Shao : SAKURA !

Normal POV

Les autres, entendant le cri de Shaolan se précipitent dans la chambre…ils découvrent un Shaolan complètement paniqué avec une Sakura aussi pâle qu'un mort dans ses bras…

Shao : elle…elle…elle …

Max , Itatchi et Toya s'approche rapidement et prennent Saki dans leur bras…

Max :elle respire faiblement…

Itatchi : vous croyez que…

Toya : il n'y a que ça…

Morphea : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Max : elle t'a pas mise au courant ?

Morphea : de quoi ?

Itatchi : Yume…

Morphea : elle serait dans son…

Toya : Haï…

Morphea : mais il faut faire quelque chose ! on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

Shao : qu'est qu'il se passe ? pourquoi vous parlez de rêve ?qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Tomi : vous allez arrêter de tourner autour du pot ?

Max : …Sakura est …

Morphea : prisonnière de son rêve !

Toya : j'appelle ça plutôt un cauchemar !

Eriol : mais comment ?elle est forte, comment peut-elle être emprisonnée dans un rêve ?

Morphea : justement…elle n'est pas forte…ne croyez pas que parce qu'elle possède beaucoup plus de puissance qu'elle est forte…non…elle est faible…très faible…

Itatchi : sa « transformation » de tout à l'heure l'a énormément affaiblie physiquement et mentalement…si elle était forte…elle ne serais jamais passé de l'autre côté…

Max : …Dream, Sleep, je vous en prie, venez ici !

Deux petites lumières apparaissent au dessus de la maîtresse des cartes pour se retrouver devant le lit. Ces deux lumières prenne leur forme.

Dream : qui y a t il ?

Max : on a besoin de vous.

Sleep : vous voulez vraiment faire cela ? vous savez, l'esprit e notre maîtresse est très différent que la dernière fois…il devient de plus en plus noir chaque jour qui passe…

Toya : haï, demo…on ne veut pas la perdre…et lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule…si on arrive à gagner contre son cauchemar alors…elle nous reviendra petit à petit…

Dream : très bien…qui y va ?

Shao : moi je viens !

Feng : on y va tous !

Autres : ouais !

Toya : je crois que tu as ta réponse…

Sleep : faites très attention…elle peut ne pas vous reconnaître…

Itatchi : on doit le faire…

Dream : très bien… approchez vous d'elle, nous allons vous projeter dans son esprit…

Calvin : attendez une seconde…et on fait comment pour revenir ?

Mei : t'as peur ?

Calvin : NON ! seulement…on ne sait pas comment on fait pour revenir !

Shao : moi je m'en fiche !

Eriol : cela doit dépendre de Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?

Morphea : oui, nous allons forcer le passage dans son esprit. Maintenant nous ne pourrons repartir que selon son bon vouloir.

Tomi : autrement dit, nous ne pourrons sortir que si Saki nous laisse l'aider.

Morphea : en quelques sorte…

Toya : bon…et si on y allait ?

Tous : OUI !

Dream et Sleep se mettent à luire et utilise leur pouvoir pour les envoyer dans l'esprit de la chasseuse de carte…

Il ne faut pas avoir peur de tomber dans les ténèbres…

Destruction, malheur, haine… voilà ce qu'il peuvent ressentir dans ce monde…

Le ciel, enfin, ce qui sert de ciel a pour couleur rouge…rouge sang…

Tomi : mon dieu…on est bien dans le rêve de Saki ?

Itatchi : c'est bien plus qu'un rêve…nous sommes dans son esprit…ce que vous voyez c'est…

Morphea : ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle est…

Mei : comment en est elle arrivée là, à ce point ?

Max : quand tu passes quelques années de ta vie à te fondre dans les ténèbres, elles finissent pas te dominer et prendre place en toi pour absorber toute ta lumière et devenir obscurité à ton tour …

Personne ne parle…tous comme choqué par les propos de Max et par cet environnement…

Shaolan regarde autour de lui, scrutant chaque recoin pour voir s'il ne voit pas Sakura dans les environs.

Toya : nous devrions peut-être y aller…il faudrait penser à la trouver…

Ils commencent à déambuler dans les tas de ruines noir poussiéreux pour chercher le moindre indice sur Sakura…

Max : euh… Itatchi, tu crois qu'il y a des anges morts ?

Itatchi : ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on en rencontre…

Feng : anges morts ?

Toya : des démon errant dans des esprits obscurs…celui de ma sœur leur est grand ouvert…

Tomi : et qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

Morphea : te détruise encore plus que tu ne l'ai déjà…vu que Sakura viens de plonger dans le coma…elle leur montre un signe de faiblesse alors…ils en profitent pour te tourmenter encore plus…

Shaolan POV

CLING

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

CLING

Oui, je m'en souviens…c'est le même son de clochette que la dernière fois, à Yami…

Je me retourne vers une ruelle et regarde avec attention dedans…le son viens de ce côté…

Shao (murmure) : Sakura…

Je me mets à courir dans la direction du son de clochette , j'ai l'impression qui m'emènera encore à Sakura…

Normal POV

Max : HEY ! il recommence….

Itatchi : suivons-le

Ils partent tous à la poursuite du jeune homme.

Sakura POV

Voix : crois tu vraiment pouvoir t'échapper ?

Je n'ai plus de force, je suis vide, vide , je n'ai plus d'énergie…je me relève péniblement…je viens de me faire propulser dans un mur…je retombe à genoux, la tête baissé….je n'en peux plus…je n'ai plus la force de me battre…

L'homme s'approche de moi, le sourire vainqueur dessiné sur ses lèvres…

Homme : alors... tu abandonnes déjà ? j'en attendais un peu plus de ta part !

Il me tire la tête en arrière par mon chignon m'obligeant à regarder ses grands yeux ocre à faire blêmir les morts…

Homme : je vais atténuer tes souffrances…

Il lève son épée, prêt à me donner le coup fatal. Je ferme les yeux attendant le coup…qui mettra un terme à tout ça…

Voix : SAKURA ! NON !

Je réouvre mes yeux, surprise par cette voix que je connais tant et détourne les yeux pour voir la personne à qui appartient cette voix qui m'est si familière…c'est impossible…je ne me souvient pas de les avoir autorisé à venir…

Saki : Sha…Shaolan…

Homme : c'est fini !

Il abaisse son épée sur moi…je ferme les yeux très fort, m'attendant à souffrir…mais rien…rien…je réouvre encore une fois et je vois Shaolan devant moi, son épée à la main qui bloque le coup…

L'homme disparaît en poussière comme par magie…

Shao : Saki…

Il lâche son épée et m'enlace…je suis sous le choc…je…je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête le coup…je voulais le recevoir… je me débats dans ses bras…

Saki : pourquoi ? pourquoi ? Iee…je …je voulais le recevoir…je le voulais…

Je pleure…je n'ai plus la force de me battre alors je pleure…il m'enlace encore plus, me laissant en dépourvue…

Saki : Shaolan…

Je le regarde un instant droit dans les yeux et je l'embrasse…il répond à mon baiser…mes larmes redoublent d'intensité…tout comme le baiser…je me sens faiblir…J'ai envie de dormir…je n'en peu plus…

Shao : Saki…reste avec moi…je t'en prie…

Je n'entends plus rien …je le regarde mais je ne l'entends plus…pourquoi ? est-ce mon esprit qui me joue des tours ? je m'écarte de lui…me relève brusquement en laissant tout le monde sur le coup…il y a quelque chose, là bas, c'est le seul bruit que j'entends…une sorte de bourdonnement…

Je pars, je pars en courant laissant les autres derrière moi…ils doivent crier mais je ne les entends pas…le bourdonnement se fait de plus en plus fort…je suis dans la bonne direction…je sens quelqu'un m'attraper un bras…je panique et me débats mais la personne me colle contre lui en me caressant les cheveux…je reconnais…c'est Shaolan…encore…

je pleure, je ne peux plus m'arrêter…

je tombe à terre, entraînant Shaolan dans ma chute et pose mes mains sur mes oreilles…je ne supporte plus le bourdonnement…je relève la tête pour regarder les autres…ils n'ont pas l'air gêner par le bruit …ils ne doivent pas l'entendre…

j'essaye de leur parler…mais aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma bouche…je porte une de mes mains à ma gorge …

et ce bourdonnement incessant…

je ferme mes yeux fortement remettant les mains aux oreilles…j'en peux plus…c'est trop… Shaolan m'enlace encore une fois…je l'enlace à mon tour me collant un maximum contre lui…

puis, plus rien…le bourdonnement à cesser…je défaits l'étreinte et regarde autour de moi…angoissée…ça ne me dit rien de bon…

les autres se demande ce qu'il se passe…je le vois dans leurs yeux

je les regarde et…

derrière eux…

ils sont là…

non…

je commence à reculer, paniquée, me traînant en arrière…

Normal POV

Sakura recule avec une peur presque palpable regardant derrière le groupe …ils se retournent et à peine le temps de réagir qu'ils se font tous projeter dans tous les sens.

Homme 1 : cette fois c'est vraiment fini…

Homme 2 : tu ne t'échapperas plus…

Cinq hommes emmitouflés dans des capes s'approchent de la maîtresse des cartes qui se trouve encore à terre…

La jeune fille recule aussi vite qu'elle peut mais rencontre bien vite le mur…

Homme 3 : croyez tu vraiment pouvoir y échapper ?

Homme 4 : bientôt tu connaîtras ce qu'est le véritable enfer…

Homme 5 : et crois nous, tu y succomberas toi aussi comme toutes les autres avant toi

Sakura essaye de répliquer mais n'y arrive pas…toujours aphone…elle ne se relève pas et baisse la tête…signe d'abandon…

Shao : SAKI !

Le jeune homme se relève avec peine, comme tous les autres et s'approche tout doucement de Sakura et des 5 hommes, en boitant.

Tomi : on va l'aider.

Max : Iee

Calvin : Pourquoi ?

Itatchi : ce sont des anges noir…demo…ceux-ci sont différents…

Eriol : toutes les autres ?

Morphea : celles qui ont eu pour mission de préserver la paix…toutes ont du se confronter aux ténèbres, à l'enfer…mais aucunes d'entre elles en sont revenues…vivante…

Feng : pourquoi ces anges noir sont-ils différents ?

Toya : parce que c'est elle qui les a créé elle-même…ce sont ses propres peurs qui sont reflétées dans ses anges…

Max : et si Shaolan est vraiment la personne qui compte le plus pour elle…

Eriol : alors il devrait être capable de l'aider à vaincre ses peurs…

Itatchi : exactement !

Shaolan POV

J'avance aussi rapidement que je peux…mais avec ma cheville, je ne vais pas très vite…

Shao : Saki…ressaisis toi !

Je la regarde avec beaucoup d'intensité, elle me regarde aussi mais ce recentre sur ses agresseurs…

Homme 1 : tu ne t'en sortiras pas…

Homme 2 : et elle non plus…

Je vois une lueur de haine apparaître dans ses doux yeux vert…et, comme par enchantement…elle se remet à parler.

Saki : ne la touchez pas…elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !

Homme 3 : mais si justement…

Homme 4 : elle représente le futur…

Homme 5 : ton futur…

Normal POV

Max (à Itatchi) : tu crois qu'ils parlent de…

Itatchi (à Max) : Haï, puisqu'ils ont été créé par Sakura…ils connaissent son existence…

Shaolan POV

De qui parlent-ils ? encore un de ses secrets…

Shao : Sakura…

Je continue mon avancé…

Saki : Iee…Shao…recule…ne viens pas…

Shao : non, je viendrais jusqu'à toi !

Son regard reste plongé dans le mien pour essayer de me comprendre…

Toya : SHAOLAN…DIS LUI CE QUE TU VEUX D'ELLE, CE QUE TU PENSES !

Je me retourne un instant pour regarder le reste du groupe…confiant…je leur adresse un sourire et me recentre sur Sakura

Shao : Saki…je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur mais, n'ai pas peur…il ne t'arriveras rien…ni à toi, n'y à elle…

Saki : Shaolan…

Elle semble troublée, prise dans un combat intérieur.

Shao : écoutes…Wo Aï Nï, Sakura…ça, c'est vrai…tout ceci, ce n'est qu'un vilain cauchemar mais, un cauchemar, ça s'efface…ce n'est pas réel… moi, je le suis et je t'aime…alors regarde moi et rien que moi…je ne partirais pas !

Je continue mon avancé vers elle , je vois que son attention n'est qu'à moi…et puis, soudainement un des hommes disparaît

Eriol : ça marche.…

Feng : VAS Y CONTINUE SHAO !

Homme 4 : on ne te permettras pas de partir…non…

Les hommes fondent sur Sakura…

Shao : NOOON !

CLING

Le tintement de clochette de tout à l'heure se refait entendre…

Une lumière blanche entoure Sakura et les hommes reculent pas à pas…

Homme 1 : c'est elle !

Homme 2 : nous ne devons pas la laisser faire !

Je me précipite en avant oubliant complètement cette cheville tordue et me poste face à Sakura, pour la protéger et recevoir le coup en lui souriant…

Saki : IEE !

La lumière s'intensifie et une énorme onde de lumière nous traverse tous…tout le paysage devient blanc…

Je me retrouve avec les autres sans Sakura…

On sent qu'on retourne vers notre propre corps…juste avant je réentends pour une dernière fois le son de la clochette. Je me retourne et vois une petite lumière rosée…

Merci de m'avoir sauvée

Je suis le seul à entendre cette petite voix, une voix d'enfant…

le réveil est brutal j'ai un énorme mal de tête… tout le monde se relève un peu dans le vague…

Max : tout le monde va bien ?

Feng : je crois…

Calvin : ouais…à part que j'ai le cerveau en bouillie !

Mei : ça ne changera pas de d'habitude !

Calvin : QUOI ?

Tout le monde émet un petit rire…enfin…moi je ne ris pas…je m'assieds au bord du lit de Sakura, lui remettant quelques mèches en place sur son visage, elle est toujours endormie…

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retourne, c'est Toya.

Toya : ne t'inquiètes pas…elle a repris des couleurs…elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller et je suis sûre qu'elle voudra te voir…

Il se retourne pour dire à tout le monde de sortir et me laisse seul avec elle…

Je la contemple de la manière la plus douce que je peux…je me penche et lui dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres…

Je me relève…elle commence à remuer puis se redresse d'un coup pour se retouver dans mes bras.

Saki : SHAOLAN !

Shao : du calme, je suis là.

Elle me regarde un instant dans les yeux puis se serre très fort contre moi, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou…

Shao : Saki…

Le lui rend son étreinte la serrant fort à mon tour pour lui prouver que je suis bien réel…

Saki : je…je…

Shao : shhhttt

Je la fais taire en l'embrassant passionnément…elle me répond avec la même passion…on s'allonge sur le lit, toujours en s'embrassant …

J'arrête notre échange et pose mon front sur son front…

Shao : pourquoi tu ne ma rien dit ?

Saki : nani ?

Shao : ça !

Je pose une de mes mains sur son ventre…elle regarde cette main quelques seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

Saki : qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

Shao : le son de clochette qui te fait luire, cette petite voix qui me remercie de l'avoir sauvée et ce que ces anges noir ont dit par rapport à elle qui est ton futur…

Saki : je …je…

Elle commence à trembler, je la serre dans mes bras…

Shao : je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…

Saki : Je voulais être d'abord sûre…

Shao : que tu soit enceinte ?

Saki : que je reste en vie…

Je l'écarte pour la regarder droit dans les yeux mais elle baisse les yeux…

Shao : Sakura…regardes moi…

Je passe ma main sous son menton et lui relève la tête…des larmes coulent de chaque côté …

Shao : Saki…

Je l'embrasse doucement d'abord mais ce baiser va bien vite s'intensifier…

Saki : Shao…je …

Elle pose ses mains sur mes joues et me regarde droit dans les yeux

Saki : aishiteru

Je l'embrasse, je ne peux que l'embrasser…

………

je l'aime tellement…et maintenant que je sais qu'elle attend un enfant…je ne laisserais personne me l'enlever…non…personne…

………

On continue à s'embrasse, je me retrouve au dessus d'elle et je l'embrasse…je quitte ses douces lèvres pour m'attaquer à son cou et elle, elle passe ses mains son mon T-shirt…alors nous passons cette instant de bonheur qui n'appartient rien qu'à nous…

**Voilou !fini fini ! alors ? c'est pas encore (et vi !lol) comme je le voulé, é j'ariv plu à écrir comme je veu ke ça spass alor chui abligé de transformé mé pensé pour mettre en écri ! c po just ! merchi pour les reviews !alé y à donf ! JEN VE JEN VE JEN VE ! oué enkor ! ****Bis et au prochain chap ! en eséran ksui là vou a plu parske moi, jlaim pa tro tro (ben vi ct pa comme ça ke jvoulé mé jariV pa à écrir cke jvoulé !TT !)**

**YongYuanAiNi**


	33. Chapter 33 : un secret en cache un autre

**Kikoo mvoilà (et vi enkor) pour un new chap !**

**Soleneh : merchi de mdir kmon chap été bien ! ben vi jcroi ke j'ai confirmé lé doute de tou lmonde SAKI EST ENCEINTE !**

**Ridelliz : vivivi, saki est enceinte et kan tu parle de complication, ta raison : CHE PLU COMMEN ECRIR !lol ! fin jvou fé un chap un peu pourri là !je l'aime mé pas du tou ! tu ne voi pas comme ça va se terminé et ben…mi non plu !lol ! si bien sur kjsé la fin mé…jvé surement mfèr tué par tou lmonde !**

**Eliz : mé kel détective kan mêm !alors t'a trouvé lpèr ? jte laisse pa mariné ladedan…le pèr c…à voir dans le chap ! mé tu doi ten douté !en parlan de mystère…tu va être servi dan ce chap ! **

**Alex00783 : merci de me comprendre !plu jarriv à la fin plu g du mal ! OUINNN C PO JUST POURTAN G UNE FIN DENFER DAN MA TETE ! fin.**

**Shinji : merci ppour es compliments !je mense pas en mérité autant ! je ne sui qu'une débutante à sa première fic !S **

**merci à tout ce ki m'encouragent pour mé exams !c'est fini maintenant ! merde à tout ce ki en on enkor (partiel ou bac)!**

**Alé jvou laisse lire a suite !BONNE LECTURE !**

Chapitre 33 : un secret en cache un autre

Shaolan POV

Je la regarde tendrement…

Elle est tellement belle…là…endormie dans mes bras…elle a l'air si paisible…

J'aimerais qu'on puisse rester comme ça éternellement…on…avec notre fille…oui…avec elle…

Elle commence à remuer, et se réveille en se frottant les yeux avant de me regarder…

Saki : salut…

Shao : salut…

Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement…elle y répond avec douceur et se love contre mon cou.

Saki : Shao…

Shao : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Saki : je…je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant…pour l'enfant…

Shao : pourquoi ?

Saki : …je ne veux pas…

Shao : …d'accord…

Je passe ma main sous son menton, lui relève la tête et l'embrasse. Je passe mes mains le long de son dos nu pour la tenir à la taille, tout en l'embrassant et je la fais basculer sur le dos, me retrouvant au dessus d'elle…elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et ses mains se baladent dans ma chevelure, jouant avec. J'approfondit le baiser en laissant mes mains parcourir son corps nu pour ensuite déposer une traînée de baiser partant du creux de son cou jusqu'à son nombril…

Saki : Shao…on…on de…vrait peut-êeeeeeetre rejoindre lllllles au…tres…

Shao : oui…

Je lui répond sans trop le vouloir, reprenant ses lèvres en otage pour l'empêcher de parler…je ne veux pas rejoindre les autres…pas encore…je veux encore l'avoir pour moi tout seul….encore une fois….

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir, me faisant sourire…

Saki : Shao…

Elle dit mon nom dans un soupir qui meurt sur mes lèvres…

Puis, elle reprend le dessus, passant au dessus de moi, m'embrassant avec passion…mais…

Elle commence à se redresser…je la suis pour ne pas la perdre car je sais très bien que si je perds le contact…elle s'en ira …

Malheureusement pour moi, je perds mon souffle et je ne peux plus la suivre dans son redressement…

Je retombe lourdement sur le matelas…

Shao : Sakura…

Saki : gomen…gomenasaï…

Elle prend l'un des draps, s'enroule dedans et sort de la chambre avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit…

Sakura POV

Je sors de la chambre…

………

Je me dégoûte…

Je viens de le faire souffrir encore une fois…

Je me dégoûte…

Demo…

………

Voix : Sakura, viens par ici si tu ne veux pas que les autres te vois dans cette tenue !

Je me tourne vers la personne qui vient de parler…je soupire…

Saki : j'arrive, Toya…

J'avance vers lui et saisis la main qu'il me tend. Il m'entraîne dans une salle de toilette…

Toya : je t'ai préparé un bain et une tenue de rechange…

Saki : arigato.

Je plonge dans mon bain, mon frère ayant tourné le dos.

Saki : c'est bon, tu peux te retourner.

Il se retourne et vient s'asseoir près du bord de l'espèce de baignoire.

Toya : alors… il est au courant pour l'enfant ?

Saki : Haï…

Toya : et que vas tu faire maintenant ?

Saki : mes projets n'ont pas changé, si c'est de ça dont tu parles .

Toya : tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait son mot à dire là dedans…c'est sa fille après tout !

Saki : on en à déjà discuté le sujet est clos !

Toya : n'empêche, je pense toujours que tu devrais le mettre au courant…il a le droit de le savoir…

Saki : il n'en saura rien ! et si l'un d'entre vous lui raconte ça ! je jure que plus personne ne saura nous trouver !

Toya : ok, te mets pas en colère comme ça…

Saki : c'est que…

Je soupire et ferme les yeux un instant…

………

comment lui dire ça ! comment lui dire que sa fille sera considérée comme la plus grande menace jamais connue si je ne fait pas ça ! il ne comprendra pas…il refusera de me laisser faire…

………

Saki : je…je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me laisser influencer par lui, et puis…il y a déjà bien assez de personne impliquée dans cette affaire…mets au courant Morphea…elle partira avec vous après l'incinération…

Toya : comme tu veux…

Il sort de la salle me laissant seule dans mes sombres pensées…

Normal POV

Shaolan a rejoint les autres…Sakura arrive une demi heure plus tard que lui…

Tout les yeux sont rivés vers elle attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose et enfin…Shaolan a, lui, ses yeux qui fixe la fenêtre ruminant dans son coin…

Sakura est maintenant vêtue d'un pull cache cœur blanc avec un pantalon noir, pieds nus. Elle a deux longues tresses de chaque côté.

Elle s'approche de la fenêtre et regarde l'extérieur un moment sous le regard interrogateur des autres.

Saki : ils sont là…

Morphea : qui ?

Itatchi : les ancêtres…

Sakura sort de l'auberge suivi de ses gardiens et de son frère. Elle est très vite suivi des autres, se demandant ce qu'il se passait encore.

Saki : MONTREZ VOUS ! JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES LA !

Deux petites lumières blanche apparaissent devant la magicienne pour laisser apparaître deux personnes tout de blanc vêtu, un homme et une femme tout deux possédant les cheveux gris, long et ayant les yeux vert.

Homme : bonjour Sakura Hime.

Saki : Garel**(c l'homme)**, Stacy**(c la femme)**…

Garel : comment allez vous depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

Saki (ironique) : ai-je vraiment besoin de vous décrire comment je me sens ?

Stacy : non…nous voulions savoir où vous en êtes…

Saki : ça avance…merci de vous e inquiéter…et vous de votre côté ?

Garel : tout est prêt selon votre demande !

Stacy : Sakura Hime…vous voulez vraiment faire ça ? vous savez…il est possible que votre rêve ne se réalise pas…

Saki : si vous voulez savoir…il a commencé à se réaliser…je ne veux pas de ce futur…personne ne veut de ce futur…alors je n'ai pas le choix…ça va aller…c'est bien pour ça que j'ai cette capacité, iee ?

En parlant, elle a posé une main discrètement sur son ventre en le massant un peu…qui passe inaperçu aux autres…hormis Shaolan…

Garel : faites attention quand même…vous êtes allez plus loin que toute les personnes avant vous…que votre mère…la Fin sera plus dur…

Saki : la Fin…hum…elle marquera le début d'une nouvelle aire…d'une nouvelle espérance…quelque chose de meilleur pour les générations futures…

Stacy : …j'espère de tout cœur que tout se passera selon votre souhait…

Garel : …notre fille serait fière de vous…

Saki : elle ne vous en a jamais voulu…

Stacy : peut-être…mais si nous n'avions pas agi aussi égoïstement…elle serez encore en vie…et vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation…

Saki : le regrets ne servent à rien…votre fille, ma mère est morte…et moi…je …fais ce que j'ai à faire…point.

Garel : nous allons vous laisser…nous devons mettre en place les derniers préparatifs…

Stacy : faites attentions à vous !

Saki : sayonara !

Ils disparaissent dans un halo de lumière.

Saki : ben…au moins, il y en a qui ne discute en rien mes choix !

Elle prononce cette phrase en regardant ironiquement son frère qui baisse les yeux face à l'intensité de ceux de sa sœur.

Max : qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Saki : il est temps d'entrer dans l'acte final !

**Voilà voilà ! chap terminé ! alors ! comment c'était…**

**ARHG !je l'aime pas, mais pas du tout ce chap ! j'ariv po à écrir la fin o secour ! lol ! bon …chui pa trè fièr de mon boulo enkor…pourtant la fin arrive !alor fodré ptetr ke jcommenc à cogité sur la façon de lécrir ! alors…je VE DES REVIEWS !PLEIN POUR MENCOURAGER DAN MA TOURMENTE DE LA FIN ! vivivi !ben sinon…alors, vous vous posez des kestion non ? keske cache Saki à Shao par rapport à l'enfant ? keske c ke cette fin ? pourkoi saki parle d'insinération ?keske prépar lé ancien pour Saki ? ça en fait des kestion !pourtant en se creusant bien la cervelle…on conné déjà toute lé reponses !(mé fo vrément bien screusé la cervelle !bien sur moi jle sé car chui loteur…koike…apré tou…jarkont ptetr ke dé bobar !) alé PLEIN DE REVIEWS !VI VI VI !**

**Bisss**

**YongYuanAiNi**


	34. Chapter 34:derniers instants de bonheur

**Kikoo commen ça va ? moi vi ça va…**

**Alexiel : je peu rien te promettre…tou ce ke je peu te dir c kil y aura dé dégat pluto gran ! fé attention ! devien pas chauv à cos de moi !**

**Eliz : ben fo bien fair marché le détectiv non ? alor…tu trouve commen ça va se passé ?jattent tes suppositions !**

**Juju black : mé non t pa une movais lectric ! merci pour lé encouragement, ça fé plaisir ! merde pour t exam et jatten ldébu dta fic avec impatience !**

**Soleneh : tu comprendra plu tar…ce srà un momen trist (nooooooooon ne me tap paaaaaaas !) mé descisif pour la suite !**

**Ridelliz : merchi merchi merchi ! celui là nes pa terribl non plu mé bon, ça y é j'ai repri du poil de la bête et le prochai riske d'etre mieu ! lembrouille c fai exprè mé biento la fin…donc tout sera comprehensif !**

**Tite diablesse : merci d'aimer ma fic !mé com jle di, je ne garanti en rien la vi dé perso…ptetr kil von mourir ptetre ke non !**

**Ade : merci pour lé encouragemen…je pa te dir non il ne von pas mourir parske…ché pa encor ( ben si en fait jsé mé jvé pa ldir !) merci d'aimé ma fic !**

**Shinji : jador lé secré, (jador surtou embrouillé vo ptit espri ! lol !) si g pa mi lé gardien deriol c parske, jen avé pa envi et kan o otre, Yuko etc ben il son resté dan leur dimension !vlà koi ! **

**Marilyne : javé pa commenté ta review car javé posté lchap avan ke ta review mparvienne donc jlfé maintenan ! merci pour lé compl, j'appréci bcp mêm si je trouv que je ne mérit pa autan car je ne fé ke débuté ! vlà la suite, jespère kel te plaira !**

**Biss et bone lecture !**

Chapitre 34 : derniers instants de bonheur…

Saki : ben…au moins, il y en a qui ne discute en rien mes choix !

Elle prononce cette phrase en regardant ironiquement son frère qui baisse les yeux face à l'intensité de ceux de sa sœur.

Max : qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Saki : il est temps d'entrer dans l'acte final !

Normal POV

Elle retourne dans l'auberge d'un pas décidé, suivi de très près par ses gardiens…

Max : MATE ! tu veux dire…ça ?

Saki : ça !

Itatchi : alors c'est parti…on enclenche tout ?

Saki : faut que je parle dans quelle langue pour me faire comprendre ? on va mettre un terme à toute cette histoire…pour de bon !

Tout le monde la suit un peu ébranlés par son comportement…

Ils rentrent tous dans l'auberge pour la voir toujours entrain de discuter avec ses gardiens en faisant son sac.

Shaolan POV

Je la regarde faire effrayé…je n'aime pas ça…elle me cache des choses importantes, je le sais…et puis…je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire avec elle….

Personne ne réagit, tous la regardant parler sans comprendre de quoi avec ses gardiens…

Saki : ben quoi…qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous préparer ? on s'en va dans une demi heure !

Comme un réveil, tout le monde se met à s'activer par les propos de Sakura…sauf moi…je la regarde tristement, puis, me dirige vers la fenêtre dos à elle…et je me perds dans mes pensées…

Soudain, je sens deux bras frêles me prendre par la taille et la personne se serrer contre moi en posant sa tête sur mon dos…je ferme les yeux un instant pour savourer cette douce chaleur émanant de ce corps et pour humer ce doux parfum de fleur de cerisier que j'aime temps…

Je me retourne pour la regarder droit dans les yeux…ce que j'y vois me bouleverse…on peut y lire de la tendresse, de la passion…de la culpabilité et du regret…

Shao (doucement) : hey…je croyais que ce n'était pas bon d'avoir des regrets…

Saki (doucement) : haï…demo…gomen…pour tout à l'heure…je…

Je l'embrasse….à chaque fois qu'elle me présente des excuses, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle a eu plus mal que moi…peut-être qu'elle n'arrive pas à se maîtriser…

J'arrête notre échange et j'interfère nos places le la place devant et dos à moi pour la prendre par taille. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, fermant les yeux…à ce moment…je remonte un peu son pull pour poser mes mains sur son ventre…je m'approche de son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots…

Shao : tu as déjà choisi un nom ?

Saki : …Ying Fa… t'en dis quoi ?

Shao : deux fleurs de cerisiers rien que pour moi ? hum …pourquoi pas ?

Saki : ça te plaît ?

Elle me pose la question d'une toute petite voix en se retournant vers moi passant ses bras derrière mon cou en posant son regard dans le mien…je l'observe un moment…puis me rapproche d'elle pour lui souffler ma réponse.

Shao : c'est parfait…

Je l'embrasse encore une fois…elle répond à se baiser…

Je suis fou d'elle …

J'arrête le baiser et l'entraîne avec moi vers le sofa au fond de la salle, près de la cheminée…on s'y assied…enfin…je m'assieds sur le sofa et elle, sur moi.

Shao : ça fait combien de temps ?

Saki : nani ?

Shao : le bébé !

Saki : …deux semaines…

Shao : QUOI ?

Saki : tu vas rameuter tout le monde !

Shao : désolé !…alors…tu es enceinte depuis…

Saki : depuis notre nuit à Zanda…

Shao (tristement) : et tu ne m'as rien dit…

Sakura se défait de mon étreinte et se replace près de la fenêtre en regardant vaguement à l'extérieur…

Saki (sombrement) : je ne voulais même pas que tu sois au courant…

Shao : mais pourquoi ?

Je me lève et m'approche d'elle en cherchant son regard, regard qu'elle détourne…

Shao : Sakura…

Saki : IEE ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! PAS CA !

Normal POV

Tout le reste du groupe débarque en entendant la maîtresse des cartes crier. Ils la trouve affolée regardant dehors avec peur les mains plaquée sur les vitres. Shaolan la regarde incompréhensif.

Toya : Sakura…daijôbu ?

Elle se retourne pour les regarder tous avec une frayeur sans pareille…

Saki : il…il…itekimasu !

Elle se précipite sur ses affaires et enfile ses bottes puis sort brusquement dehors sans rien dire aux autres.

Morphea : MATE !

Saki : IEE, je peux pas !

Tout le monde se met à la suivre dans sa course pour la rattraper. Itatchi et Max arrive à la rattraper et la saisisse par ses bras.

Max : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Saki : il va trop vite !

Itatchi : qu'est ce que tu veux dire !

BOUM

Une grande explosions viens de retentir et une énorme lumière noire se met à luire à l'horizon !

Eriol : qu'est ce que… ?

Saki : Merde ! FLY !

Un énorme oiseau apparaît devant elle et elle grimpe sur son dos…

Saki : alors ! vous attendez quoi ? montez !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait ; ils montent tous sur le dos de l'énorme oiseaux et volent vers la lumière noire , de plus en plus imposante.

Tomi : alors tu vas nous expliquer maintenant ?

Saki (pour elle même) : ça ne devait pas se produire comme ça…il ne devait pas faire ça…iee…ça fausse tout…maintenant il faut que je révise mes plans…

Shao : de quoi tu parles ?

Toya : Sakura…

Saki : Hao…il force la barrière…il va récupérer la création si on ne fait rien…il remodèlera toutes dimensions…

Itatchi : je croyais que la barrière était infranchissable !

Saki : pas pour nous…

Feng : comment ça ?

Saki : nous sommes des entités supérieures…si moi je suis lumière, lui est ténèbres…et en tant qu'entité…comme nous sommes dans la croisée des destins…il nous est possible de modifier le cours des évènements…

Mei : mais…qu'est-ce que la croisée des destins ?

Morphea : « lorsque la lumière tombera, les ténèbres l'emporteront…seule la lueur pourra vaincre mais si les ténèbres »

Saki : je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir parlé de ça !

Morphea : vous non, mais…lui…

Saki (sombrement) : alors…il…

Morphea : je suis désolée…je ne savais pas…

Saki : Iee, ne t'excuse pas…j'aurais du m'en douter…je comprends mieux…

Elle regarde avec le plus de sérieux possible la lumière noire, qui est devenue une colonne lumineuse….

**Fini fini fini ! alors…comment c'était ? ben vlà koi…c biento fini !BOUHOUOUHOU ! mé bon…pas encor ! vlà koi ! alor…je ne vé pas posé leé kestions cette foi ci, j'atten ce que ce passage vous pose com kestion pour voir et surtou si vou comprenez kelke chose à tou ça ! alé biss et PLEIN REVIEWS !**

**YongYuanAiNi**


	35. chapitre 35

**Bijour tou lmonde ! alors je vou ai manké ?lol !(attention, mé chevilles vienne d'en prendr un cou !) chui désolée pour ce retar ma conection internet débloké alor g pa pu mconecté depui deux troi jour ! ( é pi pourkoi jmexcuse, aprè tou vou me faite languir moi aussi et pi je né pa de date précise pour la publication ! AHAHAHAHAHA)**

**Soleneh : t'a pa tout compri ?jcomprend pas !Lol ! tou va te paraître plu clair dan lé derniers chap ! …enfin…j'espère !**

**Marion-moune : merci d'aimer ma fic !**

**Eliz : alor Sherlock, on blok ?où est passé ton flair légendaire ? j'attend té suppositions moi ! voir si tu voi où je vais en venir !**

**Tite Diablesse : la fin va être imminente !pas mal, pas mal tes supposition, je t'assure mais…c'est pas tout à fais ça surtout avec mon esprit tordu !lol ! un indice pour continuer ton cheminement….ma fin sera le commencement d'autre chose !AHAHAHAHAH mé kel indice de merde !AHAHAHAHAH ( attention, jm'étouffe à force de rire lol !)**

**Juju black : merci…kom jle di…un peu de romance kan mêm dan ce monde de brute ! lol !**

**Ridelliz : t'es larguée ?pourtant tou es clair kan mêm….koike…juste pour moi AHAHAHAH !jadore faire maintenir le mystère juskà la fin…ne me dit pas kre tu n'a pas la moindre idée de comment ça va se terminé tout ça ?**

**Sakura§ : merci de me suivre kom ça toute ma fic !**

**Shinji : c'est kta compri ça ! enfin kelkun ki compren jke jraconte YOUPI !merci pour lé encouragement ! c'est bien de se sentir aimée !lol !**

**Alexiel : j'y peu rien ! jador foutre la merde dan vos esprit ! alor ta encor un peu de cheveux pour te lé arraché à la fin de ce chap ! garde en un peu pour la fin ke je vous réserve !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Chapitre 35 : quand la lumière s'engouffre dans les ténèbres…

Normal POV

L'énorme oiseau se pose à proximité de la colonne de lumière ténébreuse

Saki : merci Fly.

L'oiseau frotte sa tête contre la joue de sa maîtresse en signe d'affection puis disparaît en poussière rose.

Sakura commence à marcher rapidement en direction de la colonne noire qui se trouve plus qu'à quelques mètres du groupe. Max se dépêche de la rattraper.

Max : qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Saki : ça ne se voit pas ? je fonce dans le tas !

Elle se détourne et reprend son avancée d'un pas ferme.

Shao : ATTENDS…Sakura…

Elle s'arrête un instant en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de la personne qu'elle aime. Elle pousse un soupire mais reste dos au groupe.

Saki : pardonnez-moi…

Elle part en courant.

Tomi : SAKI !

Morphea : qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Toya : on la suit !

Et ils partent en courant derrière la maîtresse des cartes.

Sakura POV

Je cours aussi rapidement que je peux…il faut que j'atteigne la barrière avant qu'ils me attrapent…ce sera entre lui et moi…j'intensifierais la protection quand je l'aurais franchis comme ça, ils mettrons plus de temps pour la traverser…ils devront d'abord réussir à l'arrêter ou créer un trou dedans mais ce ne sera pas facile…

Après…

ce sera la fin…

et le commencement…

ça y est, j'y suis…je traverse la barrière sans problème, les trois gardiens me laissant passer sans rien faire pour m'en empêcher… je me retourne un instant pour augmenter la barrière…mais trois oiseau lumineux apparaissent devant moi pour m'empêcher d'agir…

Gardien 1 : cela ne servira à rien…

Gardien 2 : ils ne comprendront pas comment il faut traverser la barrière…

Gardien 3 : n'ayez aucune crainte et allez accomplir l'éveil…il est temps pour elle de se montrer…

Saki : Arigato…vous savez donc que c'est moi ?

Gardien 1 : nous l'avons toujours su… n'oubliez pas ! la fin n'est que le commencement d'une autre aire !

Saki : je le sais…il est grand temps que la mienne se termine pour lui laisser la place…

Gardien 2 : cela aura été un honneur d'avoir pu vous servir Sakura Hime…partez en paix !

Gardien 3 : il est grand temps pour vous d'y allez, vos amis vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre !

Saki : Sayonara, cela a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer !

Et je repars en courant …maintenant il faut que j'entre dans cette colonne de lumière noire…que je m'engouffre dans les ténèbres…une dernière fois…

Shaolan POV

Je cours à perdre haleine avec les autres…

………

Sakura…pourquoi tout ça ?…

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?…

Pourquoi ?

………

nous voyons devant nous se dresser deux immenses colonnes de pierres qui marquent comme une sorte de passage.

Feng : qu'est que c'est que ça ?

Max : ce dit être la frontière de la barrière de protection de la Création.

Shao : alors il nous faut la traverser pour rejoindre Sakura !

Itatchi : mate…ce ne doit pas être aussi simple…

Eriol : et puis…il y a ces trois oiseaux lumineux qui volent au dessus de ses colonnes…

Shao : j'en ai rien à foutre de ces oiseaux !

Je m'approche furieusement des piliers

Gardien 1 : vous ne passerez pas !

Shao :c'est ça essaye un peu de m'en empêcher ! DIEU DU TONNERRE !

D'énormes éclairs apparaissent et foncent sur les oiseaux lumineux.

Un bouclier se met en place automatiquement autour des oiseaux, bouclier qui se met à briller dangereusement…

Toya : SHAOLAN ! RECULES !

Shao : QUOI ?

Avant même d'avoir le temps de réagir qu'une énorme décharge électrique s'abat sur moi

Max : BOUCLIER !

Le bouclier de Max m'englobe juste à temps. Une fois l'attaque terminée, tout le monde se précipite vers moi .

Feng : SHAO ! ça va ?

Shao : oui !

Eriol : ils ont chargé avec l'attaque de Shao…

Calvin : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Shao : on attaque et on grille ces maudits piafs !

Normal POV

Tout le monde se met en garde prêt à attaquer. Tomoyo et Meiling se tiennent un peu à l'écart ainsi que Morphea…

Tomi : tu ne les aides pas ?

Morphea : non…

Mei : pourquoi ?

Morphea : je crois que…enfin…je veux juste regarder pour le moment car je veux savoir si mes suppositions sont bonnes…

Tomi et Mei : quoi ?

Morphea : rien !

Toya : laissez nous passer !

Gardien 2 : vous ne passerez pas !

Calvin : à croire que le disque est rayé !

Eriol : je ne crois pas que le moment soit propice à faire de l'humour !

Calvin : ok ok !

Max : on veut rejoindre notre maîtresse, je vous en prie !

Gardien 3 : vous ne passerez pas !

Calvin : tiens, tu vois !

Shao : Calvin !

Calvin : je ne dis plus rien, c'est bon !

Itatchi : on va les attaquer sous différents angles…Calvin et Eriol sur la gauche, Feng, Shaolan et Toya sur la droite et Maximilium et moi-même de face.

Tous : OK !

Ils se mettent en position et au signale envoient leur attaque simultanément !

Un bouclier protecteur se remet en place autour des trois oiseaux et leur relance leurs attaques.

Morphea : BARRIERE !

Une énorme barrière transparente s'interpose entre les magiciens et leurs attaques.

Morphea (s'approchant) : tout le monde va bien ?

Tout le monde acquiesce et se relève.

A ce moment, Morphea se rapproche des piliers en marchant tranquillement…

Toya :MORPHEA QU'EST CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ?

Morphea : JE TENTE QUELQUE CHOSE !

Elle se retourne et sourit puis continue son avancée ver les piliers…

Arrivée au niveau des deux grandes colonnes de pierre, tout le monde est surpris par le faite que les oiseaux n'ont rien tenté pour l'en empêcher. Morphea lève sa tête vers les oiseaux et leur sourit puis passe les piliers. Elle traverse une sorte de porte translucide pour arriver de l'autre côté sans problème.

Itatchi : comment ?

Morphea : ILS NE FONT QUE SE DEFENDRE ! SI VOUS AVANCEZ SANSVOULOIR LES ATTAQUER , ILS NE FERONT RIEN ! JE M'EN SUIS APPERCUE EN VOUS REGARDANT FAIRE !

Le reste du groupe s'échange un regard surpris puis les magiciens rangent leur arme pour avancer ver les piliers …qu'ils franchissent sans le moindre mal !

Tomi : ma fois !

Mei : tu l'as dis !

Feng : et maintenant ?

Shao : Sakura !

Et tout le groupe se met à courir vers la colonne lumineuse d'un noir ténébreux à faire rager la nuit.

BOUM

Une énorme onde lumineuse blanche vient de traverser tout le territoire, le groupe s'allonge à terre surpris par cette onde.

Eriol : qu'est ce que c'était ?

Itatchi : trop tard…

Max : elle ne nous laisse plus le choix…

Toya : qu'est-ce que vous racontez vous deux ?

Itatchi : elle l'a fait…

Max : les dés sont jetés…

Itatchi : tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant c'est espérer que tout ce passe bien… comme elle le souhaite…

Shao : c'est quoi votre charabia là ?

Morphea : ne perdons pas de temps…il faut aller l'aider tant que nous le pouvons…

Toya : elle a raison.

Tomi : mais vous pouvez peut-être nous dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Max : elle vient de se laisser engouffrer dans les ténèbres…

Feng : Sakura ?

Shao : mais qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Toya :…tout ou rien…

Calvin : on devrais peut-être y aller…

Mei : il a raison…s'il y a un moyen de l'aider, se sera dans cette colonne !

Tous : oui !

Ils se remettent en route pour, à leur tour entrer dans ces ténèbres…

**Voilà fini ! alors ! il va resté 2ou 3 chap max…jespère ! bon jme sui un peu beaucou inspiré de shaman king là…avec l'histiore des oiseaux lumineux gardiens et de la colonne de lumière ( sauf kel et bleu blan ) ref épisode 63, l'avan dernié ou le 62, ché plu tro !mé le cou du bouclier est à moi ! vlà koi…alor je ve des REVIEWS A DONF ! vi vi vi, si vou voulé la fin plu rapidement sinoon va falloir patienté !**

**YongYuanAiNi !**


	36. 36 : la croisé des destins

Chapitre 36 : la croisé des destins

Normal POV

Sakura avance dans un sombre décors, derrière cette colonne de ténèbres, le paysage n'est pas très joyeux. En effet la jeune fille se trouve sur une grande plaine où le ciel se montre des plus menaçant le sol quand à lui se trouve couvert d'herbes et de plantes mortes et noircies. On peut distinguer des ruines de maisons ici et là mais il ne reste presque rien.

Une odeur pestilentielle de destruction et de mort règne dans ce lieu isolé de tout.

La jeune fille ne se soucie guère de l'environnement l'entourant courant à perdre haleine au travers de la sombre plaine pour atteindre le vieux temple en ruine aussi qu'elle peut voir au loin, là où la Création a été enfermée auparavant…

Saki : pourvu que j'arrive à temps !

Elle arrive au niveau du temple et à peine a t elle franchit le palier des ruines qu'elle se retrouve éjectée sur le côté brutalement et percute une des parois violemment.

Saki : OUTCH !

Voix : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! alors belle petite Hime ! comme ça on me fait des cachotteries ?

La maîtresse des cartes sentit son corps se faire envoûter et elle se retrouve plaquer par une force magique contre l'un des murs en ruines du temple contre laquelle elle essaye temps bien que mal de lutter mais sans grand succès.

Un homme sortit de l'ombre pour se diriger vers elle le sourire triomphant…

Saki : Hao…

Celui ci fait un sourire encore plus carnassier à l'entente de son nom et en la voyant se débattre sans succès contre son sort. Il s'approche dangereusement à son niveau et lui caresse la joue du revers de la main.

Hao : alors…croyais tu réellement que je ne le saurais pas ?

Il pose ses mains sur le ventre de Sakura. Pendant un instant, il a pu lire de la peur dans les grands yeux verts de la jeune fille, avant de retrouver un air de défis et de dégoût.

Saki : hôtes tes salles pattes de moi !

Hao : AHAHAHAH ! je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de décider quoique ce soit !

Il la prend violemment à sa taille et l'embrasse sauvagement … celle-ci ferme les yeux de dégoût et lui mord la lèvre inférieure dès la première occasion. Celui-ci se dégage et portant une main sur sa lèvre ensanglanté puis lève son autre main pour la frapper brutalement au visage.

Hao :PETITE SOTTE ! TU M'APPARTIENS !

Saki : JAMAIS !

Une aura rose englobe soudainement la jeune fille et elle réussit à se défaire du sort qui la paralysait.

Hao recule surpris, elle se positionne alors en faisant apparaître son épée.

Hao : tu ne gagneras pas Sakura !

Saki : ça, c'est ce qu'on verra !

Il fait apparaître à son tour son épée démoniaque et un énorme duel débute…

Le groupe d'amis franchissent enfin la colonne de lumière noire pour arriver dans la grande plaine d'une noirceur incomparable.

Mei : cette endroit me donne la chair de poule !

Calvin : viens par ici, que je te rassure avec mon superbe corps !

Mei : je préfère me pendre au cou de Shaolan !

Calvin : QUOI ?

Shao : c'était une blague Calvin, t'affoles pas !

Tout le monde émet un petit rire, content de pouvoir faire un peu d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère…pesante.

Feng : alors…on est où là ?

Max : dans la colonne de lumière !

Eriol : ça ne nous apprend pas grand chose !

Itatchi : nous ne sommes jamais venus ici, cet endroit nous est inconnu.

Tomi : et est-ce que Sakura le connaît cet endroit ?

Toya : on ne sait…

Morphea : Oui !

Tout le monde se retourne vers elle , surpris , la fixant en attente d'une suite. Le visage de la reine des métamorphoses s'assombrit d'un coup.

Morphea : on est…

Shao : où ?

Morphea : aux portes de la Création….je ne suis jamais venue ici non plus mais on ne peut être que là !

Eriol : et que te fais dire que notre fleur de cerisier soit venue ici ?

Morphea : « tu verras, que tu viendras toi aussi aux portes…tout sera noir…d'un noir ténébreux comme je les aime…même la petite Hime n'en reviendra pas…elle qui avait tout fait pour que cet endroit reste des plus lumineux….tu ne le savais pas ? ta maîtresse…c'est elle qui garde les portes…et elle est la seule à avoir pu avoir un contact avec cette force incroyable ! »…c'est ce qu'il me disait…

Toya : Hao ?

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête

Tomi : mais depuis quand elle en était la gardienne ?

Itatchi : depuis plus longtemps que vous ne le pensez…

Shao : c'est à dire ?

Max : …bien….bien avant qu'elle ne possède les clow card…

Tomi : mais…elle n'avait jamais fait de magie avant…sinon je l'aurais su !

Toya : je ne comprend pas bien là…vous savez depuis quand ?

Morphea : une fois elle m'a parlé d'un rêve qu'elle faisait souvent quand elle était petite…une grande plaine couverte de fleur avec un ciel radieux…où…elle…voyait sa mère….

Itatchi : Toya…souviens toi…Sakura n'est jamais restée dans le coma une fois lorsqu'elle était petite ?

Toya :…si…elle devait avoir 6 ans…elle avait même de drôle de marques sur son corps…comme si…elle était blessée…tu ne veux pas dire que ?

Max : elle utilisait déjà la magie à cette époque…Sa mère était l'ancienne gardienne…à sa mort…Sakura aurait « hérité » de cette tâche sans le savoir vraiment…par le conseil…et les ancêtres…

Shao : alors si Clow a créé les clow card…il …

Itatchi : les a créé spécialement pour elle et l'aider ainsi dans cette tâche…comme elle le dit, son destin lui a été attribué déjà bien avant sa naissance, et elle n'a pas eut de choix…

Shaolan POV

Je serre mes poings tremblant de rage…je pense à elle, à ma fleur de cerisier…une main se pose sur mon épaule…c'est Eriol…je regarde tout le monde et leur dit que ça va…on reprend à marcher lentement…

………

Sakura…

MA Sakura…

Ils ont choisit un destin pour elle sans qu'elle ait son mot à dore…ça veut dire quoi ? qu'elle est un pion ? qu'on est tous des pions ? depuis le début, tout a été préparé, nous avons tous été manipulés…

Sakura…je…reste avec moi, je t'en prie…je n veux pas te perdre, pas encore…je t'en prie…

Par pitié…s'il vous plaît…sauvez la !

………

CLING

Encore ! je regarde surpris autour de moi, scrutant chaque recoin de la plaine…

CLING

C'est elle, Ying Fa, j'en suis sûr…elle veut me prévenir de quelque chose…Sakura…elle est en danger…je le sens…

Shao : qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi pour savoir de quoi je parlais. Je leur montre du doigt une endroit en ruine où se dégage des éclairs roses et noirs, s'entremêlant comme s'ils luttaient les uns contre les autres.

CLING

Shao : MERCI ! MERCI YING FA !

Je crie mes mots en courant vers cet endroit qui ressemble à un temple.

Normal POV

Les autres regardent le jeune homme incrédule avant de partir à sa suite…

Feng : SHAO !

Shao : ELLE EST LA BAS ! VITE !

Tout le monde l'ayant rattrapé se précipite avec lui vers le temple … arrivé devant ce dernier, Shaolan ne peu retenir ses cris d'angoisse.

Shao : SAKURAAA !SAKI !

Il s'avance dans les ruines sous le regard triste des autres. C'est alors qu'ils entendent tous des bribes de conversation…

Ils reconnaissent aussitôt la voix de Sakura et de Hao. Ils partent en courant vers les voix, là d'où proviennent les éclairs. Ils arrivent sur une sorte de balcon qui surplombe ce qui devait être un jardin intérieur.

Shao : SAKURA !

La jeune fille est en plein duel à l'épée contre Hao, ayant quelques éraflures de ci et de là. A l'entente de son nom elle se tourne vers eux, surprise puis éjecte son adversaire à quelques mètres , puis, profitant de la petite inconscience de son adversaire, elle s'avance vers le balcon.

Saki : qu'est ce que vous faites là !

Shao : on vient t'aider !

Saki : je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide !

Hao : tiens donc ! voilà les pots de colle ! GARDIENS !

Six tornades noir apparaissent devant l'homme pour faire apparaître les six gardiens de l'apocalypse.

Toute la petite troupe saute du balcon pour le mettre autour de Sakura, sauf Tomoyo et Meiling, qui elle ne font qu'observer.

Saki : baka ! vous êtes fou ! vous voulez être tué ?

Pour toute réponse, elle reçoit un baiser de Shaolan pour la faire taire, baiser auquel elle répond avec ferveur comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Shaolan, la sentant céder se retire pour lui chuchoter quelques mots aux creux de son oreille.

Shao : si tu crois que je vais te laisser seule risquer ta vie alors que attends mon enfant, c'est que tu te trompes !

Saki : Shao…

Hao : comme c'est touchant, les deux amants maudits ! bravo, demi portion ! tu m'as eu de main de maître, mais…cela ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir ce que je veux d'elle !

Shao : là tu rêves ! je ne te laisserais plus jamais la toucher !

Il se précipite sur Hao avec une fureur incontrôlable…

Saki : SHAOLAN ! IEE !

Mais c'est trop tard, il a déjà attaqué .

Les autres voulaient l'aider, mais il se trouvent face aux gardiens de l'apocalypse. Un combat acharné commence entre eux.

Sakura est restée en arrière, regardant un moment les combats, puis se réveille d'un coup.

Saki ( pour elle même) : je vais en profiter pour me rendre aux portes sans être vu…

Elle se faufile à pas de loup vers le fond de la salle, même Tomoyo et Meiling ne s'en rendent pas compte, trop occupée à s'inquiéter pour leur petit ami respectif.

Elle s'engouffre dans un petit passage étroit pour se mettre à courir en vitesse vers les portes.

Saki : il faut que je les scellent.

Hao se rend compte au bout de cinq minutes que Sakura n'est plus dans le jardin.

Hao : je suis désolé mais j'ai fini de jouer avec toi !

Il lance alors un rayon noir sur Shaolan qui essaye de le contenir contre son épée. Mais la puissance de frappe est bien trop forte et de trouve propulsé au font de la salle, à demi inconscient .

Hao : ne les laissez pas sortir d'ici…

Il part à la suite de Sakura .

Itatchi : ça va ?

Il dressa une main pour aider Shaolan à se relever.

Shao : oui…où il est parti ?

Itatchi : à la suite de Sakura…il faut se débarrasser au plus vite d'eux.

Sakura POV

J'arrive devant deux grandes portes ayant comme gravure une énorme main, le signe de la Création.

Je pose mes mains sur la porte, elle s'ouvre pour me laisser passer. J'entre dedans précipitamment et referme les portes aussitôt.

Hao : SAKURA !

Je l'entend crier mon non mais, il lui faudra du temps pour passer cette immense porte. Je regarde devant moi. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici. La salle est remplie de végétation de toute sorte et ne semble pas être touché pas les ténèbres qui se sont abattu sur la plaine…tant mieux, signe que ma protection a marché. Au centre de la salle, on oeut voir une immense lumière bleue, un peu comme des flammes…la Création. Je sourie mais une explosion me fait sortir de mes songes en regardant la porte qui venait de céder…

Hao : tu croyais vraiment que cette porte aurait pu m'arrêter ?

Saki : on peut toujours espérer.

Je me place devant lui et fait apparaître mon épée.

Hao : alors nous y voilà, à la croisée des destins…la Lumière contre les Ténèbres…

Je le regarde sérieusement sans rien dire, serrant plus mon épée de mes mains…

Se sera le plus grand combat de toute ma vie…et le dernier…

**FINI ! alors ! c'était comment ? bien ?nul ?bof ? je veux savoir ! dîtes moi tout ! alors…hum…je tiens à dire qu'il ne reste plus que de chapitre…le chapitre final et l'épilogue…OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN ! dire qu'on va se quitter comme ça et que j'aurais plus de reviews ! OUIIIIIIIIINNN ! **

**J'ai une fic sur lé final fantasy…en faite je reprend juste les g forces mé aucun perso, ils sont à moi, en gro j'ai crée mon propre FF mé ché pa où lmettr ?vou pouvé mle dir si vou savé, parske il n'on pas de truc crossover pour FF …j'aimerais bien vou la faire lire…s'il y en a ki veulent ! j'ai plein d'idée de fic dont une un peu…hum hum… voilà koi ! plein reviews ! VITEUH….PLEASE !**

**Allez biss et au prochain chap !**

**YongYuanAiNi **


	37. Chapter 37 : l'éveil du destin

**Voilà le dernier chap ! attention, il est riche en émotion, enfin…j'espère !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Chapitre 37 : l'éveil du destin

Shaolan POV

Je me précipite sur les gardiens de l'apocalypse…il faut vraiment que je me débarrasse d'eux au plus vite…

Shaolan (entre ses dents) : Sakura…

Je commence à m'énerver…ces gars là m'empêcher de retrouver celle que j'aime…

Je me concentre et fait apparaître une tornade de feu autour de mon épée.

Shaolan : rrrr… cette fois c'est fini ! INCANTATION DU FEU !

Je lance un coup dans le vide et un énorme trait de feu fond sur mes adversaires…

Tous disparaissent en poussière

Calvin : et bien ! faut pas le mettre en colère celui-là !

Shao : CALVIN LA FERME !

Tout le monde me regarde …je m'énerve…

Feng : Shaolan…

Shao : merde…

Je tremble de rage et serrant mon poing…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…un très mauvais…

Shao : Sakura…

Je pars en courant vers ce couloir qui me mènera à elle.

Max : SHAOLAN !

Ils partent en courant à ma suite.

Tomi : ATTENDS NOUS !

J'arrête ma course pour qu'il me rattrape.

Shao : dépêchez, vite ! il faut l'aider.

Je reprends ma course et longe ce couloir qui me paraît interminable. Les autres continuent à me suivre en silence…

Je guère le moindre signe, le moindre bruit qui puisse m'informer sur Sakura…

BOUM

Une grande explosion vient de retentir suivi de très près d'un tremblement de terre…

Mei : qu'est ce que c'est ?

Calvin : comme si on le savait !

Itatchi : dépêchons nous, ça ne me dis rien de bon !

A moi non plus ça ne me dit rien de bon. J'ai mon cœur qui se serre de plus en plus chaque seconde…j'ai peur…peur pour elle…

Nous continuons à courir, de plus en plus pressant jusqu'à arriver devant un énorme trou fait dans une des parois où se dégage de grandes forces magiques.

Un autre tremblement de terre se fait sentir

Max : baissez vous !

Tout le monde obéit et se jetant ventre à terre. A ce moment deux énormes jais lumineux blanc et noir entrecroisé nous passe au dessus pour s'écraser avec fureur dans le mur d'en face.

Une fois passé, je me relève aussitôt pour me précipiter en travers le trou pour passer de l'autre côté ; les autres en font de même.

Shao : SAKURA !

Je crie d'étonnement.

Alors qu'elle tourne son regard vers moi, surprise, je observe la scène qui se porte devant moi avec attention.

Hao et Sakura et tiennent de part et d'autre de la salle, rempli de végétation. Sakura est vêtue de sa robe blanche déchirée de ci et là et porte beaucoup de blessures. On peut voir ses grandes ailes blanches sur son dos et ses cheveux détachés sont en pagaille autour d'elle je tourne mon regard vers Hao pour en être horrifié. Il porte une combinaison noir. Sa peau est d'une blancheur à faire pâlir un mort. Ses yeux sont d'un rouge sanglant , entourés de noir, quand à ses cheveux, ils partent en arrière avec le haut très lisse et le bas tout ébouriffé, parsemés de deux grosses mèches rouges. Mais le plus horrible, se sont ses deux grandes ailes noir de démon qui surplombent son dos.

Saki : qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ! allez vous en ! ne restez pas là !

Shao : si tu crois que je vais te laisser ! tu te trompes !

Je m'approche d'elle, sous le regard surpris de tout le monde.

Saki : Shaolan…

Je me place devant elle la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Shao : je ne veux pas te perdre…

Je m'approche encore plus d'elle ne captivant son regard et pose discrètement sur son ventre.

Shao : et elle non plus…

Hao : AHAHAHAHAHAH ! regardez comme c'est touchant.

Saki : Shao…vas t'en , je t'en prie…

Shao : non…

Saki :Shao !

Elle me pousse brusquement sur le côté sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Toya : SAKURA !

Je me relève aussi vite que je peux et je la vois appuyée contre un mur soulevée par les mains d'Hao qui enserre sa gorge.

Hao : tu as l'air de m'oublier, Hime.

Saki : tu…dé…connes…

Hao : en plus tu fais de l'humour !

Je sens la colère monter en moi…

Shao : LACHES LA !

Je prends mon épée qui s'entoure s'une tornade de feu. Je cours vers leur direction.

Shao : J'AI DIS LACHES LA !

Saki : Iee…

Elle ferme les yeux et se met à luire aveuglément. J'arrête ma course car cette lumière m'empêche de les voir puis je vois Hao se faire éjecter à l'autre bout de la salle.

Sakura se tourne vers moi.

Saki : Baka !

Elle s'écroule à terre…je me précipite vers elle pour l'aider à se relever amis ses gardiens et son frère y arrivent avant moi.

Max : daijôbu ?

Saki : Ha…Haï…

Elle s'appuie sur ses gardiens pour se relever alors ils la ramène vers les autres. Je vais les rejoindre. Tout le monde la regarde avec tristesse.. elle s'écarte de ses gardiens pour scruter le fond de la salle…

Saki : merde…SHIELD !

Une petite boule rose apparaît devant elle et alors nous sommes englobé dans une énorme bulle rose translucide. A ce moment, un énorme rayon noir fond sur nous pour s'écraser violemment sur le bouclier.

Je regarde Sakura…elle a les bras tendus en avant et devant ses mains se trouve la petite boule rose. Ses yeux se plisse et elle commence à faiblir. Je remarque alors que ses blessures sont ouvertes…son bras portant la scarification laisse passer des petits filets de sang s'écoulant le long de son bras, je constate aussi que sur son dos on peut voir des traits ensanglantés signe que ses cicatrices se sont réouvertes. Je la sens trembler…je m'approche d'elle et passe mes bras autour de la taille pour la soutenir… Elle tourne son visage vers moi.

Shao : tu es blessée…

Je la regarde droit dans ses yeux vert et je vois son visage s'adoucir et elle me fait un petit sourire.

Saki : arigato.

Shao : je t'aime.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça maintenant. Mais, j'en avais envie alors…ça peut paraître étrange, le lieu ne se porte pas vraiment pour dire ce genre de chose…

Elle me regarde intensément et me dépose un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres à ma grande surprise puis se reconcentre sur son bouclier.

Le rayon noir cesse d'être et Sakura rappelle Shield.

J'enlève mes bras de sa taille mais elle agrippe mes mains pour y enlacer nos doigts. Je la regarde surpris puis se colle bien derrière elle pour lui montrer ma présence…

Hao : vous êtes vraiment mignon vous deux ! dommage que ça ne durera pas !

Sakura se retourne vers les autres tout en m'enserrant la main. Elle les regarde tous avec un air triste. Puis elle se tourne vers moi, posant une main sur ma joue …

Saki gomenasaï

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, elle m'embrasse et me projète vers les autres.

Morphea : MAITRESSE !

Sakura joint ses deux mains et commence à réciter une incantation tout bas sans que personne ne puisse entendre. Je me relève pour la rejoindre le nœud dans le ventre…j'ai compris ce qu'elle est en train de faire mais…trop tard…elle a placé ses bras devant elle et un rayon blanc fonce sur nous pour créer une barrière de protection.

Shao : NON !

Je m'approche du bord et donne un coup de poing dedans, mais sans résultat. Je retente plusieurs fois sentant ma peur au ventre augmenter sans cesse

Shao : SAKURA !

Elle me regarde et s'approche. La barrière et la seule entrave entre elle et moi. Elle pose ses mains sur ce mur blanc et j'en fais de même en les plaçant là où sont les siennes.

Shao : Saki…

Saki : gomen…

Elle se retourne pour regarder Hao.

Saki : maintenant c'est entre toi et moi.

Hao : je n'attendais que ça.

Elle fait apparaître sont épée et lui aussi puis ils foncent tout deux l'un sur l'autre. Je regarde ce combat avec frayeur et peur…peur de la perdre pour toujours…et notre enfant…

Non…Sakura ne peut pas mourir, c'est impossible…

Le combat fait fureur, le bruit des épée qui s'entrechoquent résonne dans toute a salle. Puis Hao se mis un charger un de ses rayons.

Hao : on va voir si celui là tu va réussir à l'esquiver …FORCE OBSCURE !

Saki : SHIELD !

Le bouclier entoure Sakura mais commence à faiblir…l'intensité de l'attaque est trop forte.

Je commence à m'énerver sur la protection en lui redonnant des coup de poing mais rien à faire…

Hao : tu ne tiendras pas longtemps !

Il intensifie son rayon . le bouclier de Sakura lâche et elle se retrouve projetée brutalement au fond de la salle.

Saki : AAARRRRHHHH !

Shao : SAKI !

Elle est là, juste à côté de moi, à terre, inconsciente…et moi je ne peut même pas l'aider…la protéger…

Je m'accroupis à son niveau en posant mes mains sur la barrière.

Shao : Saki, relèves toi, je t'en supplie…

Elle remue la tête et la passe de mon côté. du sang coule de sa bouche et ses joues et son front sont égratignés sévèrement . elle plie ses bras et se relève, tremblant de fatigue…elle a du mal à respirer…vu la force de l'attaque, elle a du se briser quelques côtes…

Hao : tu te relèves ? quand comprendras tu que tout est fini ? j'ai gagné !

Saki : je…ne…crois…PAS !

Le sceau de l'étoile ailée viens d'apparaître sous ses pieds et une aura blanche l'entoure en faisant vire voleter sa robe et ses cheveux. Elle ferme ses yeux un instant marmonnant une incantation.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux , ceux ci sont devenu blanc nuageux qui se trouble facilement.

Hao : ne fais pas ça…

Il recule l'air apeuré. Sakura tend un bras en avant et une boule blanche apparaît.

Hao : non !

La boule de lumière grossit de plus en plus.

Saki : c'est fini !

Un énorme rayon de lumière s'abat sur l'homme. Le sorcier fait appel à son bouclier mais celui ci cède bien vite. Il est alors projeté à l'autre bout et la puissance de l'attaque est tel qu'il traverse la paroi pour voler encore à quelques mètres dehors.

L'aura qui entourais Sakura disparaît et je la vois s'effondrer à terre encore une fois.

Shao : SAKURA !

Le bouclier qui nous retenait s'efface et je fonce sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras

Shao : Saki…

Saki : ça…ça va aller…

Je l'aide à se relever la gardant bien contre moi.

Saki : il est où ?

Itatchi : tu l'as littéralement expulsé !

Max : avec ce que tu lui as donné, il ne se relèvera pas de sitôt.

Saki : il faut le retrouver pour …OUTCH

Elle s'appuie fortement sur mon épaule tout en se tordant de douleur.

Shao : SAKI !

Elle m'entraîne dans sa chute et je la serre encore plus d'ans mes bras m'inquiétant.

Shao : ça va ?

Saki : je crois que je suis à bout !

Elle émet un petit rire met se met à tousser en crachant un peu de sang.

Shao : fais attention, tu es dans un sacré état !

Saki : merci je le savais !

Je l'aide à se relever à sa demande. Elle s'appuie sur moi et on commence à marcher vers l'endroit où Hao a traversé le mur.

Puis soudain, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé, on s'est tous retrouvé éjecté au loin dans la salle.

Je me relève et ce que je vois me fais bouillir de rage. Il est là, Hao, tenant Sakura par le cou, une énorme aura noir électrique autour de lui.

Shao : SAKI !

J'ai voulu bouger mais rien n'y fait, mes pied reste scotché au sol.

Shao : non !

Je redirigeais mon attention à la scène devant moi.

Hao : tu as raison sur un point, Sakura…c'est fini !

Il la propulse en arrière et elle heurte violemment le sol.

Hao se dirige vers la lumière bleu au sol. Je fais un rapide tour d'horizon de la salle, tout le monde est inconscient…bon sang…

Puis Sakura se relève douloureusement du sol regardant Hao.

Saki :merde !

Elle se précipite vers le sorcier mais il est trop tard, il est déjà entré dans le cercle bleu lumineux.

Hao : la Création est à moi ! AHAHAHAH !

Sakura refait apparaître son épée et une lumière blanche se concentre sur sa lame.

Shao : SAKURA, NE FAIS PAS CA, TU ES A BOUT ! JE T'EN PRIE !

Elle se retourne et me regarde d'un regard bienveillant puis me sourit

Saki : tout ira bien !

Elle se retourne et met son épée devant elle. La concentration d'énergie se fait de plus en plus forte.

Shao : SAKURAAA !

Elle fond sur Hao et lui enfonce son épée dans ses entrailles.

Hao : AARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH !

Tout deux se trouvent au milieu de ce cercle de flamme bleu, Sakura, l'épée enfoncée en Hao.

Hao : je…t'emporte….avec moi !

Il fait apparaître son épée et l'enfonce à son tour dans le corps de Sakura.

Shao : NOOOOOOOOOON !

A ce moment tous les autres se redressent et voient cette horrible scène.

Le sort qui nous empêchait de bouger disparaît alors je fonce vers Sakura. Mais il m'est impossible d'avancer dans le cercle.

Shao : SAKURA !

Tout le monde se précipite autour du cercle et crie son nom…

Je sens des larmes me piquer les yeux.

Hao : cette fois c'est fini pour toi…

Saki : pour toi aussi…

Ils s'écroulent tout les deux au sol. A ce moment, une lumière bleue les entourent et ils se font transporter de l'autre côté du cercle.

Shao : SAKI !

Je me précipite sur elle et l'enlace très fort. Elle saigne abondamment au ventre…

Je commence à trembler. J'ai peur…très peur…

Shao : Sakura…

Ma voix tremble… j'entends les pleurs des filles qui se sont blotties dans les bras des garçons.

Je passe ma main sur sa joue pour enlever les mèches qui lui tombe sur le visage. Elle est glacée…

Shao : non….

Saki : Sha…Shao…lan…tu…pleures ?

Je la regarde les yeux imbibés de larmes qui lui tombent sur son visage.

Shao : SHHHT, gardes tes forces, je…on va te ramener et te soigner…ça va aller…tu verras !

Elle baisse lentement sa tête pour voir sa blessure…

Saki : c'est pas très beau…

Elle relève son visage pour me regarder. Elle tend une main tremblante pour la poser sur ma joue. Je lui tiens la main et ferme mes yeux à son contact.

Saki : gomen…Shao…j'aurais voulu…l'enfant…

Shao : non ! ne dis pas ça ! on va te soigner et …

Elle pose son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire avant de replacer sa main sur ma joue.

Saki : gomen…gomenasaï…watashi….wakashi skidesse shao-kun…sa…sayonara

Ses paupières se ferment et sa main tombe lourdement sur le sol.

Shao : non…Sakura…non…

Je panique, je m'affole, je reprends sa main et la plaque contre ma joue…

Shao : Sakura…saki…non…parles moi encore…je t'en prie…attends…ne t'en va pas…ne me laisse pas…Saki…

Je pleure, je pleure et tremble…Sakura…Ma Sakura n'est plus…non…

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule…c'est Toya…

Toya : c'est fini Shaolan…

J'écarquille les yeux à ses mots…fini…c'est fini…je la regarde encore une fois et me penche pour lui donner un dernier baiser . je la prends doucement dans mes bras et me relève…elle à l'air si paisible…

Shao : et qu'est e qu'on fait de lui…

J'adresse un signe de la tête pour montrer la dépouille de Hao.

Max : on va se charger de lui, Itatchi et moi et donner son corps au conseil.

Eriol : et pour …Saki ?

Itatchi : les ancêtre vont se charger d'elle…elle disait que si elle devait mourir, elle voudrait être incinérer…comme dans l'ancien temps …pour marquer…la fin de son temps…

Je ne dit rien…et…sort de cette endroit avec mon aimée dans mes bras…

Trois jours plus tard…

J'enfile mon habille de sorcier…c'est aujourd'hui qu'on incinère Sakura…je regarde les quelques photos qui sont sur mon bureau…je la revois à 12 ans…à 16 ans…elle était tellement joyeuse et souriante…

J'entends frapper à la porte.

Shao : entrez…

Yelan : mon fils, on va y aller…

Shao : j'arrive…

Elle referme la porte en silence. Nous sommes rentrés à HongKong. Une fois arrivé, des anciens nous attendaient pour prendre avec eux le corps de ma fleur de cerisier… j'en ai été tout bouleversé…seul Toya, ses gardiens et Morphea ont pu accompagner sa dépouille.

Je sors dehors pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Yuko : très bien…maintenant que tout le monde est présent nous pouvons y aller…

Elle fait apparaître une porte inter dimensionnelle et nous partons à la cité des Sages.

ARGAS, LA CITE DES SAGES

Nous y voilà. Max, Itatchi, Toya et Morphea nous accueille…mais même ses petites retrouvaille ne me font sourire…j'ai l'impression d'être détruit…

Toya : Shaolan…tu veux…la voir avant ?

Shao : oui…

Il m'entraîne dans un couloir et m'emmène dans une chambre…

Elle est là, allongée sur le lit, l'air si paisible. Elle est légèrement maquillée pour la rendre plus…vivante…elle porte une soyeuse robe blanche à fines bretelles. Ses cheveux tombe à ses reins et je remarque une pivoine plantée derrière son oreille.

Je m'assieds à ses côtés et lui caresse sa joue…elle est si froide…des larmes coulent le long de mes joues…

Shao : ma petite fleur…

On entend frapper à la porte, Toya ouvre.

Homme : excusez moi, mais ; il est temps.

Toya : très bien, on arrive.

Je me relève pour suivre Toya et adresse un dernier regard à Saki avant de sortir de la salle.

Nous sommes tous rassemblés dehors dans un immense jardin. Le temps est radieux comparé à mon humeur. Je vois un autel tout fleurit au milieu de la foule. Des personnes de toutes dimensions sont là…

Tomi : il y a tellement de monde…

Eriol : oui…

Garel : bonjour tout le monde. Merci à tous d'être là. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes là pour rendre hommage à une personne qui a sûrement fais plus pour nous que nous nous avons fait pour elle. Sakura Hime était une jeune fille extraordinaire, admirable et que j'aimais énormément. Elle était un rayon de soleil et une porteuse d'espoir même quand la situation était désespérée. Elle avait la force de croire que rien n'est impossible et s'est donnée corps et âme à sa mission de sauvegarder la paix dans les dimensions. Maintenant notre Hime n'est plus. Nous, nous sommes trop appuyer sur elle et c'est peut être ça qui a causé sa perte qui bouleverse tous et toutes. Maintenant, c'est à nous de prendre notre avenir entre nos mains, à nous de préserver cette paix qu'elle nous a confié et de continuer cette tâche comme elle le faisait pour nous.

Tout le monde applaudit à son discours. Peu après, Max et Itatchi arrivent avec le corps de Sakura…tout le monde retient sa respiration au passage de son corps dans la foule immense…ils déposent son corps sur l'autel. Alors Toya arrive avec une torche peu après. L regarde sa sœur une dernière fois puis pose sa torche au pas de l'autel qui prend aussitôt feu.

Stacy : la fin de notre air a sonné, Sakura était la dernière des nôtres…maintenant il nous faut nous tourner vers les générations futurs pour assurer l'avenir. Vous, jeunes sorciers, vous portez le nouvel espoir de paix des dimensions, pour éviter qu'un tel drame se réalise, restez en contact tous afin que vous soyez plus fort et ne pas être tenté par les ténèbres. Nous avons fait de nombreuses erreurs par le passé, nous n'aurions pas du laisser Sakura Hime seule affronter le destin… gardons en nous à jamais graver son souvenir et l'espoir qu'elle nous a confiée…

Je regarde le brasier brûler le corps de mon aimée…

_Plus jamais je ne connaîtrais un amour aussi fort pour quelqu'un . Wo aï nï, yong yuan aï nï Sakura, à jamais…_

**Voilà le dernier chap !OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN ! mé il rest l'épilogue…**

**Bon je vé pa tro blablater et vous laisser vous remettre de vos émotions…**

**Voc : **

**Watashi skidesse : je t'aime**

**Sayonara : adieu**

**Yong yuan aï nï : je t'aime pour toujours**

**Voilà, reviws please et donc on se retrouve à l'épilogue…**

**YongYuanAiNi.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Voilà donc le dernier des derner…en faite c'est bien plus long que je le pensait…alors ce n'est plus un épilogue mes un chapitre le dernier qui clôture cette histoire… j'espère qu'il vous le plaira et je suis désolée si la fin ne vous convient pas…mais comme je l'ai dit, mon histoire n'est pas toute rose…**

**BONNE LECTURE**

Chapitre 38 : la fin d'un temps et le début d'un autre.

Normal POV

Trois ans ont passé depuis la mort de Sakura…

Itatchi, Max, Toya et Morphea ont disparu depuis l'incinération, au grand regret de Feng, tout ce qu'ils savent c'est qu'ils sont partis accomplir le dernière volonté de la chasseuse de carte, leur dernière mission sous ses ordres. Cependant, Max a promis à Feng de revenir la voir quand ce qu'il avait à faire serait terminé. Elle attend donc son retour inlassablement et vit chez les Li sous la demande de Shaolan.

Eriol et Tomoyo se sont mariés, voyant la tragédie du couple Shaolan/Sakura, il ont décidé de ne pas perdre un seul instant de leur vie et se sont unis. Ils vivent à HongKongdans une des annexes des Li.

Meiling et Calvin sont eux fiancés, Calvin c'est installé à HongKong, dans la demeure des Li, mais retourne de temps en temps aux Etats-Unis, voir sa famille.

Shaolan quand à lui est devenu le plus puissant des magicien. Après la mort de son aimée, il s'est promis de faire en sorte qu'elle n'ai pas fait tous ces sacrifices pour rien. Il est à la tête de la Sakura's corp, appelée comme ceci en souvenir de la maîtresse des cartes, une élite de magiciens protégeant la paix inter dimensionnelle. Eriol, Calvin et Feng sont ses principaux associés.

Shaolan POV

Je suis là, devant ma glace, torse nu, revenant de ma douche, et me regarde.

………

_J'ai bien changé en trois ans…mon corps s'est bien développé , on me dit souvent que j'ai un corps de rêve…aurais aimé être autrement…à quoi ça me sers puisqu'elle n'est plus là…elle ne sont plus là…je ne veux personne d'autre…je la veux juste elle…et…notre fille…_

………

je ferme les yeux et soupire…puis mon regard se pose sur les seuls photos que j'ai d'elle…je m'approche et en prend une entre mes mains…je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant dessus…elle paraissait tellement heureuse…on avait seize ans…

………

_si seulement j'avais compris ce qu'il s'était passé il y a six ans, si je n'avais pas été aussi tête de mule…on en serait pas là aujourd'hui et elle serait là à mes côtés…ainsi que Ying Fa…_

………

je sens des larmes monter à mes yeux…ce n'est pas le moment…je repose la photo et je vais m'habiller…

je sors dans le jardin…il est tôt…je profite du ciel s'éclaircissant de l'aube… je me rends sous le plus vieux cerisier du jardin, seul à mon habitude…

j'aime me rendre sous se cerisier et humer le parfum enivrant de ses fleurs…

Je ferme mes yeux, me laissant enivrer par le parfum délicat des fleurs de cerisier et un flot de souvenirs me reviens. Je me revois à 12 ans durant la chasse aux cartes, à 16 ans quand Sakura et moi nous filions le parfaite amour puis nos disputes et mon départ, puis tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans…sans le vouloir, des larmes s'écoulent sur mes joue…

J'ai tellement mal de l'avoir perdue…

CLING

J'ouvre les yeux surpris par le son de clochette… une petite fille se tient devant moi, me dévisageant…

Petite fille : pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je la regarde dans les yeux un instant, qui sont vraiment étranges…à la fois vert et ambre…très troublant…

Petite fille : pourquoi tu pleures ?

Shao : parce que j'ai perdue l'être…les êtres les plus chers qui me sont au monde…

Petite fille : tiens !

Elle me tend une fleur de cerisier …mon visage se radoucit face à cette attention et je lui offre un faible sourire en attrapant le présent.

Shao : merci…

Petite fille : de rien ! et puis ça a marché puisque tu me souris !

Shao : quoi ?

Petite fille : ma maman me dit toujours que la fleur de cerisier redonne le sourire et de l'espoir, et toi en voyant ma fleur, tu m'as souris ! donc c'est que ça marche !

Je la regarde étonné et observe la fleur…je repense à tout les bons moment avec ma fleur…

Shao : ta mère est une sage personne, elle sait de quoi elle parle…

Petite fille : oui ! ma maman c'est la meilleur au monde !

Elle me fait un magnifique sourire et un instant j'ai cru revoir Sakura à travers elle…je l'observe attentivement . elle a les cheveux chocolat qui lui arrive au bas des épaules, un teint de pêche qui lui donne un côté angélique. Elle porte une longue robe blanche avec les bords brodés en fil d'or…à sa taille il y a une ceinture qui pendouille sur sa droite par trois fils dont l'extrémité se trouve être trois clochettes dorées avec des petites ailes blanches…qui attire particulièrement mon attention.

Petite fille : tu sais, ma maman me dit souvent qu'il faut voir au delà des apparences qu'elles sont bien souvent trompeuse c'est pour ça qu'il faut souvent analyser les situations avec son cœur car lui seul peut nous révéler ce qui nous est impossible à croire…

Je la regarde avec beaucoup de stupeur…décidément, cette petite me surprend de plus en plus…et me la rappelle de plus en plus, aussi…

Petite fille : bon, il faut que j'y aille sinon elle va s'inquiéter !

Elle commence à reculer, me laissant tout penaud et sans voix puis se retourne pour me dire une dernière chose.

Petite fille : au faite, moi mon prénom c'est Ying Fa !

Shao : QUOI !

CLING

Elle a disparu…

………

_Ying Fa…non…impossible…ça ne peut pas être elle…_

_………_

mais le doute s'empare de moi…

et je me rappelle de cette promesse que je lui ai faites…

_FLASH BACK_

_Saki : promets-moi que tu m'attendras…peu importe où, quand comment, pourquoi, promets-moi de m'attendre…_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

………

_et si elle est vivante ?_

_et si Ying Fa serait elle ?_

_je ne sais pas…Je ne sais plus…_

………

je retourne dans la grande demeure, pris par un immense trouble…

comment à t elle fait pour entrer dans la demeure ? ça je l'ignore…

tout le monde me trouve étrange et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'on ma posé la question : « est ce que ça va ? » et que j'ai répondu : « ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

le soir, le repas se passe sans trop de soucis. Eriol Feng et Calvin racontent notre journée avec enthousiasme à ma famille, Tomoyo et Meiling.

Moi, je regarde pensivement par la fenêtre…

Une pluie de pétales de cerisiers portée gracieusement par le vent rend la vue du jardin magique…

Puis, examinant de plus près le décors, j'aperçois une petite silhouette de la taille d'un enfant sous le vieux cerisier…

Je me lève brusquement et sors de la salle sous le regard interrogateur des autres…

Je cours jusqu'au cerisier…

Rien…

Shao (tristement) : j'ai rêvé…

Le pose mes mains sur le tronc et lève la tête pour regarder les branches fleuries…

Voix : c'est jolie, n'est ce pas ? j'ai toujours aimé voir les cerisiers en fleurs…

Un frisson me parcours le corps…je reconnais cette voix… bien qu'elle est devenue plus adulte…

Je me retourne, le cœur palpitant, n'osant trop y croire…

Elle est là, devant moi, me regardant d'un œil bienveillant, un sourire irradiant son visage…

Je la regarde surpris en me plongeant dans ses yeux émeraude qui m'ont tellement manqué…

Femme : tu as perdu ta voix ?

Je ne réponds pas, trop occuper à l'observer…les cheveux courts, elle porte une longe robe blanche soyeuse avec une grande cape blanche elle aussi…elle me regarde tendrement…

Shao : si s'est un rêve…j'aimerais ne jamais me réveiller !

elle rit d'un rire clair et cristallin. Elle se rapproche de moi, immergeant son regard émeraude dans le mien, ambré, puis pose une main sur ma joue…

je frémis à son contact et ferme les yeux tout en lui agrippant cette main.

Femme : alors, suis je toujours un rêve ?

Shao : Sakura…

Je l'attire contre moi et l'embrasse passionnément…

J'en rêve depuis si longtemps…

Voix : OOOWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Au son de cette voix, nous arrêtons notre échange surpris et rougissant. Puis nous nous tournons vers la personne.

Enfin…les personnes…Itatchi, Max, Morphea et Toya viennent d'apparaître…mais devant eux… il y a une petite fille, c'est elle qui a crié.

Shao : Ying Fa…

Saki : mon ange, viens un peut par ici…j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un…

La petite obéis pour se fourrer entre les jambes de sa mère. Sakura se relève et se tourne vers moi…

Saki : Shao…voici Ying Fa…Ying Fa, voici Shaolan…

Avant que je n'ai pu répliqué quoique ce soit, une fusée vient de passé devant moi…c'est tomoyo qui viens littéralement se jeter sur Sakura en larme…

Saki : Tomoyo…

Tomoyo : je suis…tellement heureuse….

Saki : moi aussi !

Elle rigole ensemble. Tout le monde se précipite vers les revenants, Feng saute sur Max en pleurant toutes ses larmes…je regarde cette scène avec attendrissement …mais…je constate que…malgré la joie, les gardiens, la création et le frère de mon aimée lance de temps en temps de furtifs regards inquiet sur Sakura…

Nous rentrons dans la demeure, discutant avec joie ! mais je reste un peu à l'écart…je posant des questions sur ces coups d'œil inquiets…

Ying Fa s'endors sur le canapé…je la regarde tendrement…

Ma petite fille…

Sakura le remarque et va la prendre dans ses bras.

Saki : gomen…demo…il y aurait il une chambre pour la coucher ?

Yelan : bien sûr ! à l'étage, la troisième porte à gauche…ce sera celle qui lui conviendra le mieux. !

Shao : je viens avec toi !

Saki : arigato !

Nos sortons en silence du salon.

Aucun d'entre nous n'ose prendre la parole…

On arrive à la chambre…c'est un grand lit rose à baldaquin, avec une multitude de peluches sur la couverture.

Saki : c'est trop mimi !

Elle s'approche du lit et couche tendrement sa fille en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Je les regarde avec tendresse…

Sakura revient vers moi et glisse sa main dans la mienne. On sort de la chambre.

Saki : comment tu la trouves ?

Shao : très belle…comme sa mère.

Elle rougit à ma remarque en baissant un peu la tête. Je passe une main sous son menton pour le relever et l'embrasse avec douceur. Elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou.

On arrête notre échange et je la regarde droit dans les yeux…

Shao tu m'as tellement manqué…

Saki : je…

Son regard devient soudainement sombre et elle s'effondre dans mes bras.

Shao : SAKURA !

Normal POV

Tout le monde se précipite à l'étage pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils découvrent Shaolan à terre les larmes aux yeux berçant le corps de Sakura, inerte.

Toya, Morphea, Max et Itatchi se précipite sur la maîtresse des cartes…

Morphea : le contre coup…

Max : il fallait bien qu'il arrive…

Toya : il faut l'allonger…

Itatchi : il y a un endroit où on peut la déposer ?

Shao : dans ma chambre ! elle est juste en face !

Toya prend sa sœur dans ses bras et entre suivi de tous dans la chambre du chinois. Il dépose délicatement la jeune fille sur le lit.

Shao : qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Itatchi : un contre coup…c'est tout…elle a utilisé beaucoup de magie…

Toya : beaucoup trop !

Morphea : Toya !

Toya : quoi c'est vrai, non ? on aurait jamais du la laisser faire ça toute seule…elle y a laissé presque toute son essence !

Eriol : essence ? mais…qu'a t elle fait ?

Max : ben…

Itatchi : elle a effacé et scellé une dimension…

Toya : pas n'importe laquelle !

Morphea : celle de la création !

Yelan : mais vous l'avez laissé faire ?

Max : elle ne nous a pas vraiment laissé le choix !

Tomi : mais que va t il se passer maintenant pour elle ?

Itatchi : elle ne se réveillera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas récupérer…et ça risque d'être long vu la quantité d'essence qu'elle a perdu…

Feng : alors elle va resté comme ça ?

Toya : oui…dans le coma…

Shao : on peut faire quelque chose ?

Morphea : attendre et lui faire confiance.

Max : c'est Sakura, ne l'oubliez pas…elle a réussi à traverser la mort alors…elle survivra à ça !…j'espère…

Voix : maman ?

Tout le monde se retourne surpris et voient la petite fille au pas de la porte…elle avance pour voir le corps de sa mère inconsciente sur le lit…

Ying Fa : maman ?

Toya s'approche de la petite et de baisse à sa taille.

Toya : ta maman à besoin de repos…

Ying Fa : qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Max : elle est fatiguée c'est tout ! elle doit dormir beaucoup pour récupérer…

Ying Fa : je peux rester avec elle ?

Itatchi : tu sais…

Shao : bien sûr !

Tout le monde se tourne vers Shaolan surpris mais celui-ce n'en fait rien. Il se baisse lui aussi et regarde Ying Fa droit dans les yeux…

Shao : si ça ne te déranges pas je resterais moi aussi…

Ying Fa : je veux bien…monsieur Shaolan…

Shao : je crois que…maintenant…tu as le droit de m'appeler papa, non ?

Une lueur d'espoir et de joie apparaît dans les yeux de la petite.

Ying Fa : pour de vrai ?

Shao : pour de vrai !

Elle se jette dans ses bras en pleurant silencieusement de joie. Shaolan la serre tendrement contre lui puis la porte jusqu'au chevet de sa mère. Les autres sortent en silence, les laissant seuls…

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Shaolan POV

Sakura ne s'est toujours pas réveillée…je commence à désespérer… mais d'un autre côté…je m'entend très bien avec Ying Fa….ma petite fille…elle ressemble tellement à sa mère…

Tout le monde a été surpris en apprenant que Ying Fa est l'enfant de Saki et moi…mais ça leur a fait plaisir… Ying Fa s'est vite habitué à notre présence…tant mieux puisque…une fois que Sakura sera sortie de son coma…je ne la laisserais pas partir loin de moi…ça non !

Nous dînons tranquillement, Ying Fa fais le bonheur de tout le monde ! elle est chouchoutée comme une princesse…cette petite est extraordinaire ! elle a un esprit tellement éveillé pour une petite de 3 ans…ce doit être du au fait qu'elle ai été obligée de voyager…

A la fin du repas, je la prends dans mes bras et vais la coucher dans sa chambre…je m'apprête à sortir mais elle me retient par la manche…

Ying Fa : dis…papa…t ucrois que maman se réveillera ?

Shao : bien sûr…jamais elle ne laisserais une jolie petite comme tout être privée de sa maman !

Ying Fa : et quand elle se réveillera…on formera une vrai famille ?

Shao : je te le promets !

sur ces mot, elle s'endort profondément.

Je me dirige dans ma chambre, là où repose Sakura…

Elle a l'air tellement paisible…

Je prends une de ses mains dans les mienne, la regardant avec tendresse..

Shao : reviens moi vite, Sakura…Wo aï nï…

Je m'endors à son chevet….

Sakura POV

J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, il fait sombre…il doit faire nuit…je sens un poids sur mon ventre…je baisse lentement mes yeux et vois Shaolan dormant la tête sur mon ventre…

Cette vue me fais sourire…

Il me tient la main droite…

Il est tellement mignon quand il dort…

Je passe mon autre main dans ses cheveux en jouant avec…ça le fait réagir…

Il redresse un peu sa tête et son regard ambré croise le mien.

Shao : Saki…

Sans perdre de temps, il se met à m'embrasser…j'adore quand il m'embrasse…

Le baiser s'approfondit…il commence à me caresser sensuellement mon corps et moi je passe mes mains sous son T-Shirt…

Il me prend le main, tout en m'embrassant et les plaque contre le lit, entremêlant ses doigts avec les miens puis il se redresse…je le suis un peu mais je n'ai pas la force d'aller plus loin alors je laisse ma tête reposer sur l'oreiller.

On se regarde un instant, essoufflés par cet échange intense…

Shao : non…

Saki : pourquoi ?

Il pose ses mains sur mes joues. Et me regarde intensément…

Shao : je …enfin…Saki…bien sûr que je voudrais le faire…mais…tu viens à peine de te réveiller…et …je ne crois pas que tu sois en état…

Je le regarde avec tendresse et pose une main sur sa joue…

Saki : je…Shao…je viens de vivre trois années à me cacher pour récupérer un maximum de pouvoir que j'ai perdu en scellant cette dimension…bien sûr que ma vie s'est embellit par la naissance de Ying Fa demo…il n'y qu'avec toi et toi seul que je me sens vraiment…vivante… alors…je…voudrais…je souhaiterais que…tu me…fasses l'amour…onegaï…même si je suis faible…j'aimerais tellement…

Il m'embrasse avec passion e laissant toute pantelante…puis, il s'écarte de nouveau me regardant avec désir et envie…

Shao : d'accord…mais...on ira doucement…

Je lui sourit et il reprend mes lèvres à l'assaut…

nous passons toute notre nuit à nous aimer avec tendresse et douceur …

Shaolan POV

Je me réveille lentement bercé par les rayons du soleil. Je sens un poids sur moi…c'est Sakura…elle dort paisiblement blottie contre moi…

Je la regarde avec amour…

Je suis tellement heureux…

Je la sens s'agiter un peu, je passe une main sur sa joue et elle remonte son visage vers moi pour me regarder avec ses grands yeux verts.

Shao : bonjour !

Saki : ohayo !

Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement…puis, j'agrippe la taille et la fait rouler sur le dos en la faisant rire. Je me retrouve au dessus d'elle.

Shao : je t'aime

Saki : moi aussi !

Je commence à lui bécoter le cou en la faisant rire…j'adore l'entendre rire comme ça…

Ying Fa : Papa ? maman va….MAMAN ?

On tourne nos visage vers la petite en rougissant…puis, Sakura me dépose un baiser dans le cou et me murmure à l'oreille

Saki : gomen…je peux me redresser ?

Shao : o…oui !

Je m'écarte pour la laisser se redresser, en gardant le drap contre elle…

Saki : viens par ici mon ange !

La petite lui saute au cou en pleurant à chaude larme…je les regarde tendrement puis m'approche pour les enlacer toutes les deux…

Ying Fa : je suis contente …tellement contente…

Saki : je sais ma puce, moi aussi…

Sakura me jette un doux regard et je lui répond en lui donnant un tendre baiser.

Saki : allez ma puce ! va rejoindre tes tontons…maman va se laver et descendre…demo…ne leur dit rien, je vais leur faire la surprise !

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et sa fille acquiesce puis sort de la chambre en sautillant.

Shao : et ben…quelle fille !

Saki : oh, tu n'as encore rien vu !

Elle sort du lit en s'enroulant dans un drap…

Saki : euh…Shaolan…où est –ce qu'il y a une salle de bain ?

Je me redresse en lui souriant malicieusement, je sors à mon tour du lit…nu comme un ver…et la prend sensuellement dans mes bras en la faisant rougir vilemment…

Saki : Shaolan…

Shao : j'ai ma salle de bain privé, tu sais ?

Elle me regarde un instant puis elle vient de comprendre mes allusions mais avant qu'elle pu répliquer quoique se soit, je l'embrasse passionnément et l'entraîne dans la salle de bain…

Normal POV

Shaolan et Sakura descendent une heure plus tard que leur fille…tout le monde explose de joie en prenant la jeune femme dans leurs bras.

Les retrouvailles sont émouvante, chargées en émotions…

Tout ce passe pour le mieux pour tout le monde…

Shaolan, ne voulant plus perdre de temps prend Sakura à part et la demande en mariage…demande qu'elle accepte aussitôt en lui sautant au cou !

Ils apprennent la demande à tout le monde et alors ils organisent une grande fêter le soir…

Ying Fa est très heureuse car elle a enfin ses deux parents ensemble !

Sakura POV

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je me retire sur le balcon, seule, pour prendre un peu l'air…

Voix : je te tire mon chapeau…tu as mené ta mission en main de maître !

Saki : merci Clow, venant de vous, c'est un compliment.

Le magicien apparaît auprès de moi.

Clow :c'est une très jolie petite fille que tu as là.

Saki : je sais…

Clow : comment as tu fais ?

Saki : Nani ?

Clow : la prophétie…elle disait que tu mourrais…

Saki : et je suis morte !

Clow : mais…et l'autre Sakura…

Saki : n'avait rien avoir dans cette histoire, elle a joué la comédie !

Clow : alors ça veux dire que…

Saki : l'avenir n'est pas tracé, chacun peut décider de ce qu'il va faire…il n'appartient qu'à nous et nous seul alors…même si il existe des prophéties…elles ne sont que des guides mais personne ne nous oblige à les suivre à la lettre !

Clow : vous m'étonnerez toujours, Sakura Hime !

Saki : Iee, ne m'appelez plus comme ça…Sakura Hime est morte ! maintenant je suis tout simplement Sakura, et ça me convient…de plus…

Je pose délicatement une main sur mon ventre avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Saki : je crois que maintenant, j'ai des personnes très importantes à aimer de tout mon cœur !

Clow : je vois…Sakura, ce fut un honneur…peut-être qu'un de ces jours on se reverra !

Saki : haï…Sayonara.

Le sorcier disparaît dans un poussière bleue étoilée.

Ying Fa me rejoint sur le balcon et m'enserre de sa petite taille le me baisse pour la prendre dans mes bras…

Saki : tu vas bien ?

Ying Fa : oui…dis maman…ce sera un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Saki : tu le sens !

Elle hoche la tête pour dire oui…

Saki : une petit frère ça te dirais ?

Ying Fa : vi !

Saki : ne dit rien à ton père, je veux lui faire une surprise !

Ying Fa : d'accord !

On retourne ensemble dans la salon, Shaolan s'approche de nous et nous enlace tendrement.

La fête se termine, Shaolan est parti coucher Ying Fa, moi je suis dans la chambre à l'attendre, contemplant la lune…

………

_L'avenir est incertain…je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se produire…demo…je crois en ma fille, je crois en Shaolan et je crois en nous…et puis…il y a notre fils qui va bientôt arriver aussi…oui…quoiqu'il arrive…_

_j'ai permis à ma fille de voir le jour et scellé la dimension la plus dangereuse…_

_Tout ira bien…tant que nous seront ensemble…_

………

je sens deux bras fort m'enlacer me sortant de mes pensées…je me retourne pour embrasser mon homme…

Shao : tu pensais à quoi ?

Saki : à nous…Shao …je…

Je lui prend ses mains et les pose sur mon ventre.

Saki : j'espère que t'es pas contre le fait d'avoir un fils !

Shao : Sakura…

Il m'embrasse avec passion avant de m'entraîner vers le lit…

_On y arrivera…j'en suis sûre…tant que nous seront ensemble, rien ne nous empêchera d'être heureux…_

Il était une fois une étoile ailée, qui possédait d'immense pouvoir…cette étoile ne voulait qu'une chose…être libre…elle du affronter maintes et maintes épreuves …

La légende ne nous dit pas si cette étoile à réussi à trouver son bonheur, mais…rien ne nous dit qu'elle ne l'a pas trouvé…

**Fin**

**AHAHAHAHAH ! quel fin merdik !non ? alor ? ça va mieu, c'est bon ? vou avez repris vos esprit ? je me feré pas tuer ? OUF ! jattend vos réaction ! en tout cas je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et d'avoir suivie cette histoire jusko bou ! Je reviendré dan pa longtem avec une otre fic sur Sakura qui d'appellera Yong Yuan Aï Nï, j'en fré une aussi sur blue seed, lodoss, shaman king…**

**Je remerci clamp de nou prêté lé perso, moi pour la création de nouveau perso** !

**Je vou remerci de votre indulgeance pour les fote d'ortho !**

**Vlà **

**A trè bientô !**

**YongYuanAiNi !**


End file.
